Imperfect Match
by Takersgurl35
Summary: Two people with very opposing views clash, sparks fly between them, but will they ignite or fizzle out. Jeff Hardy OC , Mark Callaway , Matt Hardy. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

_Kimimela Wakanda- Sioux Anthropologist / archaeologist ..working for the Cherokee tribe to find out if a piece of land is actually a native American burial site, a piece of land that Jeff hardy owns and is eager to began building on. Kimi as she is know, gets an injunction to stop building until she can confirm if the land is a grave site or not. _

_Jeff Hardy- WWE wrestler, bought a piece of land in Pinehurst to expand on his home, already on a joining piece of land, is not thrilled when he is slapped with an injunction to stop any and all development of the land._

_Summary- two people with very opposing views clash,from two different worlds, sparks fly between them, but will they ignite or will the two burn and fizzle out._

_Various other wrestlers may make appearances in this fic._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Okay guys this is a Jeff Hardy fic, I wanted to give it a go..hope you guys like it.**_

Kimimela or Kimi as she was called worked with in the grid, she had laid out earlier in the morning. Laid out with string over the freshly turned dirt, she worked in one, it was painstaking work, she used nothing but a small pick and a brush.

But the work was important, thats why she had went into this field , to help preserve her peoples past.

The Cherokee council had been tipped off a couple of weeks ago, that this site may have had native burial mounds on it at one time, but many years ago, things like that had been no concern of the government, now in the age of political correctness, the government tried to at least look like they cared about native heritage.

The council had called her in, knowing her work, she was to take as long as she needed to make a determination, as to whether this was a grave site, if it was the land would be turned over to the Cherokee nation to be preserved.

Kimi was Sioux herself, born and raised in South Dakota on the Rosebud reservation. Kimi had two wonderful parents who had raised her to be proud of her Native American heritage, like many native people these days, her parents refused to use white names that had been forced on their grandparents , at the turn of the century, like wise they had gave their daughter a native name, as she grew up, her one burning desire was preserve all native heritage and protect for future generations. That was why she went into archeology/ anthropology specializing in Native American studies.

She had become respected in her field, and had protected many grave sites from being desecrated, she had yet to find any bones at this site, but she had just been working since this morning and the process was slow, she wasn't in any hurry, and she wanted to be fair, not only to the Cherokee who thought this may be a holy site, but to the person who owned the land.

Kimi worked methodically through each inch of dirt shifting, brushing looking at each piece of material she found , no matter how small.

Kimi sighed, she missed Sin, or his full name Sinopa, but everyone had called him Sin, and a perfect name for her tall handsome husband, he had a body made for sin she recalled, smiling , they had grown up in the same tribe. Sin was five years older than her, and from the time she could toddle, she had followed him around. When she was eight, she had announced to Sin, he would be her husband one day, even at thirteen, he had been handsome, all the teenage girls were in love with him. She remember the stern look on his face that day. "Kimi, you are just a little girl, maybe one day when you grow up, but you do not tell a man you are going to marry him, you will just have to wait and see if I decide it is you, who will share my blanket."

"Cocky bastard." She muttered grinning at the memory. Sin had been referring to the wedding blanket, that is wrapped around the couple, wedding them together. Kimi blinked back tears as she remembered their beautiful ceremony.

Kimi had been eighteen when Sin had showed up at her door, with traditional basket of meat and hide, to show his interest in having her for his wife. They were married a month later. They had eight wonderful years, she had went to collage and Sin had finished his studies, he was also a Anthropologist, thats why they meshed so well together, they both lived for the people, to better them and preserve their history.

Her one regret was they had been to busy with their careers to have children, she cried over that often, wishing she had a strong fine son, that looked like Sin. God she missed him.

Kimi never gave much thought to widows before she became one, she missed the feel of his strong arms around her, she missed sex, she missed picking up his socks, that he dropped all over the house, she missed working with him, she missed fighting with him. She wondered if all widows went through this strange stages of grief, angry one minute, sad the next. Wanting to scream one minute and cry the next.

Kimi tried to clear the thought from her head. "Focus Kimi."

Kimi swung around expecting Sin to be standing there behind her. But there was nothing but more trees and land that had been dug up.

It had been a year, since she had lost him in the collapse of a church he had been working on in the Duck Valley Shoshone reservation in Nevada, that he had died in a church, helping other people, the irony wasn't lost on her, he was a good man, and being a good man had taken his life.

Many a nights she wished she had been with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeff the house is great."

Jeff Hardy smiled at his friend Randy. "Thanks..I spent the better part of a year having this house built, I'm glad I can finally enjoy it now."

"Well with this party you're having this weekend, we'll all enjoy it." Randy said grinning.

"I finally got that old man hanging on to the land next to this property to sale to me, I closed on it last month..Thats why I'm taking a couple months off, to supervise the construction, I'm having a fully functional gym put in, a theater, totally separate building with a wrestling ring, of course a pool and a two story guest house, this place is going to be great when I finish." Jeff said getting excited again.

A year ago when he had brought this property in Pinehurst, he had been excited, it was close to Cameron , but not too close, he loved it here and the land was beautiful and far enough off the beaten path to afford him some privacy.

Randy smiled. "This place is going to be great, great place to being chicks." Randy said smirking.

Jeff laughed. "Is that all you think about?"

Randy nodded and laughed. "Yep, what else is there?"

Jeff just shook his head. "As soon as the others get her, we'll walk over to the adjoining property, the land is so beautiful, I'll show you where everything is going to go."

Randy smiled at his buddy's excitement, this was his first home, he had built for himself and he was going all out, Randy didn't blame him, in the business they were in, you needed a place to escape to on your down time.

Randy and Jeff walked in the kitchen. "So who alls coming, to this bash of your?"

Jeff handed Randy and beer and took one for himself, and the sat down at the bar that ran across one side of the kitchen. "Matt of course, John, Mark, Shannon, Gregory..Oh hell the whole roster, just about. "

Randy took a long drink of beer. "Man its going to be some blowout."

Jeff smiled. "Thats what I'm hoping, the first of many."

They clicked their bottle together and laughed, after the last few months of working almost every day, they were both ready to party.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi looked up and seen the sun was low in the sky, she got up carefully making her way across the large area she had gridded off. She made her way back a few hundred yards in a clearing, she had her truck and small camper out here..she chose to just stay on site, instead of living in a hotel while she was here to work, it made things easier. She pulled out several large floodlights and dragged them back over to the grid, she would work as long as she had the energy, this was going to be a long process, the more she worked, the sooner she could turn her findings in and make a decision.

Kimi was single minded when she worked, she hadn't eaten since early this morning, but then since she had lost Sin, she hadn't had a appetite anyway. Work was the only thing keeping her sane. She set up the floodlights and went back to work.

Jeff and a group of the guys wondered back through the woods. Most of the guys would be in for the big party tomorrow, but several had arrived in tonight.

"Guys..I'm going down through this clearing, I'll be back in a few." Jeff called.

Matt , Mark and Randy waved him off, they were checking out the blueprints he had given them to look at.

Jeff walked down toward the clearing, this was where, he planned to put the large guest house. Jeff frowned when he seen the large truck and camper. "What the fuck." He muttered.

He looked at the license plates. "South Dakota?" Jeff headed down toward the bright lights , it was getting dark and he could see the flood lights from here.

Jeff came to a stop and just stared at the young woman. She had maybe a thirty feet of dirt gridded for what reason, he didn't know, and she was carefully picking through a little at a time. The first thing Jeff noticed was she was beautiful. She was about 5'4 from what he could tell because she was squatting in the dirt, she had long black hair, straight and thick, she had it tied back with a piece of leather, but some had escaped at some point, her skin was beautiful caramel color and flawless, she had on a white tank top, and khaki shorts. He was speechless for a moment, when she looked up and saw him, he had a flash of the most beautiful brown eyes, her had ever seen.

Kimi stared at the man, he was handsome no doubt, his long blond locks , were died in what looked to be purple and blue, maybe, his features were chiseled, and he had beautiful green eyes. She almost smiled at the way he had sculpted his facial hair, but it seemed to work for him.

Jeff was a rowdy, cussing jackass around his friends, but he always treated women with respect, even though he wasn't thrilled that some stranger was on his property, he wasn't about to be rude , yet."Excuse me Ma'am, but what are you doing?"

Kimi got up dusting her hands off on her shorts, she pulled the paper work and her credentials out of her pocket and climbed out of the dirt.

"I assume, you're Jeff Hardy..I'm Kimimela Wakanda, I'm a anthropologist specializing in Native studies, right now I'm working for the Cherokee tribal council." She handed him the papers and her credentials and he looked down at the papers reading them and looking confused.

"What exactly does this mean Miss..."

"Just call Me Kimi..its easier...what it means Mr. Hardy, we have reason to believe this was the site of a Indian burial mound, making it a grave site, scared to the Cherokee people, holy ground, I'm here to determine if thats the case, I'll be working her until I come up with something conclusive one way or the other, until thats done, there will be no building or construction on this site." She said taking the papers back from his hands.

"Excuse me, you're kidding right, you cant just do this, I own this land, why wasnt I infomed of this?" Jeff said raising his voice.

"Mr. Hardy I can and will do this, if this land is declared holy ground by me, it will belong to the Cherokee tribe, not you, thats the law, you can try to fight it but you wont win, and you should have been notified at least a week ago, a letter was sent out to you" She said.

Jeff was pissed now, who the fuck did she think she was? He realized he hadn't checked his mail, since he had got home, the damn papers were probably still in his mailbox. "I'll get a damn lawyer."

Kimi looked at him coolly. "Go ahead, waste your money, there are laws to protect my people's heritage now, you won't win, besides I have a long way to go before I reach any decision."

Jeff paced back and forth in front of her. "I don't understand how you can just take land away, that is mine, thats messed up, its wrong." He said getting louder and louder.

Kimi nodded. "Yes it is, now you know how we felt, when you took our land away, I suggest you calm down, if this is the site of a burial mound, these people deserve to be respected, just as your dead do. How would you like it if someone dug up your family's graves so they could build a house on it?"

Jeff just stared at her. "I bought and paid for this land, my home is already built on the adjoining property , no way and I handing this over to anyone." He snapped.

"You wont have a choice if it comes down to that, God you people are all the same, everything is about you." She snapped disgusted with his selfishness.

Jeff lost his temper and grabbed her arm. "I want you the fuck off my land."

Kimi pulled her arm free. "Call the cops if you want, but they'll back me up."

"Listen you little..." Jeff started but he was interrupted by Mark.

"Hardy watch your mouth, thats a lady your talking too."

Kimi looked up in surprise. "Mark?"

Mark came over and grabbed her in a bear hug. "Hey Kimi girl, how ya doing?" He asked pulling back to look at her.

Kimi shrugged. "Okay, sure is good to see you." She said.

"You too honey, although you look like you done went and lost about fifteen pounds." Mark said frowning.

"I haven't had much of a appetite." She said.

"How do you know her?" Jeff snapped.

Mark gave him another warning look. "I met Kimi about six years ago, every summer on vacation, I volunteer at different reservations, helping repair homes, schools, that sorta thing and Kimi, was doing the same thing, we met and became friends."

Kimi hugged the big man again and sighed when his arms wrapped around her, it had been so long since a man had touched her, it wasn't sexual, she just felt safe, it was simple stuff like this she missed, just having someone to hold her.

"C'mon, lets get some food in ya, a good wind would blow ya away." Mark said keeping his arms around her, truthfully he was worried about her, they kept in touch by phone, but seeing her, seeing the amount of weight she lost , he was worried. He had went to Sin's funeral, she had been strong as always, but he remembered at her house after the funeral and everyone had left, she had fallen completely apart.

"No, really I'm fine." She couldn't help but notice two other men who walked up.

"Who's the hot chick?" Randy asked.

"Shut up Randy." Jeff snapped. For some reason he was extremely put out that Mark had his big paws all all this woman. A woman he couldn't stand, he reminded himself.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, c'mon, Jeff has plenty of food at his place." Mark said already leading her through the trees.

Jeff frowned. Now he had to feed the enemy, but he wasn't going to argue with Mark, that was never a good idea.

Kimi stopped. "I don't think I would be welcomed in your friends house."

Jeff heard and just grunted. "You're welcome to come eat." He said and then took off back to his house.

Mark grinned. "See, its fine."

Kimi laughed. "Yea he just sounded so welcoming."

Matt and Randy walked over to Mark. "So are you going to introduce us or what?" Matt asked.

"Matt, Randy..This is Kimi Wakanda..Kimi this is Matt Hardy, and Randy Orton, a couple of knuckle heads I work with.

Kimi smiled and shook the men's hands." Nice to meet you."

Randy was already enamored by her good looks. "Nice to meet you too angel." he said kissing her hand.

Kimi grinned but kept her arm around Mark, she sensed Randy was harmless, but she wasn't interested in flirting with any man.

Mark gave Randy a warning look and pulled Kimi closer to him, the last thing she needed was Orton trying to get in her pants.

Mark took her hand pulling her along. "C'mon , lets get you fed, and we'll have a nice talk."

Kimi rolled her eyes, she really hoped Mark wasn't going to try to use dime store physiology on her, she wasn't in a frame of mind to talk or think about Sin today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Jeff was in his huge basement, which was really a recreation room, filled with a huge flat screened TV, video games, pool table, a bar...Everything a guy could want..He had his music playing and was laying back on the big couch at the center of the room. 

Matt was sitting on a chair across from him. "Jeff you cant let this get to you, just wait and see what happens."

Jeff sat up. "I took time off work to oversee this whole thing, now who knows when I can get started, or if I can, I cant believe they can just take my land." He said disgusted.

"Jeff look, theres not a damn thing you can do, this happens all the time, and truthfully would you want to build on top of a grave yard?" Matt asked.

Jeff stood up and went and got a beer out of the small fridge. "C'mon Matt, how long ago was this six hundred years ago or some shit, lots of stuff has happened to that land , if it even was a burial mound site at one time, its not anymore, if she finds bones, let them put them in a museum or rebury them on a reservation or something."

Matt was surprised by his brothers attitude, but he wasn't going to argue with him, when Jeff got his mind set on something there was no changing it. Jeff would figure out soon enough, there was nothing he could do but wait.

Jeff sat back down, his long hair falling over his shoulder. "She's a racist."

Matt gave his brother a disbelieving look. "Okay, why would you say that?"

"When she was talking to me, she referred to me as you people, what the fuck is that shit?" Jeff asked getting angry all over again.

Matt had to hide his smile, Jeff sure was getting worked up over this woman, he had never seen him get like this not over a female anyway.

Randy who had been silent up to this point, looked at Jeff. "You want her bad man."

Jeff swung his head around to look at Randy who was nursing a beer in the corner on a barstool. "Are you fucking out of your mind..The only thing I want to do is choke her..I am not attracted to that bitch."

Matt and Randy looked at each other surprised. Jeff didn't normally go around calling females bitches.

She must have really pissed him off. Randy started laughing. "Whatever Jeff, you got a case, thats for sure, you're just in denial."

"Fuck you Orton." Jeff said and stomped upstairs.

Matt looked over at Randy. " Either those two are going to be phenomenal together, or kill each other."

Randy grinned. "Maybe both."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark lay a plate of food in front of Kimi. "Now eat." He said sitting down beside her.

Kimi looked at the sandwich, fruit and cheese and looked back at Mark. "I cant eat all this."

Mark took her hand. "Kimi...You need to eat, I hate to point out you have worked and kept working since the day Sin died, you ever think, maybe you need to take some time off and grieve properly?

Kimi sighed and patted Mark's hand. "I know you mean well Mark, but I cant talk about him, okay?"

Mark wrapped a arm around her small shoulders. "Okay Kimi girl, but you are going to eat, if I have to sit here and feed ya, understand?"

Kimi smiled. "Okay okay, I'll eat." Kimi couldn't help but thinking Sin would approve of Mark high handed ways, the two men were a lot alike, which was why they had become such good friends. She looked up at Mark. "I know you miss him too Mark, I'm sorry I cant talk about him."

Mark bent and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay."

Jeff came barging in the kitchen and stopped. He knew he had been dead on in his assessment , Mark had his arm wrapped around her and he was kissing her, maybe not on the mouth, but the two looked so intimate together, comfortable was the word, you got the picture. "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt." He said his voice full of insinuation.

Mark shook his head. The boy was pushing his luck, he liked Jeff he was a good kid, but he had his nose in a snit and was determined to give Kimi a hard time. "You're not interrupting, just two old friends talking." Mark said sharply.

Mark felt the need to protect Kimi's reputation, she was a lady, not some tramp, like Hardy was trying to imply.

"I should go." Kimi said pushing her chair back. She wasn't going to sit here and let this punk make insinuations about her and Mark.

Kimi suddenly wanted to cry, like she would cheat on Sin, who did this jerk think he was. Then she caught her own thoughts, Sin was dead, how the hell did you cheat on a dead man. Kimi rubbed her finger over the comfort of her wedding ring, the one she refused to take off, in her heart she was still married to Sin, he was still with her, in her dreams ,her thoughts, she didn't know how to get over loving him, she didn't think she ever would.

"Finish eating." Mark said softly, he seen her rubbing the wedding band and looking at it, her pain was still so fresh, she refused to let go of the man she loved, refused to heal, he had no idea, what he could do to help her.

Jeff looked at the wedding ring, she was rubbing, well double damned, Mark had himself a married woman on the side, that didn't seem like Mark, but he guessed when it was a woman that looked like Kimi did, you made exceptions.

"I really should go, get some sleep, I have to be up early." Kimi said.

Mark sighed. "Where ya staying?"

"Out in the camper, its easier that way..it'll just be me working, so the more time I put into this, the faster I'll be done."

Jeff grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat opposite Kimi and Mark at the table. "Wouldn't the work go faster if you had people helping you?

Kimi looked at the handsome blond. "Sure it would, but I'm volunteering my time to this project, to cut cost for the tribal council, Anthropologist don't come cheap, they don't have the money..I could get local high school kids, but they might cause more problems, the work is tedious at best, they could destroy bones or pottery by tromping all over the place, its better I work on this alone."

"How do you make a living, if you work for free?" Jeff snapped.

Kimi took another bite of the sandwich, suddenly finding her appetite back. "I work for the University of South Dakota..I teach there, but I'm free to take assignments like this as long as I do a paper or two for them on my findings and anything interesting I find."

Jeff just stared, she didn't look like any college professor he had ever imagined. Her husband was probably some geek, which was why she was getting a little strange on the side , from someone like Mark.

Kimi finished her sandwich and got up and rinsed the plate and set it in the drain. "I thank you for your hospitality." She said to Jeff.

Jeff nodded and got up and left the room.

Mark stood up. "He's not as big a jerk as I'm sure you're thinking, you threw a wrench in his plans thats all, he'll get over it."

Kimi shrugged. "He'll have no choice but to get over it."

Mark chuckled. "Okay theres the girl I know and love, tough as nails."

Kimi smiled, she wished that was true, but most of the time she felt as weak as a kitten. "I'll walk ya back." Mark said holding the door for her.

Kimi knew there would be no arguing with him, so she let him have his way.

Mark walked her to the door of the camper. "Ya need anything?"

"No..I'm good, got a shower, a fridge and a place to sleep." Kimi said smiling at the big man.

"Okay, I'll be around for a few days, I'll check on you tomorrow, Jeff's big bash is tomorrow night, so don't get worried, if it gets loud." Mark said.

"Okay, thanks for the meal and walking me back." She said hugging Mark.

Mark patted her back. "Sure thing Kimi girl, now go on and get some rest, ya got raccoon circles."

Kimi let go of him and smiled. "Gee thanks..way to turn a girls head mention the bags under her eyes."

Mark just laughed. "It's the truth, get some rest." he said backing down the steps.

"Night Mark." She said closing the door to the camper.

Kimi took a quick shower in the cramped shower stall in the camper and put on a big t-shirt to sleep in.

She flopped back on the small bed in the corner, and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed her parents number.

"Hello."

"Maki..its me." Kimi said smiling.

"Kimi, you think I don't know my own daughter." her mother said laughing.

Kimi laughed. "Well it has been a while since I been home, I was thinking of coming for a visit when I'm done here in North Carolina, it will be a while though."

"I miss you Kimi, so does Ate , he prays for you Kimi."

"I know Maki, tell papa I love him and I miss him, things have just been busy." Kimi said.

The truth was the reservation became impossible to visit after Sin's death, to many memories backing up on her.

"Sinopa's parents would love to see you too, you're family Kimi, don't shut them out."

Kimi flushed with embarrassment, she realized that was exactly what she had done, not purposely, but it was painful to see them, Sin would be so ashamed of her, for treating his parents like this. "I'm sorry Maki." She said tears pricking her eyes.

"Now now, they understand and so do we, don't cry Kimi." her mother said.

"I'll visit soon, I promise as soon as I'm done here, I promise, a nice long visit." Kimi said feeling terrible, she had shut everyone out of her life.

"Good Kimi, we all miss you, now its late get some sleep, and I'll go visit Sinopa's parents tomorrow and tell them the good news, their daughter is coming to visit soon."

Kimi nodded. "Okay Maki, I love you."

"I love you too Kimi, goodnight." Kimi hung up the phone tears escaping her eyes, she wished to hell there was handbook for widows. "Widowhood for Dummies." She muttered.

How the hell was she supposed to know what to say or do to make other people feel better when she couldn't make her own self feel any better.

She sent a silent apology to Sin, wherever his spirit was residing now, she felt horrible for ignoring his parents, they had always treated her like their own child, now that Sin was gone, that had no one, but her. "Dammit Sin, why did you leave me." She asked the silent room.

She picked up the picture she had on the table beside the bed. She smiled at her handsome husband, proud, tall, muscled and dark, like a warrior. "I love you Sin."

Kimi placed the picture back on the table and closed her eyes falling into a fitful sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff surprisingly was up early the next morning..he and kegs of beer and boxes of liquor being delivered in a couple of hours.

He started some breakfast and Randy wondered in a short time later and sat down at the bar. "Coffee."

Jeff laughed at his friend. "This ain't no restaurant, coffee's over there." He said pointing to the pot.

Randy stumbled over and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Your mood seems better."

Jeff shrugged. "I'm going to enjoy myself tonight, I got two months off, I'm going to relax..I'm not letting that bitch ruin it for me."

Randy sat back down. "Good for you, hopefully it will be over soon, and you can start construction."

Jeff nodded. "I hope so, just knowing she's over there digging around on my land, pisses me off."

He slid pancakes on a plate and slid them to Randy. "Thanks man."

Mark came down and grabbed a cup of coffee. "So what time the rest of the guys getting in?" Mark asked.

"They should be trickling in all day. "I know Shannon and Gregory, should be here in a couple of hours?" Jeff said putting another stack of pancakes on a plate.

Mark drained the cup of coffee. "I'll be back after while." Mark said and turned and left.

Jeff frowned, he knew exactly where Mark was going, down to have a tussle with his mistress, or whatever they were called these days. He kept his mouth shut though, he might not like her, but he wasn't about to broadcast Mark's personal business.

"So Jeff, is Becky coming?" Randy asked with a mouthful of pancake.

"God Randy, where'd learn manners in a damn barn?" Jeff asked shaking his head.

Randy swallowed his food. "Stop avoiding the question."

"No, we're done for good this time, she is never going to accept me being gone all the time, I'm tired of wondering who she screwing while I'm on the road, its just not working." Jeff said as he sat down to eat.

"Sorry man, thats rough, I know you guys been together a while." Randy said.

"Yea, well its time to move on..I'm done with it..don't think I'll ever find a woman, who don't cheat, what is it with women?" Jeff said shaking his head.

Randy shrugged. "Jeff...All women aren't like that."

But Jeff wasn't convinced, Mark was running around with a married woman, Jeff felt sorry for her husband, poor sap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey sweetheart."

Kimi smiled up at Mark. "Hey Mark." She said getting up and dusting her hands off on her shorts. Mark put out his hands and helped her out of the shallow hole. "I brought donuts , your favorite Sour cream." He said waving the bag around.

Kimi smiled and grabbed the bag. "C'mon..we'll go sit in the camper."

Mark followed her in the small camper and they sat at the small table. Mark handed her a coffee and opened his. "So how long are you going to be here Mark, you're already spoiling me." She said grabbing one of the donuts.

Mark sipped the coffee. "I'll be on my way, tomorrow , back to work."

Kimi was disappointed to hear that, she hadn't realized how much she had closed her self off from everybody, until she seen Mark, and she realized she had missed him. She had called Sin's parents this morning and had a long talk with them, and she felt so much better, she hadn't even realized the isolation she had imposed on herself.

Kimi knew she had to stop what she was doing, she had been closed off from friends and family for a year now, it was time to join the land of the living.

"I called Sin's parents this morning." She said knowing Mark would understand.

Mark reached over and squeezed her hand. "Good...small steps Kimi girl."

"Mark why didn't you tell me what a selfish bitch I was being." Kimi asked sitting her coffee down.

"Because you weren't being a selfish bitch, you're hurting Kimi, everybody grieves different, you're going to be fine." He said firmly.

"Mark, I cant stop loving Sin." She said desperation evident in her voice.

Mark shook his head. "Who said you had to, you'll always love Sin, he was the love of your life, thats not going to stop." He said stroking her hand.

Kimi smiled at him. "You ever think about opening your own practice, you're a great therapist."

Mark started laughing. "I cant see that, but I'm glad I can help ya...After you're done here, and ya go visit your parents, take some time off, come travel with me for a while, it would do ya good, I'll even give you a job, you can be my gopher, ya know bring me coffee and pack my bags for me, important stuff." Mark said teasing her.

Kimi grinned. "Gopher girl, huh, that has quite a ring to it." She said laughing.

Mark smiled. "Seriously, it would be good for you to take a vacation, hang out with me, we'll have a blast."

Kimi was sure he was right, she remembered when he and Sin and her used to hang out, they used to go out playing poker, having a few drinks...she smiled at the fond memories. "It sounds great..I'll think about it okay?"

Mark grabbed a donut. "Okay..but ya know I'll get my way." He said grinning.

Kimi laughed, she was sure he would, Mark was persistent and bull headed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_a/n- This is fiction..so not everything is going to be the same as in real life...I have wrestlers on diffrents shows in the same fic..because I hate the whole draft idea in the first place...wrestlers that appear to be eneimies on screen are friends in this fic, becuase well all that stuff is scripted and I work on the assumption, that none of those guys really hate each other in real life..I know Randy Orton is a heel on Raw..but I'm pretty sure thats just a act, if not..in my fic, he's a nice guy._**

**_Thanks for the reviews._**

* * *

Jeff and Matt jumped down off the stage they had set up in the back yard. Everybody clapped and was cheering. Jeff took a mock bow and went and grabbed another beer. 

He loved singing, really it was his second love and he had fun with Matt, even though his brother couldn't carry a tune.

Jeff pulled off his white wife beater and threw it on a chair, it was hot, even though the sun had already set.

Shannon and Gregory came over. "Hey dude, you and Matt were great, even though, Matt better not give up his day job." Shannon said laughing.

Jeff laughed. "Yea, I know...so when are you two going to get up there...karaoke night, go on."

Gregory held up the beer bottle. "I'll have to be a tad more drunk, give me say another hour or so."

Jeff and Shannon laughed. "I'm there now." Shannon said and ran over jumping up on the stage.

Jeff and Gregory both fell over with laughter as Shannon started doing his rendition of Achy Breaky Heart. "Dude he is wasted." Gregory said trying to stop laughing.

Jeff nodded. "Be sure someone gets this on video."

Gregory nodded and went off to make sure Matt had his camera running.

Jeff grabbed another beer and went over to talk to Mark and John, who were sitting at a outdoor table. "Hey guys." Jeff said flopping down.

Mark raised his glass of Jack."Great Party Jeff, and the ladies ain't so bad either." He said indicating the hot little number that was heading back his way.

Jeff always made sure there were plenty of pretty eligible females at his partys, it went a long way with the guys, but he frowned as the cute blond, parked right on Mark's lap, Mark wasn't no saint, but he usually stuck to one woman at a time, he had just come from Kimi earlier, what the hell was up with the man, his frown deepened as Mark and the blond got into a spit swapping match, and Mark lifted the girl and headed for the house. "See you boys later." he said winking.

John Cena laughed at the look on Jeff's face. "Okay Rainbow brite, whats wrong?"

Jeff tossed a empty cup at John's head. "Will you quit calling me that shit."

John just laughed and caught the cup. "C'mon, whats the problem?"

Jeff picked up his beer. "I though Mark was seeing someone thats all, and nows he's all over that blond."

John shrugged. "He ain't married, its a party, what the hell you expect, Mark's not a monk."

Jeff shrugged, what Mark did wasn't any of his business. "C'mon Cena, lets go find some liquor

and some women for ourselves."

John grinned and jumped up. "Sounds like a winner to me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi was in her camper sorting the few things she had found today, mostly pottery shards, she meticulously bagged them, tagged and dated them.

The sounds of the party, heavy drumming music and laughing, singing reached her. It had been a long time since she had went to any kind of party, the noise didn't bother her however, rather it was kind of comforting to know, there were people happy somewhere having a good time.

She got done and took a shower and put on some shorts and a tank top, it was still hot out, even though the sun had set long ago.

She went outside and sat down in the folding chair just out side the camper. There was a slight breeze and she sighed as it cooled her skin. She would sit here and relax a while, she knew sleep was a long way off, she was too wired to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff was drunk, as drunk as a person could get and still walk, him and John had started doing shots and forgot about women. "C'mon Cena, I want to make a little visit." Jeff said suddenly standing and almost falling.

"Whoa there, maybe you should just stay in the chair." John said catching his friend. John was drunk, but not nearly as drunk as Jeff.

"No, I 'm gonna give that Indian chick a piece of my mind, she acts so high and mighty, and here she is fucking Mark, behind her husbands back." Jeff slurred and headed for the woods.

John frowned. Mark had told him what was going on with Jeff's land, and while he sympathized with Jeff, he didn't think going to cuss some girl out was a good idea, especially since Mark had told him, that he and the girl was good friends. "Jeff I don't think thats a real good idea."

But Jeff was already stumbling through the woods. John looked around for Mark, he figured maybe he should send Mark after him, but after a few minutes of looking around he figured Mark was still tied up with the little blond somewhere. John shrugged and started through the woods, he might as well go try to drag Jeff back himself.

Jeff made plenty of noise coming through the clearing, he fell twice cussing up a storm, so Kimi had plenty of warning.

He stopped in front of her chair weaving, trying his best not to fall. Kimi just stared at him, it was obvious he was drunk off his ass. "I got a few things to say to you." He said

Kimi just smirked. "Go right ahead, before you pass out."

Jeff looked at her smug face, and that just made him angrier. "You got a real shitty attitude, you're trying to steal land I bought and paid for, and then to top it off, you act like you're so much better than me, and you're nothing but a whore..I know you're sleeping with Mark , and I know you're married..I feel real sorry for your husband, being married to a slut like you."

Jeff was to drunk to notice the effects his words had on her, her face went pale and the words were like knives. Kimi had never been accused of being anything less than a lady, she wasn't a slut and she didn't sleep around, his words were just a reminder that she didn't have a husband to defend her, love her anymore, if Sin was here, he would take this jerk apart piece by piece.

Kimi stood to go in the camper, but Jeff wasn't through yet. Jeff grabbed her and she tried to pull away, but he was strong, a lot stronger than he looked.

John had come through the clearing hearing Jeff shooting off at the mouth. He shook his head, Jeff was being a idiot. "Jeff stop it." He yelled out, but by this time, he seen Jeff grab the girl. "Shit." John muttered, this was turning into a mess.

Kimi struggled against him, but he wasn't turning loose. His face was right in hers. "Well now, lets see if you want to share with me, whatcha' been sharing with Mark huh?"

"Let me go." Kimi snapped trying to push him back, but his hands had her wrists held tightly.

Jeff pressed his lips to hers, he meant the kiss to hurt, to be punishing, but as soon as his lips touched hers, the kiss softened. Her lips were soft and warm, his hands left her wrists and he pulled her against his body, his tongue ran across her lips and nudged into her lips to touch the tip of her tongue, and then he was ripped away from her.

"Jeff are you fucking crazy, she could have you arrested for this shit?" John said shaking his friend.

Jeff just stood there looking shocked.

John looked at Kimi. "Miss you okay?"

Kimi didn't answer, she ran in the camper slamming the door.

John started dragging Jeff back through the woods away from the camper."Jeff you could go to jail for grabbing her like that, what the fuck is wrong with you, I never seen you treat a woman like that or talk to one like that."

Jeff couldn't even speak, he was to drunk, and he just wanted to lay down somewhere. It was all John could do to drag Jeff through the woods, he was worried about the girl, but there wasn't a lot he could do tonight, he would have Mark check on her in the morning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi burst into tears as soon as she heard them retreating through the woods, she stripped the clothes from her body and opened the small dresser and rooted through it, relief flooding her when she found it, she pressed the shirt to her face, it was still there, the scent of him, or maybe she just imagined it, but in her mind, this was Sin, his smell still on the shirt, she pulled it over her head, tears still coursing down her cheeks.

She threw her self on the small bed and sobbed. She wondered how pathetic she was, wearing a shirt, that hadn't been washed in a year. She knew it wasn't normal or sane, to hold on to his old shirt like this, to wear it, smell it obsess over it, but she couldn't stop herself.

She pulled the covers over her head, and thought of him, beside her, kissing her, loving her.

The words Jeff had spoke had hurt her, cut her, but that wasn't really why she was crying, maybe partly, she didn't like being called a slut, that hurt, but no the thing that bothered her most was the kiss, he was drunk and mad, thats why he had kissed her, her heart ached with regret, the thing that was tearing her up was that she had not been repulsed by the kiss or him, if he had kissed her another minute, she would have responded. Fresh tears coursed down her cheeks, how could she enjoy a kiss from a man who had said such awful things to her.

She wanted to scream and cry and throw a fit. "I'm sorry Sin." She whispered to no one, because she realized no one was here, Sin was gone, then why did she feel like the slut Jeff Hardy had accused her of being.

Her heart aching, tears on her cheeks, she finally fell into a fitful sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John stumbled downstairs around nine, he had to step over numerous people passed out on the living room floor.

John figured he was the first up, he made some coffee and sat down at the kitchen table to wait. He shook his head as he remembered last night, he knew he was going to tell Mark what had happened, he figured it was better if he told him, before he talked to the girl and she told him, he just hoped Mark didn't kill Jeff.

Mark walked into the kitchen nodding at John. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down across from John. "Guess we're the early risers.

John just nodded, he was trying to figure out how to tell Mark to go check on his friend and tell him what happened, without getting his head pounded in to, when Mark was mad, he wasn't too discriminating about who he punched.

Mark kicked John under the table. "Whats up with you, hangover that bad, didn't ya find you a woman to share ya bed with last night, whats the problem?"

"Uhh well, I got something I need to tell you, and you're not going to like it." John said.

Mark leaned forward. "Then ya best get to tellin' me what it is."

John looked away from Mark. "Jeff was really drunk last night, I mean out of his mind drunk, he went down and said a bunch of stuff to that girl thats working down there, anyway, she seemed pretty upset, and well he kissed her."

Mark stood up, his face a mask of anger. "John I want ya to tell me his exact words now." He said in a deceptively calm voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark stomped up the stairs. John had begged him not to kill Jeff and he wasn't going to kill him, the problem was he knew Jeff was a good guy, Jeff had never acted like this before, which told him, Kimi had really got under his skin, and wasn't just cause he was pissed off about his land either, Possible he was attracted to her, but if he was, he better find a better way to show it, Kimi had enough crap to deal with, without Jeff making her time here a living hell.

He barged into Jeff's bed room and jerked him out of the bed and dragged him in the bathroom, Jeff was coming around by this time and protesting. "Mark what the fuck..."

Then he was drowned out when Mark shoved him in the shower clothes and all and turned on the cold water.

Mark held him there while he cussed and tried to get away, but Mark didn't say a word. When Jeff stopped fighting him, he let him go. "Take a damn shower and then get your ass back out here." Mark said and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Jeff stripped his clothes off and turned on the hot water and grabbed the soap. He knew Mark had found out about last night, he wondered why Mark hadn't just pounded the shit out of him first, it surprised him, Jeff may have been drunk last night, but he remembered exactly what he had said to her, and most of all he remembered the kiss. He closed his eyes, why did he have to kiss her, big mistake, he didn't like her for shit, but those soft sweet lips, called to him.

Jeff shook his head, what he done last night was totally out of character for him, he didn't talk to woman like that even if they were sluts.

Jeff figured he might as well enjoy the shower, cause Mark was most likely going to kill him when he got out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff relaxed a little when he seen his bedroom was empty. He pulled on some black cargos and a black t-shirt and pulled on his shoes. Just when he was starting to relax Mark walked in, he shoved a cup of coffee at Jeff and sat down on the end of the bed.

Jeff took a sip of the coffee and got up and grabbed a handful of aspirin and popped them. His head felt like someone was drilling into his skull.

Jeff sat back down and waited for Mark to kill him. "Jeff I would love to just bust your face in, but I doubt that would help anyone, consider this a freebie, you hurt her again, I'll break something on you..I'm not joking and I hope you know I'm serious."

Jeff realized he was lucky, Mark didn't believe in second chances, his best bet was to stay away from her, till her work was done. "I'm sorry Mark, I was drunk and not thinking..I mean you know I wouldn't hit on your woman, if I was in my right mind."

Mark shook his head. "Shut up and listen, Kimi is not my lover I already told ya that..we're friends..I was friends with her husband...She's a widow you idiot, a still grieving window, Kimi is in a lot of pain right now, and all that crap you piled on her last night, probably didn't help none...she is not a slut or a whore...I'm trying to be her friend and watch out for her, thats it. "

Jeff felt like a idiot, he had jumped to several really dumb conclusions. He closed his eyes and he remembered the hateful shit he'd said to her.

"I expect ya to get your ass down there and apologize to her...and you better not say nothing else to upset her..I'm going down to check on her, you got an hour to get yourself together and make that apology."

Jeff nodded. He felt like a complete fool, what the fuck was wrong with him. Mark got up and left and Jeff knew he was lucky Mark hadn't destroyed him. But truthfully Mark didn't have to lay a hand on him, he felt like shit as it was, he had misjudged Kimi, and he owed her a hell of an apology, he still wasn't happy about her snooping around on his property, but there was really nothing he could do about that, and she was just doing her job.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark walked down the hill and into the woods, he had really wanted to break Jeff in half, but he had restrained himself, Jeff was his friend, he did some fucked up shit, but hopefully he had set Jeff straight.

He felt protective of Kimi, Sin would want him to look after her, make sure no one hurt her. He owed that to his friend, to make sure she was okay, unfortunately there was nothing he could do to heal the hurt she was feeling, that would just take time.

Mark saw she had roped off a new series of grids, he walked over and sat down at the edge. "Kimi girl, you alright?"

Kimi knew someone had told him what had happened last night, she didn't figure Jeff would be that dumb, so it must have been his buddy that dragged him off. "You didn't kill him did you?" She asked pulling a pottery shard loose and laying it on a sheet to the side of the grid.

"Naw, thought about it, but I didn't." Mark said.

"Good, he was just drunk, guys get dumb when they get to drinking, besides I can handle him, I don't want you getting involved, he's your friend." Kimi said settling back down in the dirt.

"Kimi, you're my friend too, c'mere." He said.

Kimi sighed and dusted off her hands and climbed out of the grid area to plop beside Mark. He looked at her face, and her eyes were red and swollen from crying. "Dammit Kimi, now I just want to go back and pound him."

"Don't Mark, truthfully it wasn't just him that got me going, you know that, I probably cry once a day anyway." She said.

Mark hated feeling helpless to do anything to ease her pain. Kimi reached out and grabbed his hand. "Remember that time in New Mexico, you and Sin, got in that fight, in that damn dive of a bar, cause that one dude made a pass at Sin, big ole biker dude grabbed his ass." Kimi said laughing.

Mark burst out laughing. "Hell yea, Sin and his damn temper, knocked the hell outta that guy, and then all his friends jumped on Sin, I thought we was dead for sure..Sin shoved ya under that table and told ya not to move, and what the hell we turned around and you was knocking people out left and right with that damn pool stick."

Kimi fell back laughing. "Good times Mark, see I feel better , you loved him too, believe me it helps."

Mark smiled down at her, patting her hand. "I hate to leave ya Kimi girl, and I'm ashamed that I didn't track ya down before now."

Mark you have a career and so do I, you call me all the time, stop that shit." Kimi said.

Mark grinned. "Yes Ma'am."

Mark got to his feet. "I have to get back, get my stuff packed and head to the airport."

Kimi got up and hugged him. "Thank you Mark."

Mark wrapped his arms around her. "Don't forget, you owe me a visit..soon."

"You got it." Kimi said letting go of him.

Mark bent and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "See ya."

Kimi nodded and watched him leave. It was hard having him leave, he was a part of her and Sin, he understood her pain, in a way other people didn't. Kimi took a deep breath and climbed back in the grid she was working on, one day at a time, she told herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the great reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Jeff paced back and forth at the edge of the property. His nerves were pretty much shot, Mark had passed him on the way out the door and had gave him a not so happy look. 

Jeff was trying to get his thoughts straight, exactly what he was going to say.

He let out a sigh and headed down to the clearing, he stopped a little bit away, and watched her work, she had already finished with one grid an had roped off a new area further down. Jeff was relieved at least she seemed to be working fast, so maybe this would be wrapped up soon and he could start building down here.

Jeff slowly walked over and stopped right beside the area, she was working in. Kimi looked up at him and cursed to herself, why did he have to be so damn good looking, the kiss he had planted on her last night, already was implanted in her brain, now here he was , his blond locks pulled back in a pony tail, his muscular body inches away from her, his intense green eyes seeming to take in every detail of her. "Good morning Mr. Hardy."

Jeff could do little more than stare for a minute, she looked beautiful, she had on blue shorts with a matching tank top, but her long hair was loose and flowing today, for some reason she had on no shoes today, and Jeff thought she had the most sexy toes, he had ever seen.

He kicked himself mentally over her red eyes, knowing he was the one that had probably caused her to cry, from the looks of it, she must have cried quite a bit. God he was a bone head. "Morning, look I want to apologize for last night..I was drunk..I know thats not an excuse...But I am very sorry for saying that shit."

Kimi nodded, she wasn't one to hold a grudge, she had realized last night it was the alcohol talking. "Thank you for the apology. I'm going to get this work done as soon as possible, get my findings turned in, and I'll be out of you hair." She said.

Jeff kept standing there, wondering if should say something about the kiss, after all he had grabbed her, hell he never did shit like that. "Umm I'm sorry about the ...Uhhh.."

Kimi glared up at him. "That I don't want to talk about..lets just pretend it never happened."

Jeff gazed down at her. Maybe he had imagined the kiss was so good, after all he was drunk, but hell it had sure felt good to him.

"Sure..Okay..I guess I should get back." He said

Kimi looked up at him, he was handsome man, and her mind kept playing over the interesting way his lip piercing had felt against her mouth. His green eyes caught her brown ones. "I'll see you." He said and took off.

Kimi sighed, she didn't like being attracted to him, she wasn't ready to be attracted to no one, she was sure it was just a physical reaction, after all she hadn't had sex in a year. Kimi nodded her head, it wasn't him, any man could touch her and she would react the same way, she was a healthy woman and thats all it was. Kimi stopped and knew she was lying to herself, if it was just hormones, she would have the same reaction when Mark touched her and she didn't, Mark was a hot ass man, and they hugged all the time, not a damn thing happened. Kimi sighed and sat back on her heels, she needed to stay away from Jeff Hardy, she just needed to get her work done and get the hell out of here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff waved to his friends, as they pulled out of the driveway. John and Randy walked up to him as they were leaving. "Alright Rainbow Brite..enjoy your time off." John said grinning.

Jeff gave him a mock punch and laughed. "Yea well, I've decided to revamp some of my plans..The pool is going to be put in behind the house, I can at least get that much done."

"Great..piece of advice, stay away from that chick...she's nothing but trouble for you." John said clasping his friends hand.

Jeff nodded, John was right, the farther away the better as far as he was concerned.

Randy watched John walk off. "Don't listen to him, you and her got fire together, believe me dude, its hard to find chemistry like that, go for it." Randy advised.

Jeff shook his head. "We cant stand each other, and after the way I acted last night, no way would she give me the time of day."

Randy grinned. "Jeff half the fun with a woman like her is the chase, you got woman throwing their panties at you everyday, sure you don't have problems getting any woman you want right?"

Jeff nodded, its not like he had to beg for pussy, he pretty much could get any woman he wanted, not that he acted on it much, while he was with Becky, he had been faithful to her..

"Okay that shit gets boring, to have a woman, that don't give a shit who you are, that you have to do the chasing, well believe me, its worth the work." Randy said.

John honked the horn for Randy. "Okay keep your panties on!" Randy hollered at John.

Jeff stood thinking, how long had it been since he had a woman that didn't give a damn that he was Jeff Hardy, that just wanted him..Jeff Hardy good ole boy, maybe Randy was right, something about having to be the one doing the chasing set his blood to pumping, but at the same time, he didn't think Kimi was the right girl for him to be chasing around, Mark said she was still grieving for her husband, he didn't need that kind of complicated shit.

Randy grabbed his friend around the neck, something between a head lock and a hug...it was a guy thing..hugging was too girly for Randy. "Think about it..Call me if you need any tips." Randy said and waved as he hopped in the car with John.

Jeff just shook his head, the last thing he needed was complication like Kimi in his life, he and Becky had only been broke up officially for three months, He wasn't ready for anything more serious, than a night of hot sex, and he didn't have any problem there, he had a book with tons of girls phone numbers, who wanted nothing more than a night in the sack with Jeff Hardy, that would have to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week Jeff concentrated on getting the large pool put in his back yard, and the construction of the large deck surrounding it was started. He avoided Kimi like the plague and pretty much pretended she didn't exist, which was easy to do, since she stayed to herself, he never got any indication there was anyone in the woods.

That suited him fine, he figured out of site out of mind, but he was wrong, he had dreams about her, very erotic dreams that woke him up covered in sweat and hard for her. Jeff was embarrassed, he figured he was way to old to be having wet dreams, even more embarrassed that he would stroke himself and think about her, but he couldn't stop himself, he felt like she had reverted him to a teenage boy, Jeff kept telling himself to go find a willing woman to take the edge off, instead of giving himself a hand job, like some pubescent kid, but he didn't, he didn't want another woman, he wanted her.

Jeff stood on his back deck overlooking the woods. It was early, he had on a pair of boxers and nothing else as he greeted the beautiful morning, sipping on steaming cup of coffee.

Thats when he heard it, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, she was singing, he couldn't understand the words, but he felt the feelings behind the song. It tugged at him, and he couldn't stop himself as he walked down the steps and headed into the woods. At first he couldn't find her, she must have got done with this area and moved to another, but he followed her sweet voice, till he found her a couple hundred yards away, laying out a new grid, he watched her in her cut off shorts and tank top, barefooted again, singing in clear loud sweet voice, her hair was loose, and her face held joy as the song left her.

Jeff was stunned by her, by her beauty , by her voice, he knew without a doubt he was going to sketch her, he had too.

Kimi turned around and seen him standing in nothing but his boxers and her mouth went dry, her gaze traveled up his gorgeous legs to his muscled chest and arms..stopping briefly to admire his tattoos, then lifting to meet his green eyes. "Mr. Hardy, do you usually walk around outside in you underwear?"

Jeff grinned then. "Yea I do." His warm southern accent washed over her causing her to shiver.

Jeff walked over and sat down on the ground, still sipping at his rapidly cooling coffee. "You have a beautiful voice, can you translate that into English, what are the words?" He asked watching her.

Kimi looked up at him. "Maybe if I did, the prayer would lose its beauty." She said turning away from him.

She got out of the grid, she had marked off and walked over to the camper that was a hundred yards or so away, and poured two mugs of hot coffee. She walked back over and handed him one, taking the cold coffee from him and dumping it out. "Thank you."

She nodded and sat across from him. "Why do you hate white people?"

Kimi started laughing, laughing so hard, she had to sit her coffee down so she wouldn't spill it.

Jeff was a little put out by her laughter and he frowned.

Kimi finally got herself under control. "To quote Chief Crazy Horse. 'Is it wrong for me to love my own? Is it wicked for me because my skin is red? Because I am Sioux? Because I was born where my father lived? Because I would die for my people and my country?' I love my people and my heritage, they come first, that doesn't make me a racist."

Jeff nodded. "Okay I get that, just you were kinda combative that first day, you sounded like you hated me."

Kimi shook her head. "Hate is a wasted emotion, I get combative when people have no problem throwing a pool or a house on top of a grave site, I'm kinda sensitive that way."

Jeff looked over at her, she wasn't being a smart ass, he saw the sincerity in her eyes. "Okay...I wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world that day, I was just kinda shocked by it." He admitted.

Kimi nodded, she wasn't sure if she wanted a truce with him, it was better for her, if he stayed away, her attraction for him scared her. They were close enough where she could catch his scent, he smelled of soap ,clean and fresh and he smelled like a man, the scent of desire was all over him.

She tried to block such thoughts from her mind, but the man was sitting next to her half naked.

"So will you sing the song to me in English?" he asked watching her.

Kimi didn't want to sing for him, it seemed far to intimate, but the look in his eyes, he really desired to hear the song, to understand it. She nodded and sit her cup down.

_Oh, Great Spirit, whose voice I hear in the wind,  
Whose breath gives life to all the world.  
Hear me; I need your strength and wisdom.  
_

Jeff was memorized from the time she opened her mouth, both by her and the beauty of the words.

_Let me walk in beauty,  
and make my eyes ever behold the red and purple sunset.  
Make my hands respect the things you have made  
and my ears sharp to hear your voice  
_

Kimi's eyes closed as the song rose from her, the music and the words touched her as they always did.

_Make me wise so that I may understand  
the things you have taught my people.  
Help me to remain calm and strong  
in the face of all that comes towards me.  
_

Jeff wanted to reach out and touch her, draw her in his arms, he never had a reaction like this to a woman, it was beyond sexual, she was touching him with her voice.

_Let me learn the lessons you have hidden in every leaf and rock.  
Help me seek pure thoughts and act with the intention of helping others.  
Help me find compassion without empathy overwhelming me.  
I seek strength, not to be greater than my brother,  
but to fight my greatest enemy  
- Myself  
Make me always ready to come to you with clean hands and straight eyes.  
So when life fades, as the fading sunset,  
my spirit may come to you without shame. _

When she was done she opened her eyes and saw the look in his eyes, the music had moved him , she could see that, and that pleased her more than words could express.

Jeff smiled at her then, and her heart lurched, he had a beautiful smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Mr. Hardy." She said getting up. "I have to get to work."

Jeff nodded and stood. "Please stop calling me that, I keep looking around for my dad, call me Jeff."

Kimi was always one to say what was on her mind, and then think about it later. "No, that name is far to plain for you..you look like a warrior of the wood, some otherworldly king, Sakima, its perfect."

She realized the words had flew out of her mouth, she knew she had been thinking them, God what a idiot she thought, her face turned red. "I'm sorry I had no right to insult your name, I'm sure its a fine name, I apologize."

Jeff grinned , he wasn't insulted at all , in fact, her words made him feel special. "Its okay, I sorta like it..what does it mean?"

Kimi risked looking up at him. "It means king." She said throughly embarrassed now.

Jeff graced her with another heart melting smile. "I like it, Sakima it is."

Kimi stood, still feeling like a idiot. "Go home then Sakima, I have work to do."

"Yes Ma'am..I'll be seeing you." He said and sauntered off.

Kimi drew in several deep breathes. She had to stop this attraction , she felt like she was betraying Sin , he was the love of her life, her husband. "Sin forgive me." she whispered on the wind, hoping the wind would carry the the words to his spirit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff walked around for the rest of the day with a huge smile on his face, now that he had a descent conversation with her, he saw how amazing she was, she had said he looked like a warrior, his grin got even wider as he flopped down the couch in his basement. He laid back and closed his eyes thinking of her, her voice was like a angels, and her passion for her people her culture was amazing. He wondered how he could have ever been so hateful to her. He kept thinking about the kiss, the kiss was awesome, now he had to figure out how to get another one, he sure as hell wasn't going to grab her again.

Jeff sat up and smiled. "Well she said I looked like a warrior, she must be attracted to me." Jeff knew he was picking up on some kind of vibes from her.

He picked up his cell and called Randy, he would have some good advice. "Hello."

"Hey Randy, hows it going?"

"Great..how about you..hows things going with that hot little chick?" Randy asked.

Jeff put his feet on the table propping them up. "Well thats why I called you, I think she likes me, and I'm kinda starting to feel her too, what should I do next, I mean I don't think I can rush with this girl."

Randy grinned. "You've come to the right place, okay you have to be Mr. Nice guy, you fucked up, got a lot to make up for, you know take her breakfast or something, offer to cook her dinner. Once you get her all softened up that you're a great guy, then you can start making moves on her, nothing much at first, just a kiss or two, leave her wanting more, if you play it right, she'll come to you, you know hold back a bit, don't rush her."

Jeff thought that sounded like a pretty good plan. "Randy you're a life saver, thanks man."

"Uhh huh..don't mention it, now go get her Jeff, I know you have it in you." Randy encouraged.

Jeff laughed, Randy sounded like a cheerleader. "Right man, I'll call you in a couple of days."

He got off the phone and decided to go work out in the small makeshift gym, he had in one of the spare rooms, he couldn't wait till he got a full gym in the place, maybe he would set up the wrestling ring in the back yard so he could practice, might as well, it was in the attic in storage.

Jeff grinned, he would have her, he just had to be a little patient.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Jeff downed another cup of coffee, six in the morning two days in a row was a little much for him, but he had a plan, he was going to take Kimi breakfast, after yesterday he couldn't get her off his mind, and his dreams last night had been as hot as ever, Dreams of her naked, under him groaning and moaning. "Shit." He cursed as he felt his pants suddenly get uncomfortably tight in the front. "Great, go over there sporting a woody, that will really win her over." He mumbled.

He grabbed his cellphone and called Randy. "Hello." A very sleepy voice answered.

"Hey Randy, its me Jeff."

"Why the fuck you calling me at six in the morning?" Randy grumbled.

"Okay, look..I fixed her breakfast, should I just go by there and act casual like its no big deal, or act like I was just up and decided to bring her some breakfast?"

"Dude who the hell is just up and cooking at six in the morning." Randy asked rolling his eyes.

"Well she is, I mean she starts work as soon a the the sun comes up." Jeff said.

Randy sighed. "Okay, just be honest up to a point, you fixed breakfast figured she was up and she must be hungry."

"Okay, yea, that sounds good." Jeff said pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"Okay, so what'd you fix her..hopefully something great, like fruit pancakes, or those breakfast crepes, you know something to impress her." Randy said starting to wake up a little.

"Umm no." Jeff said getting worried now. "Uhh don't worry she'll love it, I got to go."

He hung up and wondered if Randy was right, maybe he should have cooked something to impress her, he just wasn't thinking. Jeff shrugged..hopefully Kimi wasn't one of them prissy ass females, he figured anyone that dug around in the dirt for a living , wasn't.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi bent down by the steam and threw the cool water in her face, she hadn't slept good, and she wasn't really all that eager to get going. She also needed to make a trip to the grocery store, all she had left to eat was a few slices of stale bread, and that wasn't to appealing. She was also out of coffee, she hated shopping and put it off till it was critical, so now she had no choice, after she was done working for the day, she had to go shopping. Kimi quickly braided her hair and got up from beside the stream, trying to convince herself she could start the day without coffee.

Kimi stopped, she smelled him before she saw him, she knew what was happening was dangerous, when you started recognizing a man's scent, longing for it, that was serious, she would have to discourage him from any more visits.

Kimi turned and caught her breath, he had on low slung jeans riding his lean hips, but he was shirtless, showing of his spectacular chest and arms. She counted to ten to herself trying to get her breath back. "Sakima." She murmured in way of a greeting causing a big smile to pass light up his face.

"Mornin' Kimi." He said. "I brought breakfast and coffee."

Kimi walked over and couldn't stop the smile that lit her face.Any thoughts of dicouraging him left her mind. "Then surely the spirit has moved you this morning, I was out of coffee and food, grumbling to myself about the trip to the store I would have to make.

Jeff suddenly became nervous, Randy was right, he should have made something fancy for her, here was a chance to impress her, God he was stupid.

Kimi walked to the camper. "Come in, I have a small table inside."

Jeff reluctantly followed her inside, seeing it was indeed small. He sat himself on one side of the small table and handed her the thermos and the smaller wide mouth thermos and the bowl of fruit, he had cut up.

Kimi grabbed two mugs and poured them both coffee and then she opened the wide mouth thermos and grinned. "Perfect Sakima...I love oatmeal, real kind too I can tell, just like Maki makes, with lots of butter, sugar and milk."

She got bowls and divided it up and then opened the bowl of fruit, then sat down across from him "You sure its okay?" He asked a little doubtfully, she seemed way to excited about oatmeal. Even if it wasn't instant.

Kimi looked over at him and seen the doubt in his eyes, and it made him all the more attractive. "I always say what I mean, South Dakota is cold, very cold, growing up Maki would make it on those brutally cold mornings, it's actually my favorite breakfast." She said taking a bite. "And its perfect." She said smiling at him.

Jeff relaxed a bit and they sat in companionable silence eating. Kimi didn't want to like him, but like was the least of her problems, she kept looking at his lips, thinking about the kiss. Kimi had never been with a man other than her husband, she wasn't sure if she could be with another man, physically she knew she longed for the touch of a man, her and Sin had enjoyed a very active sex life, but mentally she didn't think she was ready to let go of her husband.

Kimi got up and washed his Thermos's and the bowls they had used.

Jeff was trying to take Randy's advice, move slow, but he wanted to kiss her so bad, he had to force himself to stay in the chair.

Jeff got up and followed her when she left he camper. "Thank you for breakfast."

Jeff smiled. "No problem..Can I ask you something without you gettin' mad?"

Kimi kept walking down to the new grid, she had set up. "I cant promise I wont get mad, but I will answer your question."

Jeff followed her and stood watching her get to work. "How are things looking, about the land I mean."

Kimi kept working, loosening dirt carefully putting in a shifter and sorting through it. "Pretty good for you actually, I found plenty of pottery, plenty of stone tools, but not any burial pottery or ceremonial, not anything you would expect to see in a burial mound, the pottery I'm finding is functional everyday stuff, same for the tools..Of course I have to work my way across the property, but as of now..I haven't found anything that would suggest this as a burial site."

Jeff was relieved, he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but he was. "Okay, thanks..Its just been on my mind."

Kimi nodded, she wasn't heartless, this was a beautiful piece of land, she understood why he bought it, but she was just doing her job, and trying to do it fairly.

"Um Kimi."

Kimi looked up at Jeff still standing there. "I would love to sketch you."

Kimi looked surprised. "You draw, you're an artist." She knew he wrestled, but she didn't expect this side of him.

Jeff nodded. "Yea..not professionally just things that strike me."

Kimi smiled at him. "Okay, but I get something in return..I get to sketch you."

Jeff looked surprised. "Okay then..I'll be back in a while..I have to get my sketch pad and you can decide when and where you want to sketch me."

"Deal." She said going back to work.

Jeff practically ran all the way back to his house, he was happy , she made him happy. He would sketch her and invite her over tonight to watch moves or whatever, he had the ring set up outside, maybe he could impress her with some of his ring skills.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi looked at the watch on her wrist, it was after five, it was hot and tiring work and she was thirsty, she got up and went over to the camper to get a glass of water, when she came back out she seen Jeff was still sitting in the same spot he had all day.

Kimi went over and sat down beside him. "Can I look yet?"

Jeff smiled and handed her the sketch book, she flipped through the last few he had done of her. "You're very talented Sakima...you could make a living doing this." She said studying each picture he had done.

"Thanks..but I just do it for my own enjoyment." He said pleased that she liked them.

"There beautiful, you make me look beautiful." Kimi said grinning at him.

Jeff shook his head. "No..thats not me, you are beautiful. Jeff watched memorized as she blushed.

"I was wondering if you want to come to my place tonight, we could watch movies or something and have dinner." Jeff held his breath hoping she would say yes.

"I have to go to the grocery store, I tell you what, I'll fix dinner when I get there..is that okay?" Kimi asked, helpless to say no to him, she was beginning to like him, it didn't really have anything to do with her attraction to him, she was starting to like him, she found him interesting.

Jeff got up. "Thats fine..I'll see you in a while." He said waving as he left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi showered and worried about what to wear, she guess he considered this a date, she knew he was attracted to her, she would have to be blind not to see it. The problem was, she had never dated, she knew that her and Sin would marry from the time she was a child, he loved her the way she was, she never worried about how to dress or act, Sin accepted her as she was.

Kimi got out of the shower and dried off and went through her clothes, most were work clothes, shorts and tanks. "Dammit." She cursed as she tossed her clothes about. She pulled out the white beach dress with lace trim, its the only feminine thing she had with her, she slid it over her head and brushed her long hair and then slid her sandals on, it would have to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff looked in the mirror as he brushed his blond and blue locks, he was debating pulling it back or leaving down, and finally decided on leaving it down. Jeff was a casual guy, but he didn't want to look like a bum either. He had went with Black jeans, and a white T-shirt, hell usually he walked around in his boxers, so this was a big improvement.

He heard the door bell ring and about broke his neck running down the stairs. He stopped in front of the door to catch his breath and then opened the door.

She stood there looking like some angel, that fell right out of the sky, the white dress set off her dark skin, and made her look even more beautiful than he had thought before.

Jeff grabbed the bags she was holding. "Come in."

Kimi smiled and walked in looking around. Jeff shut the door and nodded at her to follow him, he went in the kitchen and set the bags on the counter. "Would you like a beer?"

Kimi nodded and leaned back against the counter. Jeff fished two out of the refrigerator and handed her one. "Thanks Sakima."

Jeff smiled at the name, it made him feel special when she called him that.

She fidgeted with the beer and then took a sip. "Can I ask you something?"

Jeff leaned on the counter beside her. "Sure."

Kimi looked down at her feet avoiding his stare. "Is this a date?"

Jeff didn't know what the hell to say, boy did she cut right to the chase, he knew he wanted it to be a date, but did she? "Yea I think it is." Jeff said softly.

Kimi looked up at him. "Well okay, but I'm kinda new at this so, if I screw it up, well you know why."

Jeff took her hand in his. "You're not going to screw it up, we'll eat and watch some movies, thats it okay?" Jeff knew Mark said she was still grieving over her husband, he didn't want to push her.

"Okay." Kimi said finally looking up at him and smiling.

"I'll get dinner started." She said and began removing stuff from the bags she brought.

Jeff helped her and he stayed in the kitchen with her helping her chop vegetables.

When everything was cooking, Jeff went and got his guitar and sat down at the one the kitchen chairs, playing a tune for her.

Kimi smiled as she watched him, Jeff definitely had more than one side to him, Kimi was starting to find him fascinating.

Jeff watched her as he picked out tunes on his guitar. She was unlike any woman he had met before, and she didn't seem all that impressed with his wrestling persona, she seemed more impressed with his sketching, than any thing else.

"So did you bring your sketch book?" Jeff asked suddenly.

Kimi nodded. "I left it on the table over there." She said stirring the spaghetti sauce.

Jeff laid the guitar down and picked up the sketch book, he opened it and took his time looking through her sketches.

They were beautiful, mostly of children , she had caught them in natural poses, playing, laughing and smiling . "These are great, you're really good."

"Thanks..I love to draw...and I love drawing children...there so free in their expression, so open." She said draining the spaghetti.

Jeff put up the sketch book and helped her get the salad on the table and grabbed the silver wear while she put large helpings of spaghetti on their plates.

They sat down to eat and Jeff asked Kimi about the sketches and the children. " There kids from different reservations..I always take a little time out to sketch even if I'm working."

They didn't seem to run out of things to talk about, Jeff told her about his singing and she asked to hear some of his music after dinner.

The more Kimi was around Jeff, the more she liked him, she could not believe this was the same man who had acted like such a ass the first few days she had known him.

They cleaned up the kitchen together and Jeff took her down to the basement where he put one of his Cd's in for her to listen too.

Kimi parked her self on the comfortable couch and Jeff sat down beside her, not too close, but close enough he could smell the heavenly scent of whatever body wash it was that she used.

"So how much longer do you think you'll be working here?" Jeff asked leaning back.

I would say another week or two tops..I need to move a little further out and make sure I cover a selection of the whole property, but like I said, its really looking like this was not a burial site, more than likely it was a small village at one time, everything I have found suggests a community."

Jeff looked at her, she was so damned pretty. "What was the purpose of a burial mound?"

"Well the Cherokee and other tribes buried their dead there to honer them, usually they buried them with ceremonial pottery and weapons, sometimes corn."

Jeff was curious. "Did all Indian tribes do that?"

Kimi shook her head. "No, many tribes built pyres and burned the bodies, the smoke was supposed to carry the persons spirit to the heavens. Burial mounds were mostly tribes in the southeast."

"By the way I love your music, you're very talented Sakima, you could choose any career you wanted and I'm sure you would do well."

Jeff grinned. "Thanks, so you wanna watch a movie or something, just pick out what you want there over there beside the TV and I'll go grab a couple of beers."

Kimi nodded and went to pick out a movie, she looked through them, and choose Hannibal rising, since she hadn't seen it yet.

She put it in the DVD Player and settled on the couch.

Jeff came in and handed her a beer and sat down next to her closer this time.

Kimi noticed he had scooted closer to her, but didn't say anything. "Good choice." He said about the movie."

Kimi nodded and nursed the beer and watched the movie, they discussed the previous Hannibal movies for a few minutes and then they both quited as they got into the movie.

Half way through the movie Jeff scooted a little closer to her till there legs were touching. Kimi looked up at him, but said nothing, but she became nervous at the thought of him making a move to kiss her.

A few minutes later when Jeff put his arm around Kimi's shoulder, she turned to look at him.

"Are you going to kiss me?"

Jeff turned red and pulled his arm back. "Uhhh do you always do that?"

Kimi looked at him. "Do what?"

"Just spit out whatever it is your thinking?" He asked a little flustered by her open question.

Kimi smiled. "Yes, most of the time, sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Jeff relaxed a little, just her smile had that effect on him.

Jeff gazed in her warm brown eyes. "I wont lie, I was thinking about it."

Kimi took his hand in hers. "Sakima, I don't want to lead you on..I like you, you're a very interesting , sexy man, but I have to be truthful with you...I'm not over my husband...I cant even take off my wedding ring...I'm not ready to jump in a relationship."

Jeff rubbed her small hand. "I understand that, but how about friendship, with maybe some kissing thrown in, nothing serious, I promise."

Kimi looked at him, she actually wanted to kiss him, but she wasn't ready for anything serious. "Just casual, nothing heavy, promise?"

Jeff lifted her hand and kissed it. "I promise, whatever you want..I don't want to push you..I really like you Kimi."

Kimi smiled. "Okay, then how about that kiss?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the great reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Jeff smiled and leaned forward his lips brushing hers lightly. Jeff was unprepared for the jolt it sent through him.

He was going to pull back, but Kimi leaned forward and touched her lips to his once again, Jeff pressed his lips to her a little firmer this time letting the kiss linger a bit.

Jeff pulled back and looked at her and was thrilled to find her smiling. "That was nice Sakima."

She scooted closer to him and Jeff wrapped his arm back around her shoulder. "Just nice?"

Kimi started laughing. "Nice is good, okay?"

Jeff nodded and settled down beside her to watch the movie, but his mind was on the kiss, it had jolted him down to his bones, and he wanted more, but he was going to take it slow, the last thing he wanted to do was push her.

He realized how nice it was just to sit here with her next to him, she had her head on his shoulder, and it felt so right.

They sat together until the movie was over and Jeff took his hand and rubbed her back. "So you up for another movie?"

She lifted her head from his shoulder. "Yea sure, you pick this time."

Jeff slid out from beside her and went through the DVD's. "Ocean's thirteen?" He said holding it up.

Kimi nodded and got up. "I gotta have popcorn."

Jeff told her where it was at and she went upstairs to make it. Jeff put in the DVD, this was going much better than he expected, Kimi was relaxed and they had already got the first kiss out of the way, maybe he would get a second before the night was done.

Kimi came down the stairs with a bowl of popcorn and two sodas. "I wasn't in the mood for more beer, is soda okay?"

Jeff watched her walk, and the way the white dress swished around her calves , it brought his attention to her beautiful legs. Her long hair swayed around her. He watched as she sat down on the sofa and tucked her bare feet beneath her. "Yea, thats great."

He sat down beside her and she put the bowl in his lap grinning. "You hold the popcorn." She said and laid her head back on his shoulder. Jeff was lost, this woman was so beautiful, graceful and sweet. He was aware of her hair brushing his shoulder, he just prayed he didn't get a boner, he would die of embarrassment if he did.

Jeff asked her about her home, and Kimi spent a while telling her about the Rosebud reservation in South Dakota that she grew up on. He could hear the love in her voice when she spoke of her home and family.

Kimi asked about his childhood he told her about growing up in a small town and how his mother had died when he was young. "I'm sorry, that must have been rough on your whole family."

Jeff nodded as he fed her popcorn. "Yea, but dad was great, he made sure we were good ya know."

Kimi nodded. "He must be great if he raised you, you have such a sense of yourself and who you are it speaks volumes."

Jeff smiled. "My dad is the greatest, your parents sound great too."

Kimi grinned. "Yea they are."

They got done with the popcorn and Jeff set the empty bowl on the table and pulled her closer to him. Kimi didn't resist, she was comfortable with him, and growing more comfortable by the minute.

Kimi looked up a few minutes later to find Jeff asleep, she smiled and got up and went to get her sketch pad. When she got back, she nudged him till he was lying down stretched out on the couch, he looked like a handsome king, she was right in her assessment of him, Jeff was different, very different from anyone she had ever met.

Kimi sat crossed legged on the floor and began to sketch him, he looked even more beautiful sleeping.

She didn't question her feelings for him, he was fascinating to her, she had enjoyed the kisses. She knew very well her body had physical needs, she still loved Sin, but Sin wasn't here. She wasn't ready to let Sin go, maybe she would never really let go of him completely,but that didn't mean she couldn't be friends with Jeff, or maybe more..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff woke up and looked around. He sat up on the couch, what a idiot, he had fell asleep on Kimi, God she must think he was such a loser. He saw her sketch pad laying open on the table and sat up grabbing it off the table. He smiled, she had done a sketch of him, while he was sleeping. He looked around and didn't see her, she must have went back to the camper last night.

Kimi was in Jeff's kitchen, she had crashed on the other end of the big couch last night, she was cooking breakfast. She picked up the cell off the table and rang a number. "Hello"

"Hey is Mark around.?" She giggled as she heard the woman call Mark, he must be having a grand old time.

"Hello." Answered a groggy voice.

"Hey Mark..I'm sorry didn't mean to wake you."

Mark sat up in the bed and shooed the woman away who was trying to climb back on him. "Kimi girl, how are ya sweetheart, everything going okay."

"Sure..I just wanted to ask you something?"

""Okay, go ahead." Mark said relieved when the woman went in the bathroom and shut the door.

Kimi pulled the bacon off the burner and began laying it on a paper towel. "What do you think of Jeff..I mean you think he's a nice guy and all, right?"

Mark frowned. "Has he done something to ya, cause I can fly out there and kill him, no problem."

"No no..nothing like that...He apologized very nicely..its just well, we been hanging out and he seems really nice." Kimi said.

Mark shook his head. "Okay what are you trying to tell me, you two..um..well ya know?"

Kimi laughed. "I haven't slept with him, if thats what you mean..but he kissed me."

Mark growled a bit. "Did you want him too?"

"Yes, and it was very nice."

Mark sighed. "I guess you want my approval or something."

Kimi laughed. "It would be nice, but you know I don't need anyone's approval, I would like to know what you think of Jeff since I value your opinion."

Mark pushed the hair back out of his face. "Okay, he's a good guy, a little weird at times, but nothing to far out there, he's not a whore, he's selective about the women he sleeps with, he was in along time relationship and he didn't cheat on her, he's a upstanding guy."

Kimi grinned. "Thanks Mark."

Mark grunted. "You be careful Kimi, you really think you're ready to jump into a relationship?"

"Maybe not a relationship, but a friendship, yea."

Mark sighed. "Okay, just be careful, I would hate to have to whup the boys ass."

"Okay Mark..thanks..for well, just talking to me."

Mark smiled. "I'm always here Kimi."

Kimi smiled. "I know love you."

"Love ya too, I'll call you in a couple of days." Mark said.

Kimi hung up the phone and pulled the biscuits out of the oven and set them on the counter.

Kimi jumped when she felt arms circle her waist. Jeff smiled and drew her back against his chest. "Morning." He said leaning over her to kiss her cheek.

Kimi relaxed and smiled. "Morning Sakima."

Jeff reluctantly released her. "Breakfast smells great."

"Sit down and eat, I have to get to work." Kimi said fixing him a plate and handing it to him.

Jeff sat down right next to her chair, and when Kimi sat down, he leaned over kissing her lips rather quickly and pulling back. "Thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome."

"I seen your sketch, you are really good, but the I knew that already when I seen you other sketches."

Kimi smiled. "Well I was working with a handsome subject, so it was bound to be good."

Jeff grinned. "So you think, maybe we can spend some time together after you're done tonight?"

Kimi stopped eating and looked at Jeff. "Sakima, I don't know if we should rush into anything..." She trailed off not knowing quite what to say.

Jeff laid down his fork and turned to look at her. "Kimi, I like you, a lot, but we don't have to rush into anything, really, but I like spending time with you."

Kimi looked into his green eyes. "Jeff I know you wouldn't, its me, I'm attracted to you, I want you, but I have a lot of unresolved feelings for my husband, I don't know if I can do this with you, and still try to deal with my feelings for him."

Jeff put his hand to her cheek and cupped it gently. "Kimi, I'll be whatever you need me to be, if thats just someone to be with, while you grieve for your husband thats fine, I'll take whatever you have to give."

Kimi knew he was sincere. She leaned forward and kissed his lips slowly letting her tongue nudge at his lip piercing, Jeff opened his mouth and touched his tongue to hers, he heard her moan and lean into the kiss even more, he slowly deepened the kiss till his tongue was pushing into her sweet mouth, his hands coming to cup her face and hold her close, the kiss seemed to go on forever.

Kimi pulled back looking in his eyes. "I would love to spend more time with you, but no promises Sakima, it is what it is."

Jeff nodded. He would take whatever she offered. "I have to get going, the sooner I finish the sooner, you can get going on starting your construction, I have a few more grids to set up, should take me another week."

Suddenly Jeff didn't care about the land or the plans he had made for it, he just wanted Kimi to hang around as long as possible. He frowned, was he falling in love with her, he barely knew her. Hell he hadn't even slept with her.

Kimi got up to clear the table, but Jeff took her hand. "Go ahead, I'll take care of this, you go on to work."

Kimi smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you this evening."

Jeff nodded and watched her walk out the back door.

He had a feeling he was in way over his head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi worked all day, she was in a way eager to be done here, she liked Jeff, maybe too much, she had a lot of unfinished business to take care of, she hadn't been back to her and Sin's home since he had died, his stuff was still sitting in the house, like she was waiting for him to come back and take up where they had left off.

She knew she needed to get rid of the stuff, it was going to be hard, but she had put it off long enough. She wanted to visit her parents and Sin's. She had a long way to go before she could even think about another relationship.

So why was she going back to Jeff's tonight, she knew why, she wanted him, she also liked him, maybe the need was purely physical, but there it was. She missed the way a man felt on top of her, kissing her, lying in a mans arms at night, she missed it. Jeff was a handsome desirable man, and to top it off he was smart and interesting, she couldn't have picked a better bed partner.

Kimi got up and went to the camper to shower. This Jeff Hardy was making her lose her perspective, but was that a good thing or a bad thing, she wasn't sure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi walked through Jeff's back yard and stopped and smiled, he was in the wrestling ring he had set up, doing flips, and flying off the ropes, he was poetry in motion, and she didn't call his name, because she wanted to watch him, he was sweating and he had on low slung jeans and no shirt, he was all man.

She realized she was becoming aroused just watching him. "Damn girl, you are in serious need of sex." She muttered under her breath.

She just stood watching till he noticed her. He walked the the edge of the ring holding out his hand to her. Kimi gave him her hand and he pulled her up and helped her over the rope. "Wanna wrestle?"

Kimi smiled. "Well Sakima, I could take that all kinda ways, couldn't I?"

Jeff smiled and pulled her to the center of the ring. "How athletic are you, I'll teach you a few moves."

Kimi shrugged. "I was on the track team in high school, I play a mean game of football."

Jeff spent the next hour teaching her how to do a hips toss, which she mastered quickly. Then on to the Irish whip, which she had in no time. Jeff helped her learn to do a drop kick, it took a little longer, but she got the hang of that too.

"You're a natural." Jeff said.

They were both sweating by this time, Jeff helped her out of the ring and they walked together up his deck steps to the back door. Jeff held the door for her, and shut it behind them.

Here." he said and threw a bottle of water. "I'll get us some towels." Jeff said and disappeared out the door.

Kimi opened the water taking a big drink. She realized she liked hanging out with Jeff, it was so different with him. She laughed, what guy could teach you wrestling moves. Jeff appeared a minute later with towels.

He took one and wiped off her face. "Thanks." She said smiling.

"So what about dinner, I'll cook tonight, what do you want?" Jeff asked.

"How about we order Pizza?" Kimi asked.

"Sounds like a plan, what do you like." He ask picking up his cell.

"Anything but anchovies." She said putting the empty water bottle in the trash can.

She watched him as he called the Pizza in, he still hadn't put on a shirt, she kinda hoped he didn't, she liked looking at him. His blond lacks were pulled back in a pony tail and it looked like he had freshened the color up with some red streaks.

Jeff put his cell down and took her hand. "Come on, wanna play monopoly?" He asked.

Kimi grinned. "Sure."

The two spent most of the evening eating Pizza and playing a long game of monopoly. Kimi hadn't laughed so much in a long time, Jeff was silly and fun, trying to sneak money out of her pile and stealing her get out of jail card twice, and getting caught both times.

Finally around Midnight, she had won everything and her and Jeff put everything back in the box.

Jeff put up the game and came back to find Kimi laying back on the couch. He sat on the floor beside the couch and pushed a lock of stray hair behind her ear. "Tired?"

Kimi nodded.

Jeff leaned over pressing a kiss to her lips, he moved back a little. "You could stay here with me." He said praying she would say yes.

Kimi looked up in his green eyes, he was close enough, that his unique scent assailed her. "Well, do you mean in your room with you or in a spare bedroom?"

Jeff flushed. Damn but she got right to the point. "whatever is most comfortable for you."

Kimi smiled and reached up to run her fingers over his unique beard. "I'm sleepy, lets go."

Jeff helped her up and they went upstairs. They stopped long enough for Jeff to make sure the doors were locked and the lights were out.

Jeff led her to his bedroom. Kimi looked around as he turned on the light. He had a huge bed. The colors were mostly black and brown, she grinned , a guy was a guy. He had a huge entertainment canter against one wall facing the bed. The furniture was nice, made from cherry. "Can i borrow a shirt to sleep in, and use your shower?"

Jeff nodded and grabbed a shirt from one of his drawers. "Use this and you can use my shower." He said pointing to a door. "I'll go use one of the guest showers."

Kimi smiled and thanked him and disappeared into the bathroom.

Jeff blew out a long breath and grabbed a pair of boxers to sleep in. He was on edge, he didn't think she would actually share a room with him, and unlike Kimi, he was afraid to just come out ask if she wanted to have sex?

He went off to take a shower, hoping she would make the first move and he wouldn't have to end up embarrassing himself. Jeff walked in the room, his hair down and still damp from his shower, he smiled, she was laying under the covers, looking sleepy, she smiled when she saw him. "Come to bed Sakima."

Jeff swallowed hard and hoped to God, he didn't do anything to fuck this up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews...please keep reading and reviewing.**

**_Warning this chapter contains mature sexual content!_**

* * *

Jeff crawled in the bed beside her and stayed as far away as he could, he didn't want her to get the wrong idea, about all of this, yea he wanted her, bad, but he didn't want to push her and that had nor been his motive for inviting her to stay.

Kimi edged a little closer to him. "Can I come over there with you?"

Jeff grinned and had her wrapped in his arms in two seconds flat. Kimi laid her head on his chest, she had forgotten how good it felt to lay in a man's arms.

Jeff lay there debating if he should kiss her or not, not knowing what to do. "Can I ask you something?"

Kimi propped her head up on his chest looking at him. "Sure."

"How did you know you were in love, with your husband, I mean?"

Kimi sighed and a smile lit her face. "I knew Sin my whole life, our house was right across the street from his, he was five years older than me, but I don't remember not loving him. I just knew he was the man for me, and even though he let me stew a bit through my early teenage years, he knew I would be his woman. I declared my intentions on him, when I was eight." She said laughing at the memory.

Jeff smiled. "It must be nice, to just know you love someone and not have to wonder." Jeff said thinking about Becky.

"Sakima, if you ever have to wonder about love, I would think, its not real love, real love is just there, you just know, maybe not over night, but you'll know when it hits you." Kimi said running her fingers through his blond locks.

Jeff looked at her, even in the semi dark room, he could see the spark in her eyes. Jeff propped himself on his elbow and leaned down planting a sizzling kiss on her lips. Kimi moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Their tongues tangled and danced, and Kimi ran her tongue over his piercing which fascinated her so much.

Jeff finally broke the kiss and planted a warm kiss on her forehead.

Kimi smiled. "You're a good kisser Sakima."

Jeff playfully pinched her nose. "So are you, beautiful."

Jeff lay back down and pulled her in his arms, he had a boner from hell and hoped she wouldn't notice.

Kimi lay there wrapped in his strong arms, he felt so good, she wanted him, but she was scared to take the next step, and Jeff was showing admiral restraint , she knew he was hard with need, it would be so easy to climb on top of him and relieve both of them, but she couldn't, not yet.

"I'm sorry Sakima." She whispered.

Jeff frowned. "For what?"

Kimi pressed a kiss to his chest. "I know..you need..well...I know that you're hard." She finally managed to get out.

Jeff felt like dying, he knew he was going to get a boner, when he kissed her, but she had noticed, now she felt bad, he wondered if she felt bad enough to climb on, he instantly cursed himself for thinking that. "Don't worry about it, you're just so beautiful and hot..I cant help myself."

Kimi reached up and kissed his cheek. "You're a sweet man, Sakima."

Jeff smiled. He was in deep and he knew it, he held her and listened as her breathing deepened and even out, she was asleep. Jeff closed his eyes and soon followed her into sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi woke early, she looked at the clock and seen it was only four, but she knew once she woke up, she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. She scooted out from beneath Jeff's arms and went to sit on the balcony outside his room. The morning held a hint of coolness in it and it felt good.

She looked up at the stars, they were beautiful. Kimi was very confused by her feelings, she liked Jeff a lot, but she still had feelings for her husband, that she hadn't worked through. She wanted to be with Jeff she wanted to make love with him, but every time she was tempted she thought if Sin. "Oh Sin, why did you have to leave me, now everything is so complicated."

When she was done here, she had to go visit their parents, but she also had to go to her and Sin's house, he was gone, she needed to get rid of his stuff, she realized she had been hanging on to a dead man, she had to let go once and for all. She looked down at her wedding ring. It was time, she felt to take it off. She slid the ring off that had never been off her finger since the day she had married Sin. She held it to her lips and kissed it. "I love you Sin, now and forever." She took the ring and put it in the small leather pouch that was around her neck. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the night sky.

Jeff had awoke as soon as she had moved out of the bed, he stood just inside the doors watching her, his heart breaking for her, he wondered what it was like to love someone so much. He knew he should go back to bed and leave her alone with her grief, but he couldn't, he walked out and sat down beside her and pulled her in his arms. Kimi cried as she held on to Jeff.

Jeff just held her and let her cry, he knew no words he spoke could help her.

When she had stopped crying Jeff lifted her face, with his warm hand. "You okay sugar?"

Kimi nodded. "Can you go back to sleep?"

Kimi shrugged. She wasn't sure if she could or not. Jeff stood and bent and lifted her in his arms, her carried her back in the bedroom and lay her on the bed. "I'll get you a cup of tea, or would you rather have water or something else?"

Kimi looked up at him. "Tea would be wonderful."

Jeff nodded and bent and pressed a kiss to her for head. "Okay, I'll be right back."

Kimi snuggled under the covers, Jeff was so sweet, he seemed to know how she felt, even if she wasn't attracted to him, which she was,she would want him as a friend.

Jeff brought the tea back in the room and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sit up here and drink this." Jeff said.

Kimi sat up and cupped the mug of hot tea in her hands. "Thank you."

Jeff smiled. "You're welcome."

He went and got in on the other side of the bed and watched her as she drank the tea, he knew she was going through some tough shit, but that didn't stop him from wanting her badly.

She finished the tea and set the empty mug on the bedside table.

Kimi lay down and Jeff pulled her in his arms to snuggle. There faces were only inches apart. "Feel a little better?"

"Yes, thank you Sakima."

She leaned forward till their lips brushed together. Jeff smiled at the light touch, he kissed her back and then pulled her so her head was on his chest. "Try to sleep a couple more hours."

Kimi lay her hand on his chest and after a short while went to sleep.

Jeff just lay there watching her. He was in way over his head, he pretty much knew this was not some fling, he was in love with Kimi, he didn't even question what he was feeling. But what about her, she might be attracted to him, but her love lay with a dead man, and how the hell do you compete with a dead man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week found Jeff and Kimi spending every spare minute together. Jeff even started coming down to watch her work, she even let him help, she would give him the pieces she was finding, he would brush them off carefully and bag them for her. He was learning a lot too, she showed him how to tell the difference in pottery, which era it had come from, if it was ceremonial or every day use.

Jeff was enjoying himself, he liked working side by side with her, she would tell him old Native American stories and fables, he felt like he was learning so much from her and he was gaining a lot of respect for her culture.

With Kimi's help he could almost see the village that must have been here at one time. The more time he spent with Kimi, the more he realized he was in love with her, that this was the girl he was meant to spend his life with. To him it seemed simple, you love someone, you marry them and live happily ever after.

He knew he had to move slow with her, they had shared nothing more than a few passionate kisses, but Jeff knew it would be worth the wait.

Kimi had been spending every night with him, it wasn't even a question anymore, when she was done for the day, she showed up at his house, they ate dinner, watched movies or play board games, sometimes they would sketch, Jeff would sometimes sing and play his guitar for her, sometimes she would sing for him, it didn't matter, they enjoyed each other.

Randy and Mark both had frequently checked in. Randy cheering Jeff on, Mark cautioning Kimi to take it slow.

Jeff however was willing to move things along at a slow pace, he didn't want to push Kimi.

Jeff looked up from his place on the floor. "Kimi."

Kimi was laying on the couch and looked down at him. "Yea?"

"Let's have Chinese tonight." He said not looking up from his sketch.

Kimi sat up. "Sounds like a plan."

She got up and went upstairs and found the number for the Chinese place and ordered them some food.

Jeff had followed her upstairs. "I'll go pick it up." He said putting his arms around her.

Kimi smiled up at him, and grabbed one of his small braids tugging on it playfully. "Okay Sakima."

Jeff couldn't resist, he bent down and kissed her deeply, gliding his tongue in her mouth, tasting her sweetness.

Kimi moaned and he backed her against the counter. Kimi wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Jeff didn't know what got into him, but he didn't pull back like he usually did, his lips kissed a path down her neck, dropping light feathery kisses, till she was groaning with desire.

Jeff pressed his hardness against her, and Kimi started rubbing her body against his.

Jeff lifted his head and looked in her passion filled eyes."I gotta get the food."

Kimi smiled and her hands came from around his neck down to his chest, trailing her fingers down to the waist of his cargo pants. "Okay, but after dinner..I want more of this." She said fiddling with snap on his pants.

Jeff knew he had the boner from hell and it just got worse. "Kimi are you saying, that you want to ...Uhhh you know..fool around?" He asked hopefully.

Kimi boldly put her hand on the bulge in the front of his pants and squeezed lightly. "No I'm saying I want you to make love to me."

Jeff closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down. "Okay, I'm going to get the food."

Kimi smiled as she watched him fumbling for his keys, he about tripped just walking to the door. He was so cute, she thought. Kimi wanted him, and she was tired of waiting. Maybe she did still have things to work out, but she needed this with Jeff, she knew that, he was her friend first, she had come to care for as a friend very much, thats why she felt so comfortable with him, he had been patient with her, she knew Jeff wanted her in the worst way, all they had to do was kiss and he got hard as a brick, he never once complained or try to take it further than she was willing to go.

Kimi went upstairs to take a shower, she was as eager as Jeff was.

Jeff came in a dropped the food on the counter and grabbed some plates. "Kimi!" He yelled.

Kimi came down the stairs, wearing one of his t-shirts and Jeff thought she had never looked sexier. "Lets eat." He said eagerly.

Kimi couldn't help but laugh. "Hungry are you?" She asked.

Jeff grabbed her and kissed her. "Uhhh huh." He said and let her go so he could put food on the plates.

They sat down and ate.

Jeff was surprised he could even have a conversation, but they managed to. Kimi was telling him, she would be done before the end of the week. "Its good news for you anyway, this isn't the site of a mound, it was most likely part of a village."

Jeff frowned. He didn't want her to go, he didn't think she would be finished this fast. "So what next for you, where will you go?"

Kimi took another bite of the spicy beef. "Well I'm going to visit my parents and my in-laws, then I need to go to my house and sort some things out there, after that not sure..I may take a little vacation."

Jeff was getting upset, she acted like she wasn't the least concerned that she was leaving him.

Kimi seen the frown on his face. "Whats wrong?"

Jeff didn't want to act like a little pussy, hell he was supposed to be the tough guy here. "What about us?"

Kimi looked at the hurt in his eyes and felt like shit, she really like Jeff, but she had figured, he wouldn't want her clinging to him, she wasn't sure exactly what she wanted out of this relationship, if that was even what they had. "Jeff, we're friends, I'll stay in touch with you."

Jeff looked down at his food, friends? Thats what she thought, hell he was in love with her.

Jeff knew that she still had unresolved feelings for her husband, maybe she still had to put that behind her, then she would be ready for a relationship. "I know..I'm just not looking forward to you leaving."

Kimi reached out and took his hand. "I'll visit, I promise..I was thinking about visiting Mark when I'm through at home, you'll be back on the road by the, we'll spend time together then."

Jeff smiled at her. "I'm sorry..I know you have a job and a life..I wasn't trying to bring you down."

Kimi got up and sat on his lap, kissing him gently. "I like you a lot Jeff...and you're very sweet."

Jeff kissed her back, taking his time and slowly plundering her lips and mouth, when he pulled back, Kimi looked at him and smiled. "We could heat this up later."

Jeff grinned and lifted her as he stood. "Works for me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff lay her on the bed and stripped his clothes off. Kimi looked at him from head to toe, admiring his beautiful body. "Sakima , you are truly a warrior."

Jeff smiled and bent over her leaving a fleeting kiss on her lips, he pulled the shirt off of her and then stripped her panties down her legs and off.

His breath hitched at her beauty. "My God...Kimi."

Kimi smiled and reached out to stroke his large shaft, Jeff moaned as her hand stroked him. "Come closer." She whispered. Jeff stumbled closer to the side of the bed and she sat up on the edge and pulled him forward. Kimi ran her tongue down his shaft, and Jeff closed his eye, damn she was killing him. Her mouth closed around his shaft and he thought he would die from the intense pleasure.

Jeff tangled his hands in her long silky hair.

Her sweet mouth worked him and he groaned "Kimi." He whispered.

Kimi pulled back and looked up to meet his eyes. "You have a body thats meant to be worshiped."

Jeff bent to his knees and kissed her. "So do you." He pushed her back pulling her hips to the edge of the bed, her used his hand to spread her legs and lowered his head, as his tongue lapped at her woman hood.

Kimi lifted her legs to his shoulders and pushed her hips to meet his probing tongue. Jeff moved his lips over her nub and began sucking. Kimi began to whimper.

Jeff continued to lap at her and torture her nub till she was clawing at the bed.

Kimi screamed and her body began to tremble, Jeff continued to stroke her with his tongue as her body finally relaxed once again.

Jeff smiled and lowered her legs as he kissed his way up her body, stopping to worship and suckle at her breasts, bringing each rosy tip to a hard peak before he slid his mouth over hers kissing her deeply.

Kimi wrapped her arms around him, pushing her hips against him. "Whatcha' want Kimi." Jeff whispered against her lips.

Kimi grinned and kissed him quickly. "I want you in me now." She said pushing against his erection again.

Jeff nudged at her wet heat groaning at the feel of her tightness swallowing him, as he slowly slid in her.

Kimi whimpered as he filled her. "Sakima...More." She gasped out.

Jeff started moving in her, as his lips pushed at hers his tongue mimicking his body. Kimi ran her hands up his muscular arms, Jeff moved slowly wanting to make it last, he couldn't believe how good she felt."Kimi baby..you're so wet for me." He whispered against her lips.

Kimi smiled and moved her hips to meet his slow hard thrusts. "Sakima, make me come." She begged as she moved beneath him.

Jeff realized he wasn't going to last long with her moving like that beneath him, he captured her lips again and started thrusting harder and faster into her wet heat. "Yesssssssssssssss." She panted when he began to move faster.

Jeff's lips worked over hers, kissing and nipping at her sweet lips , even as he pushed in her willing womanhood, he never felt anything like what he was experiencing.

Jeff lifted his head watching the look of ecstasy on her face. "Come for me Kimi." He said even as he thrust harder. "Yessss Sakima." She screamed as her body arched.

Jeff threw back his head in pleasure as she tightened around his shaft, sending him over the edge, he called her name over and over, even as he continued to thrust into her tight core.

Jeff slowed and finally stopped and he leaned down to kiss her lips. "Kimi..you're amazing."

She smiled up at him and reached up to push some of his hair from his face. "So are you." she said softly.

Jeff kissed her slowly before moving off of her, he pulled her close to him. He wondered how the hell he was just going to let her walk away when she was done with her work, that was a question, he didn't have the answer too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the great reviews..Please keep reading and Reviewing.**

* * *

"Sakima..stop." She shrieked.

Jeff laughed and held her pinned beneath him tickling her mercilessly.

"No way girly, you insulted my manhood, by that little submission move, you're going to pay." He said as his fingers tickled her sides till she was helpless.

"Okay Okay..I give up." She yelled with laughter.

Jeff laughed and rolled off of her letting her up. She sat up in the middle of the ring still laughing.

Jeff scooted beside her and kissed her gently.

Kimi wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight. "Sakima..this has been the best month..I've had so much fun with you."

Jeff wrapped his arms around her. "Me to Kimi." He didn't want to think about the fact she was leaving in the morning, she had already sent in her report to the Cherokee council. He could start construction on the area tomorrow. But he didn't give a shit about that, he still had some time off, he wanted to beg her to let him come with her, but he knew she was going to visit her parents and her in laws, Kimi was looking for closure, she had to find that alone.

Jeff slowing released her. "So you got all your packing done?"

Kimi nodded. "Yes, all done, so I can get on the road early tomorrow."

Jeff took her hand. "Kimi call me and let me know how you're doing, when you get home safe. When you need someone to talk to , everyday, ya know?"

Kimi squeezed his hand. "I will, I promise." She was sad to be leaving him too, but she had things to do, and she had to do them alone.

"So what do you want to do on your last night?"

Kimi grinned. "I want be with you, whatever we do is fine, just being with you is enough."

Jeff leaned over and caught her bottom lip with his, running his tongue along it, feeling her quiver as she always did when he kissed her.

Jeff pulled back and looked at her. God he loved her, but he couldn't lay that on her right now, they had agreed to casual, God knows there wasn't a damn thing casual about the way he felt for her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff awoke and smiled at Kimi who was still wrapped in his arms. They had made love when they went to bed, it was wonderful as usual, he marveled at the fact, that no matter how many times he made love to her, it was always just as exciting as the first time.

Jeff leaned down to kiss her, he didn't want to wake her she had to be up in another couple of hours anyway. He smoothed her hair back from her face, God she was beautiful. He leaned down to press his lips to hers again, he couldn't resist, his lips lingered and when he lifted his head, her eyes were open and she was smiling at him. "I'm sorry Kimi, I really didn't mean to wake you."

Kimi smiled and cupped his cheek in her hand. "Its okay Sakima."

Kimi kissed him and her hand wondered down over his chest to his waist and then her hand closed around his hard shaft making him groan. Kimi smiled against his mouth as she pushed her tongue to meet his, even as her hand stroked his shaft, Jeff pushed against her hand needing relief.

Kimi rolled to her back and Jeff spread her legs and knelt between them. He bent and kissed each breast and used his tongue to torture her nipples into hardened nubs.

"Sakima nowwww." She pleaded. Jeff smiled, it was always like this...she was always so hot and ready for him, her need was always great. "Okay baby." He said and his hands traced up her thighs spreading her wider as he went. One finger brushed her needy wet heat, and she whimpered, Jeff smiled and slid one finger deep in her heat and she screamed bucking her hips. "Kimi you're so wet for me baby."

"Yess." She whimpered out as his finger stoked her.

"You ready for me baby, ready for this?" He said nudging her with his shaft.

Kimi was out of mind with need. She pushed her hips up trying to impale herself on his erection, but he pulled back, his fingers once again stroked her till she was writhing beneath him. "Now baby." He said removing his finger and sinking his shaft deep in her waiting heat. "Sakimaaaaaaa." She screamed as he sank in her.

Jeff bent and nipped at her neck as he slowly pulled out of her and sank back in her a little harder.

Kimi's hands stroked his chest , her legs circled his hips, trying to pull him closer.

Jeff's mouth moved over the sensitive skin of her neck moving downward even as he pushed slowly into her body, drawing moans from Kimi.

Jeff drew her dusky nipple in his mouth suckling, causing Kimi to arch her back up.

"Please Sakimaaaa." She begged.

Jeff lifted his head to look at her, she had never been more beautiful, her eyes were glazed with want, need and passion.

Jeff pushed into her harder this time and she whimpered, pulling him closer.

Jeff couldn't wait any longer , his need was as great as hers, he pulled back his hips and slammed into her wet heat, his hips moving faster, harder.

"Yesssss..moreeee." she begged as he drove into her.

Jeff could feel the approach of his own release, as her body started to quiver around his shaft. "Thats it Kimi, come for me baby." He whispered as he slammed into her.

Kimi screamed as her climax washed over her, she whimpered and trembled as Jeff continued to slide his shaft into her womanhood.

Jeff grunted with one last hard stoke and emptied his seed deep in her belly, his breathing harsh and loud to his own ears, he collapsed on top of her, his body trembling under the force of his climax.

Jeff knew he had never experienced anything close to that in his life.

He finally lifted himself on his elbows and his lips brushed Kimi's in a tender passionate kiss.

Kimi smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Sakima you are an amazing lover."

Jeff smiled and rolled to his side drawing her close to him, she settled against him wrapping a arm across his waist and laying her head on his shoulder.

Jeff rubbed her back in slow circles."Kimi, you are so hot baby...I could do that ten times a day and never get tired of it."

Kimi smiled. "Me too..I'm going to miss you."

Jeff tightened his arms around her. "I'm going to miss you too Kimi, more than sex, I hope you know that..I'm going to miss you."

Kimi rolled over on top of him laying her head near his, so she could look in his eyes."I'm going to miss you Sakima and everything about you."

Jeff closed his eyes and just held her, soon she would be gone, and this memory of her and holding her was all he would have to sustain him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff stood in driveway, wanting to beg her to stay, but he didn't.

She stood by her truck looking just as sad as him, then why the hell was she leaving?

Kimi took his hand and laid something in it.

Jeff looked at it. It was small leather pouch on a leather string.

She took it and tied it around his neck. "It's a totem, you own personal one, you put things in there that are important to you, that you want to carry to the next world with you, it carries bit of your spirit too."

Jeff touched the pouch and smiled. "I put a lock of my hair in there, and I have to admit to stealing a lock of yours for mine."

Jeff pulled her in his arms. "Thank you Kimi."

She just smiled. "You know what my people used to call kissing, sharing spirit, we believe a bit of our spirit resides in each breath that leaves our body, when you kiss someone a piece of your spirit is shared with them." She pulled him down and kissed him deeply. Jeff wrapped his arms around her and his tongue slid between her parted lips. He dipped in to taste her over and over, till they broke apart to smile at each other. "I'll see you Sakima."

Jeff smiled and opened the door of her truck for her, she got in and Jeff closed the door. He leaned in and kissed her lightly. "Be careful and call me."

Kimi smiled. "I will."

Jeff stood back and watched her drive off, he would be counting the days till he could see her again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff sighed..his days had been busy, he had started construction on the land, the guest house was well on its way to being built as was the gym.

He watched the construction workers and then sighed and went back to his house, but none of that seemed to matter, he missed Kimi, he just wanted her here.

She had only been gone a week, but it seemed like forever, and she had called like she said she would, she had been on the road most of the week, since she had decided to drive home, but he felt a distance between them now, he figured it was because she was trying to work through her grief for her husband.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi had been home one day, she had chose to drive back to the reservation and it had taken most of the week.

"Kimi, its so good to have you home."

Kimi smiled at her mother. "Maki its good to be home."

Kimi grabbed another of the warm home made tortillas off the plate. "Maki, do you know how much I've missed your cooking." Kimi asked grinning.

Her mother smiled. "I need to fatten you up, you've lost too much weight."

Kimi just smiled, no matter what she weighed, her mother always thought she was to skinny.

Kimi stood up. "Maki, I'm going across the street to see mama and papa."

Kimi's mother turned to look at her. "Do you need me or you daddy to come with you?"

"No Maki..I'm fine."

Her mother nodded. "Okay, then, invite them for dinner."

Kimi nodded and turned and left the kitchen.

Kimi knew if she knocked on their door it would hurt their feelings, she was family. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Mama, Papa." She called out.

She smiled when Mama came out of the kitchen. "Kimi." She said and she ran to the girl and hugged her.

Kimi hugged her tight, she didn't realize how much she missed this woman till she seen her. Mama pushed her back frowning. "You're too skinny, come on I'll feed you."

Kimi laughed all mothers were the same.

Kimi sat at the table and Mama piled a plate high with chicken and dumplings and biscuits. While she ate Mama filled her in on all the local marriages, deaths and anything else she figured Kimi had missed out on.

She felt foolish for staying away, this was home. "Mama I'm sorry I stayed away so long, its just been...hard." She finished.

Mama hugged her. "Oh Kimi, I know how much you loved Sin, I understand, but its time to move on and let his spirit go, he needs to fly free and yet you hold him tight to this world, you're ready."

Kimi nodded. "Wheres papa?"

Mama looked at her nodding, she knew seeing papa would be hardest on Kimi. "He's out back chopping wood, getting ready for winter early, you know papa, always be prepared."

Kimi got up and hugged the woman."I'll go out and say hi."

The older woman nodded, she knew this was hard for Kimi, but it was time to let go.

Kimi walked out back and shut the door. Tears pricked her eyes, that could be Sin out there chopping wood, Sin looked just like his dad, Papa was a older version of Sin.

She walked slowly down the steps and stopped a few feet away. "Papa."

The man dropped the ax and whirled around "Little girl." He said with a smile and grabbed her in a bear hug.

Kimi tried to stop it, but she couldn't she burst into tears, she had held it together until she seen Papa, he looked so much like Sin, it hurt to look at him.

He set her down and pulled her in his embrace. "I know little girl." He said rubbing her back.

Kimi cried her heart out, she figured as much as she had cried over Sin, she would be all cried out, but no she still had more.

She finally run herself dry and looked up at Papa. "I'm sorry I don't why the hell I cry all the time."

He just smiled and lifted her chin, wiping the remaining tears from her cheek. "Because it hurts little girl, I know seeing me is hard for you..But I'm glad you came I missed you."

Kimi smiled up at him. "I missed you too..I'm sorry I haven't been to see you."

The big man bent to place a kiss on her for head. "No need to be sorry..everyone grieves differently..come on, we need to fatten you up, you're to skinny."

Kimi laughed as he led her back in the house she was going to gain twenty pounds while she was here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi spent the next few days just visiting with her family, her favorite cousin Milo was home visiting, he was staying with her family, so the two spent a lot of time catching up. They stayed up all night playing cards and drinking.

She loved spending time with Milo, he didnt treat her like something fragile, he was always just his old self around her.

They talked as they played cards laughing about their chilldhood exploits and old times.

Kimi finally got up at ten in the morning and told Milo she was going to get a nap in, since she hadnt slept all night.

Milo nodded and kissed her cheek. "Get some rest."

She went up to her old room and fell in a dead sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Milo was going up to get a shower when he heard Kimi's cell phone ringing. He didnt wnat it to wake her , so he stepped in her bedroom and answered it. "Hello."

Jeff was kinda stunned that a guy answered her phone, she hadnt called in a couple of days an he wanted to check on her.

"Umm wheres Kimi?"

Milo looked at her crashed on the bed. "Kimi is napping, she was up all night."

Jeff frowned, the guy sounded young, he knew it wasn't her father, who the fuck was answering her phone?

Milo rolled his eyes, the guy seemed kinda slow. "Do you want to leave a message..I 'll be here when she wakes up."

Jeff flipped his phone shut, he couldnt believe Kimi had already taken up with another guy.

Jeff felt like a idiot, he thought Kimi was something special and as soon as he turned his back, she was taking up with another guy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi lay in her bed. She had been here a week and she was glad she came, maybe she had cried a lot but, she did feel better, she had spent a lot of time with her parents and with Sin's.

She loved being home, now that she was here, so many things she had missed, like the smell of her mother's constant baking. She smiled, she probably had gained five pounds since she was here.

She hadn't talked to Jeff since her first day here. She had been going through a lot of emotional stuff, she had called him once but got his voice mail and she had left a brief message, but he hadn't exactly been burning up the phone lines himself.

She grabbed her phone and called his number. It went to voice mail after a couple of rings and she frowned. "Hey Sakima..I just wanted to say hi..I guess your asleep or busy...bye."

She tossed her phone on the table beside the bed. She didn't think Jeff was the type to just try to get in a girls pants and then ignore them, he had seemed so sweet and sincere, she hoped she wasn't wrong, she really liked him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff listened to the message and deleted it.

She had only called him once before since she had been home and she had left a short message, shorter than this one.

He sighed. He had called her yesterday and some strange man had answered the phone and said Kimi was asleep, he had hung up right then, he knew it couldn't have been her father, the man sounded to young and it had been the middle of the day, Kimi never slept in the middle of the day, the only explanation, she had found someone to have sex with, she was probably sleeping alright, next to some man, he knew Kimi was never far away from her cell phone, she always put it on the bedside table before she went to bed, the only way someone else would answer the phone was if he was in bed with her.

He had been wrong about her, he knew she had fell into bed with him easily enough, but he had thought it was because she felt something for him, the same thing he was feeling, obviously, he was wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi sat down with her parents for breakfast when the door was thrust open. She smiled at her cousin Milo. "Kimi." He bent down kissing her cheek.

"Auntie, can I have some breakfast." He asked kissing his aunt. "Yes, of course." She got up and fixed him a plate.

"Kimi when you were napping the yesterday you had a call, I got it so the phone wouldn't wake you, some guy asked for you , but when I told him you were sleeping, he hung up." Milo said digging into the food his aunt fixed him. "May have been Mark, I'll call him back in a couple of days."

Milo nodded. "Well I know you're going home in a couple of days, how about we go hang out at Wimbly's tonight?"

Kimi grinned. "Wimbly's was the local bar and her and Milo and Sin had spent plenty of evenings there having a few drinks and shooting pool. "Sounds good to me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi rang Jeff's number she had left six voice mails and he hadn't called her back, she was more than a little hurt, she had thought there was something special going on with Jeff, now she was beginning to believe, he had just been using her for sex, it was hard for her to believe, but why wouldn't he call her back, why was he ignoring her.

"Sakima..I miss you..Please call me back...if I 've done something to make you mad..let me know."

She sadly hung up the phone, she guessed she wasn't as good a judge of character as she thought she was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for the reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Kimi sat in the bedroom of her and Sin's home, the house was near the University of South Dakota, they had bought it because it was close to the university where they both worked. 

She hadn't been in the house since Sin had died. She was having a hard time. It looked like he could just walk back in at anytime and just continue his life.

Kimi cried as she looked at all his clothes she had pulled out of the drawers, she couldn't just get rid of this stuff. Kimi got off the floor and walked down to the bathroom, his shaving cream and his razors still sat on the sink.

Kimi wiped the tears from her face, she couldn't do this. She flipped open her cell and dialed a number. "Hello."

"Mark, its Kimi."

Mark could tell she was crying. "Whats wrong Kimi girl?"

"I'm at home..I'm trying to go through Sin's stuff, its time you know, to get this stuff outta here, I thought I was better, that I could do this, but I just cant." She said tears running down her face.

Mark was at the arena, he had a match shortly. "Kimi..Look, I have a match in a few minutes..after that I'll get a flight out and be there, I want you to just stop what you're doing till I get there okay?"

Kimi sniffed back another round of tears. "I'm sorry Mark, I know you have things to do, I just didn't know who else to call."

Mark got up, he was in the locker room and there were other guys around. "Listen Baby doll, you're not bothering me, I'll be there as soon as I can, I want you to go make a cup of tea and calm down..I'll call you when I get there, Okay?"

Kimi wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you Mark."

"Sweetie, you're welcome. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay." Kimi said and flipped her phone shut.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark grabbed hir bag, and headed to the entrance, he had just got done with his match and had a flight out in a couple of hours.

Randy stopped him before he got to the door. "Mark, I couldn't help but over hear, is Kimi okay?"

Mark stopped. " She's having a hard time right now, I told Vince I was taking some time off, she needs me."

Randy nodded. He hadn't talked to Jeff since Kimi had left to go home, but he knew the two had gotten close, Jeff was actually due back to work tomorrow for a house show, then back to his regular schedule.

"Well I hope she's okay."

Mark nodded and left. Randy couldn't help but wonder if she was upset why had she called Mark and not Jeff, but then again maybe she had. He shrugged and went to get ready for his match.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark got into the city of Vermillion, at three in the morning, he rented a car and got on the road, Kimi lived about twenty minutes from the airport and he was in a hurry to get to her, he would bet money she was up.

Mark pulled into her driveway and seen, indeed there were light burning, in the house, he got out and locked up the car and headed up to the front door and rang the bell.

His heart broke when she answered the door. "Aww Kimi Girl." He grabbed her in his arms and shut the door. Kimi sobbed against his chest. Mark just held her and let her cry, rubbing her back.

Mark moved her to the couch and she curled up against him. "Its going to be okay, Baby..I promise." His deep voice was comforting to her, she took his big hand in hers. "Thank you Mark, I know I'm a pain in the ass, i don't know why I still get like this, its been a year."

Mark rubbed her back with his free hand. "There no time limit on grieving Kimi, don't try to push yourself to be all better, its takes time."

Kimi nodded against his chest. Mark let her relax a few minutes."Okay..I know you haven't been sleeping, I'll make you a cup of tea, and then its off to bed, we'll tackle all this tomorrow."

He eased her up and bent to kiss her cheek. "I promise, you're going to feel better, its just going to take time Huh?"

Kimi nodded and curled up on the couch while he went to make tea. She just hoped he was right, some days she did feel better, but today had been pure hell.

Mark came back with a cup of steaming tea, Kimi sat up and thanked him, taking the hot tea and sipping it.

Mark waited till she finished it and took the cup from her hands."Okay to bed young lady." Mark said getting up.

"I should freshen up the guest room..." She started.

Mark stopped. "I'm a big boy, I know where the guest room is, I want you to get some sleep, no getting up early either." He said guiding her up the stairs to her bedroom. Mark stopped when he seen Sin's clothes piled all over the floor. "Maybe you better sleep in the guest room."

Kimi looked at her and Sin's room and knew there was no way she could sleep in there. "I'll sleep on the couch."

Mark shook his head and pulled her along beside him to the guest bed room, he pushed her down on the bed and bent taking her shoes off. "Wheres your clothes?"

"In the living room, I haven't unpacked yet."

"Be right back." He said.

Kimi sat there in a daze, she was tired. She took her cell phone off her belt clip and put it on the bedside table.

Mark came back carrying her sleeping shirt. "Okay..go get ready for bed and daddy will tuck you in." he said grinning.

Kimi burst out laughing. "You're such a spaz." She said.

Mark grinned. "Good I got you to laugh."

Kimi went in the bathroom and changed clothes and came back to find Mark sprawled on the bed.

Kimi climbed under the covers and Mark rolled to his side pulling the covers up under her chin. "Now how that for tucking some one in?" he said grinning.

Kimi smiled and impulsively hugged him. "I love you Mark, thank you for... well just being you."

Mark patted her back and laid her back down. "Go to sleep, do you mind if I crash here, that couch is to small for me?"

Kimi smiled. "Sure, just don't hog the covers, or I'll kick your ass."

Mark grinned and rolled over on his back. "Yea Ma'am."

Kimi was soon asleep, she was mentally exhausted. Mark looked at her, she had been through so much, he just hoped he could help her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John laughed and jumped out from behind a equipment truck. "Rainbow brite!" He yelled.

Jeff jumped three feet in the air. "Dammit Cena..I'm going to kill you."

John just grinned. "Welcome back buddy, we missed you."

Jeff smiled..he had missed wrestling and his friends. "So want to party tonight? Celebrate you coming back." John asked as they walked down one of the long hallways.

Jeff nodded. "Sure sounds like a plan. "Where's Randy?"

John rolled his eyes. "Probably chasing some honey. You know Randy."

Jeff just laughed. "Yea you're right, I'll catch up with him later."

John waved him off. "I got to get going, we'll meet at the hotel tonight and take a cab to the club."

Jeff nodded and walked in his dressing room. He fell back in a chair, he had to do something to get Kimi off his mind, he made up his mind if some girl offered herself tonight, he was going to take her up on it, he thought him and Kimi had something special, fuck that, from now on, it was about having fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark had woken first and he slid out from where Kimi had made his arm a pillow, he smiled at least she had slept He went downstairs and made some coffee.

He could only imagine how Kimi felt, the place seemed weird with out Sin in it, and he had just been Sin's friend, he couldn't imagine how hard this was for Kimi.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table, it was around noon, they had both slept good.

But Kimi had a hard day in front of her going through Sin's thing and boxing them up. He hoped she was up to it, Mark felt like the sooner she got the stuff out of here, the easier it would be for her to move past the sharp grief she was in.

Kimi came down about a half and hour later and she kissed Mark's cheek and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Sleep good?" Mark asked.

Kimi smiled. "Yea actually I did, thanks to you."

"Let's go out and grab breakfast then we'll get started on sorting through everything."

Kimi nodded and went to get dressed, it sounded a lot easier than it was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff sat up in bed, he was sharing a room with Randy and he looked over to find him passed out in his bed, they hadn't really had time to talk, they had both been drunk last night when they were at the club, the last thing Jeff remembered was taking body shots off some gorgeous blond. Jeff about fell out of the bed when that same girl turned over and smiled at him. "Hey Jeff.'

Jeff jumped up and grabbed his boxers and pulled them on, he seen the empty condom wrapper on the floor and thanked God h had used protection.

Randy groaned and sat up and then took in the situation in the next bed, he looked confused and then looked at Jeff.

Jeff walked over to Randy. "Look get her out here okay?"

Randy just nodded as Jeff walked in the bathroom and slammed the door. What the fuck was he thinking bringing that girl here, hell he didn't even know her, couldn't even remember what they had done last night.

Jeff looked at the totem he still wore around his neck, he took it off so he could shower. He couldn't bear to get rid of it, he knew last night was because he was hurt over Kimi. He sighed as he stepped under the hot spray off water. He had to get Kimi off his mind, he would start dating again, maybe one of the diva's...he just knew what Kimi and him had was over.

Randy was sitting alone in the room when he came out, Jeff took the totem and wrapped it in paper and packed it in the side pocket of his bag. "Jeff, whats up..I thought you liked Kimi, whats up with the bimbo."

Jeff turned to Randy as he got dressed. "Kimi was just a fling okay, shes got her life and I got mine, it was just a way for both of us to pass time while we were stuck together, nothing else."

Randy didn't answer, but he could have sworn Jeff had feelings for her, why the sudden change?

Randy got up to shower and decided to leave it alone, Jeff seemed touchy on the subject.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and Kimi sat side by side boxing up Sin's clothes. When Kimi got stuck and started crying, Mark would hold her till it passed and they would start again.

Mark picked up a shirt and was starting to fold it and put it in the box, but Kimi stopped him, she took the shirt and smiled, she had got it for Sin, it said world best husband. She remembered the smile on his face and the way they made love, the way he whispered in her ear that he loved while he made love to her.

Kimi looked at the shirt with blurry eyes. "I wanna' keep this one."

Mark smiled and kissed her fore head. "Sure Kimi, you don't have to get rid of everything ya know."

Kimi nodded. They finally got through with the bedroom and they went through the bathroom removing his cologne, razors and soap. Kimi sadly piled his stuff in a box and handed it to Mark and he carried it down and put it in the back of the truck.

Mark met her back downstairs and they headed for Sin's den, Mark knew this was going to be the hardest. "Kimi its getting late, why don't we do the den tomorrow?"

Kimi looked up at Mark. "Okay, but we need to run the rest of that stuff to the thrift store, I don't want to leave it in the truck."

Kimi was glad for reprieve, his den was going to be the worst. She didn't know how she was going to do it.

Mark nodded. "C'mon' we'll drop this stuff off and go out to dinner."

Kimi nodded and followed him out to the truck, she sure hoped she felt better after this was done. Cause right now she felt like shit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff and Randy were in the hotel bar having a few beers. "Better not get to drunk, we have a flight out early." Jeff warned.

"Yea I know, I was hoping to pick me up a woman for the night, but its dead in here." Randy said sitting his beer down.

Jeff looked around, Randy was right, no action in here tonight. "Where's Mark I haven't seen him since I got back."

Randy threw a handful of peanuts in his mouth. "Some emergency with Kimi, she was having some problems or something, he wasn't specific, but he told Vince he would be gone for a while."

Jeff frowned, He wondered if she was alright, he may be pissed cause she was sleeping around, but that didn't mean he wanted anything to happen to her.

Jeff got up and walked toward the back of the bar and pulled out his cell. He dialed Kimi number, but he hung up after one ring, no way, she had Mark if anything was wrong, if she had needed him, she would have called him. He went and sat back down at the bar and ordered another beer, the best thing he could do was put Kimi out of his mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi laughed and nudged Mark in the stomach. "If you put those cold ass feet on me one more time, you're sleeping in the floor." She threatened.

Mark started laughing. I'm bigger than you Kimi girl, I don't think so."

The two got in a pillow fight and finally Kimi fell back out of breath. "Okay you win." She said still laughing.

Mark rolled over on his side smiling at her. "Like you really had a chance of defeating me." He said rolling his eyes.

Kimi rolled over laying her head on his chest. "Mark why the hell aren't you married, you're a great guy, sweet, not to hard to look at." She said grinning.

Mark grinned. "Is that a proposal?"

Kimi started laughing. "No offense Mark, but when I look at you I see a cross between a big teddy bear, and the big brother I always wanted."

Mark smiled. "I know, me too...I don't know never found a woman I would consider getting married to..simple as that."

Kimi grinned. "Well you're waisting yourself, you'd make a great husband and a great father."

Mark closed his eyes. "Maybe someday."

Kimi wondered if her only chance at love had been Sin, she had thought there might be something special with Jeff down the road, but they proved to be foolish on her part.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff sat in the airport wanting nothing more than to sleep. Fuck getting up at five in the morning, Randy was beside him sound asleep, their flight had been delayed.

Jeff got up and flipped open his cell. He knew Kimi would be up, she always got up early. He could just check on her ask her if she was okay, every since Randy had told him there was problem with her, he couldn't get his mind off her. He dialed her number it rang three times before it picked up. "Hello."

Jeff couldn't believe it, it was Mark, he was stunned for a moment, then he heard Kimi in the back ground, her voice was heavy with sleep. "Mark who is it?"

"Hello." Mark asked again sounding more awake. Jeff hung up the phone. Mark had lied to him and so had Kimi, the two of them had been sleeping together , he felt like a fool, he knew Mark was a whore, but he hadn't thought Kimi was, it was obvious she had no problem sleeping with any man who was available.

Jeff shook his head as his flight was called. He went to go wake Randy, he swore he would never be taken in by another lying ass female again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so mcuh for the reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Kimi watched as Mark loaded the last of the stuff from the den. That had been the hardest, she had kept several things of his, his degree, which she left hanging and his old baseball trophy's , she had boxed up some of the things he thought Sin's parents would like to keep and mailed them yesterday. 

Mark walked over. "Okay..I'm going to take this to the thrift store, you want to come?"

Kimi shook her head. "I think I'll shower and relax a bit."

Mark nodded and hugged her. "I'll be back in a bit."

Kimi nodded and went back in the house, she made her a cup of tea and sat out on the back deck.

She had her mind occupied the last couple of days with the task at hand, but now, her mind was drawn to Jeff, why hadn't he called.

She unclipped her phone and dialed his number. Once again his voice mail picked up. "Sakima, I miss you..I wish you would call me, I have to work at the university about a month and do a paper, but I'll be visiting Mark in about a month, I would like to see you..call me."

Kimi hung up, she felt pathetic begging Jeff to call, but she had realized when she was away from him, that her feelings were much deeper than she first thought.

She had found herself dreaming about him, not just sex, yea she dreamed about that, but she dreamed of the times they just sat together watching TV or when he came down and helped her with her work, she knew the symptoms, she couldn't fool herself, she knew what love felt like, and it took her leaving him for her to realize she was in love with one Jeff Hardy. The problem was he had effectively seemed to cut her out of his life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark found her on the deck deep in though. "Hey girly, you okay." he asked parking his big frame in the chair next to hers.

Kimi smiled. "Yea."

"You don't sound too convincing." Mark said.

Kimi sighed. "When you get back on the road, will you ask Jeff to call me, I been leaving messages and he's not calling me back, I just wonder if he's okay?"

Mark looked at Kimi. "Did you two sleep together?"

Kimi laughed, no wonder her and Mark got along so good, both were blunt and to the point. "Yes..and I thought there was something there, but he wont answer my calls."

Mark frowned. That didn't sound like Jeff, he wondered what the hell was wrong with the boy.

"I'll talk to him."

Kimi smiled at Mark. "I didn't say beat the hell outta him or harass him, if it was just a few nights of fun for him fine, I just want him to tell me that, and I wont bother him no more."

Mark grabbed Kimi's hand. "Are you in love with him?"

Kimi nodded and Mark sighed, he had a feeling Kimi was going to come out of this hurt again.

Mark left the next day, he had to get back to do the next show. Kimi saw him off at the airport. He hugged her before he boarded. "Call me if ya need anything..I love ya Kimi girl."

Kimi grinned. "I love you too Mark, be safe."

Mark nodded and took off.

Kimi turned and left, she had to be back at work at the university tomorrow, she really had to get her mind straight, she hoped Jeff would call.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark checked into the hotel and then went straight to the arena, he had only a couple of hours before the show.

As soon as he dumped his bag in his dressing room, he went looking for Jeff. He found him in the main locker room and walked over to him. "Jeff I need to talk to you."

The last thing Jeff wanted was to talk to Mark, the thought of him and Kimi together was making him sick.

But he followed Mark out in the hallway. "Kimi asked me to have you call her, whats the deal, she's worried sick about you."

Jeff looked at Mark. "How can she miss me, she had you with her."

Mark just shook his head. "I just went to help her get Sin's stuff loaded up and out of the house, she's having a hard time, she could use a friend, call her."

Jeff shook his head. "Me and Kimi are done, its better..we just break it off clean rather than dragging it out." Jeff said and walked off.

Mark just didn't get it, Jeff wasn't the type to sleep with someone and ignore them, what had crawled up Jeff's ass he wondered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy was sitting the locker room getting ready to shower when Jeff walked in and slammed the door almost off the hinges.

"Dude what the hell is wrong?" Randy asked as he shed his clothes and walked over to a shower stall.

"Mark, he came down on me about Kimi, and how I need to call her, and all this shit, he acts like her dad or something." Jeff said and plopped down a bench.

Randy turned on the water and soaped up. "Jeff just chill, I mean you seemed to really like her, maybe she has feelings for you, if you don't dig her like that maybe the best thing to do is call her and tell her."

Jeff sighed, Kimi had been sleeping with other guys, he couldn't forgive that, he did not what to talk to her, she would get the hint if he kept avoiding her calls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi had been back at work for a month and fell into the swing of things. She was teaching a history class twice a week, and she had finished her paper, shipped the artifacts back to North Carolina.

Kimi finished grading papers and laid her head on the desk, she was so damn tired here lately, she didn't feel like moving.

Kimi had upped her dosage of vitamins, thinking maybe she had low blood or something, all she wanted to do was sleep.

Then when she slept all she did was dream of Jeff. He still hadn't called her and when she had talked to Mark, all he would say was Jeff was being a prick and to forget him. Easier said than done, she couldn't get the man off her mind. She wondered if that had anything to do with her physically feeling like crap.

She got up and decided to head home for the day, maybe grab some extra sleep. She was leaving next week to catch up with Mark, in Tennessee, she needed a break in her routine and decided hanging out with him a couple of weeks was just the thing to lift her spirits.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy grabbed the bottle of Jack away from Jeff. "Thats the last thing you need. Jeff why don't you tell me what the fuck is wrong with you?"

They were at a club and Jeff was drowning his sorrows, whatever the hell they were, he wouldn't talk about them.

"Randy give me the damn bottle back." Jeff demanded.

"No..talk, okay..what is the damn problem?" Randy asked.

Jeff sighed and propped his head in his hands. "Kimi. I'm in love with her, and she turned out to be a slut, but I cant stop loving her, hows that for a problem?"

Randy shook his head. "Okay first off, I really don't see her as a slut, why do you think that?"

Jeff looked at his friend. "Twice when I called her, once some strange guy answered the phone, and it was a young guy, since she keeps her phone with her all the time, well you know what that means, and then early one morning I called her, and Mark answered the phone , you could tell he was asleep and then I heard Kimi in the background, asking who it was, and she had been asleep to, what would you think?"

"Well first off, I would talk to Kimi before I jumped to all those conclusions. I mean there could be a simple explanation, where was she when you called the first time?"

Jeff looked down at the bar, depressed as ever. "She was at her parents."

Randy shook his head. "Okay, well maybe a young male relative, I hardly think Kimi would be shacking up with some guy in front of her parents."

"Okay, maybe she was at a hotel with some guy." Jeff said.

Randy popped him in the back of the head. "Thats a lot of maybes, dumb ass, talk to the girl."

Jeff rubbed the back of his head and glared at Randy. "Okay what about Mark?"

"Listen closely Dumbo, didn't you get in trouble the last time you jumped to conclusions about the two of them?"

"Well yea, but they were both asleep, together." Jeff said turning to look at the dance floor.

Randy just shook his head. "Jeffro, think, Mark and Kimi are close friends, he was good friends with her husband, thats a tie to the man she was married too, he told me when he got back, he went down there to help her get all of her husbands stuff boxed up and carted away, do you realize how hard that must have been for her, so she called her best friend, so what if they were sleeping in the same room, Mark told you there was nothing between them, Mark don't lie, you know that."

Jeff was more confused than ever, had he been to quick to think bad of Kimi?

"Maybe you were scared of what your feeling for and was looking for a reason to dump her, you know Mark said she was coming to hang with him for a while, next week I think, since you aren't interested anymore, maybe I'll ask her out." Randy said smirking at his friend.

Jeff jumped up and glared at Randy. "Go ahead, I don't give a shit." He snapped and left.

Randy just smiled. Oh yea, he could see Jeff didn't give a shit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi packed her bags and set them by the bedroom door. Her flight was out early in the morning. She went and fell back in her bed. She was exhausted. She picked up her cell and called Mark. "Hello."

"Hey Mark."

"Kimi girl, when is your flight out?"

"First thing in the morning..I'll get into Tennessee around four." Yawning Kimi tried to keep her eyes open.

"Kimi you sound tired, you getting enough rest?" Mark asked.

Kimi laughed. "Hell all I do is sleep..I don't know what wrong with me."

Mark frowned. "Have you been to the doctor?"

"Uhh no , I've just been a little tired, I'm not sick." She said turning over to her side.

"Kimi, being tired can be a symptom of other things, I'll take ya to see our doctor while your here." He said making it sound d final."

"Mark, he works for the WWE , he's not paid to look at your friends." She said closing her eyes.

"You're going, whatever." He snapped.

Kimi stared laughing. "Yes daddy."

Mark couldn't help but grin. "Thats right and don't forget it."

"Good night Mark, I love you."

Mark smiled. "I love ya too, get some sleep."

Kimi laid her phone down and curled up, she loved sleeping these days, she just couldn't seem to help herself, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi looked around for Mark, he said he would meet her, when she got off the plane. She wondered around the area for a few minutes.

"Hey Kimi."

Kimi turned around to find a good looking young man with short hair and intense blue eyes smiling at her. He had on form fitting blue jeans and a white t-shirt that just showed off the muscles and tattoos, then she recognized him from the first night she had that run in with Jeff, she had met him briefly, the flirter. "Nice to see you again Randy." She said smiling at him.

Randy looked surprised and pleased. "You remember me?"

Kimi grinned. "Of course, you were the handsome gentleman that flirted with me."

Randy smiled and took her bag, she looked really tired. "Mark sent me, Vince called him in some meeting at the last minute, but he'll meet you at the hotel."

Kimi nodded and followed him out the airport , to the parking lot. Randy stopped in front of his rental and threw her bags in the truck, he went around and opened the door for her and waited till she had got herself settled and shut the door.

Kimi looked at him when he got in, she knew he and Jeff were friends, she wanted to ask about Jeff, but she stopped herself, Jeff had made it clear with his silence, he was done with her.

Tears pricked her eyes and she blinked them back, she hated that she loved him, but that was not going to change, she would just have to learn to live with it.

Randy pulled onto the highway. "So Mark told me you had been teaching some, this is a vacation, hanging around with a bunch of sweaty muscle heads?" He asked grinning.

Kimi smiled back at him. "Yea...this will be relaxing for me, I wont have to think for a while."

Randy nodded, he looked at girl, she was truly beautiful, and she seemed so sweet, Jeff was a first class idiot, but he knew Jeff's insecurity's came from Becky, she had cheated on Jeff so many times, Randy had lost count, he knew in the beginning of their six year relationship, Jeff had been crazy about her, he had meet her at a diner, in his small home town of Cameron, Jeff had been instantly smitten, but in Randy's opinion, she had just wanted along for the ride, because of who Jeff was, simple as they, she had cheated the first three months the two were together, Jeff forgave her time and again, even catching her in the act a couple of times, and blaming Jeff because he worked all the time.

Randy could almost understand Jeff being suspicious, but he had to realize that every girl he met was not like Becky, and he was going to wake up and realize what he had lost in Kimi, but then it would be too late.

"Okay so tell me one of your stories, Mark says you're a story teller, or that you know tons of them, and some fables too." Randy asked giving her his most charming smiled.

Kimi laughed. "Okay then , let me think."

Randy smiled. "Come on now, we'll be to the hotel in a few minutes."

Kimi laughed. "Okay..I got one ..Its called Coyote and the origin of death."

Randy nodded.

Kimi started and Randy noticed immediately the pitch of her voice changed and how for each character she changed her voice. "In the beginning of this world, there was no such thing as death. Everybody continued to live until there were so many people that the earth had no room for any more. The chiefs held a council to determine what to do. One man rose and said he thought it would be a good plan to have the people die and be gone for a little while, and then return. As soon as he sat down, Coyote jumped up and said he thought people ought to die forever. He pointed out that this little world is not large enough to hold all of the people, and that if the people who died came back to life, there would not be food enough for all.

All the other men objected. They said that they did not want their friends and relatives to die and be gone forever, for then they would grieve and worry and there would be no happiness in the world. Everyone except Coyote decided to have people die and be gone for a little while, and then come back to life again. The medicine men built a large grass house facing the east. When they had completed it, they called the men of the tribe together and told them that people who died would be restored to life in the medicine house. The chief medicine man explained that they would sing a song calling the spirit of the dead to the grass house. When the spirit came, they would restore it to life.

All the people were glad, because they were anxious for the dead to come and live with them again. When the first man died, the medicine men assembled in the grass house and sang. In about ten days a whirlwind blew from the west and circled about the grass house. Coyote saw it, and as the whirlwind was about to enter the house, he closed the door. The spirit of the whirlwind, finding the door closed, whirled on by. In this way Coyote made death eternal, and from that time on, people grieved over their dead and were unhappy. Now whenever anyone meets a whirlwind or hears the wind whistle, he says: "Someone is wandering about." Ever since Coyote closed the door, the spirits of the dead have wandered over the earth trying to find some place to go, until at last they discovered the road to the spirit land.

Coyote ran away and never came back, for when he saw what he had done, he was afraid. Ever after that, he has run from one place to another, always looking back first over one shoulder and then over the other to see if anyone is pursuing him. And ever since then he has been starving, for no one will give him anything to eat."

Randy grinned at her, thats great and the way you tell it..I bet kids would love for you to tell them stories."

Kimi grinned. "Well I am a native lore story teller, so I've had lots of practice."

Randy looked confused. "It means my mother, is a story teller and she taught me, we pass on native traditions and folklore to the new generation."

Randy smiled. "Okay I get it...look I know you're probably tired, but I was wondering, when you get rested, maybe in the next town, maybe we could have dinner or something?"

Kimi knew it was most likely a bad idea, he was Jeff's friend, but Jeff didn't want her for some reason or another, why shouldn't she go out, and have a nice time, she wasn't breaking any laws.

Kimi looked at Randy and smiled. "I would love too."

Randy turned into the hotel parking lot. "Great." He said.

He knew Jeff would have a fit, but hell he didn't want her, he was being a ass, and he saw for himself, how sweet and interesting Kimi was, Jeff would just have to suck it up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for the reviews..please keep reading an reviewing.**

* * *

Mark was waiting a the hotel's front desk when Kimi came through the door. He walked over grabbing her in a big bear hug. "Kimi girl..I missed you." He said kissing her cheek. 

Kimi laughed and hugged Mark back. "I missed you to Mark. He sat her down and looked at her with a critical eye."You look tired and run down, you're staying with with me at least a month, I'll make sure ya eat proper and get to bed on time." He grumbled.

Randy came up behind them laughing, you would think Mark was her dad. Mark looked at Randy. "Thanks man, for picking her up."

Randy grinned. "No problem Mark..I even got a story out of her."

Mark grinned. "You did huh, then you got a real treat."

Randy just smiled. "Kimi..I'm sure I'll see you at the show tonight, and we'll get together about dinner when we get to Atlanta." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles causing her to blush and left.

"Okay Missy, what the fuck was that?" Mark asked grabbing her bags.

"Hold On I need to get a room." She said heading for the desk.

Mark just laughed and put one big arm around her waist. "You're rooming with me, I got a double, that way I can keep an eye on you."

Kimi just laughed. "Alright dad, have it your way." She said. Mark let her go and they headed toward the elevators. "So whats with Randy?"

"He asked me to dinner..I'm a free agent I guess, he seems nice, I said yes." Kimi said stepping on the elevator.

Mark got on the elevator and pushed three. "Okay..He's a bit of a player, but I'm sure he's not stupid enough to do anything dumb, he knows I'll kill him."

Kimi laughed. "Mark you're the best, I love you very much."

Mark put his arm around her, pulling her close. "Yea right back at ya."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark watched Kimi sleeping, He was going to have her come to the arena with him, she had barely touched the food he had ordered her for dinner and he went to take a shower, when he walked back in the room she was sound asleep.

Mark was getting her ass to the doctor, whether she liked it or not, he knew something was off with her, Kimi was always a high energy person, this wasn't her.

He didn't want to just leave her in the room without telling her he was going, but he didn't want to wake her. "Shit."

He sat beside her on the bed. "Kimi..honey." He said rubbing her back.

Mark watched her eyes flutter open. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you didn't I?" She said in a groggy voice.

Mark shook his head. "Its okay, you look tired..I'm going to head on to the arena, you get some rest."

Kimi sat up. "No way..I'm going with you."

Mark crossed his arms. "You should rest."

Kimi looked up at Mark and grinned. "Don't make me throw one of my infamous fits."

Mark did laugh then. "I only witnessed one, but you do have a nasty temper, when you do lose it, but Sin knew how to handle your fits and so do I." He said smirking.

Kimi stuck her tongue out at him and jumped over him. "I'm going."

Mark got up and smiled. "Okay..theres a couch in my dressing room, I can always put you down for a nap , if you get cranky."

Kimi looked at him for a minute and started laughing. "You're nuts."

Mark nodded. "C'mon brat."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi tried not to think about Jeff. He had made it clear by not returning his call he wanted nothing to do with her, and it hurt, like hell, she was in love with him, she kept remembering the month she had spent with him, it had been wonderful, she couldn't believe she had been fooled by him, she had thought he had really liked her.

She really wasn't sure she wanted to run into him, she wanted to see him, because she missed him, she didn't want to see him, cause she knew it would hurt.

She was in Mark's dressing room, he was having his match which she watched on the monitor.

Kimi yawned. God she had to wake up. She knew where catering was and decided she would go get a cup of coffee.

Kimi walked in catering and waved at John Cena, He smiled and waved her over. "Hey its nice to see you again."

Kimi smiled. "You to, I just came down here to grab a coffee."

"Sit down, I'll grab you a cup, black?"

Kimi nodded and John went over and got her cup, and came back handing it to her. "Thanks."

John smiled. "No problem..so you visiting with Mark?"

"Yea I needed a little down time." She said sipping the hot brew.

"Well I'm sure you'll have a blast, this life ain't for everyone, but a lot of people love it." He said.

Kimi nodded in agreement. "I love traveling myself seeing new places...I always did have wanderlust, which is why I never teach for long periods of time, I like the moving around."

John grinned. "Then you'll fit in real well around here."

Randy came in and saw Kimi and came over sitting next to her. "Hey Kimi."

Kimi smiled. "Hey Randy, I was getting a little sleepy, so I wandered down for some coffee."

Randy looked at her. "You look a little tired."

Kimi shrugged. "A little."

John watched Randy and what he saw was not good, Randy was acting like he did when he got focused on a a female, Jeff was his friend, this would only cause big problems. Jeff hadn't told John what went down between him and Kimi, but Jeff had been in one long bad mood since he got back, he knew they must have went their separate ways, Jeff would not be happy. "I got to go..I'm up next..I'll see you around Kimi."

Kimi smiled at John as he left. Randy took her hand. "Are you hungry?" Kimi shook her head. "No thanks..I better get back to Mark's dressing room."

"I'll walk you back." Randy said and got up throwing her cup away for her.

They were heading for the door, when it swung open and Jeff came walking in. Kimi and Jeff just froze looking at each other and Randy grinned, Jeff was full of shit, he loved this girl, he just needed to talk to her and get this mess straightened out.

Jeff turned angry eyes on Randy, he sure wasn't wasting no time, making time with Kimi.

Randy tried hard not to laugh. "Uhh Kimi..I got to go grab a bottled water, be right back."

Kimi nodded but her eyes hadn't left Jeff, he was just as handsome as she remembered, she wanted to rush in his arms and hug him, but she remembered, he didn't want anything to do with her apparently.

Jeff turned back to her, it was all he could do not to take her in his arms, but he held himself back, she was a two timing bitch, just like Becky, he told himself.

"Sakima, you look good, can we talk for a minute?" She asked softly.

Jeff looked in her brown eyes and he just nodded, they walked over to a empty table and sat down.

Kimi looked at him, he looked so closed off, his eyes blank, could she have been so wrong about him. "Sakima , why haven't you called me, returned my calls?" She asked knowing whatever he said was going to hurt.

Jeff looked away from her, was she crazy, she should know why he didn't want anything to do with her. "Because Kimi, as soon as you were away from me, you were out fucking other guys." He hissed low enough so no one could hear him but her.

Kimi was startled at the anger in his eyes. "What are you talking about, I haven't been with anyone but you."

Jeff laughed. "Yea okay Kimi, like you and Mark Aren't sleeping together, I called you and he answered your phone and he was asleep and I heard you in the background, asking who it was, deny that, then just the week before, I called you and some strange guy answered your phone, said you were napping or some shit, I know you sleep with that phone next to you, I'm not stupid okay." He snapped.

Kimi sat stunned, this was why he hadn't called her, ignored her calls, because he had jumped to some dumb conclusions , she knew she had a few choices, she could try to set him straight, but more than likely he wouldn't believe her, but Kimi didn't feel like she owed him any explanation, if he was this distrustful and fast to jump to the wrong conclusion, she felt she really didn't need to be with him, love with out trust is nothing and they would both be miserable, no she wasn't going to be in a relationship with a man, who thought so little of her, she deserved better. "Sakima..I told you the truth..I have only been with you." She looked him in the eye. "I love you."

Jeff just sat there, he wished he could believe her, he wanted to, but he had his proof in his mind, she was a liar just like Becky, she had claimed to love him too. "Explain why some strange man answered your phone, why you and Mark were sleeping together." He demanded anger glittering in his green eyes.

Kimi looked at him sadly and shook her head. "No Sakima, love means trust to me, if you truly think I would sleep with another man after what we shared, then we don't need to be together..I will not explain myself to you, you either believe me when I say I haven't been with a man except you or you don't...I wont be with you and be cross examined about everything I say or do or every phone call, trust me or not thats up to you."

Jeff just stared at her was she kidding, she didn't think she owed him a explanation why her and Mark were sleeping in the same room. Jeff stood up. "You're just a slut Kimi, thats the only explanation there is." He snapped and walked off.

Kimi was no stranger to pain, she had lived in pain over Sin's death for over a year, but this hurt was different, she had opened herself up to love again and Jeff threw it back in her face, tears streamed down her cheeks, she couldn't stop them.

Randy had witnessed the end of Jeff's little speech, he sat down beside Kimi and pulled her in his arms. "Shhh don't cry Kimi, he's a fool." Randy said his hand rubbing her back.

She looked up at Randy. "I love him, I told him I loved him." Randy watched the tears run down her cheeks. He sighed, Jeff was letting his past issues screw this up. "I know Kimi, c'mon lets get you back to Mark's dressing room." Randy stood and kept a arm around her as they slowly walked back to Mark's dressing room. He led her in and shut the door. "Sit down ." Randy said pulling her down beside him on the couch.

Randy pulled her against him and let her cry, he wished there was something he could do, he was hoping when Jeff seen Kimi, he would realize he loved her, and the two would work it out, but Jeff was being a real ass hole, he had talked to Jeff plenty and he couldn't get through to him. Randy didn't know what else to do. Jeff was his friend and he wanted him happy, but he wasn't going to let himself be happy. Randy looked down at Kimi, she had stopped sobbing, she was still a little teary eyed. "I'm sorry Kimi."

She nodded. "Thanks Randy, for being so nice."

Randy cupped her cheek. "You're real easy to be nice too."

Randy sat with her until he realized she was asleep. He laid her back on the couch and covered her with Mark's jacket.

He stood up and paced , he realized he was going to have to tell Mark what had happened. Mark would quite possibly kill Jeff, while he was angry at Jeff, he didn't want to see him dead or maimed for life.

He only hope Mark would let it go for Kimi's sake, it wouldn't do her any good if Mark went and beat up Jeff.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark walked in after his match to find Kimi asleep and Randy pacing the floor. "Whats wrong?" he growled.

Randy looked at Mark, he knew he had to tell him. "Lets go outside so we don't bother Kimi."

Mark followed him outside the door and he shut it. "What?" Mark demanded.

Randy filled him in on what happened between Kimi and Jeff and with each word, he seem Mark get madder and madder.

Mark turned to leave. "Mark if you hurt him, you'll get fired." Randy says trying to talk some sense into Mark.

Mark looked at Randy. "I'm not stupid Orton, stay with Kimi, till I get back."

Randy nodded and went back in the dressing room. He watched Kimi sleeping, he just hoped Kimi would get over the way Jeff had treated her. He had a feeling when Kimi loved someone, it was a deep thing, that meant deep hurt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark was back about a half an hour later. Randy jumped up. "What did you do?"

Mark grabbed his street clothes. "I talked to Vince I got a match with that little jerk next week."

Randy groaned. Mark wasn't dumb, this was a way to legally beat the hell outta Jeff.

"Randy thanks for staying with her." Mark said.

Randy shrugged. "I like her she's a nice girl."

Mark nodded. "Yea she is." He went to go change into his street clothes and came out a minute later in jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'm gonna' go, tell her Kimi, I'll see her in Atlanta." Randy said.

Mark nodded and sat down next to Kimi as Randy left. She was sleeping way to much, he was going to get her to eat something tonight if he had to feed her himself.

Mark shook her gently. "Kimi wake up."

She opened her eyes and Mark had to stop the anger from rising in his gut, her eyes were red from crying over that bastard. What would Sin think of the way he was watching over Kimi, not damn much, he was failing miserably. "C'mon' sweetheart, lets get you back to the hotel."

Kimi sat up and yawned. "Sorry I keep falling asleep on you."

Mark smiled. "Its okay, lets go..I want you to eat before you go to bed."

Kimi stood up and looked at Mark. "Randy told you didn't he?"

Mark nodded. "I don't want you to worry about him, Kimi, he's not good enough for you."

Kimi didn't say anything, maybe not, but that didn't change the fact that she loved him, and her heart was breaking. "Let's go." She said.

Mark grabbed his bag and followed her out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy found Jeff in his dressing room and slammed the door behind him. "What the fuck is wrong with you, why did you talk to her like that?"

Jeff looked at Randy. "You fucking her now or what?"

Randy shook his head sadly. "Man you're being a idiot, that girl loves you."

Jeff just looked away. "No she doesn't, if she did, she wouldn't be running around sleeping with other guys."

Randy turned to go. "Jeff you're making a a huge mistake."

Jeff shrugged. "It's mine to make."

Randy left and Jeff flopped down in a chair, leaning his head back, how he wished he could believe her, but she wouldn't give him no explanation, how could he believe her, when she had no answer for his questions?

Kimi wouldn't even try to defend herself, so that meant she had no defense, he reached down in his bag and pulled out the totem she had gave him, he opened the pouch and pulled out the lock of hair and pressed it to his lips, God how he wished he was wrong. He slipped the hair back in there and closed the pouch and put it back in his bag and got up. It was over, he just needed to put it behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Mark brought the tray over to the bed where Kimi was sitting propped up watching TV. Kimi looked at Mark and then at the soup. "I'm not really hungry." 

Mark ignored her and picked up the spoon tested the soup and then held it in front of her mouth. Kimi looked at him with that stubborn glint in her eye. "Kimi." He warned.

"Good grief." She muttered and opened her mouth. Mark grinned and she snatched the spoon out of his hand. "Okay I'll eat.

Mark got up and pulled off his shirt and grabbed some sweats and went in the bathroom to change.

Kimi sipped at the hot tea, which actually seemed to taste good. She dutifully picked up the spoon and ate the chicken soup, the more she ate, the better it tasted.

Mark came out and sat down beside her on her bed. "We have a flight out around noon, so you can sleep late."

Kimi nodded, she hated the way she had felt lately, she had always been so strong and healthy, she could run on three or four hours of sleep if she had to , this was really irritating her.

Kimi finished the tea and soup and Mark took the tray and sat it on the table. He walked back over and kissed her forehead. "Good girl." He said laughing.

Kimi smacked his big arm, but laughed too. Mark sat down in front of her. "You okay?"

Kimi nodded. "I'll be fine..really..it hurts I wont lie, but I been hurt before and I survived..I'll survive again."

Mark leaned over hugging her. "I'm sorry Kimi, I wish I could make you feel better."

Kimi smiled and tugged at Mark's goatee. "you do make me feel better, okay?"

Mark smiled. "If you say so...I'm going to turn out the light, I want you to get some sleep."

Kimi scooted back down on her pillow. "Hell seems like thats all I do."

Mark got up and turned off the light. "Well you must need it."

Mark lay back on the other bed and she tossed him the remote. "Good night."

"Goodnight Kimi." Mark said and flipped through the channels mindlessly.

He was trying to figure out how to get her to see the doc, without her throwing a fit. Mark shook his head, might be no way around the fit, but she was going, he would just have to try and get her to see things his way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark was more and more worried about Kimi, even though she slept all night, she seemed tired and when he pushed her to eat breakfast, she simply threw it up not ten minutes later. "Kimi honey, are you okay?" He asked as she came out of the bathroom looking pale. "I think so, just nauseous."

Mark ordered her some hot tea and that seemed to settle her stomach.

Mark grabbed her bag and they headed downstairs to the lobby to check out, as luck would have it Jeff was there with Matt. Kimi just got paler when she seen him and she grabbed the counter. Mark dropped the bags and took a hold of her. "You okay?"

"Just a little dizzy." She said and Mark made her sit down while he checked out.

Jeff had watched the whole incident, Kimi looked like hell, she was pale as a ghost and Mark had to grab her to keep her from falling. What the hell was wrong with her. Jeff called Randy over. "Find out whats wrong with her?"

Randy looked at Jeff and shook his head. "What the fuck do you care." he said and walked over to Kimi and knelt down in front of her. "Hey sweetheart, whats wrong, you don't look so good?"

Kimi shrugged. "I haven't been feeling good the last few weeks."

Randy felt her cheek, she didn't feel hot, but she looked pale. "I feel kinda nauseous."

Mark walked over. "Don't worry, she's going to the doctor tomorrow."

Kimi nodded. "I think thats a good idea."

That scared Mark more than anything, she had to be feeling bad if she was agreeing with him.

"Mark you get the bags. I'll help her out to your rental." Randy said helping her up.

Kimi was scared at how weak she felt, she leaned on Randy as Mark took the bags on out to the rental.

Jeff watched, worried, he may be done with her, but he wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her.

Randy just totally ignored Jeff and took Kimi out to the rental. Jeff watched them leave, he would get with Randy later and find out what was wrong, his thoughts were pulled to their time back in North Carolina. He thought of her laying beside him curled up in his arms, the way she looked and smelled, Jeff closed his eyes, he remembered her singing to him. Jeff hung his head, he was hurting inside, he loved her so much, why did she have to turn out to be as fake as Becky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark looked over at Kimi who was sleeping, he was worried sick. She had been asleep the whole flight which was probably a good thing, since she had thrown up twice more before they had got on the flight, even Randy was looking worried. He had put in a call to their doctor that traveled with them, Kevin Pilchard , he had told Mark to bring her by the civic center early in the morning, he would have a makeshift office set up.

Mark just hoped it was nothing serious, but Kimi told him she hadn't felt good in weeks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark was relieved to find that by the afternoon, Kimi had perked up some and seemed to be feeling a little better. "You hungry?" He asked as he watched her answer e-mails on her lap top.

"No..Randy is taking me to dinner, and I'm actually feeling like eating, so I don't want to ruin my appetite." She said looking up at him.

"Okay." he said flipping on the sports channel.

Kimi closed her lap top and came over and lay down beside Mark. Mark pulled her in his arms. "You feeling a little better?"

She nodded. "Thanks for taking care of me."

Mark smiled and rubbed her back. "Hey thats what a best friend is for right?"

Kimi was silent and he knew she wanted to talk. "What is it Kimi?"

"Jeff thinks we're sleeping together, when you answered the phone that morning when you were with me, he heard me asking you who it was, he thinks I'm a slut." She said the sadness clear in her voice.

Mark once again had to suppress his anger. "Kimi do you want me to talk to him, explain?"

Kimi shook her head. "Mark I might love him, but I cant live without trust, he's too quick to jump to conclusions..I cant live like that..love and trust go hand in hand."

Mark could understand that, it wasn't the first time Jeff had jumped to the wrong conclusions about Kimi, Mark knew he got screwed over by Becky, but it wasn't fair to make Kimi pay for Becky's mistakes.

"Okay Kimi, whatever you want."

Kimi reached up and hugged him. "Thank you."

Mark patted her back. "Go on and get ready, Randy will be here in a bit."

Kimi nodded and got up and pulled out some clean clothes and went to take a shower. Mark just shook hi head, Jeff was really being a idiot. He was afraid it was to late even if Jeff did wake up, trust was important to Kimi, and she would be hesitant to give Jeff a second chance if she thought he was constantly waiting for her to cheat.

Mark looked up and whistled when she came out of the bathroom. "You look beautiful."

Kimi grinned. "Thank you."

She grabbed her brush and brushed out her long hair. She had choose a Knee length flared light blue skirt and a white halter top. She sat down and pulled on some sandals.

"Mark..do you think dating is a bad idea?" She asked going to sit beside him.

Mark shook his head. "No its a great idea, to get out and meet different people, just keep it casual for a while Kimi, just have fun." .

Kimi nodded and put her cell phone in her purse.

"Kimi I may be out for a while tonight..it'll be late when I get in." Mark said getting up.

Kimi smiled. "Am I putting a crimp in your sex life?"

Mark just shook his head. "No, your not...don't worry about that..I do however have a hot date tonight with this little blond fan." he said grinning.

Kimi just laughed. "Mark you're a dog, you know that right?"

Mark shrugged and laughed. "Hey I try to spread myself around, no sense in one woman hogging all this."

Kimi just shook her head as he went to take a shower. Mark was a sweetheart, but he was a player..she didn't think he would ever settle down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy smiled at Kimi as they walked from the car to the restaurant. Randy had found a Japanese restaurant, which Kimi assured him, she would love.

They were seated and they both spent a few minutes looking at their menus. They both decided on Yakitori and Donburi . Randy ordered them a pot of green tea and they sat back to wait. "You feeling better, think you can eat?"

Kimi smiled. "Yes..actually I'm starving."

"Good..you still going to the doctor?" He asked as the waitress brought their tea. Randy poured them both cups of steaming tea.

"Yes, Mark would drag me either way, so I might was well cooperate." Kimi said as she sipped on her tea.

"How did you and Mark meet?" Randy asked sitting back.

"Well we were both volunteering at the Isleta Pueblo Indian Reservation in New Mexico, we were building a school, believe it or not we did not get along at all, we spent the first three days fighting, he kept telling me why didn't I go help with the food, I was to little to be doing the work, Mark drove me crazy, he wouldn't let me get on the roof and help, said I would fall. Sin my husband, was working on the reservation but on the new church, little did I know the two had met at the local bar, and been buddying up."

Kimi laughed at the memory. "Finally, the third day, he grabbed me off a ladder I was climbing and told me to keep my ass on the ground, before I got hurt , I went off on him, and tried my best to kick his butt, but look at me and look at him, he held me off with one hand, but well when I lose my temper, I lose it, and I wasn't backing down, Sin comes running up and grabs me and Mark just freezes and looks at Sin and says. 'This is your wife, the one thats so sweet and good natured' and he just starts laughing so hard he can barely stand up."

Randy laughed. "Sounds like it wasn't love at first site."

Kimi chuckled as the waitress set their food down in front of them. They thanked her dug into their food, Kimi was starving.

Randy looked up. "So what happened, how'd you two become such good friends?"

Kimi smiled. "You know I'm not sure..Sin had to drag me off that day, cause I wanted to just kick Mark's head in." Kimi took another bite. "Sin had a long talk with me...and I would guess he talked to Mark. Sin dragged me to the bar to meet him that night, made me apologize for attacking him, Mark apologized for being such a ass, and well over the next few weeks we just sort of fell into a friendship..He really hasn't changed..he still bosses me around, but I guess, I just got used to it."

Randy smiled. He could tell the two were close, he could see how Jeff might take that the wrong way.

The two spent the next two hours talking about Randy's career and how he had got into wrestling.

Kimi found him to be pleasant and charming. She loved the way he smiled so easily and he seemed to take take things at face value. He was simply a nice man, thats what she needed now, just someone to talk to, who offered no complications.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy walked her up to her room and they stopped in front of her door. Randy smiled own at her. "I had a great time."

Kimi smiled."Me too..Thanks for asking me."

Randy looked a little nervous and Kimi smiled. He wanted to kiss her, she read people pretty well. "Randy, you're a nice guy..I like you..but I'm not ready to start anything with anyone right now..I'm kinda wrung out emotionally." She said hoping it didn't hurt his feelings.

Randy smiled suddenly. "Yea I know that..This is a first for me..But I like you as a person Kimi, not some hot chick, although God knows you're hot..well you know what I mean...what I'm trying to say is I like hanging out with you."

Kimi couldn't help but smile, he was adorable."I know what you mean..But you still want to kiss me right?"

Randy just stared, man did she cut right to the chase. "Well I'm only human." he said giving her his trademark grin.

Kimi looked up at him, her thoughts pulled to Jeff , that was done, she had to move on, he made it clear what he thought of her, he didn't want her, he threw her love right back in her face.

Randy watched the play of emotions on her face. He should just say goodnight and go, he didn't want to make things more complicated for her. But looking at her leaning on the door how could he resist. "Fuck it." he muttered to himself and he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She was soft and sweet and he left it at that, she wasn't the type of girl you attacked on the first date. But damn she tasted good. He pulled back and was happy to note she was smiling , and she didn't look like she was ready to kick his nuts in.

Kimi took his hand and squeezed it. "That was nice Randy." She was relieved he didn't go further than the simple sweet kiss he had given her.

Randy smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kimi nodded and let his hand go and watched him walk down to the the elevators. Randy was a nice guy, and maybe thats what she needed, she loved Jeff but he was a prick, just what she didn't need.

Just as she turned to go in the door, a hand stopped her. "Don't take you long does it."

Kimi closed her eyes, she really didn't need this, something in her broke, she was thorough crying over him.

Kimi whirled around jerking her arm out of his grasp. "Jeff you know what fuck you, you already called me a slut, you don't want me, why do you give a shit what I do, just stay away from me and mind your own business." She snapped.

Jeff looked shocked at the outburst, he knew from their first encounter she could be mouthy, a real fire ball, but this was even worse, she was angry, not hurt angry, very angry.

Jeff took a step back. "What happened to Sakima." She always called him that, he missed it as soon as she called him Jeff.

Kimi just glared at him. "Sakima is dead, or maybe he never really existed at all." She snapped, she opened the door and went inside slamming it.

Jeff just stared at the door, he was hurt, hurt that she was angry with him, he should be the one angry, she had cheated on him, she was a slut, he just caught her kissing Randy, but she was going to get mad at him. Maybe if she had cried and begged him for forgiveness, he would have gave it to her, pulled her in his arms, carried her to his room. He closed his eyes as images of them making love filtered through his mind. He groaned and he banged on her door hard and loud.

Kimi flung the door open, ready to smack him, but Jeff caught her hand with his. He pulled her to him roughly and kissed her as hard as he could, his lips bruising hers, his tongue forcing its way in her mouth to plunder. Kimi's hand went limp and she let him kiss her, as he wanted to , she moaned and rocked against his body, his hardness rubbing against her belly.

Jeff jerked her head away from him , his fingers locked in her long hair. "Remember that when you're kissing Randy, I fucking know, theres no way, he makes you feel like that." He said.

Jeff let go of her and she nearly fell in the floor. She grabbed the door frame to hold herself up, she wanted him so bad it hurt. "Kimi I don't give a damn if you're the biggest slut in the world, I wont deny my body is aching for you, I know you want me just as bad, but I could never trust you, sex thats different, we can scratch each others itch and leave it at that."

Kimi glared at him. "Fuck you Jeff Hardy, take your fucked up offer and go to hell."

Jeff smiled. "We'll see how long it takes you to come crawling to me Kimi, you know you want me." He said and turned and walked off.

Kimi once again slammed the door. "Bastard."

She fell back on the bed. She should have kicked his nuts in. Jeff was right, she did want him, but it would be a cold day in hell before she gave in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the great reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Kimi pulled herself off the floor of the bathroom. "Nothing like starting the day puking." She muttered as she rinsed her mouth out.

She looked at her pale face in the mirror, she looked like shit. The only thing that could make her feel worse was seeing Jeff, she sighed. She was still pissed about his little bullshit tirade last night, but she hadn't told Mark, what happened, as mad as she was, she didn't want to see him, killed or maimed by Mark.

She knew Mark would go after him, if he knew that Jeff had forced his kiss on her and said the things he did, at first Kimi thought the best thing to do was go home, but then she got mad again, she wasn't going to let Jeff run her off.

"Kimi you okay!" Mark shouted from the hotel room.

Kimi opened the door. "Yeah I'll live."

Mark took one look at her and turned around. "It's after ten, get dressed, we're going to see the Doc."

Kimi didn't argue, she went to her bag and pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt and went back in the bathroom to get dressed.

Mark sat down on his bed. She wasn't arguing at all, he was really worried, if something happened to her he didn't know what he would do, Kimi was his best friend. Mark shook the thoughts free, nothing bad was going to happen to Kimi, as long as he was around.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark knocked on the door of the makeshift office.

Kevin opened the door smiling. "You must be Kimi..I'm the doctor around here, just call me Kevin or Doc..everyone else does."

Kimi smiled and shook the pleasant mans hand. He was had sandy short hair and blue eyes and a friendly smile.

"Come on in..Mark you can wait out there."

Mark bent and kissed Kimi on the cheek. "I'll be out here honey."

Kimi smiled and nodded and Kevin shut the door.

Kimi sat down on the edge of the exam table and Kevin sat down on the stool in front of the table. "Okay Kimi why don't you tell me how you have been feeling."

"Well I've been weak and tired, sleeping a lot and the last two weeks sick on my stomach a lot." She said.

Kevin stood up. "Okay first lets get some blood work and a urine sample and we can rule a lot of things out first, then we go from there."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark paced outside the room, she had been in there for a while, except for when Kevin had brought some samples out for his lab technician to look at . What the hell was taking so long. The longer it took the more he worried .

Kimi looked up when Kevin came back in. He had the lab work in his hands. "Sorry this took a while, we had to run a few tests.

Kimi nodded, she didn't care how long it took, she just wanted to know whats wrong.

Kevin sat down in front of her. "Kimi the good news is your healthy, umm well you're pregnant."

Kimi's mouth fell open. "I cant be I'm on birth control..I mean..when my husband passed away..I forgot about taking them...But about four months ago..I went and got a new prescription because they regulated my period..how the hell can I be pregnant?"

Kevin looked at her, she did not look happy. "Kimi when you began taking birth control, sometimes it can take a few months for it to kick in, that being said..birth control is not infallible, it happens."

Kimi just sat there in shock, now way was this happening to her, why couldn't her birth control fail when Sin was alive?

"Kimi..you have lots of options if this is a unwanted pregnancy." Kevin said.

Kimi couldn't wrap her head around anything, but his words jarred her awake. This was a baby, her child and she had conceived it at a time, when her and Jeff was happy, all life was a gift, what the hell was she thinking. "I'll be keeping my baby..I'm just shocked."

Kevin nodded. "Are you going to be traveling with Mark?"

"Well I was planning on it for a while, will that be safe?" She asked.

Kevin nodded. "Yea, this early on, its no problem, just later on closer to your due date, no traveling..the nausea should go away soon..just try dry crackers and tea first thing in the morning..I'm going to prescribe you some vitamins..the tiredness is normal, just sleep when you feel like it, you should get to feeling better soon, if you like I can continue to see you until you decide to go home."

Kimi nodded. "Okay...that would be great."

Kevin nodded. "Now I would like to examine you and I should be able to tell you exactly how far along you are."

Kimi was still trying to process the fact that she was having a baby, the circumstances might not be perfect, but she couldn't help but feeling the happiness spreading through her, a baby, her baby.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark sat in the chair, Kimi had been in there almost three hours, he looked at his watch. It was almost one-thirty. He was getting ready to bust the door down if she didn't come out soon. The door opened and Mark jumped up.

Kimi shook the doctors hands and walked over to Mark. "I need to go to the pharmacy."

Mark nodded and followed behind her. "So its something you need medicine for the flu or something." Mark asked as they left the civic center.

Kimi wasn't sure how to tell Mark. He would turn into a worry wart for real now.

Mark was worried about her silence, was it something serious. He opened the door of the rental for Kimi and she got in buckling up her seat belt.

Mark went and got in on the drivers side and put his key in the ignition, but he just sat there. "Talk to me Kimi."

Kimi turned to look at Mark. "I'm pregnant."

The words seem to hang in the air and Mark just looked at her for a minute. "How the hell did that happen?" He said finally breaking the silence.

Kimi started laughing."Now come on Mark, how do you think it happened?"

Mark grinned. "Okay..dumb question."

"Kevin said birth control fails sometimes and I guess it did this time, I'm on the pill." She said.

Mark put his hand on hers. "You okay with this?"

Kimi squeezed his hand. "I'm still in shock, but I want this baby, if thats what you mean."

Mark leaned over and kissed her. "Then you'll have it..and you'll be a wonderful mother."

Kimi smiled, she should have known she could count on Mark, she had a lot of things to think over, but right now she just wanted to get her vitamins and go lay down. "Thank you Mark."

Mark started the car. "You're not alone Kimi..I'm here for you..okay?"

Kimi smiled. "Okay."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi lay on the bed, which Mark insisted she stay in, she flopped to her side, she was feeling better. "Mark..I'm not sick." She said poking out her bottom lip.

Mark grinned from his bed where he was relaxing before he had to leave. "Doc said to rest."

Kimi sat up. "I've rested all day."

"Dinner is on the way up, you can get up and eat." Mark said ignoring the pout.

Kimi got up and flopped down beside him. Mark looked at her, he knew she must be in a turmoil right now. "Want to talk?"

Kimi propped her head on his chest. " Mark what is Maki and Papa going to think and Sin's parents?"

Mark sighed. "Kimi your mama and daddy love you..so do Sin's parents..there not going to turn their back on you."

"I know, but its going to hurt them..that I went and got pregnant..I'm not married, hell I cant even stand Jeff at this point...I just don't know what to say to them." She said looking like she was going to cry.

Mark put his arm around her. "So marry me..no one needs to know its Jeff's kid, your parents like me...the kid will have a father..problem solved."

Kimi started crying and Mark pulled her in his arms. "Don't cry Kimi." He said patting her back, he hated seeing her upset like this.

Kimi held on to him while she cried, Mark was such a good friend, and she knew he was serious, but she couldn't let him do that.

Kimi lifted her head. "I love you for that Mark, but I can't let you do that, someday you're going to fall in love and want to have kids, you don't need to sacrifice that for me."

Mark shook his head. "Look..its a option, you have a lot to think about, just remember its there if you want ...I would do anything for you Kimi, and even if you don't want to do that..I'll be here for you and this baby."

Kimi smiled. "You're a prince Mark..what would I do without you?"

Mark laughed. "Not take care of yourself thats what..I gotta get going..you want to come?"

Kimi shook her head. "No..I think I'm going to just stay here..we got that flight tonight..I'll just stay here and watch TV."

Mark got up. "Okay." He grabbed his bag. "I'll see ya in a bit..and Rest..thats a order."

"Yes Sir." She said laughing at him.

Mark waved and left and Kimi fell back on the bed. Kevin said she was eight weeks along, she must have got pregnant the damn first time her and Jeff made love.

She had a lot of decisions to make, right now she didn't even want to look at Jeff, hell would he even believe this baby was his, she could prove it easy enough when the baby got here, but did she want him in her life in her child's life, knowing what he thought about her, did she even have the right to keep this from him.

She got up and answered the door when room service brought her pizza. She sat down and ate most of it, nothing wrong with her appetite at night, just in the mornings when she got so sick on her stomach.

When she was done, she got up and packed her and Mark's bags up, so they could take off when he got back, then she lay down, her mind too full of turmoil to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi got up at the knock on the door. She was surprised to find Randy standing there. "Hey."

Randy smiled. "Can I came in?"

Kimi stood back. "Yeah, sure."

Randy walked in and plopped on her bed. Kimi laughed. "You look tired."

"Triple threat match..I'm beat." Randy said putting a pillow behind his head.

"Mark's up last..he'll be another hour."

Kimi nodded and fell down beside him. "So what did the doctor say?" He asked.

Kimi wasn't sure she was ready to share this with Randy, he was Jeff's friend after all, and she wasn't sure he could keep this to himself.

Randy frowned when she didn't answer. "Kimi, are you okay?"

"Randy..I'm fine, okay." She said hoping that would be enough.

Randy turned to face her. "Kimi cut the bullshit, whats wrong?"

Kimi bit her lip, she wasn't sure she should tell him anything. "Randy its just you and Jeff are friends...and I don't want him knowing anything right now."

Randy was really worried now, was she seriously ill or something. "Kimi what you tell me is between me and and you..I wont say a word."

Kimi looked in Randy's intense blue eyes, she sensed she could trust him. "I'm pregnant."

Randy was shocked and it showed of all the things she could have said he didn't expect that.

He took him a minutes then he spoke. "Are you happy about it?"

Kimi smiled. "As crazy as it seems yes, I didn't plan it, and with things being the way they are between me and Jeff, well its going to make it difficult, but yes I want this baby."

Randy nodded. "Have you thought about what you're going to do?"

Kimi got up and grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the mini fridge and handed one to Randy and sat back down. She opened the bottle and took a few sips.

"Beyond going back home and having the baby no...I will go to the reservation to have the baby..other than that..who knows." She said.

Randy was floored, he had definitely had a interest in Kimi, even though he felt bad, Jeff was his friend, Jeff had made it clear he didn't want Kimi, a baby threw a whole new twist on things.

The last thing Kimi would be thinking about was starting a new relationship and he didn't know if he was up for getting involved with a woman who was pregnant.

Kimi smiled at the confusion on his face. "Randy...I know what you're thinking, don't worry I'm not ready for a relationship with anyone at this point..but I could use a good friend."

Randy suddenly smiled. "Well you got one...I'm here for you if you need anything."

"Thanks Randy..right now I just have to figure out how to tell Jeff...I cant keep this from him, he has a right to know..but I cant do it right now..I'm not ready to deal with how I know he's going to react." She said getting up to throw the empty bottle away.

Randy watched her, the way her long hair swayed at her hips and her dark eyes flashed in the light, she was a beauty, he tried to tamp down on the purely physical attraction he felt for her, the last thing she needed was some horny guy coming on to her.

But he was a healthy male and his body responded to her just from looking at her. "I should go." He said standing suddenly hoping to God he didn't notice the tightness in the front of his pants.

Kimi turned and smiled. "Thank you for coming by and checking on me."

Randy couldn't help but respond to her sweet smile. He walked closer and took her small hand and brought it to his lips for a warm kiss. Randy's eyes met her and his heart lurched, no wonder Jeff fell so hard and fast for her there was something about her. But Jeff was a idiot to let this woman get away because of his insecurities. "I'll see you on the flight or tomorrow when we get to Anaheim ."

Kimi nodded. "Okay."

Randy let go of her hand and turned to leave, he had to clear his head, Kimi had to much going on to get involved with anyone right now, she just needed a friend and he had to keep that in mind.

Kimi sat down after he left, she knew Randy was attracted to her, she would have to be blind, not to see it, but she couldn't even wrap her head around a relationship right now, first she had to figure out what to do about Jeff.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The airport was crowded, and Mark left her in some seats while he went to check on their flight, there was going to be a delay and he wanted to see how long it was going to be.

Kimi was reading a book, she had picked up in the gift shop , when she felt someone sit down beside her.

She groaned when she looked up into Jeff's smirking eyes."So gave any more thought to coming by my room?"

Kimi sighed. "Jeff I want nothing to do with you, get lost okay?" She said trying to ignore him, but it was hard, he smelled good and she reacted the way she always did when he was close to her, her body tensed and she wanted nothing more than to curl in his arms. She felt like crying for the loss she felt, she loved this man, with her whole heart, but that didn't stop the anger at him, for what he was willing to throw away.

Jeff ran one finger down her arm causing her to shiver. "You know you want me, hell I want you just as bad." He whispered his lips close to her ear.

Kimi wanted to give in, go anywhere with him, have him make love to her, but his hateful words still rang in her ears. "Jeff just stop."

Jeff tilted her face up and pressed his lips to hers, if he had forced her , she would have pushed him away, but he was gentle, the pressure of his lips soft, Kimi responded by running her tongue over his bottom lip, the piercing making her even hotter, as it always did, Jeff slid his tongue in her parted lips, sighing as he did so, she tasted so good, so sweet so right, he dipped in her mouth over and over wanting and needing more.

Jeff frowned as eased back a bit to kiss her cheek, he tasted the bitter salt of tears and he looked up to find her crying. "Kimi..."

Kimi pushed away from him tears streaking her face. "Jeff please just leave me alone." She said jumping up and taking off.

Jeff frowned, he felt like crying himself, he wanted to leave her alone, just walk away, his brain was telling him to, but his body had a mind of its own, he wanted her, bad, maybe he couldn't trust her, but he would have her in his bed, of that he was sure, no matter what he had to do.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much for the reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Mark looked around the airport for Kimi but she wasn't where he left her, his eyes narrowed, in fact Jeff was sitting where he left her. He stormed over grabbing Jeff out of the chair. "Wheres Kimi!" he demanded his loud voice booming all over the airport, people looked at the two. 

Jeff pulled himself out of Mark's grasp. "Fuck off Mark...Kimi might be fucking you, but that don't mean you own her." Jeff snapped angry that once again he had Mark and Kimi's affair thrown in his face.

Mark wanted to punch him, but that could wait. Mark lowered his voice. "Listen you little punk, get this through your thick skull, Kimi is my best friend, we are not sleeping together, not in the way you mean, that night you called, Kimi couldn't sleep in her and Sin's room it was too painful, we crashed in the same bed, thats it." Mark pushed Jeff away from him. "Whats the use, you're letting what Becky did to you ruin the whats between you and Kimi, you're a fool." Mark snapped and walked off.

Jeff shook his head, was Mark telling the truth, was the explanation that simple, did he blow things out of proportion, what about the other guy. Jeff didn't feel like thinking about it now, hell he had seen her kiss Randy , that proved she was easy, going for any guy that came along.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark found Kimi coming out of the ladies room "Kimi what did that bastard do to you?"

Kimi sighed. "Mark I cant deal with this now, just drop it."

Mark face softened, he didn't want to upset her again. "Okay, c'mon."

Kim followed him to the gate and they got boarded and seated.

Mark watched as she almost instantly got settled and fell asleep. Mark cracked his knuckles, three more days and he had his match with Jeff and he couldn't wait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff found Randy and stopped and sat down beside him.

Randy sighed. "What do you want?"

Jeff looked at Randy. "Stay the fuck away from Kimi."

Randy started laughing. "Screw you Jeff, you don't want her, what do you care." Randy pulled out a book and decided to ignore Jeff.

"I don't trust her, that doesn't mean I don't want her, she wants me, no matter what, that hasn't changed. I want her in my bed, for now, when I'm done with her, have at her by all means, but until then stay the fuck away from her. " Jeff said leveling Randy with a intense stare.

Randy shook his head. "You're a idiot, and you don't deserve her Jeff..you stay away from her, because if you upset her, you're going to have more to worry about than Mark beating your ass." Randy put his book back in his bag and got up, going to find another seat.

Jeff leaned back. No one knew Kimi like he did, she wanted him, he would have to be blind not to see that, she was alike a drug to him ,he couldn't get enough of her, as long as she was traveling with Mark, he would go after her, once she went back home, he would likely never see her again, why shouldn't he have her while he could.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi laid back on th bed and watched TV, she was beginning to get bored, Mark wouldn't let her go anywhere or do anything. He acted like she had a chronic illness, hell she was pregnant.

Mark had a match tonight, but she was stuck in the hotel once again, he didn't want her to go to the arena with him tonight for some reason, usually he didn't care.

Kimi jumped up, she was tired of sitting in a damn hotel room, she was going to go to the arena , every since three days ago, when she had been so upset at the airport, Mark had been keeping her under wraps trying to protect her, she knew he meant well, but she hadn't even seen Randy.

She brushed her long hair and braided it and grabbed her key card, she was going to go nuts if she didn't get out of here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark paced in his dressing room, he was so ready for this match, he wasn't going to kill Jeff, but he was going to whip his ass, he was going to pay for treating Kimi the way he had.

There was a knock at the door and he opened it to find Randy standing there. "Hey Mark."

Mark let him in. "Whats on your mind Randy?"

"I'm just worried about tonight..I know Jeff deserves it, but don't kill him."

Mark grabbed his water and took a drink. "Randy I'm not going to kill him, but his ass is mine, nobody treats Kimi like he has and gets away with it."

"How is Kimi?" Randy sat down, he hadn't seen her in a few days. "Fine, resting like she's supposed to."

Randy had been wanting to see her, but Mark was in some kind of overprotective mode, and Randy hadn't pushed, but he thought Mark was being a little to protective, he didn't want to upset Kimi, he just wanted to see her. "I think I'll go by and see her tonight."

Mark turned to look at Randy. "Randy..she don't need you coming on to her, she has enough on her plate right now."

"I just want to be her friend Mark..I know Kimi isn't ready for a relationship right now...I know I have a reputation, but shit the girl is pregnant, how big of a dog do you think I am? Randy asked kind of insulted that Mark thought he was trying to get in Kimi's pants.

Mark smiled suddenly. "Do you really want me to answer that question." Mark said grabbing the door knob.

Randy did smile then, he did have a bad reputation with woman, but he knew Kimi was a lady he wasn't about to treat her like a ring rat. "Mark..I wouldn't treat her like anything but what she is, a lady."

Mark looked hard at Randy, he was a player, he had never seen Randy have any interest in a woman besides bedding her. "Randy let me give you a piece of advice, one sided love sucks, maybe you better back off before you start having feelings for Kimi, Jeff might be a jerk, but she's in love with him..once Kimi loves someone, in her mind its forever."

Randy looked away from Mark. Kimi would get over Jeff, how in the hell could she love someone that treated her like Jeff had. He looked at Mark. "I just want to be her friend."

Mark shook his head, the boy was lying to himself. "I have to go, I'll tell Kimi you're coming by."

Randy sat down and turned on the monitor, this was one match he didn't want to miss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi used the backstage pass she had in her pocket, but the guards knew her by now, she had been seen with Mark so much. She walked down the long hallway, kind of lost trying to figure out where the hell the dressing rooms was.

"Hey Kimi."

Kimi turned and smiled with relief. "Hey John, thank goodness. I need to find Mark."

John smiled and walked over. "He has a match about to start, c'mon, you can go back to my dressing room and wait, then I will take you to him, okay?"

Kimi smiled in relief, she would never find Mark herself. "That would be great thanks."

Kimi walked beside John. "So you having fun traveling with Mark?"

Kimi shrugged. "To be honest..I been a little bored the last few days..I been a little sick and big brother Mark hasn't let me out of the hotel..I snuck out tonight, he's probably going to be pissed."

John grinned. "Mark and you seem like that..or maybe he acts more like a dad...I know he is pissed at Jeff..I heard you and him broke up."

Kimi nodded. "Yeah I really like Jeff, but he has some trust issues, its not going to work between us."

John nodded in understanding, Jeff was still tied up by his problems with Becky, although he could see no similarities between Kimi and Becky. John stopped in front of his dressing room and held the door open for her. "Thanks." Kimi said and walked in the room and took a seat on the sofa.

John dropped his gear and offered Kimi a water. "Sure thanks."

John grabbed one and turned on the monitor. "You can watch Mark's match, not sure who he's facing tonight."

Kimi looked at the match that had already started and spit her water out in shock. "Oh my God!" She said jumping up.

John looked at the screen and saw Mark was pounding Jeff's head into the steel stairs. This wasn't a act, Mark was pissed, anyone that knew him, could see that.

Kimi started for the door. "I have to stop Mark before he kills him."

John jumped up and caught her. "No way, you cant go out there, Mark's not going to kill him, whatever it is, its between them." He said holding her squirming body.

"No..Mark is doing this because of me..I have to stop him." She said becoming very upset.

John didn't want to hurt her and she was really struggling. "Kimi if you go out there, you could get both guys in a lot of trouble, not to mention you could get hurt c'mon, calm down."

His words slowly sank in and Kimi knew he was right, she stopped struggling and John eased his grip and led her over to the couch. "I'll turn it off."

Kimi shook her head. "Don't, then I'll just drive myself crazy wondering if their alright.

Kimi turned white when she seen Mark punch Jeff in the face. Poor Jeff was already split open on his forehead. John looked at her and put his arm around her. "It'll be okay..I promise."

Kimi shook her head. She had ruined the two mens friendship, she should just leave. Kimi winced when Jeff got a hold of a chair and bashed Mark in the head with it. "Oh man." She said and turned her head.

John patted her back. "They just rang the bell Jeff is disqualified for using the chair, hopefully they'll stop."

Kimi looked up to see Mark grab the chair and bang Jeff across the back with it, he then bent close to Jeff and said something and got up walking away leaving Jeff bleeding in the ring. Kimi just wanted to cry, it hurt her to see Jeff hurt. "Take me to Mark." She said quietly.

John stood and put his arm around her, he didn't know what had went on between her and Jeff, but after the way Mark just handed Jeff his ass, he figured Jeff had done something to hurt Kimi.

They caught up with Mark outside his dressing room, Mark groaned when he seen the look on her face. "Kimi I told you to stay at the hotel."

Kimi just gave him a look. "I'm not a child Mark, why did you do that, you both could have been hurt." She snapped.

Mark sighed and looked at John. "Thanks for bringing her here."

John nodded. Kimi turned to John. "Don't leave yet, please." John shrugged and leaned against the wall.

Kimi tugged Mark down by his goatee and he yelped. "Ow shit Kimi." She ignored him and looked at the cut on his head. "Get in there and clean that up for now..I'll take care of it back at the hotel."

Mark growled and she let go of him. "Stop grumbling at me, I'm not scared of you."

John watched with some amusement as Kimi reduced the great Taker to a small boy being chastised. He had to work hard not to laugh.

Kimi looked at John. "Take me to Jeff."

Mark shook his head. "Kimi..bad idea...Don't go see him."

Kimi swung her head back to Mark. "I'm not a child, I've had enough of you damn Neanderthal men, just go do what I said." She snapped and grabbed John's arm.

John just gave Mark a helpless look. "Cena wait for her and bring her back here." Mark growled.

John nodded and led Kimi off the the medical room.

Mark watched her go, knowing that Jeff was just going to hurt her again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John stopped outside the makeshift medical room. "I'll wait out here."

Kimi smiled at him. "Thanks John I appreciate everything."

John leaned against the wall. "No problem."

Kimi walked in the office to find Kevin stitching Jeff's head up and Jeff whining like a girl. "Dammit Doc..that shit hurts."

Kimi didn't even think she walked over and took Jeff's hand. "Let him get it done Jeff."

Jeff was startled to see her and was stunned into to silence. Her soft hand on his felt so good. "Are you okay?"

Jeff shrugged. "I'll live." Kimi couldn't help herself, she had been worried sick about him, she could not pretend otherwise. Kimi kissed his cheek. "I'm glad to hear that."

Jeff heart beat sped up, she smelled so good.

Kevin smiled at Kimi. "Hey Kimi."

"Hey Doc." She said.

Kevin continued to stitch up the gash on Jeff's head. "So the nausea any better?"

Kimi looked at Jeff hoping Kevin didn't say anything in front of him. "Umm yeah some."

Jeff looked at her, had she seen Kevin and if so what the hell was wrong with her.

"Well good, if it gets any worse let me know, and I need to see you again in a month if you're still traveling with Mark."

Jeff mouth opened, but Kevin spoke first ."Okay Jeff you're all done here..no concussion..I'll take the stitches out in a week or so."

Jeff jumped up still keeping his hand in Kimi's. "Doc..can me and Kimi have a minute here?"

Kevin looked at Kimi and Jeff like he just realized there might be something between them. "Umm sure..I'll be back in about twenty minutes." and with that he left.

Jeff pulled Kimi in his arms and kissed her. His lips moving over hers slowly. Kimi tried to resist, but she couldn't, it felt so right when she was in his arms. Jeff lifted his head, but kept his arm around her. "Kimi why are you seeing Doc, are you sick."

Jeff was angry at her, but he still loved her, and the thought of her being sick, made his heart ache with fear.

Kimi shook her head. "Sick no." She had been planning on telling Jeff, but not now, she didn't think she had the nerve to. She was scared too, not because she feared him taking her baby, if he did believe it was his, she knew he could never get the baby from her, she feared him doubting it was his.

Jeff lifted her chin forcing her to look at him. His eyes bored into hers. "Tell me then..if you're not sick, why do you have to see the Doc?"

Kimi tried to look away , but he wouldn't let her. "Kimi tell me whats wrong..whatever is between us..I don't want anything to happen to you...talk to me." His southern drawl washed over his as it always did. She closed her eyes and wished with all her might that Jeff would trust her, love her like she loved him.

"Jeff I cant tell you, not now." She whispered.

Jeff refused to let her go. "Tell me." He insisted softly

Kimi couldn't take it, tears escaped her eyes, this whole night was just too much for her. Jeff sighed and pulled her in his arms, something awful must be wrong. He held her in his arms as she cried, his feelings for her were so conflicted, he loved this girl, but trust was a thing of the past, how could he love someone, who was a slut, who ran around with other men, what he felt for Becky was nothing compared to what he felt for Kimi.

Jeff lifted her face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "Kimi come back to my room with me, let me make love to you." he said looking in her eyes. Kimi looked at him, this was so much like her Sakima, she could almost believe he loved her and trusted her, the look in his eyes said he wanted her.

"I cant." She said and broke free from him and dashed out the door.

Jeff sat down on the table. He would wait for Kevin and ask him what was wrong with Kimi, he had to know.

John walked back to Mark's dressing room with Kimi. "Don't tell Mark I was crying." She said

John nodded. "Okay..listen are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

John wasn't so sure, she looked like a very sad person, Jeff must really be doing a number on her.

Randy was standing outside Mark's door frowning. "Kimi why did you go see Jeff and what are you doing with John?"

John frowned at the possessive note in his voice and so did Kimi

"Randy what I do is no one's business but mine." She said and slammed into Mark's dressing room.

Randy whirled around on John. "John you leave her alone...she's not for you."

John smiled at Randy. "Well I would say thats her choice and not yours."

Randy watched John turn and walk off. He cursed himself, what the fuck was he thinking, Kimi was pissed at him now, but he couldn't help himself.

Randy looked at Mark's door but turned away to go get his stuff. He would let her cool off and talk to her tomorrow, hopefully she wouldn't let Jeff worm his way back in her good graces.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews...heres another chapter..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Mark yelped as Kimi cleaned the cut on his head. "Stop being a baby." She snapped.

Kimi put a bandage over the small cut and walked out of the bathroom and flopped on the bed.

Mark sighed and followed. "Kimi don't be mad, I done what I had to do, Jeff's treated you like shit and I couldn't let that pass."

Kimi looked up as he sat down beside her. Kimi took his hand. "I know that Mark and I love you for it..I know you're trying to protect me...but I've come between you and Jeff you were friends..I think its for the best if I go home."

Mark shook his head. "The last thing you need is to be by yourself Kimi."

Kimi sat up beside Mark. "I been thinking I have a place on the Pine Ridge reservation, near the black hills, its isolated and peaceful..I think I should go there..have my baby."

Mark looked at her. "Pine Ridge?"

"Yeah, papa is from Pine Ridge reservation, he as a place there thats perfect..me and Sin went there for our honeymoon, its right in view of the black hills and Bear Butte , I think its the perfect place for my child to be born." She said smiling.

Mark knew that the black hills and especially Bear Butte mountain were considered sacred among her people, they held it as a place to communicate with the creator. But he didn't want her to go, he didn't want thorough this alone. "Kimi just wait a while, when you get ready to go, I'll get time off and go with you, take care of you."

Kimi smiled and laid her head against Mark's arm. "Mark I'm not a little kid...I appreciate it, but you have a life you know."

Mark just put his arm around her. "Kimi..I told ya I would be there for you and I meant it."

Kimi just sighed. She had a ton of decisions to make. "Okay, I'll stay for a few more weeks, maybe, but cut the macho crap with Jeff, I can handle him, when I leave I go by myself, but I'm going to need you the last few weeks, if you could come be with me the last month, that would be great, the baby is due April twenty-fifth, but I have to leave in a couple of weeks...I need to talk to Maki and Papa, then I'm going to talk to the University..my priorities have change..I cant be traveling all the time with a child and I want my child raised on the reservation, in fact Pine Ridge is perfect, in the shadow of The black hills, I cant think of a better place, after the baby is born, I think I'll take a teaching position on the reservation."

Mark was glad she was thinking about the future. "Seems like you been thinking this out."

Kimi nodded. "I have to make a future for this child, the baby comes first."

"What about Jeff?" Mark asked getting up.

Kimi laid back on the bed. "He has to be told, no matter what, he has the right to know he has a child."

Mark walked over and laid back on his bed. "Okay, say he does believe its his, what if he tries to take the baby, theres no predicting how he's going to act? Mark was worried about how Jeff could react.

Kimi shook her head. "That will never happen..my child is Native American, the Indian Child Welfare Act , any legal action he brings would be heard in tribal court, not American courts, The law insures that native children remain in native homes, and that their heritage is preserved. I have no worries on that front."

Mark was glad she had thought all this out. "Good, I wouldn't want him trying to drag you through court."

"He can try, it wont do him any good..I wont keep his child from him, as long as he don't get stupid, if he wants to be a father to our baby, he's welcome to..but I wont have this baby drawn into a battle between me and him, as long as he wants to be a father, and leave our problems out of it, I have no problem with him seeing the baby." She said getting up.

Kimi got her things together to take a shower.

"You're a very sensible person Kimi and You're going to make a wonderful mother."

Kimi smiled and bent to kiss him. "Thank you Mark, I really appreciate you being here for me, I would go nuts if I didn't have someone to talk to."

Mark shook his head. Kimi went in the bathroom and shut the door. Mark just hoped her and Jeff could come to some kind of understanding for this child's sake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff left the arena frustrated, the doc wouldn't tell him anything. He told Jeff he couldn't tell him anything about Kimi or what he was treating her for.

He would just have to corner Kimi and find out what the hell was going on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week Kimi stayed right under Mark's wing, he kept everyone away from her, and thats how she wanted it for now. She had to get the nerve up to tell Jeff and she was trying to work up her nerve.

The only person she saw besides Mark was John, he had stopped by and checked on her several times and she told Mark, it was fine.

Randy was turned away more than once, she liked Randy, but she was afraid of leading him on, she knew Randy liked her more than a little and she didn't want to encourage him, her heart was Jeff's, he might have ripped it into, but nevertheless, it was his.

She didn't want to hurt Randy, there was no way she was even thinking about a relationship with anyone at this point, her whole focus had to be the baby.

"Kimi."

She looked up to see Mark standing there. "I have my match..I wont be gone long."

Kimi nodded as he left. She was starving, but she didn't really want to go down to catering. She stood up and paced back and forth, well she could starve or go down there, she had two choices.

She couldn't avoid everyone forever, she might as well go ahead, she was starting to get her appetite back and then some.

Kimi made her way down the hallway and toward catering, she was almost there, when Randy popped up in front of her. "Can we talk?" He asked.

Kimi looked up at him. "Randy I don't know..." She started.

"Look I want to apologize for the other day, I was letting my feelings get a little out of hand." He said smiling at her.

Kimi couldn't resist. "Okay." She said smiling.

"Well that was easy..I thought you would at least make me grovel on my hands and knees."

Kimi flashed him a smile. "No , none of that, but you better feed me..I'm starving."

Randy smiled and walked into catering with her. "Tell me what you want?"

"I want a hamburger with everything, fries and a milkshake, chocolate...wait a minute and apple pie, if they have it."

Randy laughed. "Well its good to see your appetite is better...Go sit down, I'll bring it to you."

Randy brought her food a few minutes later and sat down across from her..He watched as she inhaled the food.

Unknown to them Jeff walked in, he grabbed a water and sat down behind them, he had been trying to see Kimi all week, but her watch dog wasn't letting any one near her, he decided to see what was really up between her and Randy.

"Girl, you're killing that food do you want anything else?" Randy asked sipping on a water. "Umm no..this is good."

Randy smiled. "I really am sorry for the way I acted the other night, I just don't want to see you hurt."

Kimi looked up at Randy. "Randy you're a great guy..but I'm really not looking for a relationship besides friendship."

Randy looked down a minute. He really liked Kimi, but he could see her mind was only going to be focused on her baby, and he could understand that. "Okay Kimi..I understand...I'm sorry if I was a little intense the other night, and I'm sorry I kissed you, I didn't have the right to do that."

Kimi just shook her head. "You're a really sweet guy, now why don't you let other women see this side to you...you just need to find the right woman..she's out there...theres someone out there for everyone."

Randy looked up at Kimi. "Do you really believe in true love , or thats theres a perfect person for everyone?" He had a hard time believing that himself.

"Yeah I do..My husband was my soul mate...I knew from the time I was a child he was the one for me, it was just a feeling..I just knew..love is like that, you just know." She said finishing her milkshake.

Randy twirled his empty water bottle around. "Okay..but what now, he's gone..is that it for you..I mean what happens if he was the perfect man for you?"

Kimi sighed. "I keep asking myself that and I thought for a while there might be second chances..now I don't know..maybe having him for a short while has to be enough..maybe the memories are enough..we never doubted each other, we had perfect trust, not to say we never fought, we did sometimes, but there was never any doubt between us about each other, we just knew we were for each other, it was a good feeling and I miss it."

Randy seen the sadness in her eyes. "Sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

Kimi smiled. "I'm sad cause I miss him, but I like remembering him, if that makes any sense."

"Yeah it does...I hope I find love that that someday..where I just look at a girl and know, she's the one." Randy said.

Kimi smiled. "You will..I promise..theres someone out there just for you Randy...she's probably wondering where the hell you're at?"

Randy started laughing. "Thanks Kimi."

Kimi smiled. "For what?"

"For talking to me, making me feel better, you do that a lot, make people feel better, just by being around...you're a great girl Kimi..I just bet there is second chances..I'm betting on it."

Kimi grinned and patted his hand. "Now you're doing it...I feel better too..and thanks for feeding me."

Randy got up. "Do you want me to walk you back to Mark's dressing room?"

"No...I'll be fine...you go ahead..you have a match in a a little while don't you."

Randy nodded. "Yeah..I'll see you around."

Randy left and Kimi went and got another piece of pie with whipped cream this time. "Keep it up Kimi, you're going to weigh two hundred pound." She murmured to herself as she slid back in her seat.

Jeff was sitting behind her stumped. The way she had talked to Randy, he knew for sure they hadn't been together, the way her and Randy had talked reminded him of the long talks him and Kimi used to have, he remembered her telling him the same thing, when you found true love you knew it.

Jeff stood and walked over and sat down. Kimi looked up at him and swallowed the pie. "Hey Jeff."

Jeff wanted to beg her to call him Sakima again, but he knew that time was over, to much had been said and done between them. "Hey Kimi."

Kimi knew she needed to tell Jeff about the baby, but the words were stuck in her throat. "You got quite a appetite tonight."

Kimi shrugged and nibbled at the pie.

"So you want to tell me whats going on , why are you seeing Doc? You sick or what?" Jeff asked looking at her.

"No." Kimi said still looking down at the pie, she couldn't look at him. All she wanted was to go back to that time in North Carolina when they were so happy.

Jeff got up and pulled a chair next to her. "Look at me Kimi."

Kimi couldn't...she couldn't stand to the see the look in his eyes, he looked at her like she was trash now, he believed all that crap about her.

Kimi shook her head. "Kimi." His voice was persistent.

"Can we go somewhere less public?" She asked still not looking at him.

Jeff hadn't expected that, what did she want, in his fantasy, she wanted him to take her somewhere and make love to her, but somehow he doubted that.

Jeff stood and took her trash to the trash can and came back. "C'mon." He said.

Kimi stood and followed him out of catering. Kimi knew she had to tell him, but her heart was thumping hard in her chest, she didn't think she could take anymore heartache at this point.

She about ran into him when he stopped at his door, he held the door open and let her in and Kimi walked in and sat down on one of the chairs.

Jeff shut the door and sat down across from her. "Kimi tell me whats going on?"

Kimi finally lifted her gaze and looked at him. "Jeff first I want to tell you the truth, you either trust me or you don't, but its the truth...I've been with two men in my life you and my husband, I know you probably don't believe me, but its the truth, when I left you in North Carolina, I realized how much I cared for you."

Jeff looked away from Kimi, how he wished he could believe that, she was so beautiful, all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her, but the doubts still crowded that from his mind.

Deep down Jeff was scared, scared of what he felt for Kimi, it was easier to think she was a slut and that she didn't deserve his love, than to fall into this relationship. It was easier to blame her, and let it be her fault that things didn't work out.

The intensity of what he felt for Kimi scared him. Kimi was sad when he didn't answer. She had wanted a miracle, for him to declare his love take her in his arms, but she could see that wasn't happening.

Maybe she should just walk away and not tell him, maybe it was better that way.

Jeff turned back to her.."What did you want to talk about, is that it?"

Kimi heard the impatience back in his voice. He didn't believe her, she knew she shouldn't be surprised.

Kimi got up and headed for the door. She stopped with her hand on the door knob. "Jeff I been seeing Doc, cause I'm pregnant."

Jeff's whole body froze and the scared feeling he had earlier came back even stronger. He couldn't even wrap his head around her words. He didn't ask her the question she thought he would. She was sure he would start getting mad and ask who's it was, but he didn't. "How far along?"

Kimi kept her hand on the door. "Nine weeks."

Jeff thought and calculated in his head. "The timing seemed right and one thing he did know, was that she was only with him that month, she spent everyday and night with him.

Jeff closed his eyes. He couldn't even deal with a relationship, how the fuck was he going to deal with a kid. He shook his head, this was too much to handle.

Kimi looked at him sadly, she wasn't surprised he wasn't jumping up and down in joy.

Jeff looked up at her. "I suppose you'll go back home."

Kimi nodded. "I want my baby to born on the reservation."

Jeff knew that without asking, the child's heritage would be important to her.

"I know that we were together night and the day the month you were there..the kids mine most likely... I'll pay child support, just contact me or I'll give you my lawyers number.. I'll pay for your medical care." Jeff got up wrote down a number on a piece of paper. " Thats my lawyers number, you need anything..just let him know."

Kimi just looked at the card and then at him. He believed her, but he was acting like, all he felt was a legal obligation. She swallowed hard, she just couldn't take anymore of this. "I don't need money Jeff..I can support our child..money is not what this baby needs."

Jeff could not deal with this...he was scared of her, and his feelings for her, and now she wanted to throw a kid on top of those feelings, it was too much, he couldn't handle it.

Jeff turned away from her. "Kimi I'm pretty sure I was the one that got you pregnant, even though if you want child support..I would appreciate a blood test when the kid is born, as long as its mine, I'll send you money..until then theres really nothing else to discuss."

Kimi ripped up the card and dumped the pieces on the floor. "Don't worry about it Jeff, just pretend we never happened, thats what I'm going to do." Kimi said and slammed out of his dressing room.

Jeff sank into a chair and put his head in his heads. Why did this have to happen now. He shook his head, he would leave her alone from now on, she would probably go home soon. He would ask for a blood test once the baby was born, if it was his and he suspected it was, he would do the right thing and support it financially, but the kid was better off with Kimi as a parent, there were too many hard feelings between him and Kimi, it was best to walk away now. He could never trust her, never.

She could deny it all she wanted, but he knew he would never be able to trust her or any woman for that matter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Mark watched Kimi , he knew she was pissed, but he was almost afraid to ask why, he would hate to have to kick Jeff's ass again.

"Kimi whats wrong?" Kimi looked up at Mark. She was kinda scared to tell him, they were on a airplane, what if he went after Jeff up here, its not like Jeff could get away. "Promise me you wont kill Jeff."

Mark frowned. "I promise I wont kill him today, now what the hell did he do this time?"

"I told him I was pregnant." Kimi said looking out the window of the plane.

Mark clenched his fist, he could only imagine the abuse, Jeff had heaped on her. "And?"

Kimi turned back to Mark. " He said he knew it was most likely his, he would pay child support, just to make sure I had a blood test when the baby was born, he gave me a damn card with his lawyers name on it, if I needed anything, he don't even care about the baby...I told him to forget we ever happened."

Truthfully Mark had expected him to react worse than that, but he knew why Kimi was upset, her baby needed a father, not a bank account. "I'm sorry Kimi."

"Yeah me too, I was hoping maybe he could put our differences aside and at least be a father, to our baby, but I guess I'm on my on." She said looking like she was going to cry.

Mark put his arm around her. "You're not alone Kimi girl, okay..you got me."

Kimi smiled. "I know...I'm going to stop being so depressed I promise."

Mark kept his arm around her, she had been through so much, she didn't deserve this. He wished Jeff would pull his head out of his ass and wake up to the fact that Kimi loved him and needed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi moped around for another few days and then made up her mind, it was time to go home and face her parents, then she was going to go on to Pine Ridge and get things ready for the baby, she had a while to go, but she figured she might as well take the time and get a nursery set up.

She told Mark that night after they got back to the hotel. "I need to go home and tell my parents Mark, the longer I wait the harder its going to be."

Mark looked over at her. "I'll come with you."

Kimi shook her head and turned over on her side to look at Mark. "I really appreciate it Mark, but I have to do this myself, I got myself into this, I have to face it myself."

Mark was angry. "No you didn't do this by yourself, Jeff gave ya some help there, he needs to be with you..this shit is really starting to piss me off." He said getting up and pacing back and forth.

"Mark don't..I've accepted the fact he wants nothing to do with me or the baby. I'll deal with this okay?"

Mark said nothing but paced back and forth. "Mark..I need you to just be my friend, beating Jeff up every time you get pissed is not going to help me."

Mark came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Kimi just do what I said, we'll get married and you wont have to worry about what your parents think or anyone else for that matter."

Kimi realized Mark meant well, but he didn't really understand the ramifications of what he wanted. "Okay Mark but first if you want to do this we have to discuss some stuff." She scooted over to sit in front of him.

Mark was surprised but pleased she was finally seeing things his way, he felt responsible for Kimi, since Sin wasn't here to take care of her, and he wasn't about to shirk his duties. "Okay what?"

"What about sex?" She asked trying to keep a straight face.

Mark's whole face turned white."Sex?"

"Um yeah..I take marriage seriously, even if we are doing this because of the baby..its for life..I couldn't turn my head while you had affairs...I know you like sex Mark..you cant go the next fifty years without sex...so it would have to be a real marriage." She said trying her best not to laugh at the horror spreading on his face.

Mark tried not to look horrified. " Okay, well I guess we would have to have a real marriage, thats fine..I mean you're an a attractive girl." He said his voice coming out sounding terrified.

Kimi hid her smile. "Well okay, but I think you need to kiss me, you know see if we're compatible, I mean it would be stupid to get married, not knowing if we have a spark or not, then we would both be stuck."

Mark looked like he was going to bolt at any moment, in all the years she had known him, she had never seen such a look of terror on his face, this was the big bad ladies man, she could hardly contain her laughter.

"Well Yeah I guess your right." He said but his voice didn't sound so good. "Well okay." Kimi said and scooted closer.

Mark just sat there. Kimi waited a minute. "Well..."

"Yeah okay." Mark said he put his hands on Kimi's shoulder and pulled her closer, he closed his eyes, maybe he could do this if he didn't have to look at her, he loved Kimi but, kissing her like that was well...weird.

Kimi just waited and when his lips touched hers, she just sat there. Mark really tired, he tried to kiss her like he did his many girlfriends, his lips moved gently over hers, when he parted his lips and his tongue edged between her parted lips, they both broke apart and started laughing. Kimi fell back on the bed laughing so hard, she could hardly breath, Mark too laid back on the bed laughing. Finally Kimi rolled over beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you Mark, and appreciate what you're trying to do, but you can see why this wont work...I feel like I'm kissing my brother."

Mark smiled down at her. "Yeah believe me Kimi you're a beautiful girl, but I felt like I was trying french my sister, thats not working for me."

Kimi nodded. "Thats what I been trying to tell you..you have a good heart, but we cant get married...you will however be my baby's godfather."

Mark ginned. "I would love too...and I promise Kimi...I'll be there for this kid..okay?"

Kimi hugged him. "I know you will...I'm counting on that."

"So when are you leaving?" Mark asked sitting up.

"I'm going to call the airlines in the morning and get the first flight home I can." Kimi said yawning.

Mark got up and pulled the covers over her. "I'll come visit you on my days off."

Kimi looked up at Mark. "Mark thats too much traveling, you cant come out on your days off..you'll be so tired you cant see straight."

Mark just grinned. "You're going to need help...getting the nursery ready for the baby...don't argue."

Kimi just smiled and closed her eyes. "I wouldn't dream of it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark was grouchy, Kimi had left this morning, he wasn't thrilled, he wanted her close by, so he could keep a eye on her.

He wanted to be there for her, but his job was going to make that near impossible.

Mark looked up at the knock on his door and got up to see who it was. He rolled his eyes to find Jeff standing there. "I wanna talk to Kimi."

Mark leaned on the door. "Oh ya do..well Kimi is not here, she went home..what you wanna make her cry again or call her a slut again, didn't get it out of your system yet?

Jeff was a little tired of Mark's attitude, but he let it go. "Why so soon..I thought she would hang around for a while?"

Mark wanted to hit him, but he clinched his fist and just stood there. "Listen jerk..she had to go home and tell her parents she's pregnant, do you have any idea how hard that is for her, the thought of disappointing her parents, you stupid ass should be with her, supporting her, she needs someone, and what do you do..throw a fucking checkbook at her..I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you...how can you treat her like that?"

Jeff just hung his head. In his heart he was almost sure that this was his baby, he knew how much Kimi respected her parents..facing them and telling them about her pregnancy was going to be a nightmare for her. When she had told him she was pregnant, he was in shock, he hadn't really known what to do, he still didn't.

"Mark..I don't know what the hell to do..I'm not ready to be a father, maybe if Kimi hadn't done the things she did, I could have handled this, I don't know...but I feel like the whole situation is hopeless."

Mark suddenly jerked him into the room and slammed him in a chair, Mark pulled a chair and sat right across from him. "Jeff I want you to listen and listen good...Kimi is not a slut..she has never been with anyone besides her husband and you..the guy that answered her phone when she was at home, was her cousin Milo..she didn't want me to tell you...Kimi is big on trust and she thinks you should accept her word..I agree..but this is getting ridiculous , Kimi was not with Randy..she was not with me..you need to dig your head outta your ass..you are judging her because of how Becki was, thats not fair, you spent a month with that girl, you should know in your heart what kind of person she is."

Jeff sat there kind of stunned, he had already accepted the fact that Kimi hadn't slept with Randy or Mark and now Mark was telling him the guy that answered her phone was her cousin? Surely he couldn't be that big of a fool.

Jeff thought about all the things he had thought about Kimi, then he thought about the wonderful month they had spent together, how close they had become, he was confused.

"Jeff maybe you just need to listen to your heart, stop over thinking things." Mark said hoping he was getting though to Jeff.

Jeff lifted his eyes to Mark's. "I couldn't be wrong Mark, I was so sure, so sure she had betrayed me." Jeff sounded desperate to hold on to the belief that Kimi was some slut. Mark realized, he had used that as a escape, he was scared of loving someone, scared of being hurt again, scared of being a father, so he had jumped on the first suspicion and went with it, it was his way out, now that he knew the truth, he had no out.

Mark just shook his head. "Jeff its probably too late for you and Kimi, she expects trust from the man she loves, you already proved to her that you have no trust in her, but its not to late to do the right thing, be a father to your child, help Kimi through this pregnancy, be there for her and your child."

Jeff lowered his head to his hands, Mark was right, Kimi wouldn't have him now, he knew how she thought, love and trust went hand in hand, but maybe if he tried hard, she would let him be there for his child, he realized he had to stop running scared, he also realized how badly he had misjudged Kimi, the baby was his, there was no more doubt in his mind. Jeff got up. "I'm going to tell Vince I'll be gone a few days."

Mark nodded. "He wont like it, but don't back down..Kimi needs you."

Jeff nodded and got up." I don't even know where she lives." He said still looking slightly stunned.

Mark wrote down the address and directions to the reservation and handed it to Jeff. "Remember Jeff, the most important thing is the baby right now, concentrate on that and maybe Kimi will see that you're sincere..and Jeff don't fuck this up or hurt her again, cause next time, I'm really gonna have to hurt you."

Jeff nodded slowly, he was trying to figure out what the hell he was going to say to Kimi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff sat on the flight to South Dakota, he was nervous as hell. He had no idea what he was going to do or say to Kimi, but he knew he better come up with something pretty fast. Vince had threatened to fire him, if he wasn't back in three days, but he knew Vince was just blowing smoke, or at least he hoped he was, but he had to do this and Vince was just going to have to deal with.

What if Kimi told him to get lost or told him he couldn't see the baby or be in their life, he was afraid Mark was right, Kimi was never going to give him another chance with her, but the least he hoped for was her letting him in his child's life, after the way he acted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi knew she was a coward. She had went back to her and Sin's home and tried to work up the nerve to get a flight to her parents and tell them the truth.

Kimi went and sat on her deck with a bottle of water. She was so confused, she was now wishing she had brought Mark with her, the thought of facing her parents was driving her nuts.

She knew they wouldn't yell , they would stand behind her, help her all they could, but she loved them so much, she knew they would be disappointed that she let this happen, even though they wouldn't say a word. She hated hurting them and God Sin's parents, why couldn't she have gave them a grandchild, how much would it hurt them to see her carrying someone else's child?

For a moment she thought about just staying here and putting off telling them as long as possible, but she knew she had to face them. She got up and got her cell phone and made arrangements for a flight home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff had got lost three times on the reservation, it was huge. He looked at the paper in his hand and looked for the house, finally he seen it and he pulled the car in the driveway and killed the motor. He sighed, Kimi's parents were probably going to hate him, firstly he wasn't Indian, they probably wouldn't Kimi hooking up with some random white guy, second he wasn't exactly conventional, Jeff had never worried about his appearance before, but he suddenly wished, he was more normal looking, he wanted them to like him, not to mention the fact he had knocked up their daughter an treated her like shit.

Jeff got out of the car and went and knocked on the door. The woman that answered had to be Kimi's mother, Kimi looked a lot like her, she was a beautiful older version of Kimi. "Yes, can I help you?"

Jeff fretted with the way he looked, he should have at least rinsed the pink and blue dye out of his hair. "Umm yes ma'am..I'm here to see Kimi."

The lady looked confused. "Kimi? Kimi is not at home."

Jeff looked confused now. The woman stood back. "Come in are you a friend of hers?"

Jeff walked in. "Yes Maam...I understood she was coming home."

"I'm Aponi Makawee..I'm Kimi's mother..and you are?"

"I'm Jeff Hardy..a friend of hers." Jeff said very nervous now.

"Come sit down Jeff...I'll make us some coffee."

Jeff sat down nervously, he hoped he hadn't made a big mistake.

Jeff fidgeted till she came back and took the coffee and thanked her.

"So Mr. Hardy..how close of a friend are you to my daughter?"

Jeff swallowed hard, typical mother she wanted to know what her daughter was up to. "Umm well very close...I mean..we got to know each other when she was working in North Carolina."

Aponi looked hard at the man. Kimi had been acting strangely when she talked to her, something was off, was it possible Kimi had found someone. "You two are dating?"

"Uhh well we were...we kind of had a misunderstanding which was totally my fault and I thought she was here..I wanted to talk to her."

Aponi smiled..for some reason she like the young man. "You like my daughter a lot..I can see that."

Jeff relaxed, she didn't seem upset that he might be interested in Kimi. "Yes I do..but I really need to talk to her and straighten things out."

"Well if she said she was coming home..I'm sure she will be here...you can stay here till she shows up..My husband Chayton will be home soon..I would like you to meet him..I'll start dinner..come on you can help."

Jeff stood and followed the woman. He had a feeling he was going to be picked for information, he sighed, he hoped this was not a big mistake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff had totally relaxed, he saw now where Kimi got her strong personality from, her mother was sweet, put him at ease, yet commanding at the same time. Jeff helped her with chopping vegetables while she started grilling steaks.

Aponi came back in from her deck and looked at the young man, he seemed quite, too quite, maybe him and Kimi did have a fight, but she sensed it was something serious, not a lovers spat. "What did you and my daughter fight about?"

Jeff put the knife down and scooped the vegetables in a bowl. Jeff was through running, he figured the best thing to do was come clean with her mother, he should be the one to face her family's disapproval, not Kimi, he would take their disapproval and any anger they had, he would protect Kimi. "I got your daughter pregnant..and I wasn't the nicest person in the world, when she told me..I'm here to take care of her and my baby if she'll let me."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks so much for the great reviews...please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Jeff sat across from Aponi and Chayton and he felt like he was going to sink through the floor, his news had been met with shock, then when Chayton had come in they had sat Jeff down and wanted to know exactly what was going on and he had told them leaving nothing out. 

"Mr. Hardy it would seem you severely misjudged our daughter, we didn't raise her to be dishonest, when she tells you something, its the truth." Her father said giving him a not so nice look.

Jeff looked down. "I realize that..I really don't have an excuse, I was judging Kimi on someone else and it wasn't fair...I regret the way I acted..Mark said Kimi probably wouldn't want me in her life, but that I should at least try to be there for the baby."

Aponi looked at Jeff. "You're friends with Mark." She liked Mark and knew him and Kimi were good friends.

Jeff nodded. "We are, I mean he hasn't been real pleased with me lately, he cares about Kimi and I hurt her..so he..well he hasn't been happy."

Chayton couldn't help but smile. "He beat your butt..huh?"

Jeff looked embarrassed. "Uhh yeah."

Aponi looked at Jeff. "He's right about Kimi, she wouldn't trust you easily again, it will take work on your part."

Jeff nodded."I know that, but she's worth it and if she never does trust me again..I at least want to be there for my child."

Chayton looked at the young man, he seemed sincere in his regret, however he didn't like the thought of anyone hurting his daughter. "Tell me why you came here and told us this?"

Jeff looked her father in the eye. "Because when Kimi talks about you two, its with so much love and respect, she cares more about what you two think of her, her family and her heritage, she told me how you raised her to care for her people and to have respect for everyone, her worst fear is to hurt you or disappoint you and I didn't want you to be upset with her, this whole thing is my fault, not Kimi's..I just don't want her hurt anymore."

Chayton looked at his wife and looked back at Jeff, the young man was trying to protect Kimi. He stared at the boy, he's not someone he would choose for Kimi, but he seemed to have a few good traits even if he had made some huge mistakes. He also knew Kimi well enough to know , his daughter didn't do casual sex, if she made a baby with this man , she had feelings for him.

"Mr. Hardy..." He began

"Call me Jeff."

"Okay Jeff...we love Kimi, we would never turn our back on her no matter what she did, but I understand that you are trying to protect her, thats very admirable..I have just one question for you, do you love my daughter?"

Jeff looked at both her parents. "Yes I do."

Aponi smiled. "Well then the situation is not hopeless then is it?"

Chayton nodded and got up. "Lets eat, we'll discuss what were going to do while we eat."

Jeff felt like he could finally breath, he had faced her parents and lived, now he just had to face Kimi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi pulled into the driveway and wondered who the other car belonged too. She pulled out her bag and climbed the steps, she should have called first, it was after eleven, they might be asleep, she tried the door and found it open and stepped inside. What she seen shocked her so bad, her bag fell from her fingers. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She hissed at him.

Kimi just wanted to go slap him, how dare he come to her parents home, she hadn't even noticed her parents sitting there.

"Kimimela..little girl what has got into you using language like that." he father asked standing.

Kimi turned red, she was going to kill Jeff, as soon as she got him out of here. "Papa..Maki..I'm sorry I was just shocked..thats all."

"Jeff Kimi, lets go have a talk...Aponi, why don't you fix Kimi a plate, she'll be in to eat in a few minutes."

Kimi just glared at Jeff and they followed her father into his study, he shut the door and indicated for them both to sit down.

"Kimi, we know you're pregnant, Jeff came to explain to us what happened, he has made some serious mistakes, but after talking to him, I think he will be a good father to the baby."

Kimi turned to Jeff. "You jerk, you had no right to interfere..I don't want you and I don't want you near my baby." She snapped.

Jeff tried to take Kimi's hand. "I'm sorry Kimi...I'm trying to do the right thing now..."

Kimi jerked her hand away. "You can shove the right thing straight up your..."

"Kimimela..watch your mouth..you know better, listen to me little girl, I know your upset, I know Jeff has hurt you, he came here like a man and admitted his mistakes to your mother and I, that wasn't easy for him, he is this child's father, you need to think only of the baby, and not yourself now."

Kimi sat back and crossed her arms, the little jerk had conned her parents, she didn't know why he was doing this but she wasn't falling for it.

"Papa..I don't need him...I can take care of my baby." She said looking once again at Jeff wanting to hit him.

Chayton looked at his daughter. "It's not just your baby Kimi, its Jeff, he has some say so in this..you know as well as I do, this child needs a father."

Kimi was tired of all this, she just wanted to leave. "Papa...what do you want me to do?"

Chayton looked at his daughter with great affection. She was a good girl, he smiled as he remembered her as a child, she did have a mouth on her at times, and she always knew what she wanted, now she was confused and hurt and not sure what she wanted, but he knew his girl. "I want you to whats right for your child, put the baby's needs first..this child needs a mother and a father ..a family..you will marry Jeff and give this baby the family it deserves, both of you have to work at this."

Kimi just stared at her father and then at Jeff who was looking quite pleased with himself. "Papa I cant.."

Chayton looked at his daughter. "Yes you can..its the right thing to do..you know it is..I know my girl, she always does the right thing."

Kimi jumped up and left the room and Jeff looked at Chayton. "That didn't go so well."

"As well as could be expected Jeff." Chayton was a old fashioned man, he had his own ideas about what his daughter needed. "She's been without a husband too long..Sin was a good husband a good son in law, when I gave Kimi to him, I knew he would take care of her. Kimi is a good sweet girl, but she's headstrong and stubborn, Sin was a strong man, and that what she needs...I know my daughter, she will marry you, but you cant give up on her, you have to give her a chance to love you again and she will..right now she is still hurting..be patient."

Jeff nodded, Kimi might marry him, but then again she might try to gut him in his sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi went into the kitchen and flopped in a chair. Aponi smiled, her Kimi never changed, she looked like the same little girl, that used to come in the kitchen to pout when things didn't go her way. She had seen the same look on her face when had been chasing after Sin, when she was a child, and Sin was ignoring her or after her father had spanked her, usually for that mouth of hers.

Aponi sat down and took Kimi's hand. "Kimi..you need to do what your papa says."

Kimi just sat there with her lip stuck out. "I don't have a choice."

Aponi got up and sat the plate of food in front of her. Kimi picked up the fork and started eating. "You don't understand Maki, Jeff he is not like Sin..he hurt me."

Aponi sat down beside her daughter. "Kimi...Sin was a good man, he loved you...but not every man is going to be like Sin...Its not fair to ask Jeff to live up to these standards you have in your mind..I know he made a mistake and he hurt you..he's human Kimi..you've built Sin up to this super hero status in your mind, till no one could live up to him."

Kimi looked over at her mother. "Maki..I expect trust in a relationship..Jeff will never trust me..I cant live like that."

Aponi put her hand on Kimi's arm. "You must give him a chance Kimi..for the baby's sake..you have to try to make a family."

Kimi looked at her mother. "Like I said I don't have a choice with you and Papa on his side, do I?"

Her mother looked at her plate. "Eat Kimi..you need to eat more, you're nothing but skin and bones."

Kimi sighed and shoveled more food in her mouth, her mother thought the daily requirement was ten thousand calories a day, now that she was pregnant, she would really be on her to eat.

Aponi smiled when she started eating. "Of course you have a choice Kimi, you're a grown woman. You father and I will stand behind you no matter what you decide.."

Kimi looked at her mother, good so they wouldn't disown her when she kicked Jeff's butt out of this house. "However we know the wonderful daughter we raised will do the right thing for her child, just as we always have done the right thing for you and we're not on Jeff's side. We're on the baby's side, your father and I know you will do whats best for the baby." Her mother finished smiling at her.

Kimi swallowed the food in her mouth, she was stuck, parental guilt went a long way, she thought about marrying Jeff, okay so the good points was he was on the road all the time, she wouldn't have to see him that much, she could live in Pine Ridge like she planned, no interference from him, he could come see the baby when he wanted, she knew deep down her parents were right, she didn't want to be a single mother, she wanted her child to know, it had two parents who loved it, she didn't really believe in divorce, but the minute Jeff started acting stupid again, she would have him tribal court so fast, he wouldn't know what hit him, she guessed she could give him a chance to be a father, if he messed up, Mark and her dad would kick his ass.

Kimi smiled at her mother. "I will think about it, but first I need to talk to Jeff alone..do you think I could have some time with him, we can go out or maybe you and Papa could leave us alone for a while."

Aponi smiled. "Let me speak to your father."

Kimi nodded and watched her mother leave the room. Her parents were so old fashioned, her dad made all the decisions for the family, no one ever questioned him.

Kimi shrugged, she knew her mother was happy, she had never seen her mother anything other than happy with her dad, so it must work for her, and truthfully her marriage to Sin was much the same, Sin never held her back, but there was no question about who was in charge, but she fell in love with him that way, thats who he was, plus she trusted him.

Jeff on the other hand was a whole different breed, she could never trust him again, he had hurt her deeply and if parents thought she could just get over it or whatever, well that was their mistake.

Kimi finished eating and got up and washed her plate. She wandered into the living room where Jeff was talking with her dad, they both clammed up when she walked in, she had the feeling she was being railroaded. "Kimi your mother and I are going out for a while, we'll be gone a couple of hours..I expect you and Jeff to work out your differences and come up with a date for the wedding..the sooner the better."

Kimi looked at her dad like he was crazy. "I said I would think about it Papa, not make a decision ."

"Kimi this is what is best." Chayton said standing up to get his car keys.

"Best for who papa, is it best for me to marry a man that treated me like crap, hell no...I wont be forced into this!" She snapped.

Jeff looked at Kimi, the last thing he wanted to do was cause her more stress, he had went along with Chayton, because he had agreed it was best for the baby to have two parents and he thought over time Kimi would forgive him, and they could have a real marriage. "Kimi don't get upset...I'm sorry." Jeff said wanting to ease the stress he seen in her eyes.

Chayton walked over and took his daughters hand. "Come on, lets talk."

He lead her out to the porch and they sat together on the porch swing. Chayton put his arm around her. "Kimi you're my beloved daughter, I love you more than anything in this world, have I ever steered you wrong?"

Kimi leaned her head on her dads shoulder. "No papa."

"I'm not now...Jeff made a huge mistake..he's human and infallible like the rest of us, no ones perfect...he's trying to make up for it..you owe it to your child to give him a chance." Chayton said.

Kimi loved her father and valued his opinion. "So do I have a choice?"

Chayton laughed. "Would it make you feel better if I said yes, the only choice you have is to do the right thing, anything else in unacceptable."

Kimi sighed, her father was unbendable when he thought he was right, she knew she could leave and do what she wanted but she loved her father dearly and she respected him. "Okay papa, I will do as you ask."

Chayton hugged his daughter. "You are a good girl Kimi, a little headstrong, but that only makes you more interesting." he said chuckling.

Kimi hugged her dad. "Papa the first time he gets stupid I will leave him and divorce him, I wont have my child growing up in a battlefield."

Chayton kissed his daughter on top of her head. "And in that case I will stand behind you one hundred percent and will pull his legs and arms off myself."

Kimi smiled. "Deal, now I really need to talk to him."

Chayton stood and pulled his daughter up. "Go get your mama."

Kimi stood on her tiptoes and kissed her fathers cheek. "I love you."

Chayton pulled his daughter close. "I love you too."

Kimi flounced by Jeff with her head turned, anger clearly written on her face. Jeff sighed, he had his work cut out for him. Chayton stuck his head in the door and called Jeff out to the porch. When Jeff walked out Chayton looked at him. "I've done what I can do, the rest is up to you, she's not going to make it easy on you..I hope you're prepared to be patient with her, she loves you..I can see it on her face, but her hurt runs deep, you're going to have to work hard to win her trust back."

Jeff nodded. "I know that, Kimi is worth it..I'm going to prove to her she can trust me, I love her."

Chayton put one big hand on Jeff's shoulder. "You ever hurt her again..I'll hurt you."

Jeff swallowed hard, Chayton was a big man, between him and Mark there wouldn't be enough left for the buzzards to pick over. "I understand."

Chayton smiled suddenly. "Kimi is going to be difficult, and you deserve it, but after awhile, this foolishness needs to stop, Jeff a man has to be in charge in his own home, you can only take so much petty childish behavior, Kimi will never have respect for a weak man, Sin was a strong husband and Kimi loved him, why do you think she's so drawn to Mark as a friend, he reminds her of Sin. Let her pout for a while, but then you really need to put a stop to that behavior."

Jeff stared at the man, was he nuts, Kimi would kick his head in if he tried to tell her anything. "Umm yeah Okay."

Chayton just smiled. "Don't worry you'll get the hang of the whole husband thing after a while, I have faith in you."

Aponi came out and smiled at Jeff. "Okay now get in there and make her smile, she looks so sad, make her understand this is a good thing."

Jeff just looked lost, her parents must think he was a miracle worker.

Jeff watched her parents leave and walked in the house.

Kimi attacked as soon as he walked through the door. "You bastard, how dare you come here and interfere in my life, you had no right to do this!"

Jeff sat down. "Kimi I realize what a prick I've been and I'm sorry..I want to do the right thing, I just want a chance."

"Take your right thing and shove it Jeff, I'll marry you because other wise I'll go against my father, and I cant do that..but let me tell you something Jeff, one more time you've got to accuse me of cheating or call me a slut and I'll have you in divorce court so fast you wont know what hit you." Kimi said plopping on the sofa.

"Kimi I was wrong, I know that now, and it wont happen again." Jeff said trying to get her to look at him.

Kimi suddenly looked up at him. "I hope you know, I wont put up with any cheating or running around, this marriage may only for the baby's sake, but I guess you'll have to learn to live without sex."

Jeff looked at her and smiled. "I don't think I'll have to learn to live without sex, you want me as bad as I want you Kimi and you know it, I'll never cheat on you, I'll even give you some time to stay pissed at me, but we will be sleeping in the same bed when I'm at home, this will be a real marriage and we're both going to try to make it work."

Kimi's eyes narrowed. "You think so , do you, well you just wait and see Jeff Hardy, it will be a cold day in hell before you crawl in my bed again." She snapped and then got up and left the room. He heard a door upstairs slam hard.

"Well Jeff that didn't go so well." He muttered to himself. "And hell we still have to discuss the wedding."

Jeff closed his eyes, he might just give her a few minutes before he headed upstairs to broach that subject.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to everyone for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Kimi flung herself on the bed and unclipped her cellphone punched the speed dial. 

"Hello."

"Mark...Jeff showed up here and told Maki and Papa about me being pregnant, and now he has them fooled, and Papa is making me marry him." She finished in one long breath.

"Kimi calm down, your dad cant force you to marry Jeff, I'll come get ya, you can stay with me." Mark liked Kimi's dad, but he wasn't going to have Kimi forced into anything.

"Mark did you tell Jeff about Milo? He said he was wrong and he wants to be there for me and the baby." Kimi said rolling on her back.

"Yeah, I know you didn't want me too, but I was tired of this crap, you and him had a good thing and I think maybe you could again." Mark said.

Kimi sighed. "I don't know Mark, do you think I should marry him?"

"Only if you think you should, not because someone else wants ya too, I know you, you're accepting this too easy, if you didn't want to marry him, you would be out of there." Mark said knowing Kimi.

Kimi sat up. "So you think I want to marry that jerk?"

Mark chuckled, she sounded way out of sorts. "Kimi come on, I know you love your mom and dad, but really, would you marry any man they told you too, just because they told you too, umm no, not the Kimi I know anyway..you must want to give it a try, and truthfully I think its a good idea."

"Whatever." Kimi snapped.

Mark chuckled. "You need a nap you're tired and cranky."

"I am not." She argued.

Mark suppressed his laughter, Kimi was stubborn, he'd give her that. "You'd take a nap if I was there brat."

"But you're not here." She said suddenly sounding like she was going to cry.

"Kimi girl, you want me to come down and get you..you can come back with me, you can go stay at my house, whatever ya want..you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Mark said a little worried about her, he knew her parents meant well, but stress was the last thing she needed.

"Mark..I'm going to marry him..my baby deserves a father... he has to be back in four days...I want you to come..will you?"

Mark knew Kimi well, she might be mad at Jeff, maybe she was even doing this to punish him some, but he knew she wouldn't be doing it if she didn't want to, thats why she had called him. "Sure I will baby...so when are you doing this?" He asked.

"I'll get Papa to make the arrangements for the day before Jeff leaves, can you make it..I don't want to interrupt your work." Kimi said worried she was interrupting his life to much.

"I'll be there Kimi, don't worry okay..after the wedding, you can come back with me and Jeff if ya want..it would be great having you around." Mark said.

"I think I'll go on to Pine Ridge after the ceremony..get stuff ready for the baby." She said.

"Whatever ya want...Now I want you to get some rest..and call me if you need me..Okay?"

Kimi smiled, just talking to Mark made her feel better. "Thanks Mark..I love you."

"I love you too." He said.

Kimi closed her phone, she was afraid she had become to dependent on Mark this last month, he was the only one who could calm her down, she thought about her impending marriage to Jeff, she knew in her heart she still loved him, but the fear that he would revert back to his hateful ways kept her from forgiving him, she had been hurt once deeply by him, she wasn't going to let it happen again.

She looked up at the knock on the door. "Come in." She said knowing it could only be Jeff.

Jeff walked in and his heart went out, she looked tired. "I brought you some tea, its decaf."

Kimi thought about telling him to stuff it, but the tea sounded good, she needed something to relax her.

Kimi sat up propping against the headboard and Jeff sat down and handed her the tea.

Kimi took sips of the sweet tea and sighed, she watched Jeff from beneath her lashes, why did he have to be so damn handsome. She wanted to fling herself in his arms, but she couldn't, he would just get mad at her again and then treat her like dirt again. "We will get married the day before you leave, I'll have my mother and father arrange it, you might want to brush up on native American weddings, we will be married outside, we will each be wrapped in blue blankets that represent our lives before we met, our friends and family will follow us through the town to the sacred fire circle and there we will shed our blankets and Maki and Papa will wrap us in a white blanket, that will represent our new life together , the minister will bless out new union, and well thats it."

Jeff looked at her, she was so beautiful. "It sounds beautiful."

Kimi nodded thinking about her and Sin's wedding. "It is."

Jeff knew she was thinking about Sin, it was stupid to be jealous of her dead husband, but he knew that she had probably been thrilled to marry him, unlike himself, her dad had pretty much guilted her into marriage.

Kimi watched him, he seemed to want to marry her. She shrugged, until he accused her of cheating again."I called Mark, he's coming for our ceremony."

Jeff knew she seemed calmer, Mark seemed to have a way with her, maybe it was like her mother said, he reminded her of her late husband. "Good I know he means a lot to you."

Kimi set the empty cup down. "I asked him to be the baby's godfather." She said just daring him to make one smart comment.

Jeff nodded. "That seems like a good idea..Mark's a great guy and I know he'll probably love this baby as much as we do."

Kimi frowned, he was being way to nice.

Jeff knew she was trying to push his buttons, but he was over his jealousy of Mark, and he knew Mark cared for Kimi a great deal, he wasn't about to argue about him being the baby's godfather, he thought it was a good idea.

"You got in late and its after two, you need to go to bed, I'll wait up for your parents and tell them to go ahead and making wedding arrangements."

Kimi frowned even more. "I'm not a child with a bedtime."

Jeff smiled. "I know that, but you're exhausted I can see that, you need to rest huh?"

Kimi was tired, she stretched out on the bed and Jeff pulled the blanket over here, he watched as she drifted into sleep, he sat there a long time just watching her. Finally he got up and kissed her forehead . "I'm going to prove that you can trust me again Kimi."

Jeff walked to the door and turned back to look at her. He loved her with his whole heart, he had been a idiot, he just hoped idiots sometimes got second chances.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff sat at the kitchen table with Kimi's parents, her dad said he would take care of all the plans and not to worry, Kimi's mother was running around making lists of everything, that had to be done.

"Mark is coming in for the wedding." Jeff said drinking his coffee.

Chayton nodded. "Good, he keeps Kimi calm, she'll feel better with him here."

Aponi stopped and looked at both of them. "I have to find a wedding outfit for Kimi, I don't have time to make one."

Chayton smiled as his wife grabbed her car keys and rushed out the door. "Don't looked so worried, my wife enjoys a good challenge ."

Jeff smiled and thought about Kimi, he hoped she would see that he was trying to make up for his cruddy behavior.

"I should get Kimi up to eat." Chayton said.

Jeff stood up. "Let her sleep, she's exhausted..I'll take her up some breakfast when she wakes up."

Chayton hid his smile. "Yes maybe that would be better..I have to go to the minister and make the wedding arrangements...I'll be back later, and we'll go find you some clothes for the wedding."

Jeff nodded distracted by thoughts of Kimi. Thats all he could think about these days.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff waited a couple of hours and when she still hadn't appeared, he cut her up a bowl of fresh fruit and made her oatmeal and put it on tray and carried it upstairs. He opened the door and set the tray down on her bedside table. It was after noon, he figured it was okay to wake her. "Kimi wake up." he said sitting on the side of the bed. Kimi's eyes fluttered open. "What time is it?"

Jeff watched as she pushed herself up in bed. "Its a little after noon."

Kimi yawned and pushed her long hair out of her face. "I cant believe I slept so long."

"You needed the rest." He said getting up and getting the tray of food. Kimi watched as he handed her a cup of tea. "Thanks."

Jeff nodded and set the tray on her lap. "Eat up."

Kimi looked at the breakfast and couldnt help but think of the time in North Carolina, when he had brought her the same thing. It made her want to cry remembering.

Kimi really wanted to hit him, when had he become her boss, but the food looked good and she was starving. "I'm not a baby." She snapped and then began to eat.

Jeff smiled, she was adorable and beautiful and he wanted nothing more than to take care of her.

"You're dad is making the wedding arrangements and your mother went to find you a wedding outfit." Jeff said getting up to pour her another cup of tea. He handed it to her. "I really want some coffee." She said eying the tea. "I'll get you some decaf today."

Kimi didn't say anything but took the tea and sipped it. "What about you..you need a outfit."

Jeff sat back down on the bed. "You're dad is going to hook me up, we're going out when he gets back."

Kimi looked at him. "You'll look handsome in buckskin." She said before she thought and then turned red. What the hell was she thinking.

Jeff couldn't help but grin. Thank you."

Kimi went back to eating. "Do you want anything else?"

Kimi shook her head. "This is fine."

Jeff took the empty tray and put her cup on it. "I'm going to shower, I'll be down in a bit..I'm sure Maki will be back shortly, I need to help her with the arrangements."

Jeff nodded, he would make sure she didn't over do it. "I'll be downstairs." He said.

Kimi turned away and heard the door shut, this was harder than she thought, it was hard to resist him, and he was trying to be so nice, but she wouldn't be fooled again , Sakima was a illusion, he didn't exist.

By the time Kimi got downstairs her mother was back and Jeff had left with her dad. Aponi hugged her and tried to feed her again, but Kimi refused.

"Here then lets try on your outfit." Aponi said taking out a rather large box. Kimi opened it and couldn't help but smiled. It was white leather buckskin and was beautifully decorated with fringe and turquoise bead. "Maki its beautiful."

Aponi smiled. "Try it on."

Kimi pulled off her clothes and slid the soft leather pants on and the top and turned around for her mother.

Aponi got tears in her eyes. "You will be the most beautiful bride."

Kimi hugged her mother. "Maki I need to go visit Sin's parents."

Maki nodded. "Do you want me to go with you?" Kimi shook her head as she undressed. "No I will be back later." She said and pulled her clothes on.

Kimi figured this was the worst thing she would have to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi walked in the front door of her in laws house. "Mama..Papa" She called out.

Sin's mother came out of the kitchen smiling. "Kimi its so good to see you." She said hugging Kimi.

Kimi hugged the woman. "Is Papa here..I have to talk to you two."

The woman took Kimi's arm and led her to the kitchen. "Yes..I 'll call him in."

She fixed Kimi a large piece of apple pie and went outside to get Sin's dad.

Kimi picked at the pie. She was nervous about this, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt them.

Kimi looked up when Sin's parents walked in the door, she was up in a second. "Papa." She said throwing her arms around him.

Yahto hugged the girl tight. "Little girl its good to see you, Mama said you wanted to talk to us."

Kimi let go of the man that looked so much like her beloved husband. "Yes I need to talk to both of you." Kimi sat down.

Dena made them all coffee and Kimi figured one cup wouldn't hurt her. They all took a seat around the table and Kimi looked up from her coffee. " I'm getting married." She looked back down quickly not wanting to see the hurt on their faces.

She looked back up when she felt Dena's arm's around her. "Thats wonderful Kimi."

Kimi looked up surprised. "You're not mad?"

Yahto got up and came around the table bending down in front of Kimi. "Of course we're not mad little girl." He lifted her chin. "Look at me..we love you, we know you loved Sin, he would want you to get on with your life, you will always be our daughter."

Yahto pulled her in his arms as she cried. "I love you guys too, you're my family, I don't want that to change, ever."

Dena smiled and patted her back. "Kimi that will never change."

Kimi looked up at her father in law. "Thats not all, I'm pregnant."

Dena smiled. "Thats wonderful Kimi." Yahto hugged her again. "This child will be our grandchild Kimi, a member of out family."

Kimi knew her in laws were wonderful, but she never realized just how wonderful. "I love you guys."

"We love you too little girl."

Dena pushed Kimi down in the chair. "Now finish you pie, you're nothing but skin and bones."

Kimi grinned, the stress was gone and she dug into the pie.

Yahto grabbed another cup of coffee. "Kimi you must bring your young man over for dinner, we would like to meet him."

Kimi's stomach dropped again, if she did that, she was going to have to act like she wasn't mad at him, she didn't want Sin's parents to know the circumstances of what was going on.

"Hows tonight?" Dena asked.

"Umm yeah, that would be fine." She said wondering if she could pull it off.

"Good, dinner will be ready at seven, but come early." Dena said.

Kimi nodded, but now she had something else to worry about.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff went upstairs to check on Kimi, when he found her room empty he frowned. He went back down the stairs and found Kimi's mother in the kitchen. "Where's Kimi?"

Aponi turned around and handed him a cup of coffee. "Thanks."

She nodded. "Kimi went to see her in laws, she wanted to tell them about getting married."

Jeff shook his head. "She doesn't need to be upset, she should have waited for me.

Aponi smiled. "Their not going to upset her, there her family, don't worry so much, they will be happy for Kimi."

Jeff didn't look convinced, but he sat down. "Did you find a outfit for the wedding?"

Jeff smiled, it was tan buckskin pants and a shirt. He hoped Kimi liked it. "Yes..I hope Kimi approves."

Aponi smiled. "I'm sure she will."

"I would like to fly my dad in for the wedding..I haven't told him yet...I'm going to call him..and my brother Matt..I already called him and let him know." Jeff said sitting his coffee cup down.

"Of course you should have your family here..They can stay here, we have plenty of room."

"Thanks." Jeff said.

Kimi came bursting in the kitchen. "Jeff I need to talk to you."

Jeff stood and was about to ask what was wrong, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him in the living room. "My in laws want to meet you..I didn't tell them about the circumstances of our marriage, so we have to act like a happy couple, okay?"

Jeff put his hands on her shoulder. "Calm down, okay..don't worry."

Kimi looked at Jeff. "I just don't want them to worry or be upset."

Jeff nodded. "They wont be..I promise..okay..just calm down." Kimi nodded. "Okay."

Jeff thought about it, meeting her in laws was a big deal, if he thought Kimi was comparing him to Sin, every minute of the day, what about them, he was pretty much replacing there son, he knew he would fall short. They probably hated him already. "Kimi I'll wash this die out of my hair and I'll take out these piercings for tonight, I don't want to embarrass you."

Kimi frowned at him. "Stop it Jeff, theres nothing wrong with the way you look, the hair and the piercings are part of who you are, I would never be embarrassed by something so shallow, you really don't know me if you think that." She said and turned and went upstairs.

Jeff sighed. He should have know better, she was right, Kimi never gave a damn about that, why would she start now, he just didn't want her in laws thinking he was some kind of weirdo.

The more Jeff thought about meeting them, the worse his nerves got. He pulled out his cellphone, now he had to tell his dad, and he wasn't sure Gilburt was going to be happy at all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks so much for your great reviews..I was kind of nervous about doing a Jeff Hardy fic..I love Jeff..but I write so much about Taker..anyway, I'm glad you guys are liking the story.**

* * *

Chayton watched Kimi and Jeff, they both seemed as nervous as two cats with there tails tied together.

He supposed he could understand it. Jeff meeting Kimi's in laws could prove nerve wracking and with the way Kimi put Sin on a pedestal , it had to make Jeff feel a little inferior, but he was sure Kimi and Jeff would work things out. They were in love, Kimi was just having a hard time admitting it.

Jeff was lost in his own thoughts, his dad has been less than thrilled to hear of his last minute marriage and when he found out Kimi was pregnant, he had come right out and asked Jeff was he sure the baby was his. Never the less, his dad had agreed to come to the wedding. He just hoped he would be on his best behavior, at least Matt seemed happy for him and Matt thought Kimi was cool, so he had one person in his corner.

Kimi looked at Jeff, he looked mighty handsome. He was dressed in Black baggy pants and had a white button up shirt, he had his hair combed back in a pony tail. She sighed, she would love to just go climb on his lap and make the world go away. She shook the thoughts from her head, it was thinking like that , that had got her heart broken in the first place.

Kimi stood. "Jeff I think we should go."

Jeff nodded and watched as she gave her dad a hug. "We'll be back after while Papa."

Chayton nodded. He watched as they left the house. He was hoping beyond hope, he was doing the right thing pushing Kimi to marry Jeff, he just felt deep down that Kimi wanted to but would never admit it, he just hoped for the sake of his grandchild, the two would get their act together

Kimi and Jeff walked across the street in silence, Jeff reached out and took her hand startling her. Kimi looked at him in surprise. "I just thought, you know, we should be acting like we like each other, they could be watching."

Kimi wasn't buying it, but she kept her hand in his as they walked up to the house. Kimi opened the door. "Mama, Papa..we're here." Kimi called out.

Sin's parents jumped up and came over hugging Kimi and shaking Jeff's hands as she introduced them.

Jeff was surprised by how friendly they were, he looked at Yahto, Kimi said Sin had looked like his dad, if that was the case, he didn't see what Kimi saw in him. The man was at least 6'8, big like Mark, he was muscular built, with thick black hair starting to go gray and piercing brown eyes.

"Come on in..dinner will be ready in a while..what would you like to drink?"

Dena nodded when they both said tea and went off too get two glasses for them.

"So Jeff how did you and Kimi meet, she didn't give us many details." Yahto asked.

Jeff looked at Kimi and smiled, he didn't have to fake a thing, he was in love with her. "She was working in North Carolina and we met. She was actually doing some work on a piece of my land."

Yahto looked at Kimi. "So it was love at first sight?"

Kimi and Jeff both started laughing. "Not exactly." Kimi said. "In fact we ended up yelling at each other when we first met."

Dena brought their tea and Kimi told them both about her work on Jeff's land and how they had met.

Dena smiled and looked at the couple. "Yes, well a few fireworks always makes a marriage more interesting."

Kimi looked at Jeff and blushed, they had fireworks all right. Jeff took her hand and kissed it, Kimi knew he was just doing what she told him to, but the feel of his lips brushing her knuckles gave her stomach the flutters.

The older couple looked at each other and smiled, it was obvious to them that Jeff loved their girl, and would treat her well, thats all they had been concerned about.

They sat and chatted for a while, then Dena and Kimi got up to go get dinner on the table. Jeff got up and went to look at the large picture on the mantle, it was picture of Kimi and Sin's wedding he would assume, Kimi looked so happy and you could see the love in her eyes as she gazed at her husband, Jeff was right Sin had been a big man just like his father.

Yahto walked up beside him. "Kimi adored Sin, from the time she could walk she followed him around, she knew she loved him from day one, but he's gone Jeff, she loves you, I can see it on her face when she looks at you, you don't have to feel like you're in his shadow, you're two different men, Kimi loves you for you."

Jeff wished that was true, Kimi was marrying him because she wanted a family for their baby, she had married Sin because she was in love with him. "I just want her to be happy, to look at me like that."

Yahto put a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "She does, you just haven't noticed, I might be a old man, but I'm not stupid, Kimi is pregnant, you two getting married so quickly, I know Chayton has a hand in this, but Kimi wouldn't marry you if she didn't love you, I've known that little girl since the day she was born, she's stubborn, she has a strong sense of wrong and right, she loves you."

Jeff looked at the older man. "Thanks."

Yahto smiled "I want to see my Kimi happy, you make her happy, thats thanks enough."

Kimi came in and told them dinner was ready and Jeff just watched her, he had a chance her to make things work with Kimi, and he wasn't going to blow it, if he had to be patient till she trusted him again, he would, he would wait forever for her to love him, if he had too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi and Jeff walked back across the street in the darkness. "They liked you."

Jeff smiled. "I like them too."

Kimi turned to look at Jeff. "They will never have a grandchild, Sin was their only child, this child will be a grandchild to them." She said a challenge in her voice.

Jeff was glad it was dark, he grinned. "Okay Kimi." He said in a good natured voice.

Kimi frowned, trying to get under his skin wasn't working. "Are you very tired?" Jeff asked.

Kimi shook her head as they walked up on her porch. "No, not really."

"How about we watch a movie, or play scrabble, you know I always beat you, but you could try and beat me this time." He teased.

"Jeff Hardy I can beat you...I know four languages, so I know I can whip your butt." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Jeff leaned on the porch railing. "Yeah yeah, big talk..."

Kimi grabbed his hand dragging him in the house. "Papa wheres the scrabble game?" She asked as they stopped in the living room.

Chayton and Aponi looked up and smiled. The two looked like a couple, maybe Kimi was coming around. "Its in the hall closet..you two going to play?"

Kimi nodded and let go of Jeff's hand and went and got the scrabble and handed it to Jeff. "I'm going to make popcorn." She said.

Jeff set up the scrabble board on the living room table.' "Tonight go okay?" Chayton asked.

Jeff nodded. "They were every nice, we had a good time."

Aponi got up. "Well its getting late and I'm tired..goodnight Jeff."

"Goodnight."

Chayton got the hint from his wife, that Jeff and Kimi needed time alone, things seemed better between the two, he just hoped it stayed that way. "Goodnight Jeff."

Jeff said goodnight. His mind was on Kimi, she seemed to loosening up some, he just hoped it stayed that way, he was walking on eggshells around her, afraid to upset her.

Kimi came in and sat the popcorn on the table. "Okay get ready to get you butt kicked."

Jeff smiled. "Yeah you got a lot of mouth there...hope you can back it up."

Kimi smirked. "You'll see."

Kimi and Jeff spent the next few hours playing and actually having a good time, Kimi did beat him and badly, but Jeff didn't care, she had a smile on her face and that was all he cared about.

Finally Jeff put the game up and came back sitting beside her on the floor. "Did you ever call your dad?"

Jeff nodded. "He'll be in the day of the wedding."

Kimi looked at him, she could tell he wasn't saying something. "He wasn't thrilled was he?"

Jeff lied through his teeth. "He was fine, said he was looking forward to meeting you."

Kimi sighed and leaned back against the couch. "You're a terrible liar Jeff."

Jeff looked at her. "Look Kimi, it was just sprung on him all of a sudden thats all, once he gets to know you, he'll love you. Matt's thrilled, he likes you."

Kimi smiled. "I like Matt too."

Jeff wanted to kiss her so bad, it hurt but he knew it was going to be a long slow process winning her trust back, he couldn't rush things. "I don't want you to worry about anything, you're not marrying my dad, you're marrying me, okay?"

Kimi looked up at Jeff, she was trying so hard to keep the wall up, but it was hard. "Okay."

Jeff was overcome with a need to take care of her, always.

He noticed her eyes were getting heavy and he stood and bent swinging her up in his arms. "Put me down."

Jeff ignored her and carried her upstairs. "Jeff I can walk you know." She snapped.

Jeff just smiled and took her in her bedroom sitting her on the bed. "Get some rest."

Kimi gave him a glare. "I told you before..I can take care of myself."

Jeff sat down beside her. "Kimi you're the most capable person I know, I know you can take care of yourself, but the point is you don't have to anymore..I want to take care of you."

Kimi wasn't sure what to say to that. Jeff got up and got her a long t-shirt to sleep in and handed it to her. "Get undressed..I'll be back."

Kimi grumbled to herself. "I don't need no man telling me what to do." She got up and shed her clothes and pulled the shirt over her head.

She really wanted to tell Jeff to stuff it, where was his concern when she needed him. Now he wanted to swoop in and be bossy and tell her what to do. She mumbled to herself as she climbed under the covers.

Jeff walked back in a few minutes later and sat down beside her, he had changed into a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt. Kimi tried to ignore how good he looked. "You need anything?"

Kimi shook her head and Jeff bent and kissed her cheek. "Okay, good night then."

Kimi watched him get up and turn off the light, she didn't want him to go, she just wanted to sleep snuggled in his arms, but she was to proud to ask.

Jeff turned to leave but something stopped him, if he and Kimi was going to work, he had to spend time with her, even if she acted like she didn't want him around, he would be back to work after the wedding and time together was going to be few and far between.. He went over before she could protest and climbed in the bed with her. "What are you doing?" She asked, how could he seem to know what she was thinking.

Jeff pulled her close in his arms. "I'll have to be back on the road soon...I know you don't believe me but I want to spend time with you while I can."

Kimi lay there in his arms, it felt good, she felt warm and safe, no way was she fighting what she was feeling now, she could do that later, she needed his strength right now, besides they were just sleeping together, it wasn't like she was giving in to him.

Jeff felt her body relax and he wrapped her tighter in his embrace, he was surprised she hadn't cussed him out, but he wasn't going to analyze it, he was just glad she had accepted him in her bed without a fight.

Kimi was asleep in minutes, the early life stirring in her body made her tired and when she slept now, she slept hard. Jeff watched her and his hand caressed her slim arm. He bent and kissed her lips very lightly and he laid back down. "I love you Kimi."

He couldn't wait for the day of the wedding, he wanted to make her his, theres no way he would ever give her a divorce. Maybe he did have a lot of work to do to make things up to her, but he was very willing to do it, she was worth it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days flew by. The wedding was prepared and everything was set, Kimi's parents had taken care of everything, so all Jeff and Kimi had to do was show up, Kimi's dad even made them do a run through of the wedding to make sure everything was down smooth. Jeff never realized what a beautiful ceremony the blanket ceremony was until he experienced it.

He was convinced Kimi wouldn't even attempt to have this kind of wedding ceremony with him, unless deep down she loved him, hell she could have just took him to the justice of the peace, if being married for the baby's sake was all she cared about. Jeff was eager to get this done and take her home, he would make sure she got a good doctor to go too, he didn't like leaving her home by herself, but he figured his dad was close enough by if she needed anything.

His dad that was another worry, he didn't want his dad to come here and say anything to insult Kimi, he hadn't been thrilled on the phone and that worried Jeff. He was at the airport now to pick him up, Kimi had insisted on coming with him, she had told Jeff it would be rude if she wasn't there to greet her new father.

Jeff knew she took family seriously , he was happy Kimi had wanted to come with him, since the night she had slept with him, she had went back to being stand offish , even though they hadn't been fighting, she just seemed to separate herself from him again, she had mostly hung out with her mother, seeming to avoid Jeff.

The only thing that was going right was he had less than a day to get married, tomorrow morning as the sun rose, Chayton said thats when the ceremony was traditionally held at sunrise, which was fine with Jeff, he didn't have to wait all day.

He looked down at Kimi, who seemed full of nerves. ""Calm down Kimi, its just my dad, it don't matter what he thinks." He said.

Kimi looked up at him. "Of course it does, he's your father."

Jeff knew the importance she placed on family, seen for himself how close she was to Sin's parents, but he didn't really give a damn if anyone approved of Kimi and him, he approved, thats all that mattered, but he could understand her worry, he knew if Kimi's parents had dissaproved of him, it would have bothered him, but not enough to let it stand in his way.

"Look theres Matt." He said.

Kimi smiled then as Matt walked over and drew her in a hug. "Kimi, you look beautiful as always...I cant believe you're marrying my dorky ass brother, he's a lucky man."

Kimi smiled and returned the hug, she was glad she at least had the approval of his big brother.

Jeff popped his brother in the head. "Who you calling a dork."

Matt laughed. "You punk." he said hugging his brother.

Matt pulled back and grinned. "At least you done one thing right, you're lucky you got a girl like Kimi, and I hear I'm going to be a uncle, how long?"

Kimi smiled. " The end of April, my due date is officially the 29th."

Matt grinned. "I cant believe you're going to be a dad, thats so wild."

Jeff smiled. "Yeah I know."

"I cant believe it either."

All three turned around to find Gil standing there. Kimi watched the man, he had gray hair, but Jeff's piercing green eyes and from what she seen he didn't look thrilled.

Gil hugged Jeff. "Good to see ya son."

Matt put his arm around Kimi, she looked ready to run. "His bark is worse than his bite, don't run off." He whispered.

Kimi wasn't sure about that.

"Good to see you dad." Jeff said pulling back after a minute.

Matt walked over and hugged his dad. "Hey son."

Jeff looked at Kimi, she looked nervous , very nervous, and she was usually a unflappable person, but he supposed with everything going on, her nerves were wearing thin, hell he had put her through hell the last month, its a wonder she could even function.

Jeff put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. "It okay." He whispered.

"So Jeff introduce me to your girl." Gill said focusing his attention on the two. "Dad this is KimimelaWakanda, Kimi this is my dad, Gilbert Hardy."

Kimi raised her eyes slowly. "It's nice to meet you."

Gil nodded. "Jeff you didn't tell me she was a Indian."

Jeff closed his eyes, he loved his dad dearly, but he didn't think Gil would just blurt out some shit like that. Matt shook his head, what the hell was dad thinking.

Kimi wasn't insulted, most people said stuff like that all the time, and they called Native Americans, Indians, however Kimi had much pride in her heritage. She looked at Gil, she wanted him to like her, but she was through being a bundle of nerves over it, either he did or he didn't. "I am Sioux and so is your grandchild."


	20. Chapter 20

**_Thank you for the reviews..I know you guys are eager for a wedding..I promise thats the next chapter._**

* * *

Gil stared at the girl and did his best to suppress a smile, so she had a little gumption, he actually hadn't meant anything by the comment, he was relieved, when Jeff had told him, he had got some girl pregnant and was getting married, he had imagined, some blond gum popping ring rat, he was relieved if anything. "Darlin' I didn't mean that as a insult, and its nice to meet you..Jeff hasn't told me one thing about you, thats all." 

Kimi relaxed and smiled at him. Gil looked at Jeff in understanding, she had a smile that could light up a room.

Jeff and Matt breathed a sigh of relief. Gil handed his bag to Jeff and held out his arm to Kimi. "Kimimela Tell me about your self."

Kimi smiled and took his arm. "Call me Kimi..what would you like to know?" She asked falling in step beside him.

"Well first off how did you meet my son, back there?"

Jeff and Matt fell in step behind them and Jeff smiled as she told Gil how they had met.

Matt grinned at his brother. "Relax and stop worrying."

Jeff looked at his brother. "I'm trying..but man I'm getting married tomorrow and I have a kid on the way, its a little scary."

Matt slapped his brother on the back. "You're damn lucky is what you are, lucky you got a girl like her, lucky you're getting a second chance. Don't blow it."

Jeff smiled at his brother. "I'm not ,don't worry."

They all went to the other side of the airport and waited for Mark's flight. Kimi stood with Gil, while he asked her question after question which she patiently answered, Jeff was pleased with how sweet she was being about his dad's non stop questions about herself and her family.

Kimi kept one eye on the gate while she answered a never ending stream of questions, but she understood Gil's need to know more about the woman his son was going to marry. "How do you know Mark?" Gil asked.

Kimi was still watching for Mark eager to see him. "We met doing volunteer work on a reservation, actually, he was friends with my husband first, but we became friends too."

Kimi didn't notice the look on Gil's face, since she was watching the gate. Gil wasn't all that thrilled to learn the girl had been married before. "So you're divorced?"

Jeff gave his dad a sharp look and tried to catch his gaze. Kimi looked at Gil. "I'm a widow."

Gil felt like a idiot he could see the pain in her eyes. Why did he have to ask so many questions. "I'm sorry."

Kimi looked away. "Thank you."

Gil decided he had asked enough questions for now and turned a apologetic look at Jeff, who looked at Kimi. The last thing she needed was Sin on her mind right before their wedding.

"Mark." Kimi yelled and ran and jumped in his arms.

Mark smiled and hugged the girl. "Kimi girl, you okay?"

Kimi hugged him tighter. "I'm not sure." Mark kissed her cheek. "I'm going to get a rental while I'm here, how about you ride back with me."

Kimi nodded. "That would be great." Jeff looked behind Mark and was surprised to see Randy. Randy grinned at Jeff. "I couldn't let one of my best friends get married, without me."

Jeff smiled, he hated being at odds with Randy. Jeff hugged him. "I'm glad you came."

"Me to." Randy said and turned around to Kimi. "Hey sweetheart."

Kimi hugged him. "Randy I'm glad you came." Randy smiled. "Me to, make sure Jeff is staying in line."

Jeff didn't let the hug bother him, he knew he had been a stupid idiot before, and he wasn't going down that road again.

"I guess we need to get a hotel." Randy said.

Kimi slapped his arm. "Yeah right, theres plenty of room at my house, you're all staying there." She said.

Randy grinned. "Yes Ma'am."

Kimi walked over to Jeff, she was just waiting for him to go back to jackass mode and this would probably do it. "I'm riding back with Mark." She said gazing directly at him daring him to say one word.

Jeff just smiled. "Okay..I 'll see you at home." He said and then completely surprised her by pulling her body right against his and placing a searing kiss on her lips, Kimi wanted to protest, but she didn't have it in her, as always, the heat between them prevented her from moving away, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Jeff finally broke the kiss and looked up to see they had a audience.

Jeff grinned and looked down at Kimi, who was looking a little dazed. He kissed her quickly on the lips and let her go.

Kimi turned away and walked over to Mark. "Lets go."

Jeff watched her leave, he wished he could be hopeful that she was coming around, maybe she was, time would tell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark pulled the rental out on the highway and looked at Kimi. "So how are you really?"

"Nervous, scared...Hell I'm not even sure everything I'm feeling." She said looking out the window.

Mark knew her nerves were shot, the sizzling kiss he witnessed proved she still had feelings for Jeff, but that didn't mean she wasn't conflicted by them. "You just have to get through tomorrow, and then Jeff will be back on the road, maybe you just need some time to yourself to think about things, give yourself time to adjust Kimi, this is a lot to deal with and your first priority is getting a doctor's appointment, finding a regular doctor and taking care of yourself and the baby."

Kimi turned and smiled gratefully at Mark. She could always count on him to be her friend first, she guess that why she was so drawn to him, he knew her worries and seem to put them to rest.

"Thanks Mark...you're right, once I get to Pine Ridge and can get settled everything will be fine, you're still going to visit me aren't you?"

Mark looked at the worry on her face and grabbed her hand in his. "Kimi I don't care who you marry, we're friends and I keep my promises...I'll be checking on you and often, if Jeff has a problem with that too bad." He said turning his eyes back to the road.

Kimi kept his big hand in hers. She loved Mark, she wasn't ready to have him disappear from her life simply because she got married.

Mark squeezed her hand. He loved Kimi, she was his best friend , and besides Sin had been his friend too, no way was he going to just assume Kimi was fine with Jeff and go on his merry way, Sin would expect him to watch after Kimi, no matter what and he intended to do just that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone sat around the living room after a huge dinner, Kimi was relieved everyone seemed to be getting along.

Gil and Chayton had hit it off, seemed the two had a penchant for fishing in common and the two were sitting in the corner discussing the best lures to use.

Randy and Jeff and Matt were sitting around watching sports and talking about their upcoming matches.

Mark sat in the kitchen drinking coffee talking to Kimi and her mother while they cleaned up the kitchen. "Kimi should you be doing all this jumping around?" Mark asked frowning.

Kimi and Aponi burst out laughing.

Kimi came over and kissed Mark's cheek. "I'm pregnant, not sick, stop worrying so much."

Aponi smiled, it was obvious Mark cared for Kimi very much, she knew Mark had been there for Kimi when she was grieving for Sin."Believe me Mark, Kimi will have a much easier delivery if she gets plenty of exercise while she's pregnant."

Mark looked skeptical. "Just don't over do it."

Kimi just smiled. "Yes sir." Mark just grinned. "Brat." Kimi smiled and nodded. "Don't forget it."

Chayton stood in the doorway watching the interaction between Kimi and Mark. He knew the two were close friends and he had seen a pattern with them all evening, Kimi had stayed right under Mark, and while he knew that there was nothing but friendship between them, he was concerned that Kimi was relying on Mark in ways that she should be relying on Jeff.

He was beginning to think that Kimi had used Mark as a replacement for Sin, the two men were very similar in size and personality, watching the two interact, it was almost like watching Sin and Kimi together.

As long as she depended on Mark for her emotional support, why would she need Jeff, this worried him, in order for her marriage to work, she needed to make a effort with her husband.

"Its getting late, we all have to be up, very early."

Kimi smiled at her father. "You're right..I am tired and we have to out of the house before sunrise."

Mark stood up. "I'm going to say goodnight to the guys."

"Kimi..could we talk for a minute?" Her father asked.

Kimi cringed inside. She loved her father dearly, he had been a wonderful involved father growing up, but he did things his way and no one was allowed to question his word, she could hear the tone of voice, he disapproved of something and was about to let her know about it. "Sure." She said and followed him to his den.

Jeff and Mark both looked up as they walked by them. Mark frowned as Kimi didn't look happy at all. In his opinion, Kimi was getting way to much pressure from her father, he needed to lay off her a bit.

Jeff was thinking much the same thing, he didn't want Kimi upset, he just hoped everything was cool between her and her dad.

Chayton sat down and Kimi sat down across from him, Kimi felt the same way she had as a child, like she was on a visit to the principals office. "Kimi I think you need to back off from Mark some, you cant expect your marriage to work, if you turn to Mark instead of your husband."

Kimi sighed, she should have known. "Papa, Mark is my best friend, I'm not giving up a friend just because I'm getting married, its not happening."

"So you're not willing to take my advice on this?" Chayton asked frowning at his daughter.

Kimi looked at her father. "Its not advice Papa, its a order, and I'm grown, I don't take orders anymore." She said.

Chayton realized his daughter was as stubborn as ever. "So because you're grown, you don't have to respect me anymore?"

Kimi jumped up. "Papa I respect and love you, but I wont be ordered around anymore, I'm not a child."

Chayton shook his head. "Mark is your friend and he helped you when you needed a friend, I understand this, but he's not Sin, are you using him to hold on to a man thats gone?"

Kimi just stared at her father like he was crazy. "No papa, I'm not, I love Mark, he's my best friend, that s it."

"He overindulges you , he needs to let you deal with Jeff instead of standing between you two, trying to protect you, Jeff is going to be your husband, you need to be a proper wife to him, I cant see that happening as long as Mark is there to jump on Jeff every time, he thinks Jeff has upset you, and believe me Kimi, thats how its going to be. Mark treats you like a little girl, you're a woman, about to become a mother." Chayton said.

Kimi just shook her head. "You have a right to you opinion Papa, but you wont get your way this time, I'm not kicking Mark out of my life to suit you or Jeff or anyone else." She said and turned to leave.

"Young Lady we are not through." Her father boomed at her.

Kimi turned and looked at her father. "Yes we are Papa, because you are not getting your way, so we having nothing else to talk about."

" Kimimela..get back here, right now." He father said, his voice brooking no argument, but Kimi was tired of the constant pressure, the door was already open and she quickly left the den and ran upstairs.

Everyone else had went to bed and Jeff and Mark had waited for Kimi to reappear , they had heard the raised voices and seen Kimi fly upstairs like a bat out of hell.

Mark looked at Jeff. "I'm going to have a talk with that man." He growled.

Jeff shook his head. "No its time I deal with him, you go check on Kimi."

Mark looked at Jeff surprised. Jeff laughed. "I'm over the jealousy Mark, I almost lost Kimi because of my stupidity, its not going to happen again."

Mark laughed and clapped Jeff on the back. "You're growing up, kid and its good to see."

Jeff smiled. "Yeah I guess I am..now go make sure Kimi's okay, I'll be up in a little while."

Mark nodded and started up the stairs. Jeff took a deep breath and went over to the den and knocked on the door. "Come in."

Chayton looked surprised to see Jeff. "Sit down."

Jeff took a seat. "Chayton, I have a lot of respect for you, you raised a fine daughter, but she is grown, you need to lay off her, Kimi is marrying me, I don't want her upset, she's pregnant, she don't feel good and she don't need to be upset."

Chayton studied the young man, it was good he was standing up for his woman. "She depends on Mark to much."

Jeff sighed, that was the last thing Kimi needed, she loved Mark, and any one who interfered in that was going to have a fight on their hands. "Mark is her friend, their close..I'm not interfering in that."

"He is a reminder of Sin, her husband is gone and she is going to marry you." Chayton stated.

Jeff could see Chayton had a cut and dried vision of the way things should be. "I don't expect Kimi to forget someone she loved..I don't mean this disrespectfully, but I'm going to be Kimi's husband...I will decide whats best for her, and being upset over stuff like this is not best for her."

Chayton nodded. "you're right of course..I was just trying to make sure things go smoothly for you two."

Jeff stood. "I appreciate that, but I can handle Kimi, and I know whats best for her."

They said there good nights and Chayton sat back, at first he thought Jeff was a little to meek for his daughter, but he was seeing a new side to Jeff. He would back off and let Jeff handle Kimi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark held Kimi as she cried. "Calm down girl, the last thing you need is to be upset the night before your wedding."

Kimi sniffled and Mark gave her a tissue. "Blow you nose." he said setting her up.

Kimi did and then leaned back against him,. She had told Mark what her father had said, but he hadn't seemed overly upset by it.

Mark stroked her back. "Kimi, you're grown, you'll be married tomorrow, you don't have to do what anyone says, don't let little things get to you, you know how your dad is."

"I know, usually I don't let him get to me, I don't know whats wrong with me?" She said still clinging to Mark.

"You're pregnant and tired and nervous, that would make any one a little teary eyed, its okay baby, tomorrow this will all be over with and you can get off by yourself and have a little peace." He said.

Kimi nodded, she already had her bag packed, she was out of here as soon as Jeff's flight left.

Jeff came to the door and Mark hugged Kimi and stood up. "Goodnight Kimi..I'll see you bright and early in the morning."

Kimi nodded and watched as Mark left and Jeff came in the room. He sat on the edge of the bed. "You okay?"

Kimi nodded, Jeff lifted his hand and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I don't want you getting upset over anything your dad says, you're a grown woman, not a child, after tomorrow, you wont have to listen to no more of that, okay?"

Kimi lay back on the bed. "I love Papa, he's just so overbearing sometimes."

Jeff lay down beside her and rolled on his side. "I know you, do..but he needs to lay off, things will be better after all this is over." Jeff leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Get some sleep."

Kimi closed her eyes and Jeff waited till she was asleep and pulled under his embrace, he lay and just watched her, tomorrow, she would be his wife, he couldn't wait and he couldn't wait to get her out of here, so they could be on their on.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks so much for the reviews..now on to the wedding.**

* * *

Kimi got up and turned off the alarm clock, it was three thirty in the morning , but they had to get ready. "Jeff get up." She said shaking his shoulder. 

Jeff rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Where are your clothes?"

"In your dad's den..I'll go down there and get ready, but first I need some coffee." He said swinging his legs to the side of the bed.

"Maki is up..she will have coffee and food ready, go ahead and get you something." Kimi said picking up her brush to brush out her long hair.

Jeff watched her mesmerized. "I'll bring you some coffee." Jeff said and left the room.

Kimi sat on th bed, she felt calmer now than she had before, she was doing the right thing for the baby, she held out hope that Jeff would be a good father, whether or not he would be a good husband was another thing altogether.

Jeff came back a few minutes later with a tray filled with coffee and fruit and pastries . "C'mon, I got decaf for you, come sit down and try to eat something."

Kimi sat down beside him and took a cup of coffee. "I don't think I can eat."

Jeff took a strawberry and held it up to her. "Just a little..its a big morning, you don't want to faint from hunger."

Kimi couldn't help but smile and let him slide the slice of strawberry in her mouth. They sat there and Jeff fed her pieces of fruit, neither saying a word.

Finally her mother knocked on her door. "Come in." Kimi called.

Maki smiled at the two of them. "Kimi I have to fix your hair."

Jeff stood. "I'll go get dressed."

Kimi stopped him. "Maki..I want to do Jeff's hair, I'll be ready for you in a little while."

Her mother smiled and left the box she had in her hands on Kimi's dresser. "Jeff when you come downstairs, call me..so I can get started on her hair."

Jeff nodded and looked at Kimi. "What are you going to do to my hair?"

Kimi grinned and got the box. "Don't worry it wont hurt a bit."

Jeff sat patiently while she put several small braids in his hair and he knew she was weaving in Feathers and beads. She tied the braids with tiny strips of leather and stood back. He truly looked like her Sakima now, he was so handsome, he took her breath away. Jeff looked in the mirror and smiled, except for he blond hair he truly did look like a native American, and with the buckskin outfit , it would be more pronounced. "Thanks Kimi."

Kimi surprised him by smiling and standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "You look very handsome."

Jeff ran one finger down her soft cheek. "I'll see you in a bit."

Kimi nodded and sat down to wait for her mother, She couldn't fight the effect Jeff had on her stomach, it did flip flops anytime he came near, all she wanted to do was touch him. Kimi sighed, she had to get that off her mind, all she wanted to do was get through this wedding.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff was nervously getting dressed , when Mark, Randy and Matt stepped in the den. "You look good little brother." Matt said.

"Thanks."

Mark grinned. "He's nervous, c'mon Jeff, it will be over in a bit, then you'll be married to that sweet little girl, everything will be fine."

Jeff nodded, but he was still a bundle of nerves, he wondered if Kimi felt the same way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aponi looked at her daughter with tears in her eye. "You're so beautiful Kimi."

Kimi smiled at her mother. "Thank you Maki." She said hugging her tight.

Kimi looked at her mother. "Papa still mad at me?"

Aponi took her daughters hand. "Papa is not mad, he loves you, sometimes too much, he tries so hard to make things right for you..I know he drives you crazy sometimes, but he means well."

Kimi nodded. "I know, I love Papa very much, just sometimes I wish he would let me live my own life.

Aponi smiled. "You wait Kimi, you'll be a mother soon, see how easy it is to let your little one make mistakes without trying to protect them."

Kimi smiled, she knew papa meant well, but he just needed to back off some. "Okay then , we have to get moving, this is a sunrise ceremony." Kimi smiled and followed her mother down the stairs. When she reached the living room all of the mens eyes about popped out of their head.

Jeff walked over and looked at her, she had tiny braids in her hair, with beads woven in, and the white buckskin outfit made her tan skin stand out even more, she was stunning. "Kimi you look so beautiful."

"Thank you." she said blushing at his close perusal . Mark came over kissing her cheek. "Kimi you have to be the most beautiful bride I ever seen."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. Gil came over and took her hand. "My son is a lucky man." Kimi kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Randy and Matt both hugged her.

Chayton walked up and pulled her in a hug. "I love you little girl." Kimi smiled and hugged him back, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you too Papa."

Maki wrapped her in a blue blanket and Jeff's dad wrapped one around him. Kimi looked at Jeff and they both walked out of the house together. They would lead the way to the scared fire circle, and their friends and family would follow.

Kimi smiled as her father started singing a wedding song in Sioux. She smiled, it gave her joy to hear her language. Her smile got even bigger when Sin's parents fell in behind them, tears pricking her eyes.

When they reached the sacred fire circle set up in the middle of the community. The minister handed them both small torches to light the two separate small fires that represented their life before they met each other, both did and the minister took the torches and set them aside. Kimi and Jeff pushed the small fires into the big fire in the center representing the shedding of there old lives and the new life that was joined together.

Jeff looked and the sun was just begging to rise. It hit Kimi and he could swear she looked like a angel.

Jeff started reciting the vows that Chayton had taught him. He took the ring that Chayton handed him and slid it on Kimi's finger. "Two flames, one light. Kimi ,I offer you this ring as a sign of life, and myself as your husband, Let us walk together always, and let us always walk towards the light ."

Aponi handed Kimi the ring and she took the ring and slid it on Jeff's finger. " Two flames, one light. Jeff ,I offer you this ring as a sign of life, and myself as your wife, Let us walk together always, and let us always walk towards the light ."

The minister began to sing, this time it was in English.

" Now you will feel no rain,  
for each of you will  
be shelter to the other.  
Now you will feel no cold,  
for each of you will  
be warmth to the other.

Now there is no loneliness for you.

Now you are two bodies,  
But there is only one life before you.  
Go now to your dwelling place,  
and enter into your days together.  
And may your days be good  
and long upon the Earth.."

Kimi's parents took the blue blanket from her shoulders and threw it into the fire. Jeff's father did the same with his.

All three parents took the large white blanket and wrapped it around Kimi and Jeff, they stood facing each other and Jeff was overwhelmed by her beauty and the beauty of the ceremony.

The minister looked at the couple. "You are no longer two, but one, one spirit, intermingled, share the breath of life with each other, so your spirits will be mingled forever."

Jeff bent and they exchanged breath the way Kimi had showed him. The minister smiled. "Kiss your wife." He told Jeff.

Jeff smiled and pulled her closer, and pressed his lips to hers, Kimi wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. Kimi felt the world melting away till it was only her and Jeff. Jeff lifted his head and looked up at his family and friends, all of whom had smiles on their face. Aponi hugged her daughter and new son as did Chayton and so it went they spent the next hour being congratulated by everyone in the community.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark finally got her to herself after a while an he pulled her to the side. "Kimi it was a beautiful ceremony, and you were gorgeous."

Kimi smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Mark..I'm glad you came."

"I wouldn't have missed it...I have to take Randy, Matt and Gil to the airport, why don't you go say bye, I'll be back though..my flight leaves early in the morning."

Kimi went over and hugged Matt and Randy and thanked them for coming. Then she found Gil. "Kimi it was a beautiful wedding..you're a beautiful bride."

Kimi hugged him. "Thank you..you have a safe trip home."

Gil patted her back. "I will..I'll see you soon." He said and waved as Mark waved him over.

Kimi frowned, what did that mean, was he going to be coming to visit when Jeff did? She shrugged and went to find her parents.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi had changed out her clothes and was laying on her parents couch. She had flight out early in the morning, Jeff was leaving in morning too, along with Mark. She was tired, it had been a long day and the festivities had ended late in the evening.

She already had her bag packed and by the door, she was eager for a little peace and quite , it had been a long day.

Jeff came and sat down beside her. "You look tired."

Kimi yawned. "I am."

Mark watched her, she needed a good nights sleep.

Jeff patted her leg. "Why don't you go on up to bed, we have to be at the airport at six, our flight leaves at seven, I'm going to go back to North Carolina with you, but I have to turn right around and get back to work."

Kimi sat up and looked at Jeff. "No way..I'm going to Pine Ridge to papa's house there..I'm not going to North Carolina."

Jeff sat stunned, he hadn't really discussed it with her, but hell they were married, why would she think she was going anywhere but their home. "Kimi..I didn't marry you, so you could go live by yourself, we're married, you're my wife..I want you and my child living with me."

Mark shook his head, when was these two going to learn to communicate.

Kimi stood and put her hands on her hips. "This baby will be born on the reservation, thats final." She snapped.

Chayton stood up, he had enough of this. "Kimi thats enough, you married this man, your place is with him, not off somewhere by yourself, stop acting like a child, you will not go to Pine Ridge, Thats my house and I refuse to let you use it." He snapped.

Kimi turned to look at her father, her mother sat there saying nothing. "This is your grandchild I'm carrying, don't your want it born here in our home , among our people?"

"Kimi, you belong with Jeff, the baby is Sioux and white, it will have to learn to live in both worlds, you can bring the baby to visit all the time, teach the child its heritage , but you will go home with Jeff, no more nonsense."

Kimi turned and ran out the front door. Chayton looked at Jeff. "You need to talk to her, and let her know living without her husband is not acceptable."

Jeff just shook his head, and how the hell was he supposed to do that. Jeff turned and looked helplessly at Mark. "Maybe you should go after her..."

Mark shook his head. "Oh noo..she's your wife now..you two have to learn to communicate instead of just assuming."

Jeff looked at Chayton and then at Mark. He couldn't go out there and order her to come to North Carolina with him, he knew her dad thought thats what he should do, but he felt that was the wrong thing to do."

Mark looked up at Jeff. "Marriage is compromise Jeff..come up with something you can both live with."

Jeff stood slowly and walked out on the porch. He found Kimi on the porch swing, tears wet on her cheeks. He sat down beside her. "Kimi..I want to be with you and the baby...I didn't marry you just to have you live apart from me..I know you still have some trust issues with me, but we cant work on that if we live apart."

Kimi looked over at Jeff. "I want our child born on the reservation..Its important to me."

Jeff leaned back. "Okay..I'm on the road four days a week anyway...I'll move my stuff to Pine Ridge. I'll come here on my days off and on vacations."

Kimi looked at him shocked. "Jeff I cant ask you to do that..I know you're still working on your home, you love it there."

Jeff shrugged. "I'll be fine as long as you and the baby are here, its okay."

Kimi looked away from him. She knew it wasn't fair to ask him to do this. The fact that he was willing to touched her. "I'll come home with you, but a month before I'm due I want to go to Pine Ridge and have our baby there, its very important to me."

Jeff took her hand. "Whatever you want Kimi..I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Just make sure we come here before our child is born."

Jeff pulled her next to him and wrapped a arm around her. "I promise..I'm taking off some time at the end of your pregnancy anyway, we'll pack up and head to Pine Ridge."

Kimi nodded and yawned. Jeff got up and took her hand. "Bedtime." This time she didn't argue, but followed him back in the house. Kimi stopped to hug Mark. "Goodnight Kimi girl."

Mark gave Jeff a look and Jeff just nodded letting Mark know everything was cool.

Jeff watched Kimi go hug and kiss her dad and her mom and he had to admire her, even though he knew her old man made her nuts and tried to run her life, she always had a smile and hug and kiss for her father. He admired that about her, she didn't hold grudges, well maybe except with him.

Jeff followed her upstairs and stretched out on her bed while she showered.

Jeff sighed as he watched her come out in a t-shirt, those long tan legs calling to him, he turned to face the wall, it wasn't happening, married or not, he couldn't have sex in her parents house and he knew there wouldn't be time tomorrow.

Kimi climbed in beside him and she surprised him by putting a arm around him, he turned and pulled her securely in his arms."Good night Jeff."

Jeff rubbed her back."Good night."

Jeff stared at the ceiling trying to calculate how long it was going to be before he could make love to her, the closest he figured, it was going to be damn near two weeks. He smiled, well Kimi was worth the wait, he would just try to be patient.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for the awesome reviews.**

* * *

Jeff watched Kimi on the flight, she seemed quite and withdrawn, she had cried, when her and Mark parted. 

He knew she depended on Mark, emotionally, but he wondered if Chayton was right and that she used Mark to hang on to Sin.

Jeff knew he would never interfere in there friendship, that would be a mistake on his part, but he hoped as time went on Kimi would come to depend more on him, than Mark, he wanted Kimi to trust him and open up to him, he knew that was going to take time, after the way he had acted.

"Jeff..I would like to fix one of the rooms up as a nursery..and I would like a room for myself...I am going to have a friend of mine pack up some of my things from home and send them." Kimi said, she had a lot of her personal belongings that she wanted here, she wanted a room to sketch in and put her stuff, sort of her own personal reservation where she could surround herself in herself in her culture.

Jeff looked up. "Kimi its your home, you can change anything you want, you don't have to ask me." He said even though he wasn't crazy about the idea of her having her own room, if thats what she wanted, he wouldn't say a word.

Kimi nodded. "Okay, I would just like a room to sketch in, put my things, kind of a place to escape too."

Jeff looked at her again, so maybe she was going to sleep in his room, okay their room, it would be their room now.

"I printed you out a list of doctors..I want you to make a appointment tomorrow, and call and let me know if everything is okay."

Kimi nodded, she didn't like the way he bossed her sometimes, but she knew he meant well, besides how could she get mad at behavior from him, that she had totally accepted from Sin, it didn't seem fair, she figured some resentment from the way he had acted, still clung to her mind, she was trying to be fair to him, so she let some of the things he did, go for now.

"I still have construction going on at the house, there working on the gym and guest house on the other piece of property, if it gets to loud or they bother you, call me and I'll put off finishing the work, till I'm home."

Kimi shook her head. "No, I will be fine."

Jeff sat back and looked out the window, he didn't want to leave Kimi alone, in a strange town, with no family or friends close by, maybe he should have left her in Pine Ridge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff set her bags in his bedroom and hoped she got the hint, he was married to the girl, and he wanted her in his bed.

He went back downstairs to find her in the kitchen making a grocery list. "Kimi I hate to just leave you here, but I'll miss my flight if I don't get going." He showed her where he kept he car keys for his various vehicles and wrote down Gil's number and put it on the fridge. "Call him if you need anything."

Kimi nodded. "I'm going to do some grocery shopping and then go pick out baby furniture and have it delivered, don't worry..I have enough to keep me busy for a while."

"Don't over do it, and don't forget make you a doctor's appointment first thing in the morning." He said.

"I wont forget." Kimi said as she continued to write a list of things she needed. Jeff pulled the pen and paper from her hands and laid them down. "Kiss your husband goodbye."

Kimi didn't know why she couldn't say all the stuff that always played in her mind, when Jeff tried to order her around. Her mind gave him a smart ass reply, was telling him to get away from her, but her body was disobedient to the musings of her brain. She willingly went in his waiting arms and pressed her lips to his, her tongue flicking over the piercing that excited her so, Jeff's mouth parted to let her explore and drive them both to peak arousal, in recored time, Jeff pressed his aching arousal to her belly, showing just how affected he was by her kiss. Jeff finally lifted his head. "I'll see you soon." His voice came out rough with passion.

Kimi backed out of his arms nodding. Jeff grabbed his bag from the table and took one last look at his wife and turned and left.

Kimi let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, this was for the best, she needed some time away from him to clear her head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff got into Louisiana late in the evening, he checked into his hotel and flopped on the bed, he was so tired from the the last week and all the traveling, all he had wanted to do was stay home with Kimi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi smiled, she had finally got the crib together, she had bought the furniture made in cherry wood, she loved the way it looked, she hadn't decided on the color of the walls yet, but she knew she intended to paint a mural on one wall, of the black hills, maybe she couldn't live there, but she intended for her child to immersed in their heritage from day one, she already had her mother making several soft blankets and throws for the room, she intended to make the deerskin blanket herself, she had been taught the secrets of curing hides by her mother, not that was was going out deer hunting herself, she thought smiling, but she had found a local hunter that sold the raw hides and she was going to cure and make the baby's first wrap herself.

She had a lot of work to do on the room and the mural would keep her busy, she might just go with white walls, trimmed maybe in pale yellow, the mural would look better on a soft white. Her phone rang and she picked up. "hello?"

"Hey Kimi, I just got in, and I wanted to check on you."

"Kimi sat down in the cherry rocker. "I just got home a little while ago, myself, I got the baby furniture today, I even got the crib together, its cherry wood and its beautiful."

"Look don't get too tired, I can help with that when I'm home." Jeff said.

Kimi rocked in the chair. "Well I would like you to paint the room when you're home, I'm not supposed to be breathing paint fumes, I'm going to paint a mural on one wall, but I'll use non toxic paint for that."

"Jeff sat up. "Sure..I don't want you breathing paint fumes, what kind of mural?"

Kimi smiled as she thought of the mural, she wanted. "I want to do a mural of the black hills and Bear butte, its very sacred to my people, all our civilization started there..I mean if its okay with you?" She wanted him to have some input into his child's world, she didn't ever want to put a wall between him and the child.

Jeff smiled. "It sounds great..look don't forget about the doctor, okay and have you eat today?"

Kimi got up from the rocker. "I wont forget, I been so busy I forgot to eat, but I'll will do that as soon as I get off the phone, I am kinda hungry."

Jeff sighed. Thats why he didn't like being away from her, she needed him to make sure she was taking care of herself. "Kimi you cant forget to eat, you sure you don't want to come on the road with me for a while?"

"No, really I'm fine here..and I'm going to stay busy, my friend is sending my stuff out tomorrow, I want to get me a room fixed up, and I was thinking about doing some substitute work at the schools around here." Kimi said as she headed downstairs.

Jeff got up and picked up his schedule for the week "I got two house shows and Raw this week, then I have to fly out to New York for personal appearances...so I wont be home till Thursday..I'll get that room painted..but I have to leave again Sunday morning."

Kimi fixed her a sandwich and heated a can of soup. "You're probably going to be too tired to do any painting."

"I'm used to working like this, its not going to be a problem...I want you to eat and get some rest." Jeff said.

"I will..I'm fixing some soup." Kimi said pouring the soup in a bowl.

"Okay..I'll let you go..goodnight Kimi."

"Goodnight Jeff," Kimi said and flipped her phone shut. She sat down and started in on her food realizing how hungry she was. She hated the forced politeness between her and Jeff being back here brought back memories of the time when her and Jeff had been so happy.

She could look at Jeff and pretend to him, she felt nothing anymore, or maybe not, she was beginning to think Jeff could see right through that, but the truth was she was deeply in love with him, she wanted to marry him, wanted him to prove her wrong, she wanted Jeff to love her, to prove he trusted her, to be a family, she was just scared to hope for it, because if she did let herself have hope, the next time Jeff hurt her, it would destroy her heart for good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days Kimi spent working on the blanket for the baby, it was a long process to cure a hide and she was looking at weeks just to cure it right, so it would be buttery soft for the baby. There were many chemicals that made tanning much easier, but Kimi knew they were dangerous and much preferred the old methods even though, the work as tedious and kind of gross if you weren't used to such things. She had scarped the hide numerous times to get all the hair and excess membranes off.

Luckily, the hunter had provided her with deer brains, thats was best for hide curing and tanning, while it was a messy process, it worked wonders with the leather. She finished working on it for today anyway and went out back and staked it out stretch as tight as she could get it, to let it dry out some, if you didn't stretch it out, it would shrivel and dry and and shrink.

The first thing Kimi had done was to dismiss the cleaning service Jeff had come once a week, hell it wasn't like she had anything better to do, the boxes of her things had arrived and she had fixed up one of the spare rooms, she hung her wall hangings and surrounded herself with dream catchers and the collection of Kachina dolls, most of which Sin had bought for her. She kept a small picture of her and Sin, taken together, she knew he was gone and accepted it, but she wasn't about to forget he ever existed. She kept it in the small desk. She hooked up her laptop, so she could keep up on what was going on, with different archeology sites.

She planned on staying home with her child for the time being, but she knew one day she would go back to the work she loved.

She set up her sketching area, right next to the big bay windows in the room, by the end of the day, she was in love with the room, it felt like home.

She had been sleeping in Jeff's room, she liked to lay in the big bed, and remember the nights they had spent in the bed together. His scent was all over the room, and she loved to lay in the bed and close her eyes, imagining him beside her, she may still hold some hard feelings against him, but she could close her eyes and pretend.

Kimi went to the kitchen and cut up a salad for dinner, she kept forgetting to eat, she tried to stay busy, but she knew she needed to eat regular.

She flipped her phone open and dialed Jeff's number. "Hello."

Kimi sat down on one of the bar stools. "Hey Jeff... I made a doctor's appointment, its for Monday.  
Jeff was disappointed, he had wanted to go, she had to get in to see a doctor, when she could, maybe he would be home for her next one. "Good...you still taking your vitamins regular?"

"Yes..I went and checked out the construction, the guest house is almost completed, the gym is complete..there working late everyday, its coming along great." Kimi said.

"Their not bothering you are they?" Jeff asked concerned that the noise might be bothering her.

"No..not all all." Kimi said getting up to get a bottle of water.

"Okay..look Vince wants me to do two personal appearances in New York, I'm not going to be home till Friday." Jeff said.

Kimi stopped, she thought she would like being by herself, without Jeff breathing down her neck, but the truth was she missed him. "Okay..don't worry about me, I'm fine." She lied.

Jeff sighed, she was probably relieved if anything, she didn't seem all that broke up about it. "Okay I'll let you go." Jeff said. Kimi said goodbye and hung up. Jeff called her once a day, she knew he was concerned about her being here by herself. But she wasn't about to start acting like some clinging little wife that didn't have a life of her own, she knew Jeff was going to be gone a lot, maybe it was for the best.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Mark popped in and Kimi threw her arms around him, truthfully she was a little lonely and seeing Mark made her day. Kimi made him sit at the kitchen table and she fixed them lasagna, while they talked. "So hows it going?" Mark asked as he sipped on a beer.

"It's fine, got to work on the baby's room." She said and she layered the noodles.

"Are you going to find a teaching job" Mark asked, personally he thought it was a good idea, Kimi wasn't used to sitting around, he didn't think she could sit still for too long.

Kimi slipped the Lasagna in the oven and turned to look at Mark. "I don't know, I'm going to look into it Monday, after my doctor's appointment."

"Theres several university's in close distance around here, you need a challenge Kimi, look into it." Mark said as he grabbed a bread stick off the table.

"I don't know, if I want to start a full time position now, I want to stay home with the baby when its born." She said sitting down beside him.

Mark looked at her surprised and Kimi laughed. "Don't look so shocked Mark, this child already has one parent who's never going to be home, I want to raise my child, not have babysitters do it."

Mark nodded. "Yeah I guess I see your point, but do you think you can give up your career?"

"I can always go back to what I love, when the child is older, maybe, right now I just want to concentrate on my child." She said.

Mark smiled and hugged her. "You're going to make a great mother, Kimi."

Kimi smiled. "Thanks, cause believe it or not, this is scarier than anything I have ever done."

While they were having dinner, Kimi's phone rang, she got up and answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hey Kimi." Jeff said.

Kimi felt her stomach clench, she had to tell him Mark was here, but she was afraid of how he would react.

Kimi covered the speaker with her hand. "I'll be back." She directed to Mark and then stepped outside on the deck shutting the door. "Hey Jeff...Look Mark is here visiting."

Jeff instantly heard the stress in her voice and he knew why, she was expecting him to go off the deep end, it saddened him, that he had made her like this. "I know Kimi, he told me he was going to stop and see you, I'm glad, I know you have to be lonely in that big house by yourself."

Kimi was speechless, she figured, he would get mad, Mark being here, alone with her. "Umm well it is nice to see someone." She said.

"Good..I just wanted to let you know my flight comes in at noon on Friday, I'll be home shortly after that." He said.

Kimi sat down on one of the steps. "I'll pick you up."

"You don't have to do that." Jeff said. "I can get a rental or a cab."

"No way..I'll pick you up." Kimi said. She was eager to see Jeff even though she would never admit it.

"Well okay, if you're sure you don't mind."

Kimi sure didn't mind, she was eager for some company, even Jeff's or maybe especially Jeff, she didn't want to examine that too closely.

They said bye and Kimi flipped her phone shut and went back in. She sat down. "It was Jeff..I was kinda worried he might be upset you was here." Kimi said.

Mark laughed. "I doubt that, he's the one that told me to come visit you, he didn't want you being here alone all week."

Kimi looked surprised. "He did?"

Mark nodded as he took a drink of the beer. "Yeah, Kimi you have to give him a chance, he is trying."

Kimi didn't answer as she toyed with her food, how could she give him another chance, when he might break her heart again, she wanted Jeff in the worse way, no not Jeff, Sakima, her lover, her friend, the man she had fell in love with, but she was convinced that man didn't exist.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for your great reviews!**

* * *

Kimi paced back and forth in the terminal. She was nervous and excited at the same time, when she took everything into consideration, in marrying Jeff, she had never once took his work into the equation, she hadn't even thought about it. 

When she was married to Sin, he was there everyday, sure they both went to college and later worked, but she had her man in her bed every night, she felt foolish for not realizing sooner, that she was in this marriage by herself for the most part, Jeff wasn't going to be there much.

She knew she wouldn't complain, after all she had married him, knowing what his job was, how could she complain at this point.

"Kimi."

Kimi looked up and couldn't stop the smile, she realized how much she had missed him, when her heart lurched in her chest. Jeff pulled her gently in his arms and hugged her, Kimi returning the hug, he felt good, his scent so comforting to her, his arms felt safe, she never wanted to let him go.

Jeff was pleased and surprised that she held on to him, and seemed to welcome his embrace, he had been worried about seeing her again. But she seemed pleased to see him. Jeff pulled back some just looking at her, she looked so beautiful, she had on a long skirt flowing skirt and a white tank top, her long hair flowing free down her back. "I missed you."

Kimi smiled a bit. "I missed you too." Jeff smiled as she sounded surprised by the fact herself.

Kimi grabbed his hand. "C'mon..I got you a nice dinner going, you must be tired." She said.

Jeff kept his hand wrapped around hers and he followed her out to the car. He was surprised at how talkative she was, she chattered on about the blanket she was making for the baby, and the furniture she had bought. Kimi handed him the keys and got in the car. Jeff got in and she asked him about his work week. "I watched you on Raw."

Jeff looked at her surprised, it was like she was showing a interest in him. "I'm getting a big push right now, I've waited forever for this."

Kimi nodded, she knew his work was important to him. "Well thats good huh?"

Jeff nodded as he pulled onto the highway. "Yeah, it just means I'll be working more than I used to, when I leave Sunday, I'll be going to Japan for two weeks, the whole roster really, but don't worry..I'll call and check on you everyday."

Kimi turned her head and stare out the window, two weeks sounded like forever, at first she didn't want Jeff around, but she found out that was just her stubbornness at the time, she felt like crying, how was they supposed to build a marriage and family together, if he was never home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi got dinner on the table while Jeff showered, she took the dirty clothes he brought home and put them in the washing machine, she was going to try her best to be a good wife, maybe if she tried, Jeff wouldn't act like he had before, if she could prove she wasn't like his last girlfriend, Jeff would see that she was committed to a relationship with him, and a family for their child.

She had been doing a lot of thinking while he was gone, while she still didn't trust he wasn't going to go Jekyll and Hyde on her again, she at least had to do her part, then if it happened again at least she could say she tried to make things work.

She turned when Jeff came in wearing his jeans and no shirt and she had to grab the counter to keep her knees from going weak, how the hell was she supposed to eat, with him standing there looking like that?

Kimi set a plate on the table for him. "It smells great." Jeff said sitting down, he was tired of fast food, he was thrilled to be getting a home cooked meal. He looked at the grilled chicken, and wild rice, and home made bread .

He wished he could have food like this everyday. Kimi sat down a bowl of steamed vegetables on the table and grabbed him a glass of iced tea. "Sit down and eat Kimi." Jeff said pulling her plate beside his so she would have to sit next to him.

Kimi sat next to him and picked a little at her food. Jeff had already put away half his food when he seen her picking at hers.'"Are you still sick on your stomach?"

Kimi shook her head and started eating, the truth was she was nervous about him being home, she wanted him to make love to her, but she didn't know if he would, things still felt strained between them.

Jeff refilled his plate. "This is good Kimi, I get so sick of fast food, when I'm traveling."

Kimi smiled at him pleased that he liked it. "I was thinking maybe we could watch movies or play scrabble or something after dinner."

Jeff smiled. "Sounds good...I'll paint the room tomorrow, I promise."

Kimi nodded, she felt bad making him work on his day off. Kimi asked him had he looked at the room she had picked. "Yeah and I love the crib, its beautiful, do you think its going to be a boy or a girl?"

Kimi smiled. "Well truthfully I don't care..I cant wait till they do a ultrasound, so I can start buying clothes."

Jeff smiled, the baby was starting to become real to him now and he was getting excited. "I hope I'm home when you have the ultrasound."

"Me too, but if not..I'll send you a picture." She said.

"Great thanks."

Kimi got up and started cleaning up and Jeff pushed back from the table to help her. Kimi turned and looked at him. "Go pick a movie, and get the scrabble board set up..I can finish up here."

Jeff was unsure how to act with her being so nice, it was almost like it had been when she had been working here. He longed for those days, he just wanted things to be perfect the way they had before. "Okay." He said and headed downstairs to the basement.

Kimi sighed and started washing the dishes. She was trying and he was trying, maybe it would work out, she knew they really only had one full day together, that was tomorrow, then he had to leave early Sunday, she wanted their time together to be stress free and fun, like it used to be, that meant she had to put her doubts aside, for today and tomorrow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi laughed when Jeff fell back on the floor. "You're killing my ego here."

"I told you before I am a master scrabble player." Kimi said putting the game back in the box.

Jeff lay there watching her, the way her hair fell over her shoulders when she bent, she was so beautiful. "I'm hungry."

Kimi looked over at him. "Well I did make you some of those brownies you like so much..."

Jeff sat up. "Double chocolate with walnuts..." He said sounding hopeful.

Kimi nodded and got up and put the game back on the shelf. "There on the kitchen table."

Jeff got up. "Put the movie on, and I'll go grab some, you want something to drink?"

"Waters fine." She said grabbing the DVD. She put the movie in and settled on the couch.

Jeff came back with the whole plate of brownies and Kimi laughed. "You gonna eat the whole plate?"

Jeff grinned and sat down beside her handing her a bottle of water. "Yeah, I am."

They sat and Jeff handed her a brownie and they watched the movie. 'Tyler Perry's Why Did I Get Married?' Kimi was surprised he didn't pick some blood fest, he liked horror movies but she didn't complain, she finished her brownie and her water and set the empty bottle down.

Kimi smiled, Jeff had scarfed down everyone of the brownies. " I know, I'm a pig, but there so good." He said rubbing his hard flat stomach. Kimi had to drag her eyes away from his bare chest and force herself to look back at the TV screen.

Kimi didn't have any resistance when it came to Jeff, she longed to touch him, to feel him next to her.

Kimi peeked at him sitting there with his legs stretched out and propped on the coffee table. He was her husband, shouldn't he know, that she hadn't seen him in a week, that she wanted to be touched and held.

Kimi frowned, she never had this problem with Sin, he touched and kissed her constantly, as if he knew she needed it. Kimi was a person who liked touching and holding. She wasn't the type however who was going to ask her husband to touch her, he should know.

Jeff watched her, when the frown touched her face he sighed, what did she want from him, and what was he doing wrong, he was trying to give her the space she needed, he was trying not to push her till she was ready to forgive him

Jeff wasn't sure what Kimi wanted and needed, he thought back to the time when they were happy here in his home, they had fun just sitting around , like they had done tonight, Kimi was a affectionate person, they were constantly touching and kissing each other, that what was missing, but hell he wasn't sure if she wanted him to touch her. He looked at her again and her expression wasn't any happier.

The evening had went pretty good, better than he hoped, but he didn't like the tension that was starting to creep in again.

Hell she was his wife, and she had seemed to like hugging him at the airport. Jeff slid closer to her and put his arm around her drawing her close to him, she felt perfect in his arms, and he was pleasantly surprised when she snuggled closer and laid her head on his chest.

Jeff smiled, okay so that went well, maybe he needed to stop worrying so much and just do what felt right.

Kimi had to admit, it still felt the same when she was in his arms, all her doubts flew out the window when he touched her, all she could do was react to how it felt. Her arm tingled as Jeff rubbed it with his finger tips, she must be getting desperate, when him touching her arm, made her want to jump his bones.

Slowly she fully relaxed and in a short time, she was asleep against him. Jeff looked down at her and smiled, not wanting to move, he bent and kissed her cheek and then laid her back on the couch and got up, and went to get his sketch pad, he sat down on the floor and started drawing, he would at least be able to look at these while he was traveling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Warning Mature sexual content!_

Kimi rolled to her side and opened her eyes, the neon light of the clock numbers told her it was close to three in the morning.

Kimi sighed and rolled to her back, she must have feel asleep during the movie, she looked over at Jeff, laying on top of the covers in nothing but his boxers, why didn't he wake her up, it had been a long time since they made love, wasn't he interested.

Kimi rolled out of bed, maybe she was not attractive to him anymore, she had started gaining weight, since she wasn't nauseous anymore, she couldn't button her jeans anymore, she was going to have to get new jeans or start wearing sweats. "Yeah Kimi, thats a real turn on, a woman slouching around in sweats and a t-shirt." She mumbled to herself.

God she could just imagine what he would think, when she really got fat.

Jeff rolled to his side, his eyes opening. "Kimi, you okay?" He asked worried she was sick.

Kimi nodded. "Yeah, just couldn't sleep."

Jeff sat up pushing his hair back from his face. "You want some hot chocolate or something?"

Kimi shook her head. Jeff sat there staring at her, it was so hard trying to figure out what to do to make her happy. "C'mere and lay back down."

Kimi lay back on the bed turning her head to look at him, he looked so handsome, all she wanted was to touch him.

Jeff lay down beside her, he wanted her badly, all he thought about all week was making love to her when he came home, but now, he was scared to do anything, he didn't want to upset her.

Kimi closed her eyes, he wouldn't even touch her, what was wrong, he's the one who wanted to get married. Then she thought about the words she had yelled at him at her parents house, maybe he thought, she didn't want him to touch her, but he was her husband, surely he knew she wouldn't turn him away, she had taken her wedding vows seriously, she might have said somethings when she was angry, but he was her husband, she would never refuse to be with him, it had been so long since they made love, he must have the same needs she did.

Jeff turned on his side and watched her, he reached out his hand and let his fingers slide down the smooth skin of her arm. He watched her relax under his light touch and smiled, what was he thinking, Kimi was his wife, he had been on the road for a week, she was in their bed, he was a idiot. He slid closer and wrapped a arm around her waist and bent his head to capture her lips, as soon as the lips touched both were lost.

Jeff eased his tongue along her lips, begging to taste her and Kimi willingly submitted to his wishes, parting her lips, moaning when his tongue stroked hers.

Jeff pulled her closer in his arms, he could kiss her forever, hold her like this for all time and be happy, he realized, his hands roamed her smooth skin, stroking and touching, making Kimi twist in his arms trying to get closer.

Jeff slid his hand beneath the t-shirt he had put on her when he had put her to bed, his shirt, his woman, the thoughts made him even harder and he pressed his engorged shaft against her thigh, showing her how much her wanted her.

Kimi moaned as she felt his hardness and his fingers slide between her legs, realizing, she had no panties on, her eyes opened to look in his intense green ones. She knew he must have undressed her when he put her to bed, as if reading her thoughts, he gave her that familiar grin of his. "Honestly, I didn't see the point of panties."

His words broke any remaining tension and Kimi laughed and pulled his head back down to hers kissing him deeply, running her tongue over his lips, nibbling on his piercing then sliding her tongue between his lips to taste him.

Her reactions to his touch told Jeff all he needed, she wanted him, she whimpered as she rode his fingers, he had slid deep in her wet heat.

Jeff groaned at the feel of her on his fingers, he abruptly pulled away and pulled her up, pulling the shirt over her head, stopping to look at her beautiful body, he stood stripping of his boxers, standing for a moment as Kimi's eyes hungrily roamed his body.

Jeff eased back on the bed, and pushed her gently on her back, he ran his hands up her thighs, parting her legs as he went.

Jeff settled between her legs, lowering his head to taste her, Kimi moaned as his tongue stroked her, her hands gripping his hair.

Her hips rose to meet the thrust of his tongue, and Jeff ran his hand up her hip, loving the feel of her bare skin beneath his hand, his tongue drew circles over her nub, while his other hand slid a long finger in her heat. Kimi whimpered and her hips bucked beneath him. Jeff lifted his head to watch her, smiling at the picture she made, his fingers still working in and out of her heat. "Sweet girl, let go and come for me." He said bending again to suck her nub in his mouth.

Kimi screamed as a wave of intense please radiated from between her legs to spread over her entire body, her body jerked and trembled beneath his talented tongue and Jeff kept working her body until she collapsed, her breathing harsh.

Jeff crawled up over her body and bent to kiss her lips, his fingers stopping to tease her nipples till they were pebbled beneath his questing fingers. He lifted his head to catch her beautiful brown eyes. "I cant wait any longer baby, I been on the road too long, waited for you too long."

Kimi spread herself for him, and he settled between her legs, his hand lifting one leg, so he could penetrate her deeply, slowly he worked his shaft in her tight inner passage, groaning with each inch, her groans mingled with his. Kimi reach up to tangle her hands in his blond locks as she watched him fill her.

Jeff could barely control himself, he wanted to unleash himself like some wild beast, but he held himself in check and slowly sheathed his hard length deep inside her belly, stopping when he was fully in her. Kimi whimpered trying to move beneath him her felt so good inside her.

Jeff smiled at her struggle, seems he wasn't that only one, who was dying for this. "Patience little girl..I'm going to make you feel so good." He whispered in her ear, his tongue running circles along the edge, causing her to wiggle even more.

His words aroused her and made her even more desperate for him to move. "Jefff please." She whimpered gripping his hair tighter, trying to pull him down closer, Jeff brushed his lips her. "So sweet Kimi..be still baby..I'm going to take care of you." He promised.

Kimi fell still and looked up in his eyes, waiting for him to keep his promise. "Good girl." he soothed and kissed her again. Kimi returned his kiss, her tongue meeting his.

Jeff flexed his hips and started to thrust in her, his arms still beneath one thigh, keeping her opened deeply to his excited thrusts, Jeff grunted , she was so damn tight, he could barely keep himself, from thrusting like some wild animal, his need to come was great, but he paced himself, pulling out completely and thrusting hard and deep each time, making her squeal and squirm beneath him.

Kimi was lost in a haze of pleasure, her mind consumed with waiting for each hard thrust of his hips and the pleasure it was bringing her, she noted when he started moving faster, his hips thrusting quickly into her passage.

Kimi clutched at his arms and whimpered as he body started to tremble in release. "Jefff!" She screamed and her hips jerked beneath his hard thrust, Jeff too was lost when she screamed as her passage tightened around his shaft and he came with one last thrust groaning her name and spilling his pleasure deep in her belly.

Jeff and Kimi trembled together, Jeff holding tight to her, he noted when her breathing began to go back to normal and he lifted his head kissing her sweetly. Kimi returned the kiss and hugged him tight, he was hers for tonight and tomorrow, and she wasn't going to waste a minute worrying about him or his motives, she could do that while he was gone, but for now she put her worries to the side.

Jeff pulled himself from her sweet body and rolled to his side pulling her in his arms. "My sweet Kimi, you make me crazy." he said and kissed her cheek.

Kimi snuggled in his arms. Jeff smiled. "I bet my baby will sleep good now." Kimi buried her face in his chest and sighed, she was home, here in his arms, he felt so good, and made her feel so safe.

Jeff watched as she went to sleep. Maybe things were on the right track with Kimi, she certainly seemed to want him just as badly as he wanted her. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

Jeff tried to keep his eyes closed as sunlight hit them, he pulled a pillow over his face and he heard laughter, he lifted the pillow to see Kimi, sitting in the chair across from the bed with her sketchbook in her hand.

Jeff pushed himself on his elbows and grinned at her. "Are you drawing a naked picture of me?"

Kimi blushed and nodded. Jeff laughed. "Well I get to return the favor than." He said winking at her.

Kimi laid her sketch book down on the dresser, and picked up a tray bringing it over and sitting it across his lap. Jeff lifted the lid over the food "Wow, pancakes , sausage and fruit, I must have been good boy." He said grinning.  
"Pretty good." Kimi said teasing him and got up pouring them each a cup of coffee. "It's decaf." She said sitting down beside him of the bed. Jeff nodded. "Thats fine." He sipped the coffee and then took turns taking bites of the food and feeding her.

Jeff looked at her. "Thanks Kimi, but you don't have to wait on me, you know."

Kimi took a sip of her coffee. "I don't mind talking care of you." She said almost shyly.

Jeff smiled and bent brushing her lips with his. "I kinda like it." Jeff seen she was already dressed. "Okay let me get up, and we'll go get the paint."

Kimi got up and took the tray and headed toward the door and Jeff just watched her, things seemed almost like they used to be, he just hoped they stayed this way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent the morning picking up the paint, Kimi picked up the non toxic paint for the mural even though she would have to wait three or four days for the paint to dry and the fumes to clear out. They stopped at Starbucks and Jeff get her a decaf, while he got a frappichino, they sat outside at a small table enjoyed the warm sunny day .

Jeff even gave Kimi a few sips of his frappichino, when she pouted about the decaf coffee, she had to drink. "Okay, thats it." He said pulling his drink back.

"Fine, but after I have the baby, I'm having Starbucks everyday." She said sipping her coffee.

Jeff shook his head. "You cant, remember , you said you were breastfeeding."

Kimi laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right, oh well by the time I'm done, maybe I wont crave caffeine no more."

They finished up their coffee and Jeff took her hand as they walked back to the car, he was happier than he had been in a long time. He thought about trying to sit down with her and talk to her about the way he had acted and try to apologize again, but things seemed to be going so well, he decided to let well enough alone. Why bring up bad feelings and memories when things were going so well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff came down the ladder and opened another can of paint and took one of the paint stirrers and started mixing it. He would be through in another hour. He wanted to get done, so he could spend the rest of his day with Kimi.

Jeff looked up to find her leaning in the doorway. "Out." He said.

"I'm not really in, I'm just watching you." She said making no move to leave.

Jeff stood. "Get, theres a reason, I'm painting the room, you don't need to be inhaling paint fumes."

"Fine." Kimi said and huffed off down the hallway. She had just wanted to watch him, they only had the rest of the day together. She sighed as she walked down stairs, she might as well figure out what she was going to fix for dinner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff got done and put up the paint, he went back and opened the windows and put a fan in to suck out some of the fumes.

He went down to their bedroom and took a shower. He hoped Kimi wasn't still mad, he smiled, she could be stubborn when she wanted to be. Jeff got out and dried off, and dried his hair. He pulled on a pair of cargo pants and took off downstairs to see what Kimi was up to.

Kimi was in the laundry room, carefully folding Jeff's clothes and packing them back up for him, she had the childish impulse to hide his bag, then maybe he wouldn't leave. She smiled at her thoughts, she was being stupid, Jeff loved his job, he enjoyed traveling.

Kimi knew for a fact, he wouldn't want some clingy, crying woman, weeping all over him every time he had to go back to work, she would just have to get used to it.

Jeff stopped outside the laundry room door and watched her. His heart melted as he watched her carefully fold each piece of clothes and pack it.

All the times he had imagined being married to Kimi, he had only thought about the great sex between them, yeah he loved her, but he never thought about how great it would be to have a wife that took care of you. All the little things she did, she might not be ready to tell him that she loved him, but he already knew, Jeff wouldn't believe, she saw it as a obligation. "You don't have to do that."

Kimi kept packing his clothes. "I'd rather do it, you just shove your stuff in all balled up, then you walk around in wrinkled clothes."

Jeff smiled. "Are you nagging?" He asked teasing her.

Kimi closed his bag and set it down. "No, just stating a fact." She said turning to face him with a grin on her face..

Jeff pulled her in his arms and held her there for a minute. "Lets go out to dinner." He said his lips against her silky hair. Kimi pulled back some. "I've already started dinner, I'm fixing steaks."

"Kimi I want to do something nice for you." Jeff said, he didn't want her to think she had to wait on him hand and foot.

Kimi looked up at him. "Well you can rub my feet, after dinner, and give me one of those famous back rubs, of yours." She said smiling.

Jeff bent and kissed her lips lightly. "You got it, I'll grill the steaks, you can handle the rest."

Kimi tired to get a hold of herself, why in the hell didn't he wear a shirt, he was killing her walking around with that sexy chest for her too see, and those gorgeous tattoos. "Okay."

Kimi reached up and kissed him and then left the room. Jeff leaned against the washing machine and sighed. God he wanted her, the woman drove him to distraction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff settled on the couch beside Kimi and lifted her feet to his lap. Kimi sighed and stretched out.

Jeff rubbed her feet and smiled as she moaned and melted deeper in the cushions. "I was thinking, do you want dad to come stay with you?"

Kimi shook her head. "Thats sweet, but I'm fine, he calls two or three times a week, to check on me."

Jeff smiled as Kimi wiggled her toes happily, he rubbed her feet a few more minutes. "Ready for a back rub?"

Kimi shook her head. "You can save that for bedtime."

Jeff got up and turned on the Cd player and sat back down. Kimi smiled. He had put on one of her native music CD's.

"I didn't know you liked this stuff." She said still laying on the couch. "Its growing on me." He said with a smile.

Actually he did like the music, he couldn't understand the words, but he picked up the feel of the music, and this Cd happened to be love songs.

"C'mere." he said crooking one finger in a come here motion. Kimi had no desire to resist and even if she had, she couldn't .

Kimi settled beside him on the couch sitting on her knees. Jeff reached and pulled the shirt over her head, delighted to find she had no bra on.

"What are you doing?" Kimi asked although she made no move to cover herself.

Jeff urged her up long enough to strip the short and panties off and tossed them away. He looked at her standing between his legs, so damn beautiful. "If you have to ask what I'm doing, I must be get rusty." He said smiling up in her brown eyes.

Kimi smiled back and Jeff pulled her down to straddle his lap. "Hey aren't you a little overdressed." Kimi said tugging at the button of his cargo pants.

Jeff pulled her closer. "Patience." He said before his lips covered hers in a deep hot kiss that left her shaking.

Jeff lifted his head for a moment then his mouth covered one of her breasts while his finger teased the other nipple. Kimi groaned and her head fell forward, she was already hot and wanting him, it didn't take much.

Jeff slid his hand between her legs finding her ready for him. "Lose the pants Jeff." She said as she kissed his neck, nipping at the skin. Jeff moaned and fumbled with his pants trying to unbutton them. Kimi smiled as her lips licked at the his neck working her way down to his chest. "Kimi..let me up..." He practically begged, he needed to be in her.

Kimi relented and moved off him for a moment, she needed him just as badly as he needed her. She let her eyes admire his body as he stood and shed the pants, in record time, he pulled her back to him, kissing her letting his tongue glide in to taste her. Kimi pushed him back on the couch and resumed her place, she rubbed her wet folds against his engorged shaft, causing them both to moan, with need.

Jeff put a stop to both of their torture, he pushed his hips upward to impale her, driving his shaft deep in her tight passage. Kimi screamed his name, and Jeff cupped the back of her head drawing her lips to his, kissing her even as she started to move on him, rising and falling over his hard shaft. One of his hands drifted down to caress her hips, his finger playing over the smooth curve of her hip.

Kimi was lost in her movements, his kiss, the feel of his skin, her hands gripped his shoulder and she moaned at the thrust of his tongue in her mouth.

Jeff pulled back and watched her as she rode him, thinking he had never seen , her long hair flowed behind her and his hands roamed her body stroking and touching.

Kimi whimpered as she felt the tingle between her legs start to spread, and overwhelm her. "Jefffff."

Jeff lifted his hips and thrust into her again and again and pulled her to him kissing her lips, probing her sweet mouth, both cries of release were swallowed by the other, Jeff moved in her feeling her passage tighten around him, his body jerked as he released deep in her wet heat.

Kimi collapsed against him, her face resting in the crook of his neck, Jeff wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I love you Kimi." He whispered his lips touching her cheek. Kimi snuggled deeper in his embrace, but didn't say anything. Jeff wasn't up upset, he knew Kimi loved him, she just needed time to trust him again. He had all the time in the world, he wasn't going to worry anymore, things were going to work out fine between him and Kimi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi lay awake watching Jeff sleep. She turned on her side looking at him, she smiled. He was on his side his blond locks covering his face as he slept.

After they had made love this afternoon, Jeff had taken her to the local ice cream parlor and got her the biggest banana split, she had ever seen, they had taken it to the park and sat on the grass and shared it as they watched children running and playing in the late August sun.

Kimi had truly enjoyed her day with him. When they had went to bed, Jeff had taken her in his arms and made sweet gentle love to her, it was slow and sweet, and he had taken her to release three times before he let his body have its own. Then he had whispered he loved her again. Kimi most certainly loved him, but when she opened her mouth to say the words, they became stuck and refused to come out.

Kimi kept remembering when she had told him she loved him, he had thrown the words back at her, refusing to believe it, thinking she was some slut, she couldn't say the words, she was too scared too.

Kimi reached out to touch the totem, he had taken to wearing again.

It made her happy that he had kept it, and that he wore it now. She wondered if Jeff hated to leave her as much as she hated him leaving.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi insisted on driving him to the airport the next morning, even though his flight left at six in the morning. She walked with Jeff to his gate and refused to act like some clingy ass woman, she smiled and chatted with him, putting on a really good act for him.

She was kinds hurt that he acted happy, happy to be getting back to work, how could he love a job that kept him form his wife and baby. But it was obvious he loved his job and was eager to get back to it.

"Call dad, if you need anything and call me tomorrow after your doctor's appointment." Jeff said holding her hand.

Kimi nodded. "I will."

Jeff turned to face her and pulled her close in his arms. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks." He said kissing her. Kimi wrapped her arms around him and held him close as his lips plundered hers.

Jeff pulled back and looked down at her. "I'll call you, I'm sure Mark will too..be careful Kimi..take it easy and get some rest."

Kimi just nodded, if Jeff had here way, she would lay in bed all day.

Jeff gave her another quick kiss and left. Kimi stood watching till he was no longer in sight.

She just wanted to cry, he seemed perfectly happy to be leaving her. Kimi bit her lip and turned to go. She wasn't going to sit around and moon over Jeff, she loved him, but she had to find something to occupy her time, she was slowly realizing, this was her life, she would see her husband a couple of times a month, but for the most part she had to rely on herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi got up after a long night of tossing and turning. She had a hard time sleeping with out Jeff next to her.

She decided she was going to find a job this week, she had to find something. She got her coffee and went to sit down at her laptop, to job search in the area.

In a couple of hours of searching she had several interesting leads. There was a small archaeological dig going on a couple of miles from the house, it was close by, and the work was only going on three days a week, they needed someone to supervise the work. Kimi wanted to see the doctor first and make sure everything was okay, before she went ahead with working.

She also found a lead on a job that intriged her, she had a teaching degree, but she had always taught at college level. There was a position available at a local school for a history teacher for advanced students in the fourth grade. She thought that might be interesting, and it was for three days a week.

Kimi wrote down the contact information for both places and got up to get ready for her doctor's appointment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi sat on the exam table and chatted with her new doctor. Dr. Grace Collins was young probably Kimi's age and had long red hair. "Kimi I don't see any problems with you working, however be careful of doing any heavy lifting, or strenuous, just to be on the safe side."

Kimi nodded. "When do I need to have a ultrasound?"

"Well it will be around sixteen weeks till we can determine the baby' sex, your close to twelve weeks now..we'll give a try at next months exam."

Kimi smiled. "Great...I'm excited to know, so I can start buying clothes." She said grinning.

The doctor stood smiling. "Everything is right on track, so barring any problems, I'll see you next month."

Kimi thanked the doctor and got up as soon as the doctor left. The only thing that could have made her happier is if Jeff was with her, she had been thrilled to listen to the baby's heart beat and knew Jeff would have been thrilled too,she would call him tonight and let him know that everything was fine, she hoped he could be home next month when she had the ultrasound.

Kimi tried calling Jeff later that evening, but he didn't pick up, she left a message on his phone and called her parents and talked to them for a while and then called Jeff's dad, letting him know everything was fine with the baby.

Kimi figured Jeff was probably asleep, she hadn't thought about the time change between Japan and North Carolina.

She lay in the bed a long time that night, wondering if this was a picture of the rest of her married life, sitting by the phone, waiting to share any important event with a missing husband. Kimi sighed and closed her eyes, nobody ever said being married to a wrestler was going to be easy, she would just have to adjust.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for the great reviews...please keep reading and reviewing.**

Kimi sat on the exam table waiting for her doctor to come in. She wasn't happy that Jeff wasn't here, but what the hell could she do, throw a fit, the man had a job, and he couldn't be here, it was as simple as that.

He had been back from Japan for two weeks and she had seen him once for a couple of days. Kimi sighed, she stayed busy, she had decided to take the job as the archaeological site supervisor, she loved the work, and it was only three days a week, so it worked out perfect.

She had the nursery complete, she had finished the mural, sometimes she would just go in a sit, imaging how it would be when their baby was born.

She pretty much figured Jeff wasn't going to be there much, but at least the baby would have a father, who loved it, of that she had no doubt, Jeff would be a good father when he was around.

Jeff called her often, and she always called him and let him know she was okay, she knew he worried about her.

Vince kept him busy doing personal appearances and autograph signings, his popularity was at a peak right now, and Vince was promoting him big time. Most days she couldn't get a hold of him, she would just leave a voice mail, but he always called her back.

Dr. Collins walked in smiling. "Hey Kimi, how are you feeling?"

Kimi smiled. "Great, I'm working three days a week, so I'm not overdoing it, but I feel wonderful, lots of energy."

Dr. Collins smiled. "Ready to find out what you're having?" Kimi nodded. "Okay but first I want to examine you and measure you, make sure you're on track, I see you're already starting to show pretty good, must be a big baby, we also have a few blood tests to run today, just routine."

Kimi knew she had gained weight fast, she had to buy new clothes, she had gone ahead and bought maternity jeans and large size sweats to wear around the house, she was a little worried about getting big so fast.

Kimi lay there patiently as the doctor examined her and measured her belly. The nurse came in and took blood and then Dr. Collins had the ultrasound technician come in. "I'm Clyde, I'll be doing your ultrasound today."

Kimi smiled and Dr. Collins looked at Kimi. "You're bigger than normal for sixteen weeks..I'm a little concerned about that, but we'll know more once we have a look.

Kimi looked at the doctor as Clyde spread the gel on her belly. "What could be wrong?"

Dr. Collins patted Kimi's hand. "I don't want you to worry till we have a look, okay?"

Kimi nodded but was worried anyway, she would die if something happened to her baby.

Clyde slid the transducer over her belly and the screen filled with images, he kept moving till he found what he was looking for, he looked at Dr. Collins and grinned. "You want to tell or or should I?"

Dr. Collins smiled at Kimi. "Kimi, I know why your getting big so fast, you're having twins."

Kimi gasped and looked at the screen in awe as Clyde pointed out both babies for her, tears fell from her eyes as she got a look at both babies for the first time. "Do you want to know the sex?" Clyde asked.

Kimi nodded, unable to speak.

Clyde smiled. "Okay lets see if I can get them moving a bit , so we can take a look."

Kimi watched in fascination as he pressed on her belly and the babies started to move, her smile was like the brightest sunlight, she couldn't remember being happier than she was at this moment.

Clyde looked at Kimi. "Well thats a little girl." he said pointing to the baby on the right. Kimi teared up again, a little girl, she was over the moon happy..

Clyde looked up and grinned. "One of each a boy and a girl."

Kimi laughed and happy tears were in her eyes. She was so excited.

After Dr. Collins had Clyde print her out plenty of pictures. Kimi got dressed and waited for Dr. Collins to come back in.

She came in and sat down in front of Kimi. "Kimi when you have twins, you have to be more careful, its harder to carry twins, and because of the size you almost always deliver early, I don't want you working anymore after next month, its going to be a big drain on you physically, and you don't want to do anything to cause early labor, we want you to carry these babies as long as possible, the further along you get, the more you want to take it easy."

Kimi nodded, she liked working, but nothing was more important than her children."Okay..thats no problem."

"Good...I want to see you again next month. Take care and call me if you have any concerns."

Kimi thanked her and stopped to make her next appointment. She walked out to the truck in a daze, she was having twins. She picked up her cell and dialed Jeff's number as she got in the truck, she buckled up and waited, but it went to voice mail. Kimi hung up frustrated. Why did she always have to track Jeff down to tell him important stuff, why the hell wasn't he with her, why hadn't he called, he knew she had the appointment today, did he even give a damn?

Kimi drove straight home, she was planning on going shopping for the babies, but she was so frustrated with Jeff, that killed her mood.

Kimi slammed into the house and went and made her some decaf coffee. She pulled out of the box of Duncan donuts she had bought this morning and sat down with her coffee and ate two of the buttermilk donuts, Kimi sighed at this rate she was going to be as big as a house by the time she had the babies.

She wanted to call her parents and Jeff's dad and tell them the news but she didn't want to say anything before she told Jeff.

That was the hard part, tracking him down, God knows where he was at, when he would call her and she hadn't left a message she had been so frustrated.

Kimi got up and rinsed out her cup and set it in the drain, she grabbed her cell and dialed Mark's number. "Hello."

"Hey Mark."

"Hey babygirl. How ya feeling?" Mark asked.

"I'm fine, the doc says every thing's okay." She said picking at another donut.

"You know what it is don't ya?" Mark asked laughing.

"Yeah, but I cant tell you till I tell Jeff and that the problem, he's not answering his phone. Have you seen him?"

"No cant say that I have, Vince probably has him out doing promotion work, or some shit, but if I see him, I'll tell him to call you, now you better call me as soon as you talk to him, I am the godfather, after all." Mark teased.

Kimi laughed. "I will I promise."

They said bye and hung up. Kimi grabbed her keys and decided she was going to let anything ruin this day, she was going to go shopping for her babies, she rubbed her hand over her stomach and felt a rush of love for her unborn children, at least when they got here, she wouldn't be alone anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi made a full day of it, she laughed, she bought more stuff they they could ever use probably, but she couldn't resist the cute outfits.

She stocked up on diapers, she wanted everything ready when they got her. She realized she was going to have to make another blanket at stopped where she bought the raw hide before , and got another.

It was dark when she headed home, she was a little upset Jeff hadn't called her yet, where the hell was he, she wondered. Kimi pulled into the long driveway and pulled her car in the garage. She got out and unlocked the door and started taking bags in the house. Kimi took all the clothes to the laundry room and spent the next couple of hours washing and drying and folding the little outfits.

Kimi sat in the rocking chair after she was done and smiled, the room was great, she had also bought a ton of stuffed animals today. Kimi put her hand on her stomach as she felt them flutter inside her. "I love you guys already." She said.

Kimi realized she was hungry, it was so late she wasn't going to cook, besides it was hard cooking for one person. She got up and went downstairs to the kitchen, she poured some juice and grabbed a box of crackers, peanut butter and a knife.

Kimi knew she should eat some vegetables or something, but she was tired and she just wanted to eat and relax down in the basement for the rest of the evening, she figured she would find a movie to watch.

"If thats what you're having for dinner, you're in big trouble Kimi."

Kimi about fell out of the chair, she jumped up and turned around, a big smiled lighting her face. Kimi flung herself into his waiting arms and wrapped her arms around him. Jeff smiled, he loved the fact she was so happy to see him. "I'm sorry Kimi, I tried to get home for the doctors appointment, but my flight was delayed.

Kimi stood on her tip toes and kissed him, silencing him , Jeff groaned and slid his tongue over her parted lips, she tasted so sweet , he could never get enough of her. Finally the two came up gasping for air. Jeff looked down at her and ran his hand over her belly. "You're starting to show."

Kimi looked away. "I know I'm getting fat."

Jeff lifted her chin and forced her to look at him. "You are not fat, you're beautiful, even more beautiful than you were, I don't want to hear anymore talk like that."

Kimi looked up in his green eyes and smiled, he really didn't think she was fat. "Okay."

Jeff smiled and sat down, pulling her in his lap. "Now about this dinner of yours, Kimi you have to eat better than this." He admonished.

"It's just one meal Jeff..I just didn't feel like cooking." She said laying her head on his shoulder, she was getting rather tired.

"Okay so what did you have for breakfast ?" He asked playing with her long hair.

Kimi closed her eyes. "Umm Dunkin donuts."

Jeff let his hands run down her back. "Uhh huh and lunch?"

"Well a couple more donuts." She said. Jeff shook his head. "Little girl, you cant eat junk when you're pregnant, at least not as a steady diet."

Kimi sighed. "I know..I just was on this donut kick today."

Jeff kissed her cheek. "You need a keeper..I'm going to fix you something for dinner." He said and stood up setting her on her feet. "Jeff you're tired, don't worry about it."

Jeff shook his head. "Don't argue..I'm not that tired..Now go get a shower and relax for a bit, you look like you're ready to fall over."

Kimi just stood for a moment, Jeff shouldn't be cooking for her, she should be taking care of him. Jeff pulled some sirloin from the fridge and saw her still standing there. "Get now."

Kimi just smiled and walked over giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I missed you."

Jeff smiled. "I missed you too."

Jeff smiled as he watched her head upstairs, each time she seemed happier to see him. He whistled as he cut the meat in thin strips and the grabbed vegetables and started cutting them. Truthfully Jeff couldn't remember ever being happier, marriage suited him, and if someone had ever told them he would like being married, he would have laughed at them.

He loved having Kimi to come home too, he loved feeling like he was a part of something, the two of them together, a team. Marriage definitely suited him, he had a hard time remembering what life was like before Kimi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi did feel better after the shower. She brushed out her long hair and pulled on one of Jeff's shirts she had taken to sleeping in. She walked back downstairs to find Jeff making stir fry. Kimi walked up beside him wrapping a arm around him. "It smells wonderful."

Jeff smiled and dropped a kiss on her lips. "Good..I want to see you eat."

Kimi didn't realize how hungry she was till she smelled the food, it had been a while since she cooked a real meal. She grabbed a couple of glasses and poured herself juice and iced tea for Jeff.

Jeff fixed them both a plate and they sat down to eat. Jeff watched her wolf down the food and frowned, she wasn't eating right.

He had to work, how the hell was he supposed to make sure she was taking care of herself. "You know Kimi, maybe you should go stay with your mom and dad, till you have the baby."

Kimi stopped eating and looked at Jeff. Once she would have jumped at the chance, but over the last month, this had become home. "I don't want to go anywhere, I want to stay here at home."

Jeff couldn't help but smile, he was happy this was becoming her home. But that didn't solve the problem of what to do about her, she needed someone to watch out for her. They finished up there food and they both washed the dishes up and cleaned the kitchen.

Jeff put his arm around her. "You look tired, you should get some sleep."

"No, I'm not sleepy, lets go down to the basement and watch movies." She said grabbing his hand.

Jeff just laughed and followed her, he was just as eager to spend time with her.

Her and Jeff settled on the big couch and Kimi cuddled up close to him, she was so happy he was home, she didn't want to waste one minute sleeping. Jeff pulled her in his lap and flipped channels, they finally settled on 'The Island' and Jeff laid the remote down and wrapped his arms around her. "I should have called you, but I wanted to surprise you."

Kimi smiled and played with his blond locks. "It worked I was surprised. When do you have to go back?"

"Monday." He said rubbing her back.

Kimi sat straight up. "Thats four days..really?" She looked so happy it made Jeff feel like shit for being away so much. He smiled gently and kissed her. "Yeah..we'll have a great time..I thought we might drive down to the beach for the day, its still warm, what do you think?"

Kimi hugged him. "I think it sounds great."

"So how did the doctors appointment go, you haven't said anything, is everything all right?" Jeff asked letting his hands glide over her legs.

"Yeah..everything is great, well except one thing " She said leaning over to kiss his neck.

Jeff shivered at her touch. "Umm what, you're okay right?" he asked pulling back a bit to look at her.

Kimi nodded. "Sure, but we need another crib, I was thinking we would go pick it up tomorrow, you can put this one together."

Jeff frowned. "Whats wrong with the other one?"

"Not a thing." Kimi said grinning

Jeff looked confused. "Kimi why on earth would we need two cribs?" he asked.

Kimi leaned against him. "Because we're having twins."

Jeff was stunned for a full minute, he didn't say a word, just tried to wrap his mind around the fact they were going to have two babies.

"Jeff, you're happy right?" Kimi said starting to worry. Maybe this was too much for him. Jeff seen the look on her face and cupped her face with his hands. "I'm thrilled Kimi, shocked but happy." He said and kissed her gently, his lips moving over hers making her heart beat wildly. When he lifted his head, he saw she had tears in her eyes. "Don't cry Kimi..I'm happy."

Kimi shook her head. "Its not that..I'm just so happy..we're having a boy and a girl."

Jeff pulled her close and held her, he didn't think he could ever be this happy. "You want to see the pictures?"

"Yeah I sure do." He said his voice filled with excitement. Kimi went upstairs to get them and they spent the next half an hour looking at their babies with awe. Jeff looked over at her. "I should have been there today."

Kimi cupped his cheek. "I was thinking about you the whole time."

Jeff leaned over kissing her. "I bet your mom and dad are thrilled."

Kimi shook her head. "I haven't told anyone..I wanted to tell you first." Jeff took her hand and kissed it, that meant the world to him that she had waited to tell him first."Which reminds me me need to call them and dad and Mark and let them know."

Jeff jumped up to go get his phone and Kimi smiled. He seemed so excited, it was so great having him home, she wished it could be like this all the time.

They spent the next hour talking to Kimi's parents who were thrilled. Then they called Gil, who was thrilled at the prospect of two grandchildren for the price of one as he put it.

Mark was tickled and he promised to come visit next week on his days off. Jeff made the last few calls to Matt and Randy who were both happy for them. Kimi talked to Randy a few minutes and he promised he would come to visit with Matt, the next time Matt came home.

They got off the phone and Jeff held out his hand to pull her off the floor. "Alright, you look like you're going to fall asleep sitting there, bedtime."

Kimi wrapped her arms around him. "Are you going to make love to me?"

Jeff grinned, now this was the Kimi he remembered, always right upfront about everything. Jeff lifted her in his arms. "We'll see, maybe if you can stay awake long enough."

Kimi smiled as he started up the stairs. "I think I can manage."


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks once again for the awesome reviews.**

* * *

Kimi laughed as Jeff pulled her from the surf, the sun was setting , it had been a perfect day. "Look at you, your soaked. You're going to get sick." Jeff warned as he led her up to the lounge chair and grabbed a towel drying her off as best he could. 

The water was a little too cool for swimming, but they had walked along in the surf, Kimi had just got a little to bold going out to far and getting drenched by a wave. "Okay, this is not helping, lets get you back up to the truck and you can change into dry clothes."

Kimi just smiled. He looked so handsome in his long shorts and tank top, the sun had kissed his skin a golden brown color today and all she wanted was to touch him. Kimi put her finger on his lips. "Stop fussing."

Jeff just shook his head. "I just don't want you to get sick." She saw the concern in his eyes and leaned forward to kiss him, the last few days had been perfect.

Jeff melted at the touch of her lips on his, and he pulled her closer. The kiss seemed to go on forever and Jeff finally pulled back. "C'mon, we got a couple hours drive, I need to get you home, don't want you getting too tired."

Kimi stood and he grabbed the beach bag and took her hand. "Jeff I'm fine, stop worrying so much, Doc says as long as I'm sensible, I'll be fine, I have to stop working next month."

Jeff frowned as they came up on their truck. "Why is there something wrong?" Jeff handed her dry clothes from the back of the truck and stood in front of her while she changed into jeans and a t-shirt. The place was deserted, but hell if he wanted anyone staring at his wife.

"No." Kimi said as she leaned on the truck. "Its just harder to carry twins to full term, because of the size of two babies, she said after six months, I need to just rest as much as possible so I don't go into early labor, she said the longer I carry them the better."

Jeff dropped the bag in the back of the truck. "So you could go into labor early, I mean you could lose the babies." He said starting to panic.

Kimi shook her head."Thats not going to happen, I'm going to be very careful."

Jeff opened the door for her and she climbed in the truck and he shut the door and went around to the driver's side.

He started the truck and pulled out on the road, he was not happy at all, Kimi couldn't stay by herself, something might happen to her, she needed someone there with her. He had some thinking to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff called Vince while Kimi was fixing dinner. He had tried to get Vince to give him time off till the babies was born, but Vince refused. "Jeff, I'm already giving you two months off when Kimi has the babies, I understand you're worried, but you're hot right now, I cant afford to let you take time off indefinitely. Why don't you have her stay with her parents "

Jeff sighed, that hadn't went well, now what. He had called his dad, and Gil was going to come down twice a week and check on her, Gil was a great cook, he said he would come down and cook a few meals up in advance and freeze them for Kimi, so all she would have to do was heat them up. He hadn't told Kimi yet, he knew she wouldn't like him having Gil hover over her, but he had to do something.

Jeff walked up the stairs from the basement and stopped at the kitchen door, she had on one of his long t-shirts and her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, most of it starting to escape, she looked up and seen him, flashing him with that brilliant smile of hers. "Its ready." She said grabbing the pot of pasta to drain it.

Jeff knew he had never seen anything more beautiful than Kimi. He went and grabbed the plates and silverware and set the table. He poured Kimi a glass of milk, and poured tea for himself.

Kimi tossed the sauce in with the pasta and set it on the table and then grabbed the salad from the fridge.

They sat down and Jeff watched to make sure she was eating and not just moving the food around on her plate. Satisfied that she was eating, he picked up his fork and started eating.

"Are you going to put the crib together, after dinner, I can help..I started working on the blanket for baby number two, I can work on that some more or help you." Kimi said getting up to pour Jeff more tea.

"Yeah..I'll take care of it." He said taking the tea with a smile. "You work on the blanket, cause I'm not helping, Kimi thats just gross." He said referring to the way she was using deer brains to soften the hide.

Kimi started laughing. "Then you don't even want to know, how my people used to dye hides white, do you?" She laughed. "Some still do, use the old ways."

Jeff was almost afraid to ask. "Okay, how?"

She looked at his plate. "You done eating?"

He nodded and Kimi took his plate to the sink. "Urine, they peed in containers and let it sit around for a while, it makes the most beautiful white hides, you ever seen."

Jeff made a face. "Okay, if you say so." He said shaking his head. Kimi just laughed at the look on his face.

Jeff got up and helped her wash up the dishes, he dried them and put them up. "Kimi I want you to hire the cleaning service back, I don't want you doing so much."

Kimi turned to look at him. "No way, I can clean my own house, I'm not dying Jeff, I'm pregnant."

Jeff sighed and leaned on the counter. "Kimi I just don't want you doing too much..I still think you should go stay with your parents."

Kimi was starting to get pissed, she could take care of herself. "No..I'm staying right here." She said firmly.

Jeff set the dish towel down. "I guess you're not going to listen to anything, I have to say."

"I will when you start making sense, I'm fine here, if I need anything, I'll call dad, he's only a hour away, Matt is going to come stay here on his days off, Mark drops in all the time, I'm fine right here..if I have any problems with the babies, the hospital is only thirty minutes away, I know how to dial 911." Kimi said turning away from him.

Jeff just stood there, he didn't want to push her, but he couldn't help but worry. "Dad is going to start coming down a couple of days a week to check on you."

Kimi surprised him, by agreeing. "That would be great..its gets kinda lonely with you gone so much."

Jeff felt like shit, he hated leaving her when she needed him. "Great, I'll worry less, and I know somebody will be around, if you need anything." Jeff pulled her in his arms. That had felt too much like a fight. "You know, your parents would probably come stay with you."

Kimi started laughing. "Jeff..it would take two days for papa to drive me crazy, I love him to pieces, but that would not work."

Jeff grinned. He seen her point. But he had a better idea anyway, between him, Mark , Matt and his dad, there should be someone here most of the time.

They would just come here on their days off, they all worked different days for the most part, and in between dad would be here to watch over her. "Okay, you're right, now I think I'm going to go get that crib together." He said lowering his head to hers, touching his lips to hers.

Kimi wrapped her arms around him kissing him back. "You know." She said when she lifted her head. "We need to be thinking of names for the babies, I cant just keep calling them one and two, It will give them a complex."

Jeff smiled. "I guess I'll leave that to you, besides we have a while, I'll like anything you pick."

Kimi nodded, names were important, she would have to think on it. Although she had almost already decided on their boys name, she just had to run it by Jeff, but she would wait for a while, to see if anything else came to her. Names were important and they should fit the child, she would have to mediate on it for a while, before she decided.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff rolled over and smiled, she was still in his arms, it felt great to wake up with Kimi snuggled in his arms. They had made love for hours last night. He loved to be inside her, he remembered the words of the minister at their ceremony, he was right, they were one now, he only felt complete when he was with her.

He turned on his side to watch her sleep. She was so beautiful, laying here naked beside him, her belly starting to grow with his children, she had never looked so sexy in his opinion. He eased out of bed and got his sketch book and his pencils and sat down gently on the bed so as not to wake her and started to draw.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi woke up to the sun streaming in the windows, she sat up and seen Jeff was gone, but he had left sketches all over of the bed of her, Kimi looked at them and smiled, Jeff must see her as beautiful, the drawings were all beautiful, he had captured her in her sleep as she had tossed and turned. There was six of them.

Kimi yawned and laid the sketches on the bedside table and went to take a shower, by the time she was done, she smelled food and coffee and pulled on some shorts and a tank top and walked downstairs to the kitchen to find Jeff putting waffles and eggs on a plate for her. Jeff set the plate down and pulled her in his arms for a kiss. "Morning beautiful."

Kimi wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips right back. "Good morning."

Jeff let her go and poured her a cup of decaf."Eat while its hot."

Kimi sat down and Jeff fixed him a plate and sat down beside her. "Matt is coming home next week, so you'll have him here a few days, Randy is coming with him."

Kimi looked at him for any signs of jealousy, she hoped he wasn't going to start getting paranoid again.

Jeff looked up when she didn't say anything and seen the look on her face, once again he could have kicked himself for ever doubting her, she was always going to worry about him being jealous. "Kimi, I made a big mistake doubting you before and I'm sorry, I don't want you worrying about it anymore, I will never act like that again."

Kimi just nodded and looked away, she didn't look convinced, Jeff supposed time was the only thing that was going to build trust between them again.

It was his last day at home, and he didn't know whether he should take her out or if she would rather lay around the house. He got up to clear the table. "Kimi what do you want to do today?"

Kimi stood and started helping him clear the table. "I dunno, maybe we could just hang out here, maybe go swimming."

Jeff smiled, it sounded good to him. "Sure sounds great and I'll take you out to dinner this evening."

Kimi started loading dishes in the dish washer, she was awfully quite this morning. Jeff sighed, he wasn't sure if it was hormones or him bringing up the past this morning, but she was definitely moody.

Kimi was moody, and it stemmed from the fact Jeff had to leave in the morning, she had a wonderful time with him here, but now she was just plain mad, he was going to have to leave, she knew she was being stupid, he had taken this time off just to spend with her, she should be happy that he had, but all she could think about was him leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff watched her swimming strokes in the pool. She was quite and hadn't said two words to him since breakfast, he hadn't bothered her hoping she would come out of the mood on her on. He slid in the pool and swam over to her, catching her in his arms. Kimi looked up surprised, she hadn't even heard him get in the pool. "Kimi are you mad at me?"

Kimi was ashamed of herself, here she was treating him poorly and he had been wonderful to her the whole time he had been home, how could she be mad at him, when he was doing the best he could. Kimi looked down. "I'm sorry Jeff..I'm acting like a brat, of course I'm not mad at you."

Jeff pulled her in his arms. "C'mon, its a little chilly out here, lets go in."

Kimi followed him out of the pool and dried off. "Go on and change, I'll make us some coffee and I'll meet you in the basement."

Kimi nodded, she felt terrible, Jeff was worrying about her, and trying to take care of her, and all she could do was be a hateful old hag all morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff made a pot of decaf, something was bothering her, and he was going to find out what it was, it wasn't like her to be ill and moody, of course it could be hormones, if that was the case nothing much he could do about that.

When the coffee had brewed, he poured two cups and headed down the the basement, he found her laying on the couch looking sad. He set the cups down and picked her up setting her on his lap. "Okay little girl, tell me whats wrong?"

Kimi settled deeper in his embrace avoiding his steady gaze. "Nothing, just hormones probably."

Jeff for some reason didn't believe that."Kimi you suck at lying." Jeff said reaching over to hand her the cup of coffee. Kimi sat up a bit and sipped at it. "I know, I got in more trouble as a kid, because I couldn't lie worth a damn."

Jeff laughed. "You in trouble, I cant imagine."

Kimi smiled. "Yeah well believe it." Jeff played with her long hair as she drank her coffee. "Kim you're about to be in trouble again, you don't ever have to lie to me."

Kimi sighed and set her empty cup down on the table and turned to look at Jeff, she loved this man so much, she didn't think she could ever love again after she lost Sin, but then she met Jeff and she did, just as much as she had loved Sin, just different, they were two different people. " I just..." She started and stopped.

Jeff pulled her close. "Its okay Kimi, talk to me."

Kimi lay against his warm chest, she inhaled his unique scent and wrapped one arm around his neck."I guess I was being a little moody cause you have to go back to work."

Jeff sighed, he wasn't expecting that, he wrapped his arms around her. "Kimi I don't want to leave you hon, but its my job."

"I know thats why I didn't want to say anything and make you feel bad." She said still holding on to him.

Jeff was stunned, this was the same issue he had with Becki, she had been unable to deal with him being gone so much.

Jeff knew Kimi wasn't Becki, Kimi had integrity , he knew in his heart, that she wouldn't cheat on him, it took him a hard lesson to learn that, but this was not going to get better.

He seen countless marriages crumble because wives couldn't handle their husbands being gone all the time, having to handle the kids and all the everyday problems that cropped up, without a husband around, if she was depressed now, how was she going to be once the babies got her, having to pretty much raise them by herself?

Kimi was worried when he was silent for so long. "Jeff, really I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

Jeff looked down at Kimi, God he loved her, he wanted this marriage to work. "Kimi you can tell me anything, I want to know how you feel..I'm sorry I cant be here with you all the time, but wrestling is in my blood, I couldn't do anything else."

Kimi nodded. "I know that..look its probably just being pregnant and all, I'll adjust with time, I'll get used to it."

Jeff pulled her tighter in his arms. He wished he could believe that, but somehow he didn't , what if she got tired of sitting around and waiting for him, what if she left him, took the babies back to Pine Ridge to live. He couldn't handle that.

Kimi sat up in his lap and she saw the worried look in his eyes wondering what he was thinking, things were just getting back on track for them , she could bite her tongue out for saying anything. "Okay nows its my turn tell me what has you looking so worried?"

Jeff shook his head. "Nothing really..."

Kimi lifted his chin and cupped his face with both hands. "Not okay for you to lie to me either." She said kissing him gently. Jeff melted at the touch of her lips on his and he returned the sweet kiss. He pulled back and looked in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm afraid you'll get tired of this." he said.

Kimi looked confused. "Tired of what?" Jeff looked away. "Tired of being by yourself so much, tired of having to do everything yourself, tired of raising our kids without me around much, tired of being lonely, tired of being alone in our bed night after night...what if you leave?"

Kimi leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his neck, Jeff arms came back around her. "Thats not going to happen."

Jeff just wished he could be sure.

Kimi knew she loved him, she firmly believed everything happened for a reason, Jeff was put in her path because he was her life mate, just as Sin had been for a short time, too short of a time.

But with Jeff she was given a second chance, it took her a while to realize it, she still had a hard time trusting that he trusted her, but she was working on it, in the meantime, she knew she would give up everything she had for this man. "Jeff I love you..I love you and these babies beyond anything in this world, you must know me well enough to know, I would never walk away from the love of my life."

The words settled over Jeff like the sweetest honey, soothing him, he knew it was hard for Kimi to tell him that, to trust him with that, it meant even more to him.

He could believe her words, she wouldn't leave him. Jeff lifted her face and kissed her. Kimi smiled, she seen the tears shining in his eyes, she shouldn't have waited so long to tell him those three little words. Jeff lifted his head and looked at her. "I love you too Kimi."

Kimi smiled, she already knew that, he did love her, and thats why they would deal with anything that was put in front of them.

"Lets make the most of the rest of the day." She whispered.

Jeff grinned and lowered his lips to hers.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks so much for the reviews.**

* * *

Kimi shivered in the cool October air, she was decorating the front porch for Halloween, true their house was off the beaten path, but she had let everyone in town know that there was going to be someone here for Halloween, she loved looking at the kids in their cute costumes. 

She loved this time of year, the chill was just starting to set in, soon Christmas would be on the way. She smiled as she watched Mark and Randy setting up the big Cauldron in the front yard, she had cobwebs all over the yard, bats ,ghost, and big spiders, it was going to look great. She would be five months along in a week, she laughed and put her hand on her belly as one of the babies, made its presence known.

Randy walked over. "You okay." In Randy's opinion as big as she was, she had no business doing anything, but sitting down waiting for the babies to come, but she seemed to have untold energy.

"I'm fine, one of the babies is practicing soccer moves." She said smiling.

Randy grinned looking at her stomach. Kimi smiled and took his hand placing it over her belly, Randy jumped and grinned when he felt the kick. "Thats amazing Kimi, makes me want to go out and have my own little rugrat."

Kimi smiled. "Got to meet a lady first Randy." Randy grabbed some more of the decorations off the big porch. "I'm working on it." He said before he took off again.

Kimi sat down on the porch watching the two. She was grateful for her friends..Mark was really semi-retired, so he didn't work nearly as much as Jeff did, he was here a lot, for that she was grateful. It was nice to have her best friend around.

When he wasn't, Matt, Gil and Randy showed up on a regular basis keeping her entertained so she didn't dwell so much on Jeff being gone.

Her parents had even came for a visit and spent the week with her, and they were coming back for thanksgiving. Kimi was adjusting better to Jeff being gone so much, she still hated being away from him, the day she had told him that she loved him, something had changed inside her, she wasn't as fearful as she used to be about Jeff acting crazy anymore. She was learning to trust him again, and he didn't seem to mind when Mark and Randy came to visit, each time, the tension inside her eased a bit more.

She watched Randy and Mark argue about where to put the big glowing ghost and laughed. "Okay you two..no fighting." She got up and want inside to make them some hot chocolate. It was getting a little cold.

Kimi heated up the milk for the chocolate and her phone rang. "Hello." She said as she watched the milk. "Hey honey."

Kimi smiled, Gil always called her like clockwork. "I just wanted to make sure you're doing okay, I'll be down Monday morning."

Kimi smiled and took the milk off the burner. "Yeah , I'm fine..Mark and Randy are down for a few days..Their helping me decorate for Halloween."

"Thats good..You eating okay?"

Kimi smiled. When Gil did come down he always cooked up enough food for a army and put it in the freezer for her , if she didn't feel like cooking. "Yes sir, I promise..all I do is eat anymore, I'm as big as a house."

"You're supposed to be, you're pregnant, you'll lose it fast enough, chasing twins around, don't worry." Gil said.  
"I suppose you're right." She said as she added chocolate to the milk. "Okay honey, I'm going to get off here...call me if you need anything, I'll see you Monday."

"Okay bye dad." Kimi flipped her phone shut and went to the front door to call the guys in.

Mark and Randy came in and they followed her in the kitchen. "Thanks Kimi." Randy said as he sat down grabbing the hot chocolate and a handful of her homemade chocolate chip cookies.

Mark sat down and Kimi handed him a cup of the hot chocolate. "Thanks Kimi girl." He said and grabbed a couple of cookies.

Kimi sipped on hers and looked over to Randy. "When do you two have to be back?" They had been here for three days, she figured soon. "We leave in the morning."

Mark looked over at her. "You going to be okay, Gil will be down on Monday."

Kimi nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, you guys have been great spending your time off here, I know you have lives of your own, I feel bad, you having to babysit me."

Mark looked at Randy. "Looks like someone, is being silly." Mark pulled her off her chair to sit in his lap. "We don't mind, you're family, and those little ones are family too, so stop feeling bad."

Randy grinned. "Yeah Jeff's house is way better than mine, believe me its no sacrifice..besides I have officially adopted you as my sister, like Mark said you're family, end of story."

Kimi smiled at the two and hugged Mark, if it wasn't for them she would go crazy here by herself, she had quit work this week, she was getting so big, it was hard to get around the site, she figured, it was safer, to go ahead and quit now,so she didn't even have that to occupy her anymore. But she couldn't expect them to babysit her for the rest of her life.

Mark smiled. Jeff would be home tomorrow night, which Kimi didn't know, Jeff liked to pop up and surprise her every now and again. He was only going to be in for the weekend, but he knew Kimi would be thrilled. "So what do you guys want for dinner?"

Randy stood putting his cup in the sink. "I'm going to pick up take out, no cooking for you tonight."

Kimi jumped up. "Look here, you two are worse than Jeff, I can cook a meal, I'm just fine."

Randy just laughed. "No arguments, go rest or sit down or some shit."

Kimi sighed. "If one more person tells me to rest..I'm gonna scream."

Mark just laughed. "Don't look at me, I'm not saying a word." Randy grabbed his rental keys. "What do you guys want?"

"I want a banana split." Kimi said.

Randy shook his head. "No way, thats not food, Jeff said you have to eat real food, I 'll get you a chef's salad, hows that?"

Mark hid a grin, Kimi did not look happy. "Look Randy, I'm not a little kid, thats what I want."

Randy looked at Mark and that made Kimi madder. "Don't look at him, he's not my daddy either." She snapped.

Mark got up deciding to defuse the situation, before she got upset. "Randy go to Pierson's." Mark said referring to a restaurant downtown. "Get her a couple of grilled steak fajitas and a salad on the side..and a banana split."

Randy asked Mark what he wanted and then scooted out of the house before Kimi could protest again.

Kimi turned around to face Mark. "I didn't want the other stuff." She complained.

Mark put his cup in the sink and turned to look at Kimi. "Too bad, you haven't ate shit today, but junk, eat your dinner, and you can have the banana split."

Kimi huffed out of the room and Mark grinned, she could be stubborn , but he knew she would smell the food and get hungry and eat, she was just being a hard head.

Mark found her in the basement listening to one of her CDs. Mark sat down beside her. "I could call Jeff, and tell him you're being stubborn and not eating right."

Kimi shook her head. "Don't, he'll just worry." Plus he would get all over her ass and bitch at her.

Mark grinned. "But you don't mind worrying me and Randy, gee thanks."

Kimi smiled. "No I don't want to worry you guys either, sorry, I don't mean to get bitchy."

Mark wrapped a arm around her. "It's okay..thats what we're here for to keep you in line." He teased.

Kim smiled and relaxed, she got cranky as hell sometimes, she hated taking it out on Mark and Randy."Mark I really appreciate you coming here and staying on your days off."

"I know you do darlin'...I want too, you know you're my best friend, little girl, no where else I would be, when you need me." He said.

Mark nudged her. "Anything else on your mind?" Kimi leaned on Mark's arm. "Do you think Sin would be happy for me?"

Mark figured something was bugging her. "Kimi ,Sin loved you more than anything in this world, he would want you to be happy, thats all he ever wanted."

Kimi smiled. "I know, its just hard sometimes, I feel like I left him behind."

Mark shook his head. "Naw, you didn't, Sin is always with you darlin'..you two loved each other and nothing is ever going to change that, Okay?"

Kimi nodded. "He's been on my mind a lot lately."

"No one expects you to forget about him Kimi, Jeff don't either, you know you can talk to him, no matter whats bothering you."

Kimi knew Mark was right, but she didn't feel comfortable talking to Jeff about Sin, she didn't want Jeff to feel insecure or bad, like he was second best, and she feared that he would. Kimi figured it was better not to bring up her feelings of missing Sin, she didn't think Jeff would understand how she could love him, but still miss Sin.

"GUYS COME EAT!" Randy yelled down the basement steps.

Kimi laughed. "He's like a big kid, you know."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Like hell, he is a big kid."

He took Kimi's hand and helped her off the couch. They climbed the stairs and went to the kitchen, Randy put Kimi's banana split in the freezer. "You eat all your dinner first." Randy said wagging his finger at her.

Kimi rolled her eyes, but went over and hugged Randy. "Sorry I was so bitchy."

Randy just laughed. "Its okay if I had two babies, trying to kick their way out of me, I would be bitchy too."

They sat down to eat and Randy and Mark prodded her through the meal, till they were satisfied, she had ate enough. Mark laughed at her when she scarfed down the banana split. "Funny, we ain't got to bitch to get you to eat that."

Kimi just grinned. "Well thats cause thats what I wanted in the first place."

Randy looked at Mark. "You know I'm beginning to see, shes a brat."

"Hey I am not, I just had a craving, thats all." She said getting up to throw the trash away.

Kimi bent and kissed each man on the cheek. "Goodnight..I'm getting sleepy."

The guys said goodnight and Kimi headed upstairs to go to bed, she took a shower and sighed under the hot water, her back was starting to ache the heavier she got, she had a doctors appointment Tuesday, but she was pretty sure it was normal for her back to be aching. Kimi got out and dried off, she caught her reflection in the mirror, God she was huge, she hated to think how she was going to look in March, her due date had been miscalculated and the doctor told her she was due at the end of March, instead of into April.

Kimi slipped a big t-shirt on and went and lay down, she picked up her phone and dialed Jeff's number.

"Hey Baby."

Kimi smiled and rolled over on her side. "Hey Jeff..what you doing?"

"Just laying in bed watching some TV..you should be in bed ,are you?" Kimi sighed. "Yes..I'm in bed, and your posse made sure I ate dinner, they treat me like I'm two."

Jeff laughed. "Uhh huh, what did you want for dinner?"

Kimi grinned. "Can I help it if I have cravings..aren't you guys supposed to be indulging me?"

"Only to a certain extinct, so what did you want?" Kimi laughed."A banana split."

Jeff started laughing. "Thats not dinner Kimi."

Kimi just rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, your boys made sure I ate real food." She said. "Good, how are you feeling?"

"As big as a river barge..I'm a little tired and my back hurts..I have a doctor's appointment Tuesday, but I'm sure my back hurting is normal."

"Well ask her about it anyway..make sure everything is fine."

Kimi heard the worry creeping in his voice. "I love you."

Jeff smiled. "I love you too, Kimi, I want you to take care of yourself, dont do to much."

"Jeff if I never do anything, I really am going to get fat."

"Little girl, what did I tell you about that, you're not fat." Jeff said.

Kimi sighed, she sure felt fat. "So have you gave any more thought to names." He asked.

"Yeah, I'll run them by you when you get home, okay?" She said rolling to her back.

Jeff smiled. "Thats fine." he knew Kimi hated discussing important stuff on the phone. "Get some sleep, I'll call you tomorrow...I love you baby."

"Love you too." Kimi hung up and reached over to turn out the bedside lamp. She hoped he came home soon, she missed him like crazy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark stood in the kitchen frowning at Kimi. "I told ya not to get up and fix breakfast, we could have grabbed a bite at the airport."

Kimi rolled her eyes. "Just sit down and eat." She said putting a plate of sausage, eggs and biscuits in front of him,and then Randy who was rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Thanks Kimi." Randy said giving her a smile.

Mark grumbled out a thank you and began to eat. Kimi took her coffee and sat down. Randy looked up. "You eat Kimi."

"I'm not hungry this early." She said sipping her coffee.

Mark gave her a look. "You better eat something later on, and not donuts either."

Kimi waited till his head was turned and stuck her tongue out at him, Randy caught it and started laughing. "What?" Mark asked.

Randy just shook his head. "Nothing." He went back to eating.

They got through and Kimi cleared the table , while the guys went and got there things together.

Mark came back in a minute later and pulled her in a hug. "Alright darlin..you take care..I'll call you in a day or two..I'll be back next week."Kimi hugged him. "Okay..be careful."

Randy came in and wrapped a arm around her shoulder. "Be a good girl, and eat like you're supposed to."

Kimi grinned. "Yes boss..you be careful too." Randy gave her a hug and the two men took off.

Kimi went back upstairs and fell back into bed, she figured she might as well get a couple of more hours sleep.

Kimi got up around nine and got dressed, she washed up the breakfast dishes and drove into town to get her a box of dunkin donuts, she sat in the truck, munching on her favorite sour cream donut, when her phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey baby, what ya doing?" Jeff asked.

"Umm nothing." She said trying to swallow the donut so she could talk.

"What are you eating, breakfast?" he asked. He was at the airport now, waiting to board his plane. Kimi closed the box of donuts feeling guilty. "Umm nothing really.."

"Kimi...you sound guilty." he said smiling.

"Well I had this craving..."

Jeff shook his head. "You're at dunkin donuts." He stated. Kimi sighed. "Well yeah."

"Little girl, thats not a decent breakfast." he said grabbing his bag.

"Well I'll go home and eat some fruit, I promise." Kimi said eying another donut.

Jeff laughed. "You better..I just wanted to check on you..I'll talk to you again tonight."

"Okay..love you." Jeff smiled. "I love you."

Kimi put her phone in the seat beside her and grabbed another donut, hoping the babies didn't come out addicted to sugar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi spent the morning doing some cleaning and washing clothes. She got online and e-mailed a couple her colleagues and checked out some updates on archaeological digs she was keeping a eye on.

It was two before she happened to look at the time and decided to go heat up on of Gil's meals and eat.

She was heading for the kitchen when the doorbell rang, she detoured and opened the door to find a young pretty blond standing there. She had blond curls and blue eyes and was wearing a short skirt and a tank top.

"Can I help you?" The girl smiled at her. "Yeah, is Jeff at home?"

"No he's working is there something I can do for you?" Kimi asked.

The girl looked her over figuring she was somebody Jeff hired to clean the place. Jeff had changed his cell number so she had no way to get in touch with him. "Well I need to get in touch with him "I'm Becki, his fiancée."


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the great reviews! You guys overwelmed me with all the reviews for the last chapter, so to thank you..heres another update..you guys rock!  
**

* * *

Kimi just kind of stood there in shock at first. So this was Becki, she was a pretty girl really, then She realized Jeff had spent years with this girl, she probably knew him better than she did. "Look Becki, I know its been a while since you talked to Jeff, but a lots happened."

Becki was beginning to sense there was something wrong, her and Jeff had broke up a million times, they would stay away for a while and then get back together, thats the way it worked. Becki frowned as she looked at the woman, she was obviously pregnant. "Who are you?"

Kimi sighed. "I'm his wife."

Becki gasped and grabbed the door frame for support, no way would Jeff do this to her, he loved her. "I cant believe it..." She said looking dazed. Becki just knew Jeff loved her, he could have only married this girl because he knocked her up.

Kimi looked at the girl worried, she looked like she was going to pass out. "Do you want to come in?"

Becki just stared for a minute, she seen the worried look on the womans face, of course Jeff would marry a nice girl, if she was in her place she would have kicked her out. "Umm yeah, just to set down for a minute." Kimi let her in and Becki followed her in a daze to the kitchen and poured her a glass of tea.

Becki took it gratefully and sat down. Becki took a drink and watched as Kimi sit down across from her. "I'm Kimi by the way."

Becki nodded. "You don't looked too shocked to see me."

"Jeff told me about you." Kimi said. Becki flinched, she could just imagine what Jeff had told her, all bad things she would guess.

"So you guys are having a baby?" Kimi just nodded. Becki knew it, Jeff had been forced to marry this girl, because of his child.

Becki looked down. "I just cant believe this, I just thought he would be here waiting for me, I love him"

In Kimi's opinion if Becki loved him, she never would have cheated on him. Becki stood suddenly. "Will you please tell him to call me?" She couldnt take another minute of this, thisbitch had stole her man.

Kimi nodded. "I will."

Becki looked at Kimi. "Will you really?"

Kimi stood up. "I don't keep anything from my husband." Kimi had tried to be nice, but she wasn't going to take any shit either.

Becki gave her a not so nice look. "I just bet." She snapped and turned and left. Kimi heard the front door slam and sighed, this was all she needed, some tart after Jeff. She had a feeling Becki wasn't one to give up, whether Jeff was married or not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi was in the bedroom getting ready for bed. She pulled off her clothes and went in the bathroom to put them in the hamper, she went to Jeff's drawer and pulled out one of his shirts and smiled, smelling it.

Kimi grinned, it smelled just like him, she knew she was being silly, but she felt closer to him when she slept in his shirts.

She pulled it over her head and was about to get under the covers when she heard a noise. Great just what she needed, strange noises creeping her out. She walked to the bedroom door and stared down the hallway and then grinned, Jeff was coming up the stairs. "Jeff!" She shouted.

Jeff grinned and held out his arms to catch her, Kimi fell into his arms wrapping her arms around his waist. "I wanted to surprise you." Jeff said holding her tight.

"You did." She said and lifted her head for a kiss. Jeff pressed his lips to her, kissing her deeply. The two stayed there for a long minute just kissing and holding each other. Jeff finally let her go and took her hand. "Let me get a shower, then we'll lay down and talk."

Kimi nodded and crawled in the bed and lay, looking at him undress. He was so beautiful. Jeff smiled at her. "I'll be out in a few minutes. Kimi nodded. " Do you want something to drink?"

"I'll get us something when I get out." He said. Kimi rolled her eyes and got up. "What do you want?"

Jeff grinned. "Iced tea, would be great?"

"You hungry?" She asked. "Not for a meal, maybe a snack, you got your stash of donuts hidden?" he said laughing. Kimi threw a pillow at him, which he caught and laughed harder. Kimi just stuck her tongue out at him and left the room, she grinned as she walked down the stairs, she fixed Jeff a iced tea and grabbed a bottle of water for herself and the box of donuts.

Kimi set the glass of tea on the nightstand and set the donuts on the bed, and sat down and opened her water. Jeff came out wearing nothing but boxers and she about choked on the water and started coughing. Jeff rushed over. "Are you okay?"

Kimi blushed, she was such a dork. "Uhh yea, sit down we need to talk."

"Whats wrong?" Jeff asked worried by her serious tone.

"Becki came by here today and she was awfully upset to find out you were married, she wants you to call her."

Jeff was stunned. Well maybe he wasn't that stunned, him and Becki had broke up all the time, then things would cool off and she would come back, and he would take her back, she hadn't even crossed his mind since he had married Kimi. "Kimi I'm sorry, she didn't upset you did she?"

Kimi shook her head. "No, she was just really upset, maybe you should call her."

Jeff was going to call her alright, call her and tell her to stay away from Kimi. "You don't mind?" he didn't want to do anything to upset Kimi, and he sure didn't want Kimi worrying about his former girlfriend, the two of them were finally getting their relationship back on track, he didn't want anything messing that up.

Kimi leaned over and kissed him. "I trust you Jeff."

Jeff cupped her cheek and kissed her back, it was to bad he hadn't trusted her, like she trusted him, Kimi gave him freely her trust, it made him feel like a jerk for the way he had acted.

Kimi grinned and settled back against the headboard and patted the place beside her. "Come sit with me, and tell me about work."

Jeff smiled and scooted up beside her wrapping his arm around her shoulder telling her about the last few weeks. Kimi leaned against him and listened to him talk, she loved the sound of his soft southern accent.

Jeff reached over and snagged the donuts, opening the box. "Touch the sour cream, and we're going to fight."

Jeff looked at her and grinned. "Oh Yeah."

Kimi nodded. "Yeah..I mean it." She said as he picked up the donut.

Jeff couldn't help but laugh at the cute pout on her lips, he held the donut to her lips and let her take a bite. Kimi grinned and let Jeff feed the rest of it to her. Jeff grabbed one and sat back eating and Kimi leaned on his chest. "So whats the verdict on baby names." Jeff said laying his hand on her belly. "I think they're asleep now, they were kicking up a storm earlier."

Jeff leaned over and kissed her belly and Kimi smiled and ran her fingers through his blond and purple locks.

"Okay youngins' what's mama going to call you two?" He said pressing another kiss to her belly. Kimi pulled him up to sit beside her. "Okay well for baby boy I wanted to name him after my best friend and his daddy."

Jeff put his arms around her and pulled her closer. "I don't know Jeff Mark..Mark Jeff..I don't think I'm feeling that much."

Kimi laughed. "No..I was thinking William Sakima Hardy, It has a nice ring to it, Mark's middle name is William, and well Sakima after you."

Jeff closed his eyes for a moment, she hadn't called him that in so long , and he had longed to hear her call him that again. Jeff opened his eyes and saw the worried look on her face. "I love it Kimi, its perfect."

Kimi smiled. "Good..I thought it over for a while and it seems to belong to him already."

Jeff kissed her slowly and then pulled back nuzzling her neck. "Alright, what about our baby girl?"

"Well..I really like it." She said looking nervous. "I hope you do too."

Jeff hugged her. "I'm sure I will."

Kimi smiled at his encouragement. "Well I been spending a lot of time with your dad and he's been telling me lots of stories about when you were kids and about your mom , and I really like Ruby Ayashe Hardy."

Jeff was stunned and touched deeply, he carried the sorrow of his mothers death close to his heart. He didn't talk about it much, it had left a scar on his young heart, that he never seemed to quite get over. Jeff pulled her fully in his arms. "Thank you Kimi."

Kimi smiled and kissed his cheek. "Its perfect isn't it?" Jeff nodded, it was ,it seemed to fit perfect. "What does Ayashe mean?"

"It means little one..But truthfully I just like the way it sounds." Kimi said smiling.

"You tell dad yet?" He asked stretching his long legs out.

"No, I figured we could call him or he's coming down Monday, I'll tell Mark when I see him again, call my parents tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." Jeff said and got up to turned out the light. He got back in the bed and spooned next to Kimi wrapping his arm around her ,resting his hand on her belly, he laughed when the two babies started kicking. "Seems like their wide awake.." Kimi said putting her hand over his.

"Yeah, probably that sugar you keep feeding them." Jeff joked.

"Ha Ha." Kimi said. "Its not that, they been asleep for a while, now there stretching."

Jeff rubbed her belly. "Well no junk tomorrow young lady, you're eating right ."

Kimi snuggled more deeply in his arms. "Not one little donut?"

"No..you eat enough of those when I'm on the road, I'll make you a fruit salad." Jeff said closing his eyes.

Kimi was already asleep before she could reply and Jeff smiled kissing her cheek and laying his head back down. He just lay there enjoying holding her and watching her sleep. He had to call Becki tomorrow, he was going to make it clear to her, that she was to stay away from Kimi and him both, she had better not do anything to upset Kimi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warning Mature sexual content!

Jeff woke the next morning to find his erection pressed against Kimi in a most interesting place, he let his fingers inch beneath her shirt. "Little girl, you don't have panties on."

Kimi laughed. "Was there a point to wearing them, I figured I was going to get lucky this morning."

Jeff leaned over and kissed her lips. "Think so huh?" Kimi reached down to drag his boxer down and Jeff kicked them off eagerly.

Kimi rolled over and straddled his thighs rubbing her self against him. Jeff moaned and watched as she pulled the shirt over her head.

"I know so." She said and smiled as he lifted her hips so he could slide his shaft in her wet passage. Kimi bit her lips as he entered her slowly prolonging her pleasure. Once he was fully sheathed in her, he stopped moving and Kimi bent pressing a hot kiss to his lips, after a minute, she lifted her head. " I know my Sakima is going to satisfy me hmmm." She purred at him.

Her words made him lose it, he grasped her hips moving slowly in her and Kimi smiled and started riding him, Jeff's hand closed over the soft flesh of her breasts, kneading the flesh, causing Kimi to moan.

Jeff watched her moving up and down over his shaft, he was so close to the edge, he felt like he would explode at any minute. "Kimi baby, you feel so good."

Kimi just whimpered as his hand slid between her legs to the glistening jewel that lay between, the touch of his finger sent her flying over the edge. "Sakimaaaa." She moaned as her body trembled.

Jeff continued to thrust up in her, he looked at her, her head thrown back panting and moaning his name, she was so beautiful. "Thats it baby girl, come for me." He said as he pushed up in her wet heat over and over, the feel of her passage massaging and tightening around his shaft was to much and with one last thrust he called her name as he released deep in her heat.

Jeff felt the pleasure winding through his body, his hands still planted firmly on her hips, holding himself deep in her core. "Kimi." He moaned over and over. Jeff finally regained his senses and seen Kimi was still sitting on him smiling. "C'mere baby." He said about to pulled her down to lay on his chest. Kimi laughed. "My belly's too big, I cant lay like that." She said and got off of him and lay down next to him with her head on his chest.

"Kimi is it safe for us to be having sex?" Jeff asked as his fingers stroked her back.

"Yeah I think so, the doctor hasn't said anything, but I'll ask Tuesday." Relaxing under his tender touch.

Jeff lay there, feeling a peace he hadn't felt since he and Kimi was first together, he was her Sakima again, he felt like they had put his mistakes behind them and could move on now and be completely happy without any shadows hanging over them. Jeff saw she had gone back to sleep and slipped out of bed. He took a shower and got out drying off. He went and pulled out some cargos and a white muscle shirt and got dressed.

Jeff went down to the kitchen and started some breakfast. He cut up a big bowl of fruit for Kimi and mixed the batter for waffles. He pulled out his cell and used the block feature and called Becki. "Hello."

"Becki, its Jeff..I want to meet you in town at the dairy queen say three this afternoon."

"Jeff I'm so glad to hear from you..." Jeff cut her off, "Just be there." He said and hung up.

He sighed and got out the waffle iron, he really wanted to ring her neck, he was just lucky Kimi was a understanding person, or things might not be so good right now, he was going to make it clear to Becki that she had better never come near Kimi again.

Kimi wandered into the kitchen and smiled at Jeff busy making waffles, he looked so cute. She was thrilled he was home.

Jeff tuned and seen her smiling, she looked so cute, she had on a pair of shorts and a tank top, her belly looked adorable, she was even more beautiful pregnant in his opinion. "Hungry?"

Kimi nodded and went to pour her some coffee. She grabbed a donut out of her stash in the breadbox and felt a sharp sting in her ass. "Hey leave my butt alone, you big bully."

Jeff grabbed the donut and threw it in the trash. "No..you're having waffles and fruit."

Kimi pouted and sat down at the table with her coffee. "Be a good girl, and I'll put whipped cream and strawberry's on the waffle." Jeff said bending to kiss her lips.

Kimi smiled. "Okay..but you're a big bully, your worse than Mark and Randy put together."

"Yeah..I know." He went over the breadbox and dumped the donuts in the trash.

"Sakima..thats just wrong." Kimi said sipping her coffee.

"Too bad, you got no excuse to eat junk for the next few days." He said fixing her a waffle.

"How long are you going to be home?" Kimi asked as Jeff slid a plate in front of her.

Jeff sat down next to her with his food. "I'm staying till Tuesday, so I can go to the doctor with you, but I have to leave right after."

Kimi dropped her fork and hugged him and Jeff hugged her close, she was so happy about just little things, all she wanted was him, not his money or who he was, she just loved him, that meant everything in the world to him. "C'mon now, eat."

Kimi kissed him quickly and sat back up and began eating. Jeff watched her with a grin, she was sure putting it away.

They got through eating and Kimi cleaned the dishes up, while Jeff went to go check the oil in her truck and make sure everything was working fine. Kimi smiled, Jeff checked every time he came home making sure her vehicle was safe. Jeff was so sweet these days, she was falling even more in love with him than she was before.

The two spent the day shopping, Jeff hadn't had the chance to shop for the babies yet, they got highchairs, car seats and swings. Jeff picked several more outfits he had to have, even though he knew they had enough, he couldn't resist. "I'm having some mini wrestling shirts made up for them." Jeff said grinning. Kimi smiled as he loaded the stuff in through the front door. "I'll get the highchairs put together tonight, I figure the less we have to do when they get here the better." Jeff said sitting the large boxes in the kitchen.

They got everything situated and Jeff came back downstairs to find Kimi getting her a bottle water. "Kimi..I'm going to meet Becki, I don't want you to be upset..I just want to make sure she is straight and leaves you alone."

Kimi sat the bottle down and walked into Jeff's arms. "I love you and trust you Sakima..I'm not worried."

Jeff kissed her gently. "I wont be gone long, I want you to go lay down and rest for a while, okay?"

Kimi nodded and Jeff watched her go down to the basement, she was probably going to crash on the couch. He sighed, he didn't want to deal with Becki, but he felt like he had to, he was done with her and he was going to make sure she understood that in no uncertain terms.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you so much for the reviews.**

* * *

Jeff got out of his truck and looked around the parking lot. He shook his head, there she was leaning on her car.

Becki ran over hugging him, and trying to kiss him. "Jeff I knew you still loved me."

Jeff pushed her off him. "Get the fuck off me." he snapped.

Becki looked shocked. "Why did you ask to meet me?"

"Because I want to make it clear to you, that I love my wife, its over between us, don't come back to my house." Jeff said turning to get in his truck.

"Bullshit, we spent six years together, how can you just fall out of love with me, and fall in love with someone, you married her because you knocked her up." Becki said putting her hand on his arm.

Jeff shrugged off her hand and turned to look at her. "Becki, I was never in love with you, you were a bad habit, like smoking or crack..I married her because I love her, you better stay away, if you come back around, I'll have a restraining order taken out against you, I don't want my wife upset."

Becki was angry, how could he treat her like this. "Jeff you're in denial, when you get tired of her, I'll be here waiting for you, she's not your type anyway."

Jeff got right in her face. "Listen carefully Becki, we are done, you don't know shit about me and Kimi, stay the fuck away, or you'll regret it."

Becki watched him get in his truck and leave. Jeff was just blinded by the fact he was having a kid, he was that kind of guy, but after the baby got here, he would realize he didn't need his wife, he was loaded, he could get his kid and Becki would be right there waiting to play mommy, she had invested way to much time and effort into Jeff, she wasn't about to hand him over to another woman so easily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff didn't know why he was so worried, Becki was a flake, but she had never been what he would call nuts. He just didn't think she was going to let this go.

Jeff was afraid she was going to start bugging Kimi, or trying to fill her head with bullshit. He had always meant to install a security gate out front, the entire property had a stone wall around it, he liked his privacy. He called the security company on the way home and arranged them to come put up the gate Monday. It would make him feel better to know Kimi was safe.

Jeff knew that Mark was taking off for a couple of months, Jeff had asked him to come stay with Kimi, Mark had agreed, he worried about Kimi as much as Jeff did. That was just a couple of weeks off they just had to figure out a way to tell Kimi, she loved mark, but Jeff knew she was going to think they were treating her like a baby.

Too bad, because with Becki lurking around, he would feel much better with Mark here.

Jeff walked in the house and laid his keys on the small table in the foyer. It was awfully quite, he figured Kimi was still asleep. He checked the basement , when she wasn't there, he went up to their bedroom. He frowned, where was she. He checked the babies room and she wasn't there either.

Jeff walked down the end of the hall, he figured she was in the room she fixed up for herself, she hung out in here sometimes..Jeff didn't bother her when she was in here, he figured it was her space, and he tried not to intrude on her, when she was in here. The door was open, and he stopped watching her.

Kimi was sitting with a picture album in her hands, just staring at it. Jeff could see the tears in her eyes. "Kimi whats wrong?" He asked going across the room and bending down beside her. Kimi looked up startled and slammed the album shut.

"Nothing." She said wiping the trace of tears from her face.

Jeff put his hand over hers. "Kimi, I can see you're upset , Talk to me."

Kimi shook her head and got up, walking over to put the album away in the drawer. Jeff felt like she was closing him out, he wasn't having it. He walked over putting his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Kimi, I love you, you can talk to me about anything."

Kimi sighed and leaned back against him. "Not everything Sakima, I love you very much, but somethings are better to just let go."

The last thing she wanted was to hurt Jeff, telling him, she was thinking about Sin, that she missed him, would hurt him, he would think she didn't love him as much as Sin, although the truth was, she did. Her heart still missed Sin though, she had known him her whole life, he was intricately woven in her history, her culture and who she was as a person, she couldn't just close the book on him and forget him.

"Kimi, I'm your husband, theres nothing that you cant tell me." he said turning her in his arms and kissing her. Kimi returned his sweet kiss, she had no willpower when it came to Jeff and she really didn't want any. Jeff lifted his head to look in her eyes. "Sakima, things are so perfect between us, I want them to stay that way, theres been enough bad feelings between us to last a lifetime."

Jeff frowned, what could be wrong that would cause problems between them? "Kimi, unless you're planning on leaving me, I wont be upset, I want to know why you're upset?"

Kimi laid her head on his chest, was this to be a lesson in trust, could she share what she was feeling with him, without him getting mad or hurt. "I have been thinking about Sin a lot lately, wondering if he would be hurt that I moved on..I miss him." She said tears falling from her eyes again.

Jeff didn't say anything at first, he had done this to her, the way he had acted before, made her scared to open up to him, poor Kimi thought he was going to go off the deep end because she still thought about and missed Sin. "Kimi..its okay to miss him, you don't have to hide that from me, ever baby." He held her in his arms as she cried, rubbing her back.

Kimi was relieved he wasn't upset, things were so good between them that she didn't want to mess things up.

When she had calmed down a little Jeff took her hand and he led her over the the desk, he pulled the album from the drawer and handed it to Kimi. She looked at him confused. "C'mon."

Kimi followed him downstairs to the basement, he pulled her down beside him on the sofa. He took the album from her hand and opened it. He looked at the first page, there were pictures of Kimi and Sin as children. "You sure was cute little thing."

Kimi smiled. Jeff took her hand and asked her about the pictures and she slowly started opening up to him, there was a story behind each picture and he sat and listened as Kimi told him of her life with Sin, from childhood to marriage, about how she met Mark. The two sat close together and Jeff laughed at some of her stories, and held her when she cried over some of the pictures.

Kimi leaned against him her arms around him, she had never loved Jeff more than she loved him at this minute, suddenly all her doubts, even the little ones were gone. "Kimi you don't have to hide away your life with Sin, its a part of you." He said and laid the album on the table.

Kimi lifted her head to look at him. "I love you so much Sakima, you and our babies are everything to me."

Jeff nuzzled her neck. " I love you too Kimi."

He felt so much closer to her, he wanted her to share everything with him. "I bet you're getting hungry?"

Kimi grinned. "Yeah a little, but you know what, tomorrows Halloween, we need costumes, lets go out to eat, and we'll go pick out costumes."

Jeff grinned. "Sounds good..you go change, too cold for shorts out tonight."

Kimi got up and leaned over him kissing him. "Be back in a minute."

Jeff sat there for minute, thinking about how happy he was, Kimi made his life complete. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure things stayed good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff laughed as Kimi showed him the costume she had picked. It was a white angel costume, that had little red devil horns with it. "What about you?"

Jeff grinned and showed her the black cape and the paints he bought. "I'm going for a vampire."

Kimi giggled. "You can bite my neck anytime."

Jeff grabbed her and started nipping at her neck and Kimi squealed with laughter.

Jeff shook his head. "I like biting your neck."

Jeff let go of her and they went to the front and paid for their stuff. They were heading out and Kimi spotted a Baskin Robbins. "I want a banana split."

Jeff grinned. "I don't know, thats falls under the junk category." Kimi stopped and glared at him. I spent all day eating fruit and I ate a whole salad with dinner..I want a banana split."

Jeff tried hard not to laugh. "Well I suppose, you have been good today."

Kimi took his hand dragging him toward the ice cream shop. "Sakima, you're way to bossy."

Jeff just squeezed her hand. "You love me anyway." Kimi grinned. "Yeah I do."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi sat on the big front porch smiling as she passed out candy. Looking at all the sweet little ones reminded her soon, she would have her own children to watch grow, she was eager to have her babies, she just knew things would only be even better when they got here, he and Jeff were going to be the happiest parents in the world.

Jeff made handsome vampire and she laughed as he talked to the kids before they hit the porch, most of the older kids knew who he was and were asking for autographs, which he happily signed. He was very good with children, they seemed to gravitate toward him.

Kimi thought about talking to Gil earlier, he had been so happy they were naming their little girl Ruby , and her parents had loved the names too. They had talked to Matt and he was going to be in town on Wednesday and stay a couple of days. Kimi truly wasn't alone that much, and she was actually very glad, even though she didn't let Jeff know, being pregnant, and knowing the risks involved with having twins, she was glad there was someone here most of the time, she had the same fears Jeff did, she just tried not to show them because she didn't want him worrying.

Kimi smiled at the little princess in front of her. "Here you go honey." She said dropping some candy in her pumpkin. "Happy Halloween." The little girl said before she ran back down the stairs.

Jeff came over and sat down beside her. "You having a good time?"

Kimi leaned over and kissed him. "Yeah, I love kids, I always wanted a houseful."

Jeff smiled. "Thats fine with me, the more the merrier." Jeff looked at the pile of empty candy papers beside Kimi's chair. "Uhh huh, look like someone been a bad girl, you been sneaking candy?"

Kimi looked down and realized she had left the small mountain of candy papers in plain site, she had meant to get rid of them. "Well I was hungry." was all she could think of to say.

"Yeah looks like it." Jeff said looking at the pile of papers. Kimi just shrugged. "I have cravings."

Jeff grinned and bent down to grab the trash. "I got a craving too." He said winking at her. Kimi blushed as he got up to throw the trash away.

They passed out candy to a few stragglers but then as it got later, things died down. Jeff turned off all the glowing ghost and pumpkins and climbed the front steps. "Okay my little angel, time for bed, you look tired." He said as he lifted her from the chair. Kimi wrapped her arms around him. "I need a bedtime snack."

Jeff walked in closing the door. "Sure, you can have some carrot sticks or maybe some celery or something."

Kimi made a face. "Gross, for bedtime, no way..I want some cookies, I got a whole bag of oreo's."

Jeff just carried her up the stairs and set her on their bed. "No way, this late and besides, you ate so much candy, its a wonder you're not bouncing off the walls already."

Kimi pouted. "Fine..I'm going to shower."

Jeff just grinned, it was hard not to give in to her, but every since she got pregnant all she craved was junk.

He heard the doorbell ring and headed back downstairs to the front door. He opened it to find Becki standing there. "What do you want?"

Becki leaned toward him. "You..I came to see if you wanted to go clubbing with me and some friends."

Jeff just looked at her like she was crazy. "Becki get lost, I told you not to come around here."

"Look Jeff, I know you think thats what you want, but you're going to realize I am the woman for you and I'll be right here waiting."

Jeff just shook his head, did she understand English. "Becki, I guess I'm going to have to get a restraining order or some shit, get lost."

Becki just smirked, she was not giving up so easily. Thats when Jeff heard the yelling and not in English either, Kimi was walking toward the door with fire in her eyes, probably cursing in Lakota. When she was beside Jeff she stopped. "Listen you little tart, stay away from Jeff."

Becki just gave Kimi a nasty look. "He loves me."

Kimi laughed. "Yeah, thats funny, last time I checked, I'm the one wearing his wedding ring, not you, He is my husband and its going to stay that way." Kimi said looking like she was ready to slap Becki."

He only married you because you're pregnant." Becki said leaning on the door way.

"He married me because he loved me, you slut, now get a clue and get the hell out of here." Kimi said.

Jeff put his hand on Kimi's arm, he didn't want her getting upset over Becki, he as going to have to do something, to keep Becki away, or there was going to be big trouble.

"I'll have him back..just wait and see..." Before she could finish her sentence or Jeff could interrupt her spew of words, Kimi had pulled back her fist and punched the blond so hard she feel back on the porch

Jeff was shocked and pulled Kimi behind him, he didn't want Becki jumping up and attacking her.

Becki got up and wiped the blood off her lip and stared at both of them. "You'll regret that."

Kimi just laughed. "I'm pregnant and I can kick your ass..stay away from my husband, you have tested my patience."

Jeff glared at Becki. "I'm telling you one more time, stay away, or you'll regret it."

Becki turned and went down the stairs and Jeff shut the door and turned to his wife. He took her hand and looked at it. "Does it hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." She said. Jeff pulled her in his arms. "I'm sorry Kimi, I told her yesterday, not to come around anymore, I don't know what her problem is."

"Its not your fault..But if she thinks I'm going to stand by and let her go after my man, she's crazy." Kimi said laying her head on Jeff's chest.

Jeff held her tighter. "Kimi, I don't want you trying to fight her, you know how difficult carrying twins are, You could lose them if you get hurt, promise you wont do anything like that again." he said his strong hands rubbing her back.

"I promise, I was just so mad."

Jeff took her hand and they started upstairs. "I know, I'm having a security gate put in tomorrow, and Mark is coming to stay with you in two weeks."

Kimi looked at him. "What do you mean stay with me?"

"He's taking some time off, he wont be going back to work until, I take my time off in march." Jeff said.

Kimi stopped right in the hallway. "So another words, you asked him to babysit me."

Jeff sighed and bent down picking his wife up in his arms. "Put me down." She snapped.

Jeff laid her on the bed and pulled off his sweats and climbed in beside her. "I'm not fighting with you Kimi, you need someone here, Mark loves you and wants to be here to help you, its settled."

Kimi rolled away from him. "I'm not a baby."

"Kimi I know that..But you are pregnant, and you need someone here all the time, Mark was taking some time off anyway, to let his knee rest, thats it, no point arguing." Jeff said and wrapped his arms around her.

Kimi turned to face him. "You boss me around to much I don't like it."

Jeff smiled then and kissed her and Kimi responded parting her lips for him ,as his tongue boldly stroked in and out of her mouth. Kimi groaned and pulled Jeff closer.

Jeff lifted his head and kissed her nose. "Kimi I will always do what I think is best for you, sometimes you might agree and sometimes you might not like it, but its not going to change anything, Mark is coming to stay."

Kimi was always a strong willed person even as a child, but she always gravitated toward strong men, Sin, Mark and now Jeff, she could hardly complain, when its the type of man she deep down craved. "Okay." She said finally and snuggled into his arms. Jeff smiled as she settled into sleep. He just hoped Becki had got the hint, he would feel better when Mark was here with her all the time. Mark wouldn't let Becki near her, he knew that. He hated to leave her Tuesday, he knew Matt would be here Wednesday.

With the security gate in, no one could get on the property anyway. Two weeks wasn't that long, then he could work in peace knowing Kimi was fine.


	30. Chapter 30

**thanks so much for the reviews.**

* * *

Kimi sat at the table sipping coffee. "You know, I could have cooked breakfast." 

Jeff smiled. "I know, but I'm not home that much, I like taking care of you." Kimi got up placing a kiss on his lips.

Jeff wrapped his free arm around her and flipped the omelet he was making with the other.

They heard the door bell ring and Kimi started to go answer it and Jeff stopped her. "I'll get it."

Kimi rolled her eyes. "Its just dad, besides their installing that security gate, you worry too much."

Jeff shrugged and went and got the door, she heard Jeff saying hi to his dad and Kimi poued a cup of coffee for Gil and set it on the table.

Gil came in the kitchen and Kimi hugged him. "Hey dad."

"Hey sweetheart, here I brought you something." He pulled out a bag of Dunkin Donuts. "Sour Cream." He said grinning.

Kimi grinned and took the beg. "Thanks dad, I been craving these." Jeff walked in and snatched bag. "Dad, she don't need this junk."

Kimi frowned. "Hey give em back."

Gill reached over and grabbed the bag back from Jeff and handed them to Kimi. "Leave her be, she's pregnant she has cravings."

Jeff put the omelets on plates and handed one to his dad. "She eats to much junk, its not good for her or the babies."

Gil laughed. "Your mama ate those Little Debbie oatmeal pies everyday she was pregnant with you, didn't seem to harm you any, leave her alone."

Jeff just rolled his eyes, she had his dad wrapped it would seem. "Thanks dad." Kimi said inhaling one of the donuts." He threw away my other ones." She accused.

Gil glared at his son. "Don't throw away her donuts."

"Yes dad." Jeff said and gave Kimi a look, she just grinned and got up hiding the rest of her donuts. "Kimi sit down here and eat." Jeff said putting her a plate on the table."

Kimi grinned and sat down beside Jeff. "Yes dear." she said sweetly. Gil laughed, it was obvious the two were happy and loved one another, he was glad to see it, Kimi was a wonderful woman and would be a good wife to Jeff.

Gil was just relieved to see how happy they looked together.

They had a good day with Gil, he insisted on taking Kimi and Jeff shopping , he bought several things for his grandchildren, even though Jeff insisted they didn't need anything else.

Kimi just smiled and shushed him, Gil was thrilled and wanted to do something, and Kimi knew it made him feel good to buy things for the kids, she let him him and just smiled and thanked him. They all went out to dinner and then Gil headed home. He hugged Kimi and told her to call him if she needed him, He hugged Jeff told him again how lucky he was and headed for home.

Jeff spent some time showing Kimi how to work the security gate and having her memorize the code. He told her he wanted her to change it once a week and showed her how. "Sakima, do you think you're worrying about nothing?"

Jeff sighed. "Maybe, I hope so, but I'm not taking any chances with you and the babies."

Kimi hugged him. "You worry to much..I think Becki got the message, she won't come back around."

Jeff nodded. "Hopefully you're right, but we need a security gate anyway, you're here alone a lot."

Kimi nodded, maybe he was right. No point borrowing trouble when things were going so well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day they were at the doctors at ten for Kimi's appointment. Jeff was thrilled to hear the babies heartbeats. She told them everything was fine, the babies were active and growing just fine. "Any questions guys?"

Jeff looked embarrassed. "Well we were kinda wondering, is it safe for us to be having sex?"

Doctor Collins smiled. "As long as Kimi is comfortable, for now its fine, as she gets further along, I'll be checking her at every exam, if she starts to dilate early or her cervix starts thinning, sex will have to stop, we don't want anything starting early labor, but for now its fine."

Kimi grinned. "Great." Jeff turned red and Kimi just grabbed his hand and squeezed. She definitely did not want to go without sex.

Kimi made her appoint for next month and they left. She took Jeff straight to the airport as he had to get right back to work. Kimi walked him to the gate., and Jeff grabbed her in a bear hug. "You go straight home, and be careful, and lay off the junk."

Kimi laughed hugging him back. "Yes dad."

Jeff playfully smacked her butt. "Don't be a smart ass." Kimi just smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you Sakima." Jeff smiled. "I love you too, I'll call you tonight, don't forget, Matt will be home tomorrow."

"Okay, now get before you miss your flight." Kimi said kissing him one more time. Jeff picked his bag up and with one last look at his wife he left. It was getting harder and harder to leave her, he couldn't imagine how hard this would be, when the kids were actually here.

Kimi went home and fixed a salad and a sandwich so she could tell Jeff, that she had ate a decent meal.

The house was to quite with no one here. She called her parents after she ate and chatted with them for a while. She was kind of at a loss as what to do, she was lost without Jeff around now.

Mark called to check on her. "I'm fine really."

"Jeff told me about that skank, you better not try anymore of that fighting little girl, you know how dangerous that is in your condition." Mark lectured.

Kimi sighed as she lay back on the bed. "I know..it wont happen again, I was just pissed, you know how I get."

"It better not, I'll be there in two weeks to stay, till Jeff gets his time off in March, then he wont have to worry so much, that boy is going to get a ulcer, he worries about you all the time."

Kimi frowned. "I don't want him worrying, he needs to concentrate on his matches, he might get hurt."

Mark smiled, those two were so in love. "Kimi he's fine, he knows what he's doing..Now I don't want you going off alone, Matt will be there for a few days and Randy will be in on Friday, to spend the weekend with you."

Kimi sighed, she had no intention of sitting around locked up in the house, but she didn't tell Mark that. "Okay."

Mark laughed. "That was way to easy."

"What I'm just trying to be agreeable." Kimi said trying to sound innocent.

"Yeah right,okay..you just lay low when you're by yourself." Mark warned.

"Yes Mark." Kimi said.

They said goodnight and Kimi got off the phone and turned off the light. There was no way she was letting that little tramp keep her locked up in her home, she wasn't scared of her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi was making her a sandwich when the gate buzzed. She pressed the intercom button to see who it was. "Its your favorite big brother."

"I only have one big brother Matt." Kimi said laughing.

She punched in the code for the gate. "Don't let Randy hear you say that, he'll cry." Matt said laughing.

A few minutes later Matt walked in frowning."You know you had the front door unlocked."

Kimi gave him a hug. "I just forgot when I got the mail earlier."

Matt gave her a look. "Don't forget again, Jeff wouldn't be too happy about that."

"I wont, want some lunch?"

Matt grinned. "Sure I'm always hungry." Kimi smiled and fixed him a huge sandwich and handed him some chips. "I'll fix us a decent meal tonight."

Matt shook his head. "No way, I'm taking you out, you should be resting, not cooking."

Kimi sat down and shook her head. "You guys are way to over protective, I'm fine."

Matt grinned. "Hey thats my niece and nephew in there, just want to make sure your taking care of yourself."

Kimi just smiled and figured there was no point arguing with any of the guys, they were a bunch of cavemen.

"Matt, tell me something?"

Matt grabbed the chips and opened them piling some on his plate. "Sure."

"Jeff and Becki, how long exactly were they together?"

Matt wondered why she would want to know, but he guessed she was just curious. "Six years on and off, Becki would cheat, they would break up, separate a couple of months and then Jeff would take her back."

"Did he love her?" Kimi asked.

Matt sighed. "I don't know, I don't think he did, Jeff like being in a relationship, he was never into the whole casual sex, sleeping with ring rats, he liked having somebody to come home too, Becki was just there and he got used to her, I do think he cared for her, but love, I don't know."

Kimi pondered that, was Becki still in love with Jeff, she knew that if she was , she might cause a whole lot of problems. Kimi just hoped she had seen the last of her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt had to leave Friday, Randy was supposed to get in late Friday night, Matt insisted he didn't want her driving him to the airport, so she locked up after he left that morning, she was bored out of her mind, so after spending a couple of hours cleaning, she decided to drive over to a local dig, it was a hours drive, but she had been wanting to check it out, and he knew the Professor in charge, he would give her a look around, Kimi felt like her brain was drying up, and she needed some kind of metal stimulation. She grabbed her keys and locked the door and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi smiled at her old friend as he showed her some of the artifacts they had recovered. "This is amazing Tim, this predates anything found in this area before."

Tim smiled and nodded. "I'm beyond excited, this predates any natives found in this area before, what were probably looking at is one of the earliest known settlers to these parts."

Kimi looked at the tall blond, his enthusiasm was contagious. "I wish I could work with you here."

Tim smiled and offered her a seat in the small makeshift shelter. "You have more important things to worry about, like those babies you're carrying, but after you have them, you know you have a place on my team anytime."

Kimi nodded. She would love to go back to work, but for the time being, at least while the children were small they would need her, especially with Jeff being on the road all the time.

The problem was she loved the work she did, she missed it, she was eager to get back to work, but she couldn't just take off and leave her children. "Maybe, we'll see."

She put the whole thing out of her mind and perked up as Tim started showing her more artifacts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after dark as Kimi pulled up to the gate and opened it. She drove to the other side and punched in the code and watched as it swung shut. She had given Randy the code since he was getting in late. She drove up to the house and parked in the garage and walked up and went in the house. She decided to fix her some soup for dinner and pulled out a containers of soup Gil had left for her.

Kimi put it on the stove to heat and dialed Jeff's number. "Hey baby."

Kimi smiled. "Hey Sakima, you busy right now?"

"Never to busy for you, what are you doing?"

Kimi smiled. "Heating up some soup for dinner, like a good girl."

"Well I'll have to give you a treat when I come home for being so good." Jeff said teasing her.

"Donuts?"

Jeff laughed. "No." Kimi laughed. "Not donuts, I was thinking of something a little more personal, like me, and you naked..."

Kimi grabbed the soup off the burner. "Well..I guess thats fine , I rather have you naked, than donuts any day."

Jeff smiled. " I miss you."

"I miss you too, when will you be home again?" Kimi asked, then frowned. "I'm sorry..I know you got work on your mind, I'm not trying to bug you." Feeling remorseful for pestering him.

"Hey little girl, you're not bugging me okay...its makes me feel good, that you're eager for me to be home. I'll be home next Thursday, for a couple of days."

"Good..I miss you, the babies miss you too, they like your voice I can tell they always kick up a storm when you talk to them." Kimi said rubbing her hand over her growing belly.

"Put the phone to you belly." he said.

Kimi laughed and did as he said. Kimi couldn't help but grin as he talked to the babies. Kimi lifted the phone back to her ear. "What did you tell them?"

"That they have the most beautiful mother in the world and how lucky the three of are to have you."

Kimi felt tears blur her eyes, she loved him so much. "You know we both dorks sitting her talking to my belly."

Jeff laughed. "yeah so what..I want you to eat, okay..call me tomorrow."

"I will Sakima..I love you."

"I love you too Kimi."

Kimi laid her phone down and sat down and ate the soup, even though she would much rather have a banana split. When she got done she washed her bowl and set it in the drain.

Kimi looked at the time, it was only a hour or so before Randy would be here, she made some decaf coffee and decided to wait up for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi got up from the couch after Randy called her, he was on his way from the airport, she decied to wait in the porch for him, it was pretty mild out tonight, and she just pulled a light sweater on over her t-shirt. Kimi stepped outside the door and sat down on the porch swing, enjoying the cool night air.

"Well Hello Kimi."

Kimi looked up and rolled her eyes. "How did you get in the gate?"

Becki smirked. "I'm pretty flexible, I climbed the wall, just ask Jeff."

Kimi stared at the girl. "Look, accept you cant have him and move on."

Becki stepped further on the porch. "I just want Jeff's number, thats it, besides does he know you're running around on him, I seen you hugging that good looking blond fellow today."

Kimi stood up, she had about enough of this tramps shit. "You were following me, what kind of nut are you?'

Becki just laughed. "I'm not crazy, like I said I'll be sure to let Jeff know what a little whore you are."

Kimi was letting her temper get the best of her, thats all she needed was this bitch getting Jeff to being suspicious of her again. "You stay away from Jeff, or I'll kick your ass." Kimi snapped.

Becki laughed. "You wont be doing any ass kicking for now, you need to accept the fact, that Jeff is going to be mine again."

Just then car lights flashed in the driveway, Kimi took advantage of Becki turning her head and started toward her, she was going to punch that bitches head in. Kimi was right up on her, but Becki saw her and moved back, Kimi being caught up in the momentum , about the shove Becki from the porch, fell forward tumbling down the steps. Kimi yelled as she fell, trying to catch her self with her hands to keep from landing on her stomach, she fell hard on her side. Becki was shocked and just stood there. "What the fuck happened?" Randy asked running up. He frowned when he recognized Becki. He bent down beside Kimi taking her hand. "Kimi are you okay?"

Kimi looked up at him clutching her belly. "No...Call my doctor." She gasped out.


	31. Chapter 31

**You guys are awesome..Thanks for the great reviews! **

* * *

Randy paced in the waiting room of the hospital, he caught movement out of the corner of his eyes and stopped. "Sit the fuck down."

Becki started crying again. "I didn't mean for that to happen, you have to believe me."

Randy had dragged her along because he had called the police, they were just taking there sweet time showing up, he had called Jeff too and he was on his way.

He felt so sorry for Jeff, the guy was tore up and angry at the same time. Kimi had been back there with her doctor for a hour and so far no word.

"You were stalking her, you climbed over the damn fence, what did you expect to happen?"

Becki just bawled louder and buried her face in her hands. Randy just rolled his eyes and flipped open his phone that was ringing. "Have you heard anything?"

"No Jeff, shes still back there, and I'm still waiting for the police to show up." Randy said looking at Becki.

Jeff cursed. "I want that bitch locked up."

"I know, me too, how soon are you going to be here?" Randy asked.

"Two more hours..I wish I could get there faster, but I manged to get on this flight, I'm lucky they had a cancellation or I would have had to drove." He said.

"I'll call you as soon as I know anything." Randy said

Randy got off the phone as the police came through the door. Randy walked over and explained what had happened.

One officer looked at him. "Well you are going to press charges against her for trespassing?"

Randy nodded. "Yes definitely..we want a restraining order taken out against her, she's been following her too." Randy explained that Becki was ex girlfriend that was having trouble letting go of Jeff, when the cops found realized he was talking about Jeff Hardy, a local celebrity, they seemed to take it more seriously.

Becki cried as they handcuffed her, but Randy was unmoved. He had no sympathy for her. The police told Randy that Jeff needed to contact them as soon as possible. Randy nodded as they left , he was glad Becki was out of his face.

Randy was still pacing when Dr. Collins came out. "Is she okay?"

Doctors Collins nodded. "She is fine, she was having some cramping, we were worried about, but she took a hard spill, thats not all that unusual. Theres no dilation or thinning of her cervix, the babies heart beats are fine, normal. We're keeping her here for the time being to keep an eye on her, just to be on the safe side, her blood pressure is up a bit, but thats because she is so upset. Maybe you can go in and talk to her, calm her down a bit."

Randy nodded. "Her husband should be here soon." Doctor Collins nodded. "Good, she seems really upset about him being worried, when he gets here, tell him to be very calm when he talks to her, I don't want her upset and her blood pressure shooting up."

Randy told the doctor he would talk to Jeff and followed her back to Kimi's room. Randy breathed a sigh of relief, besides looking scared to death, she appeared to be okay, although they had some kind of contraption strapped to her belly. Randy walked over and bent kissing her cheek. "You okay Kimi?"

"Yes..I think so, just scared out of my mind, I cant believe I did something so stupid, I could have lost my babies." She said her eyes tearing up.

"Hey now, stop that, you're fine, the babies are fine, okay, Jeff will be here in a little while." He said taking her hand.

Kimi did start crying then. "I'm interrupting his job, he's going to be mad cause I put the babies in danger, by losing my temper."

"Kimi, you're more important than anything to Jeff, including his job, and he's not going to be mad at you, Becki is in jail and we're going to make sure she don't bother you anymore." Randy said sitting down beside her.

Kimi nodded and he noticed her eyes were getting heavy. "What is this contraption he asked of the monitor?"

"It's a fetal monitor, it makes sure the babies heartbeat is normal."

Randy smiled. "Is that what that sound is?"

Kimi grinned. "Yeah, its the most beautiful sound in the world to me right now."

Randy kept her hand in his. "Get some sleep,I'll stay here till you go to sleep."

"Thanks Randy." She murmured sleepily already drifting off.

Randy didn't leave till he was sure she was asleep, then he went out in the hallway to call Jeff, but he got his voice mail, he left a message telling him that Kimi was okay and what the doctor had said.

He sighed and sat down to wait, he just hoped Jeff wasn't upset with Kimi, the way he seen it, this was all Becki's fault.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff rushed up to the fifth floor waiting room and stopped when he seen Randy. "I got your voice mail, you sure she's okay?"

Randy nodded. "I'm sure the doc will talk to you, but yeah she's fine, just scared the hell outta her, Becki is in jail, tomorrow, you need to contact the police."

Jeff frowned he wanted to kill Becki right now, he would make sure a restraining order was taken out against her. "Can I see her?" Just then Doctor Collins walked out. "Mr. Hardy, Glad to see you."

Jeff nodded. "Is she really okay?"

"Yes, she took a hard fall, but she is fine, she had a few cramps, but thats pretty normal, falling in her condition, but she's not bleeding, no dilation..I wanted to keep her for a few days, but she's doing well, I might let her leave tomorrow."

Jeff breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I see her?"

The Doctor smiled. "Yes, she's sleeping but go on in, I'm sure she will be thrilled to see you when she wakes up, just keep her calm, her blood pressure has been a little high and she is very worried about you being upset."

"Don't worry, the last thing I want to do is upset her."

Jeff turned to Randy and handed him his house keys. "Go on to the house and get some rest Randy, and Thanks." He said grabbing Randy's hand. Randy slapped him on the back. "No problem Jeff."

"Did you talk to Mark?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, he's worried sick, can you call him for me, let him know Kimi is okay?"

Randy nodded and told Jeff he would see him in the morning.

Jeff walked down the hallway into Kimi's room, and he felt relief settle over him, she was really okay. The lights had been turned down and she seemed to be resting peacefully. He sat down in the chair beside her bed and just listened to her breathe and the steady strong heartbeats of his children. He thanked God she was okay, he should never have left her alone. Jeff gently took her hand bending to kiss it. His job was nothing, all that mattered was Kimi. He laid his head on the bed beside her hand , his free hand laying on her belly, he smiled as his children kicked at his hand. "Its alright, you're mama is fine." He whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi woke in the middle of the night and realized Jeff was beside her, her brown eyes met his green ones and Jeff bent and brushed his lips to hers. "You okay Kimi?"

She nodded. "You mad at me?"

Jeff frowned. "No, baby, why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I lost my temper with Becki, I tried to push her thats why I fell." She said biting her lip.

Jeff sat down on the edge of the bed and took both her hands in his. "This is not your fault, this is Becki's fault for coming there and trying to work you up, filling your head with bullshit, it wont happen again, I'm staying until Mark gets his time off..I'm going to police station tomorrow to make sure she has a restraining order against you, if I have to , I'll go ahead and take you to your parents, whatever I have to do, to protect you, I don't want you worrying or upset."

"Sakima..I don't want to interfere in your career, you cant just take time off whenever you want."

Jeff shook his head. "Hush now, I don't want you worrying about that, Vince understands you're my first priority and where else would I be right now?"

"But Sakima..." She started, but Jeff bent and kissed her silencing her protests. Kimi sighed at the sweet kiss and Jeff pulled back looking at her. "No worrying about anything, thats a direct order little girl."

Kimi smiled. "Yes sir."

Jeff smiled. "Thats better..Now I bet you're starving, I'll go round you up something to eat, Okay?"

Kimi nodded, it might be four in the morning, but she was starving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy showed up around seven and he smiled to find Jeff laying beside Kimi in her bed. "I don't think thats allowed, you two." He teased.

They both grinned and Jeff got up. "I need you to stay with Kimi."

Randy nodded and took a seat in the chair beside her bed. "My pleasure." He said winking at Kimi.  
Jeff bent pressing quick kiss to her lips. "I'll be back soon."

Randy looked at her worried face as Jeff left the room. "Stop worrying, everything is going to be fine."

Kimi looked at Randy. "I really hope so." She said. Her life with Jeff was perfect now, and Becki was managing to screw it up, she just wanted things to go back to the way they were before Becki started bugging them.

Jeff walked in the police station as asked to talk to sergeant Jackson, that was the name Randy had gave him.

He was showed to the sergeants office and he shook the mans hand and sat down. "Mr. Hardy, you can prosecute her for trespassing since she jumped the gate, and we already filed the paperwork of the restraining order, if she violates it, just have your wife call us and we will lock her up."

"How long will she get for trespassing?" Jeff asked.

"Most likely probation."

Jeff was upset, that meant she would be back out harassing them.

"Look she going to plead guilty, she wont be sentenced for another week, we'll keep her locked up till then..I think this has really scared her..I don't think she'll bother you again, but if she does just call us, I need you to sign this paper for the restraining order."

Jeff signed the papers and pushed them back across the desk. "I would like to see her."

The sergeant nodded and Jeff followed him, he was going to try and make this bitch understand to stay away from Kimi.

Jeff was lead into a room with a table, Becki was sitting there looking like she had cried all night. Jeff sat down wanting to reach across and choke her.

"Jeff I'm so sorry, I just really thought you loved me, that we could have another chance."

"Becki I tried to tell you and I'm telling you again, I love Kimi, if you come near her or me or my home, you'll regret it...I hope you get my meaning, if anything happened to Kimi, I don't know what I would do." he said clenching his fist.

Becki got his meaning all right, she realized that Jeff didn't give a shit about her, it finally sunk in. "I wont bother you again Jeff..I really didn't mean for her to get hurt, but You're going to believe what you want."

Jeff stood up to leave. "One thing Jeff, why don't you ask your precious wife where she was yesterday, I followed her and she was hanging all over some other guy, maybe you need to find out if she loves you as much as you love her."

Jeff turned to stare at her. "Stay the fuck away Becki, or I'll make you one very sorry person." He snapped and left.

Becki laid her head on the table, she had finally realized she had lost him, Jeff didn't give a shit about her, she could see it in his eyes. Becki sighed, time to move on to new things, she had wasted six years of her life for nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff replayed Becki's words all the way back to the hospital. He shook his head, he wasn't going to fall into this trap again, he knew Kimi loved him, she had proved it in so many ways.

Jeff was not even going to ask her where she was at, Kimi loved him, she would never cheat on him, she loved their babies, she was committed to him, Becki was just trying to push his buttons.

Jeff walked into the room and Kimi's face lit up with a smile. "Guess what I get to go home, in a little while. Doctor Collins said I'm fine, she just wants me to stay in bed at home for the rest of the day."

Jeff smiled and bent to hug her. "Thats great."

Randy stood. "I'll go back to the house, do you need me to get anything for you two?"

Kimi shook her head. "Thanks Randy."

Randy bent and hugged her. "You're welcome and Mark said for you to call him when you get home."

Kimi nodded. "I will."

Jeff sat down on the side of the bed. "So when can we spring you?"

"Shes doing the paper work now, as soon as she gets done." Kimi said. "I need to get dressed."

Jeff jumped up and grabbed her clothes, he made her sit on the side of the bed and he helped her get dressed. Kimi hugged him when he was done. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Kimi, thats what I'm here for, to take care of you." He said sitting down beside her.

"I hope she hurries, up I'm ready to go home." Kimi said swinging her legs. Jeff grinned, he was so happy to hear her calling the house her home, Kimi was adjusting to being married and already thought of the house as their home, things were better than he ever expected them to be.

Kimi looked at Jeff. "I should have never left the house yesterday, that bitch followed me."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah she told me..I asked to see her this morning..I have a feeling she wont be bothering us no more, but if she does, I have a restraining order on her, besides you wont be alone anymore."

Kimi looked down at her hands clenched in her lap. "Sakima..I went to that dig there doing in the next county yesterday, I was really wanting to see some of the artifacts they found ,and a old friend of mine and Sin's, a professor we knew, is in charge."

Jeff looked at her and frowned, she was too tense. "Kimi whats wrong? I know you're probably dieing of boredom, you should be able to get out and do things you enjoy, I'm not mad if thats what you think."

Kimi still didn't look up. "It's not that, Tim is a old friend, a colleague, well I hugged him when I seen him, and Becki threatened to tell you that I was seeing someone behind your back, I just don't want you to be thinking stuff like that, I love you, I would never look at another man like that."

Jeff pulled her in his arms. "Becki tried that crap and it didn't work Kimi, I know you love me, I love you, I trust you, I screwed up before letting my jealousy get out of control, it wont happen again, okay, I don't want you worrying about that anymore, okay?"

She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "Okay."

"Don't you dare cry baby, there are nothing but good times ahead for us." Jeff said kissing her lips.

Kimi nodded, she hoped Jeff was right. Her and Jeff had been through so much together, she just wanted things to be peaceful for a change.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got home late in the afternoon and Jeff insisted on carrying her straight up to the bedroom. Kimi protested her, but it didn't do her any good.

Jeff laid her on the bed and went and ran her a hot bath. "Okay, you sit in here and relax, and I'm going to fix you some dinner." He said as he undressed her and carried her in the bathroom.

"Sakima..I'm not a baby." She pouted as he sat her in the bubble bath.

He just smiled. "Don't argue, I'm going to spoil you rotten while I'm home." Kimi couldn't help but smile. "Does that mean I get all the Dunkin Donuts I want." She teased.

"Think again brat, I'm going to fix you good home cooked food, no junk." He said standing.

Kimi pretended to pout, but really she felt so safe and loved by Jeff, she was bursting with happiness.

"I'll be back in a little while..I'm going to get dinner started." Jeff said.

Kimi smiled and lay back closing her eyes. The water felt wonderful and she was completely relaxed.

She felt bad about Jeff having to take time off work, but she was secretly thrilled to have him here, she hated being away from him, when he left each time, it was like he was taking a piece of her heart. She sighed and sank deeper in the water, the next week was going to be wonderful.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff and Randy were in the kitchen and Randy watched as Jeff started dinner. "How is she?"

Jeff marinated three steaks and started chopping a salad. "Good I think, she seems to be feeling a lot better, I'm staying home until Mark gets here..so I got a week to spend with her, it will be a while before I get anymore time off..I still haven't told her I'm not going to be here for Thanksgiving..shes making all these plans for our first Christmas, I haven't had the heart to tell her we'll be in Iraq for two weeks..i just don't want to do anything to upset her right now."

Randy took a drink of his bottle of water. "The sooner you tell her the better..I mean I'm sure she'll understand, you have to work."

"I hope so..the last things she needs is to get upset again." Jeff said worried that she was going to be mad, not that he would blame her, but he really didn't have any choice in the matter, hopefully she would understand that.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you so much for the reviews.**

* * *

Kimi got up and smiled, Jeff was still sleeping, having him home this week had been a real treat. Jeff had spoiled her to death, he wouldn't let her do anything.

Kimi bent and kissed his cheek.

She knew he was going to Becki's sentencing hearing today, she wished he wouldn't but he said he wanted to know exactly what was going on, and see if she got anything besides probation.

Kimi just wanted to forget all about Becki, she just hoped that they wouldn't have to worry about her anymore.

Randy had went back to work a few days ago so it was just her and Jeff. Mark would be here to stay tomorrow and then Jeff would have to go back to work.

Kimi pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and slipped quietly from the room, she was going to fix Jeff breakfast before he woke up and insisted in doing it himself.

Jeff wondered in the kitchen a while later frowning. "Little girl, what do you think you're doing?"

Kimi turned smiling at him. "Fixing my handsome husband breakfast."

Jeff walked over pulling her in his arms. "Baby, I want you resting, not waiting on me."

Kimi just grinned and kissed him. "Sit down..its ready."

Jeff sighed, she was stubborn. Kimi set down a plate of blueberry pancakes and sausage and fruit. "See no donuts." She said laughing.

Jeff laughed and pulled her down on his lap. "Good girl."

Kimi just grinned and they sat there feeding each other. "Sakima, I was talking to Doctor Collins, she don't want me traveling after March, I'm going to have to go ahead to Pine Ridge in February, but I'm sure my mom will come down to stay with me, if Mark cant, I'll ask him tomorrow."

Jeff stopped eating and looked at her. "Kimi, can I ask you something, I don't want you to get mad."

Kimi frowned and her fingers twirled his blond locks between her fingers. "Sure Sakima, you can ask me anything, I wont get mad."

Jeff set his fork down and wrapped his arms around Kimi one hand splayed over her belly. "We been getting along so good, I was hoping..well what I mean is..I thought you felt like this is your home now."

"Sakima, of course I do..its not that." She said kissing him.

Jeff returned the slow kiss, theirs tongues tangling, he wanted her so bad, but after the fall, they were both a little nervous about having sex, Jeff didn't want to take any chances.

Jeff pulled back. "Then why do you still want to go to Pine Ridge..I mean is it because of Becki, do you just want to get way from her."

Kimi shook her head. "Sakima, when you look at me, you see Kimi Hardy, your wife, but for me..I'm Sioux first, thats who I am, The black Hills are holy to me, sacred..I want my children born there..I'm not sure if I can make you understand, My people, my culture is important to me, I want my children to speak and sing in Sioux..I want them to know the black hills, where they come from..This is our home, their home, but I will raise them to know their heritage just as I do."

Jeff leaned back and sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. "I cant lie and say I understand the way you feel, but I respect your wishes..I do want to learn more about you about your culture, the way you feel, if we're going to raise children together, I guess us staying in Pine Ridge together is a good idea, I want to know everything about you Kimi."

Kimi hugged him. "So you're not mad?"

Jeff kissed her cheek. "No, I was just kinda worried that maybe you didn't want to be here."

"Sakima, now who's being silly..the only place I want to be is with you, here or in Pine Ridge, as long as you're with me and the kids..I'll be happy."

Jeff pulled back looking at her. "Don't the black hills belong to the government?"

Kimi's smile quickly turned to a frown. "According to them, they stole the black hills from us, when they thought the black hills were filled with gold, but their so kind to let us hold ceremonies , they have turned it into a tourist attraction."

"But I thought in the eighties, the government ruled it had been stolen, and made restitution to your people."

Kimi laughed, but there was no humor in it. "You're talking about when we sued the government for the return of the black hills, the supreme court found the land had been stolen from us, however instead of returning the black hills to us, the awarded the Sioux nation one hundred and six million dollars."

Jeff whistled. "Thats a lot of money.'

"We did not take the money, we never agreed to sale the land, we would not sale sacred lands..the money is still in the bank collecting interest, last time I checked, it comes to somewhere around seven hundred and fifty million dollars." Kimi said the anger apparent in her voice.

"You mean to tell me that money is just sitting there, and no one will touch it, I know enough to know the poverty the Lakota people live in, some of those reservations are poverty ridden." Jeff said.

Kimi nodded. "Thats why I volunteer so much and do what I can to help my people, but we will never touch the money, we never agreed to sale our land."

Jeff could understand to a certain extinct her people not wanting to take the money for land they never agreed to sale, but the money could be used for so much good for her people. 

"You don't understand, do you?" Kimi asked.

"Yes in theory I do, it just seems a waste when the money could help improve the lives of so many people."

Kimi sighed. "Our honor, is not a theory to us, we live and die by it, we will never touch the money."

Jeff nodded, maybe he couldn't fully understand, because he wasn't a Native American, but he understood her passion and her honor, her peoples honer, so much had been taken away from them, maybe honor is all they had, that the government couldn't take from them. "Do you know how much I respect you Kimi, I love you very much, but I like you even more." he said kissing her lightly.

Kimi smiled and hugged him. "I love you too Sakima, and I happen to like you, you're perfect."

Jeff started laughing. "I'm hardly perfect."

"To me, you are..I only see perfection when I look at you."

Jeff was touched by her words, he was lucky Kimi had come to care for him again, he would never screw up again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff left the house and drove into to town for Becki's sentencing hearing. He sat in the back of the courtroom seething, because she just got a years probation. Kimi could have lost the babies because of her, and she just gets a slap on the wrist.

Jeff got up and stormed out after the sentencing. Sergent Jackson stopped him. "Mr. Hardy..I don't think you have anything to worried about, we're transferring her probation back to her home town of Pleasant Garden, so she's leaving town."

Jeff breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, I'll rest easier knowing she not living here."

The Sergent nodded. "Let your wife know if she needs us or has a problem, don't hesitate to call."

Jeff shook his hand and left the courthouse, he hoped he had seen the last of Becki.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi looked up when Jeff came in. "Everything okay?"

Jeff nodded and sat down beside her at the kitchen table. "Yeah, she got probation for a year, but she moving back to Pleasant Garden, so I think we've seen the last of her."

"Good." Kimi said getting up to sit the mixing bowl on the counter.

"What are you making?"

Kimi poured the batter in a pan. "I'm making you a cake."

"What kind?" Jeff asked getting and and dipping his finger in the batter.

"Dark Chocolate, your favorite." Kimi said popping his hand. "You sure you're up to cooking." He asked.

"Yes I am so stop you're worrying, its our last night together, I don't want you fretting over me all evening." Kimi said putting the cake in the oven.

"Okay..Okay..sorry..I cant help but worry." He said putting his arms around her kissing her neck.

"You know." She said laying her head back on his chest. " We could call Doctor Collins and ask her if its okay to have sex, I feel fine."

"I don't think we should, you had a close call, I think we should wait, just to be on the safe side." Jeff said while still nuzzling her neck.

Kimi sighed. "Than stop doing that, you're making me nuts."

Jeff grinned and turned her in his arms and kissed her on the nose. "Sorry, you make me crazy to baby."

Kimi wrapped her arms around him and leaned against him, she didn't even want to think about tomorrow, she didn't want him to go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi snuggled closer in Jeff's arms as they lay in bed watching a movie. Jeff rubbed her belly and grinned when the babies started kicking. "Looks like they know their old man already." Jeff joked.

"Of course they do." Kimi said laying her hand over his.

"I cant wait till they get here..I'm so excited, its going to be so much fun." Jeff said.

"Yeah I know, time seems to be passing so slow, I just want them to be here, just think next year at this time, well be getting ready for their first Thanksgiving and� Christmas."

Jeff nodded, but that reminded him, that he had to tell her about this year, that he wasn't going to be home, hell he probably wouldn't even be here next year for the kids first holiday.

Jeff held her in his arms trying to think of a way to broach the subject, but the last thing he wanted to do was upset her.

He looked down and realized she had drifted off to sleep. Jeff turned off the TV. He would think of a way to tell her and soon, Thanksgiving was just a couple of weeks away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark got in early the next day surprising Kimi while she was making Coffee. When she opened the door and found Mark standing there she shrieked and hugged him. Mark smiled. "Kimi girl, you had me worried sick."

Kimi looked up at him. "I know, I was stupid and lost my temper, but thats all behind us."

Mark closed the door and followed her in the kitchen. "Yeah I know Jeff called and let me know what was going on."

Kimi poured them both a coffee and sat down next to Mark. "I just want to put it behind me and forget about it."

Mark nodded. "Thats the best thing, so how are you feeling?"

"Good, really I'm fine."

"I'm going to make sure you stay that way...you'll be sick of me by the time March rolls around." He said grinning.

"No way." She said hugging him. "I could never get sick of you."

Mark just laughed. "We'll see."

"Maki and Papa, and Gil are all going to be here for thanksgiving, I'm so excited it will be me and Sakima's first holiday together."

Mark listened to Kimi go on about what she was going to fix for Thanksgiving dinner, and how she needed to start getting ready for Christmas, he didn't say a word, hadn't Jeff told her he had to work. One thing was for sure he better tell her soon.

Jeff walked in a while later. "Hey Mark."

"Hey Jeff, hows it going?" Mark asked.

"Great..how are you doing?"

Mark smiled. "Just fine, I'm going to have me a nice vacation and try to keep this girl of yours in line,I'm sure I'll have my hands full."

Jeff laughed. "That you will." Kimi turned form the stove looking at the two men. "I'm not any trouble, you two."

Jeff walked over kissing her. "You're the kind of trouble I like."

Kimi kissed him back and smiled. I'll show you trouble Sakima, you keep talking junk about me."

Mark watched with a smile, the two were so much in love, he could see that, hell anybody could see that.

Kimi put plates of biscuits and gravy in front of them. "Eat up."

"Thanks." They both said and dug in. Kimi fixed her a plate and sat down with the men.

"Mark I want you to drop me off at the airport if you don't mind." Jeff said.

Kimi looked up from her food. "I'll take you."

"No, I'll just have Mark take me, Okay, you get some rest." Jeff said.

Kimi knew he didn't want her seeing him off, afraid she would get upset. "Well okay I guess."

Jeff grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I love you."

Kimi smiled. "I love you too Sakima."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi stood at the front door as Mark walked out to the truck. Jeff sat his bag down for a minute and wrapped Kimi in his arms. "Now be good, don't eat to much junk."

Kimi buried her face in his chest and she nodded. Jeff ran his fingers through her long hair. "I'll call you every night honey, okay?"

"I love you." Kimi said still clinging to him. "I love you too baby..I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

Kimi nodded and let him go. Jeff picked up his bag and bent kissing her. "Bye." Then he bent kissing her belly. "Bye Ruby, bye Will, take care of your mama."

Kimi smiled and kissed him again quickly.

Kimi waved as he walked down the steps. Kimi watched till the truck drove out of site and she shut the door.

She sighed, it wouldn't be long till he was back home, Thanksgiving was a couple of weeks away.

Mark looked at Jeff. "You going to tell that girl, you're not going to be home for the holidays?"

Jeff looked out the window. "I just don't know how, she's so excited and then when she fell, I was so worried..I didn't want to do anything to upset her."

"Well Jeff, you should have told her, now you're going to have to tell her over the phone." Mark said frowning.

"I know..think maybe you could tell her?" Jeff asked hopefully.

Huhhh uhh..no way boy, just get that out of your head, she's your wife, you tell her." mark said shaking his head.

Jeff sighed. "okay okay..I'll figure out something."

"Well figure it out fast, the longer you wait, the worse its going to be." Mark said.

Jeff knew he was right. H had to tell her, what would she think, if he just didn't show up for Thanksgiving, she would kill him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark smiled as Kimi showed him what she was working on for one of Jeff's Christmas present. She was making a family quilt for him and her. "See Gil gave me Jeff's old baby blanket and several of his baby outfits, I used my baby blanket and some of my baby clothes, I used one of Gil's old sweaters and a dress of his moms, and a piece out of Maki and papa's family blanket."

Kimi its beautiful." He looked at how she had made squares out of the clothes and quilted it into a blanket. "Then when the kids get older..I will add something from them, their first outfits or something, then eventually when we have grandchildren, add something of theirs." Kimi said smiling.

"Kimi he will love it. So another words, over the years as you have more kids and grandkids you keep adding to it."

Kimi nodded. "Yeah, just like a family, it gets bigger and bigger thats why its called a family quilt."

Mark smiled at Kimi's excitement, but inside he was worried. Being married to a wrestler, who was on the road most of the time, wasn't easy. He had a failed marriage under his belt, himself, he knew the toil it could take on a wife left at home alone all the time, yeah he knew a few people who made it work, but they were few and far between. 

He just hoped Kimi and Jeff loved each other enough to make it work.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you so much for your awesome reviews..I must say I was upset to hear Jeff was suspended** **and that he lost his house in a fire. At any rate..I continue to support him as a fan no matter what.**

* * *

"According to this book, you need at least five servings of fruits a day, and plus you're pregnant, so you probably need more." Mark said as he threw mounds of fruit in the grocer cart.

Kimi rolled her eyes and she put stuff in the cart for Thanksgiving dinner, which was less than a week away. "If I eat all that I will explode."

"Naw, its says here right in this book, it tell all about nutrition, you need more vegetables too." He said throwing in two bags of carrots. mark continued to look through the book as he pushed the cart.

"Mark I cant eat all those carrots." She said stamping her foot at him.

Mark grinned at her, she was as cute as a button in her maternity dress. "You're just so damn cute."

Kimi rolled her eyes and stomped off, he was making her crazy.

Kimi went to pick out a turkey and a ham, and her phone started ringing. "Hello." She said trying to figure how large a turkey she would need. "Hey Kimi."

"Papa, hey..I'm doing my shopping for Thanksgiving." Kimi said smiling, she was looking forward to having her whole family together.

"Honey thats why I called, me and Maki, are not going to be able to come home, I'm sorry Kimi." Chayton said.

Kimi knew something must be wrong. "Whats happened Papa?" 

"The orphanage in Standing Rock burned down, thank the great spirit they got out all the children, but they are trying to find places to put them, till they rebuild, you know thats going to be a while, Maki and I took five of the children, but I think its to much with what they been through to expect them to travel right now."

Kimi nodded. "Of course papa."

Kimi realized the problem on reservations, Native children were no longer allowed to be fostered out to white homes, there was so much poverty on the reservations, that there were not enough families who could afford to adopt more children, orphanages were all over the reservations, she saw the inherent problem in this, these children needed homes, but there were too few Native homes for them to go too.

"Kimi you're not upset are you?" Chayton asked. 

"No no, Papa I was just thinking about those poor children...I'll call you and Maki back when I get home."

"Okay, love you little girl."

Kimi smiled. "Love you too papa."

Mark came up behind rolling the cart. Kimi turned to him. "Papa just called, they cant make it for Thanksgiving."

"I'm sorry Kimi, are they all right?" Kimi explained to him what had happened at the Standing Rock reservation. "Thats awful, those poor kids,"

Kimi nodded as she put a smaller Turkey and ham in the cart. "Yeah, I wish I could go there and help rebuild the orphanage , those poor kids, some of them end up there permanently, thats the only home they have."

Mark followed her to the dairy department. "I'll send a donation, I would be there in a second to help, if I could,"

Kimi smiled and reached up kissing his check. "I know you would Mark."

Kimi sighed, she would miss Maki and Papa, but what they were doing was important and she understood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark stood watching Kimi. He was cooking tonight, she had finally agreed, they would take turns, of course she wanted to cook every night at first, but Mark had put his foot down, so she agreed they would share cooking duties.

She was on the phone with her mother and she look worried, he didn't like seeing her stressed. 

Kimi was talking to her mother about all the children that were displaced. "Really Kimi it would break your heart."

"I know Maki, I wish I was there to help." Kimi really wanted to do something to help.

"I know you do Kimi, but right now, you're prayers will work just fine, their scrambling to find homes for them to stay in, but its going to be a while, before the orphanage is rebuilt, so its long term, we're really having a time finding homes." Aponi said.

"Poor kids, me and Mark both are going to send a check to help rebuild the orphanage, its the best we can do right now."

"Thats great sweetheart, every little bit will help." Aponi said. "We're trying to find someone to take three little boys and a little girl, there brothers and sisters, we don't want them separated, they've been in the orphanage two years."

Kimi's heart went out to the poor kids, they must be so scared. "I guess it would be hard to find someone that can take four children."

Aponi sighed. "Yes it is, we may have to separate them for a while."

Kimi shook her head. "Why not send them out here with me, I know I'm not on the reservation, but I'm still Sioux, that should be acceptable to the tribal counsel, I'm just sitting her with nothing to do, it would be perfect."

"Kimi, I don't know, you're pregnant, four kids is a lot of work..."

"Maki, I'm feeling fine, Mark is staying with me, he'll help." Kimi said getting excited about the idea.

Mark looked over at her catching the gist of the conversation, not thinking to much of the idea, Mark wasn't a big kid person, he loved Kimi and he was sure he would love her kids, but taking in four rug rats, sounded like a bad idea to him, especially with Kimi being pregnant.

"Kimi maybe you should talk to Jeff first.." Aponi suggested. 

"Maki..Sakima is hardly ever home, Sakima's's a good person, he would want to help." Kimi couldn't imagine Jeff turning away little kids who needed someone right now. "Besides I'm going to Pine Ridge in February, I can drop them off at Standing Rock, if they have the orphanage rebuilt by then , it would work out perfect."

Kimi heard her mother talking to papa and then papa got on the phone. "Kimi, do you really think you can handle this? Its a lot of work."

"Papa I want to help..really I do, and Mark will help me." 

"Kimi these kids been through a lot, they are going to need a lot of care and attention, there father was white, when their mother, who was Sioux, was killed in a car accident, he came and dumped them off on the reservation, and signed his rights away, the youngest is the little girl, she's three, the next boy is four, then theres a six year old and a seven year old boy." Chayton said.

"I can handle it Papa." Kimi said with confidence. "Okay little girl..This will be a big help, we've had trouble placing them. "I'll get a flight out in the morning and bring them myself, but I have to come right back home, I have so much going on here."

"Okay Papa, call me tomorrow when you're on the way." Kimi said.

"Goodnight little girl, love you and thank you." Chayton said.

"Love you too papa." She said and flipped her phone closed. 

Mark set a plate of spaghetti on the table for her. "Kimi I'm not so sure this is a good idea, you don't need to be chasing after kids all day."

Kimi looked at Mark. "Mark these kids are my people, I cant turn my back on them, no way, if you don't want to deal with it I understand, but I'm taking these kids, till they have somewhere to go."

Mark sat down and patted her hand. "Okay Kimi, I'll help you, I guess it'll be practice for when my god children get here."

Kimi smiled. "Thank you Mark."

Mark just wondered how Jeff was going to react, and then there was the fact, that he still hadn't told Kimi he wasn't coming home for the Holidays, he had a bad feeling things were going to blow up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi lay in bed, she was very sleepy, but she was trying to wait up to see if Jeff called back. Sometimes he didn't call back till the next morning if he got in late. She wasn't worried about the kids, Jeff had a good heart, he would want to help. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark poured two cups of the decaf and handed one to Kimi. "Ready to go?"

She smiled. "Yeah, we got a lot of shopping to do before they get here this evening.

Papa had called and she got the kids sizes and wanted to get rooms fixed up for them, so they would feel more comfortable.

Mark and Kimi spent a exhausting day shopping for everything under the sun for the kids. They arranged to have the things delivered and headed home. "I never knew kids needed so much." Mark said as he drove them home. 

Kimi smiled. "Yeah, kids cost a fortune these days, will you help me get the rooms set up for them?"

Mark cast a worried glance at her. "You look tired, you just sit and tell me what to do and I'll fix everything up.

Kimi impulsively grabbed his hand. "Mark thank you."

Mark just smiled. "I don't mind Kimi, but you really need to call Jeff and let him know whats going on."

"I left him a message last night to call me." Kimi said.

Mark nodded. "Good, now lets get home and see if we can get this done before the kids get here."

By four in the afternoon, they were done and Kimi was yawning. "Look at ya girl, you need a nap."

Kimi looked at the time. "Well we got a couple of hours, I'll get a bit of a nap."

Mark laid down on the couch to grab a few winks and Kimi went up to the bedroom to catch a quick nap.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By six Kimi was a little worried because Jeff hadn't called back, she knew he was staying busy with signings and appearances and just assumed he was resting. 

"C'mon Kimi, we have to get going, your dad has to catch a flight right back home to we need to be there to pick the kids up on time." Mark urged.

Kimi grabbed her purse and followed Mark out, her mind still on Jeff, the last time she had heard from him, was early yesterday morning, she hoped everything was alright.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi looked at the four beautiful children and her heart went out, they looked terrified and they were looking at Mark like he was demon or something. Papa was holding the little girl. Kimi stepped forward and smiled at the sweet little girl. "Hello Dakota, you're very beautiful."

The little girl had long black hair, tied into braids and sweet brown eyes. The little girl looked at her shyly and Kimi reached out her arms and was surprised when the little girl leaned into her arms.

Kimi turned to the little boys who looked wary, especially the oldest. "Hello Mato." She said addressing the oldest boy, he was only seven, but he looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Hau Ina."

Kimi smiled at his proper use of mother. It was common for Sioux children to call any woman they were addressing as Ina, but there own mother as Maki or Huka. She knew Papa said they were in the process of learning Sioux but mainly spoke English.

She bent and placed a kiss on the boys head. "You honor me with your fine words Mato."

She smiled as the little boy flushed with pleasure at her praise of his proper pronunciation of Sioux.

Mark and Chayton couldn't help but smile, she had a way with children as she did with everyone.

Kimi turned to the middle boy, unlike his brother, he had green eyes and light sandy hair, she wondered if he had a rough time on the reservation because of his looks, children could be cruel to those who were different.

"Hello Takoda." She said smiling at the little boy.

He glanced at her shyly and looked down quickly. "Hau Ina." he said obviously not as proficient at Sioux as his older brother.

She could see the flush of embarrassment on his face that he had not pronounced the words perfectly.

Kimi smiled at him and set the little girl down beside her, and bent down and lifted his chin. " Your Sioux is excellent." She praised him. "You have eyes like my husband, they're beautiful, when I look at you, you remind me of him."

The little boy broke out in a beautiful smile. Mato smiled and decided then and there he liked this lady, she made Taki feel special. 

"Ina, we all call him Taki." Mato said.

Kimi kissed the boys cheek. "Taki it is then."

Kimi turned to the youngest boy. He had short dark curls and big brown eyes and was wiggling around like it was chore to stand still and had the cutest grin on his face, this one wasn't reserved at all. 

"Hello Ohanzee." She said grinning at him.

"Hello Mama." He said giggling. 

Mark shook his head, Kimi was lost to this kids, he could see it, there was no way she would send them back in February, he knew Kimi well, she was hooked. He didn't see Jeff wanting to raise a bunch of kids. He just hoped this didn't cause trouble.

"Mama, huh?" She said pulling the cute little boy in her arms. He hugged her neck and kissed her cheek and Kimi was in love.

Chayton smiled. "We tried to explain to him, that their just staying her for a while, but he's only four, I don't think he understands."

Kimi just shrugged, if he wanted to call her mama that was fine with her.

"Kimi I need to speak with you a minute, Mark watch the little ones for a minute."

"Who me?" Mark asked looking scared.

Chayton laughed. "Yes you." He took Kimi off a little ways to talk to her.

Mark looked at the kids and except for the youngest boy, they looked scared to death.

Mato took a deep breath and stepped forward, he couldn't act like a chicken in front of his brothers and sister. "Is Ina your woman?"

Mark shook his head. "No, she's my best friend, her husband travels a lot, so I'm staying with her to watch after her, she's pregnant."

Mato sized the big man up, he didn't like men much, his own father had been mean as a snake. "I will watch after Ina now."

Mark had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, the little guy was trying to be man of the house. "I tell ya what, she needs a lot of looking after, I could use all the help I can get." Mark said seriously. 

Mato thought about it and nodded. "Okay."

The littlest boy started to wander off and Mark grabbed him picking him up. "Whats your name again boy?

Mato answered. "It's Ohanzee, but we call him Ozee."

"Well Ozee, Kimi will skin me, if I let you run off."

All the children seemed to think that was funny and laughed.

Taki looked shyly at Mark. "Do you like kids Leksi?"

Mark nodded. "Sure I do, whats does Leksi mean? He asked trying to hold on to the squirming four year old.

"It means Uncle." Taki said please he could teach the big man a Sioux word.

Mark grinned, Uncle huh, maybe having the little rug rats around wouldn't be so bad, they seemed like sweet kids.

"Kimi you be careful now and let Mark help you, taking care of four little ones is a lot of work. Their good kids, just been through a lot, Mato is very serious and thinks he has to take care of the others, Taki has been teased a lot because he looks white, he's had a real hard time, Ozee is a sweet child, just a little rambunctious and Dakota, is a doll, sweet as she can be, she is very shy, but she seems to have warmed up to you." Chayton said.

Kimi just smiled at her dad. "I will be fine, and I'll keep them as long as you like."

"Is Jeff okay with this?"

"Well I haven't been able to get a hold of him, but I know Sakima, he wouldn't care, he loves kids." Kimi said.

Chayton frowned. "Kimi you shouldn't do something like this without asking your husband."

"Papa, I will talk to Sakima about this as soon as he calls, but I don't need his permission to do anything." She said a little peeved with her father's old fashioned ideas.

Chayton frowned. "Kimi you are in a marriage now and Jeff must be consulted before you make major decisions or you will have problems."

Kimi sighed. Papa would never change. "Yes papa, I will talk to him, but Sakima will be fine with it, like I said he loves kids."

Chayton pulled Kimi in his arms. "I love you little girl."

Kimi smiled as she hugged her papa, she knew Jeff there would be no problem, Papa was just seeing problems where there was none.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks so much for the reviews. **

* * *

Kimi couldn't help but smile at Mato, he was a little Mark and Jeff in training. He had stayed right around her since they got home, fetching her water, holding her chair out for her when she sat down. He stood watching her cook dinner, bringing her whatever she needed. "Ina, should you be cooking, Leksi said he would cook, should you be resting?"

Kimi set the salad on the table and smiled at the boy. "I'm fine, really, now where are your brother's?"

"Leksi is playing a video game with them downstairs." he said.

Kimi looked at Dakota, she was sitting at the table, completely immersed in playing with the new dolls she had found in her room.

All the kids seemed completely overwhelmed at first with their rooms, she had put the two youngest boys in one room, and Mato had his own as did Dakota.

They had been home a couple of hours and the kids seemed to be relaxing and warming up to her and Mark. "Well dinners ready, I'm going to go get them."

Mato practically jumped toward the door. "I'll do it."

Kimi smiled and nodded. "Dakota, lets move your dolls so we can set the table for dinner."

Dakota looked up smiling. "Yes Mama."

Kimi felt her heart swell, she must have picked that up from Ozee who insisted on calling her mama.

She smiled as she helped the girl with her dolls and various bottles, clothes and diapers that went with them.

By the time they got back to the kitchen ,Mark had Mato and Taki setting the table, Ozee was bouncing around like a ball. "Ozee sweetheart, don't jump around in the kitchen." She said afraid he would hit one of the hot pans still sitting on the stove.

Ozee stopped and grinned. "Okay Mama, and he climbed in one of the kitchen chairs.

Kimi lifted Dakota in a chair and she fixed the smaller children a plate of lasagna and salad and Mark helped the older boys.

They finally had everyone settled and they all sat down. "Ina, may I say the prayer?" Mato asked.

Kimi smiled ."Of course."

"Great spirit, we thank you for bringing us to this fine home, and for Ina and Leksi and for this food, and for letting us all be together. Amen."

Mark looked at the boy, the little man touched his heart, he was becoming attached to them rather quickly, he could just imagine how Kimi felt.

Kimi smiled and the kids began to eat, all of them seemed to have a good appetite.

Kimi tried to draw the kids out some as they ate and she had them chatting with her and Mark in no time at all. She learned that Mato and Taki loved School, she was going to have to get them enrolled right after Thanksgiving break.

She was going to keep Ozee and Dakota with her, she seen no reason for daycare, she could teach them better than a daycare anyway.

"I like history the best." Mato said.

Kimi nodded, she knew the schools on the reservation focused more on Native history and she was surprised by how smart Mato was, after a in depth discussion with him about the wounded knee massacre.

Dakota who ended up sitting next to Mark, spent her time chattering away with him about her dolls, and Kimi smiled as Mark helped her with her food and wiped her mouth for her. Didn't like kids her foot, what a faker, she thought smiling.

When they were done Mato insisted on helping Mark wash dishes, so Kimi sent Taki to take a bath and she took Dakota up to bath her.

Mark told her he would give Ozee a bath.

Kimi smiled as Dakota splashed in the water and giggled at the cups and toys she had given her to play with. Kimi already loved these kids, she was fast becoming attached, she was starting to worry that Jeff hadn't called back, when she called him all she got was her voice mail.

"Mama, sweepy."

Kimi smiled. "Okay honey." Kimi said and lifted the girl out swaddling her in a big towel. She carried her to her room and set her on the bed and took out one of the care bear nightgowns she had got for her.

Dakota giggled as Kimi tickled her . She got her in the nightgown and lay her back on the bed handing her one of the stuffed bears. Taki came to the door wearing his new pajamas with his damp hair neatly combed. "Come on Taki, I'll read you both a story."

Taki climbed on the bed and Kimi got one of the Indian folk lore books and got in between them putting her arms around both of them.

She smiled as both snuggled closer to her. "Hold on you're forgetting someone."

She looked up to see Mark carrying Ozee in his arms. He looked so cute Kimi couldn't help but smile.

He had on Toy Story Pajamas, and black damp curls made him look like a little angel. Mark sat him down beside Taki and Ozee cuddled closer to Kimi. "Where's Mato."

"He's coming." Mark said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Mato hesitated at the door, he wasn't a baby, but he longed to be curled up beside Kimi too. "Come Mato." Kimi called to him.

Mato walked over and climbed in beside his sister. "Okay how about 'Two Bad Boys.' Kimi asked.

Mato smiled. "Thats one of my favorite stories."

Kimi smiled and began reading, the Children all mesmerized buy her voice.

Mark smiled, Kimi was a woman who would be comfortable having a dozen kids. She finished the story and closed the book. Taki jumped. "What was that?"

Kimi laughed, he had laid his head on her stomach and the babies started kicking. "Thats the babies, their kicking." Kimi said.

Taki and Ozee laid there little hands on her belly and laughed as the babies kicked. Dakota curious did the same and giggled as she felt them moving.

Kimi seen Mato was hesitant so she took his hand and laid it on her belly. Mato smiled when he felt it. "Ina its a miracle." he said.

"New life is always a miracle Mato."

Kimi finally got up and she bent and kissed Dakota. "Night little one."

She covered the girl and left a night light on for her. "Come on boys bedtime.

Mark bent and kissed the little girl and followed Kimi and the boys out of the room.

"Mato, I'll be in , in a minute, I'm going to put Taki and Ozee to bed."

The older boy nodded and went to his room. Mark bent hugged Ozee. "Night kid."

Ozee hugged his neck. "Night Leksi."

Mark tousled Taki's hair. "Goodnight."

"Night Leksi." The boy said.

Kimi took the boys in their room and she tucked Ozee in and kissed his cheek. "Night Mama."

"Goodnight baby."

Kimi sat on the edge of Taki's bed. "Sleep good okay."

Taki nodded. "Can I call you Mama?"

Kimi smiled and bent and kissed his cheek. "Of course Taki."

He smiled. "Night mama."

"Goodnight." She got up and turned on night light for them and went down to Mato's room.

He was already laying in the dark. She sat down. "Mato thank you for all your help today, you're a very good helper."

"You're welcome Ina..I will take care of you, while your man is away." Kimi smiled, he was such a little grown up. "You're a good fine boy Mato." She bent kissing his cheek. "Night."

"Goodnight." he said. Kimi went to turn on a night light. "I don't need that Ina, I'm a man."

Kimi hid her smile."Okay Mato, go to sleep then."

Kimi walked out in the hallway to find Mark heading to his room. He stopped. "You get to bed and get some sleep little girl."

Kimi smiled. "Okay, I'm going." She pressed a kiss to Mark's cheek and went to her room and got undressed to take a shower.

She got out and dried off, pulling on one of Jeff's big t-shirts. Her phone started ringing and she hurried to the bedroom hoping it was Jeff.

"Hello."

"Hey baby..I'm so sorry..I dropped my phone in the damn toilet if you can believe that, I had to get a new one, and I been at three personal appearances in the last two days it been crazy."

"It's okay Sakima, I was worried, but I'm just glad you're alright." Kimi said settling back on the bed.

"So how the kids." he asked smiling. "Good kicking up a storm, I'm glad you called, I have some stuff to tell you." She told Jeff about the fire in Standing Rock and how she took the four kids to keep them together, she went on for a while before she noticed he wasn't saying anything. "Sakima, whats wrong?"

"Kimi, I understand you want to help, but thats to much for you to take on, they are going to have to go back, you need to be resting and taking care of yourself." Jeff said, he was pissed she would go and do this without even talking to him.

"Sakima, these are my people, I'm not sending them back, you're never here anyway." She snapped.

"Kimi, This is whats best for you, thats the end of the discussion, you may not like it, but thats the way its going to be, I'll be home the day after Thanksgiving, I'll fly back with them myself and explain yo your dad."

Kimi sat up. "After Thanksgiving, what are you talking about, you're not coming home?"

Jeff sighed, he hadn't meant to tell her like that. "No Kimi, I have to work."

"Well thats just great, but let me tell you something, the kids are staying with me and if you want to be a ass about it, I'll take them back to Pine Ridge and we'll stay there." She snapped.

"Kimi, you'll do no such thing, they're going back when I get home, Thats it, you're in no shape to take care of four kids, stop acting like a child." He said.

"Oh so now I'm childish, I would expect you to understand Sakima, that I have a obligation to my people to help in times like these." Kimi said getting upset.

"What you have is a obligation to me and our babies Kimi, I don't want to hear another word, I'm not going to argue with you." Jeff said calmly.

"Oh yeah, well screw you jerk." She said and hung up on him, she turned off her phone and burst into tears.

Mato stood outside the door, he had come down the hall to make sure Kimi was alright, before he fell asleep. Mato sighed sadly, he had thought they finally found a good place to stay, he liked Kimi and the little ones already loved her, but her man, didn't want them here. Mato lowered his head, he had to think on this, his brothers and sister needed Kimi, he had to do what was best for them. 

Mato went down the hall and knocked on Mark's door. Mark opened the door. "Mato are you okay?"

"I was going to the bathroom and I heard Ina crying, can you go check on her."

Mark frowned. "Yeah, you get on to bed."

Mato nodded and went back to his room, Leksi would take care of her.

Mark walked down to Kimi's room, the door was partially open and Mark seen her crying on the bed. "Kimi girl, whats wrong? Mark asked walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

Mark pulled her in his arms. "Calm down Kimi this is not good for you or the babies."

Kimi tried to calm down. "Sakima called and he told me he was taking the kids back, Mark it was like talking to Papa, he wouldn't even hear me out, just told me what to do, then he told me he wasn't going to home for Thanksgiving." 

Mark sighed, he had a feeling Jeff was going to react like this. "Kimi, just calm down, it will be better to discuss this with Jeff face to face when he comes home, you cant worry about this for the rest of the week."

"I'm taking the kids and going to Pine Ridge, he can just kiss my ass." Kimi said wiping tears from her eyes.

Mark lifted her chin. "You'll do no such thing, little girl, you're going to wait till Jeff gets here and discuss this like two adults, I don't want to hear that anymore."

Kimi laid her head on his chest. "I'm just so mad, Mark, he didn't even try to understand why I took the kids."

"Well you can sit down and explain it to him when he gets home, now go in the bathroom and wash you face, and then get to bed."

Kimi sighed but did as he said, Mark tucked the covers around her when she climbed back in bed. "Kimi no worrying, everything is going to be fine." He said and bent down to kiss her forehead.

Kimi nodded, but she didn't know what was going to happen when Jeff got home.

Mark sit with her till she was asleep, then he got up and went to his room grabbing his cell and dialing Jeff's number. "Hello."

"What the fuck is wrong with you dumb ass, that little girl just cried herself to sleep, do you think thats good for her or the babies?"

"Mark I tried to call her back, she turned her phone off. Look she don't need to be chasing after a bunch of kids, she didn't even bother to talk to me, I know whats best for her."

Mark sat down on the bed. "Jeff, Kimi might let you make decisions about what she eats and let you boss her around about not getting enough rest, hell I do it and Sin did too, but you cant tell her not to help her people or to send these kids back, you'll lose and you may lose Kimi, she is not going to back down, this ain't a bag of donuts you're trying to throw away, this is about her and who she is?"

Jeff sighed. "So I just let her have her way?"

Mark lay back on the bed. "What way, she is trying to help some kids, you act like she throwing a tantrum over something stupid, I'm here..I'm helping her, shes fine."

"Mark, I don't want her wearing herself out like this, something could happen to her or the babies, she need to put our kids first, I'm not changing my mind, I wont jeopardize her health."

Mark just shook his head, he was being stubborn. "Don't call her and upset her again, if anything is jeopardizing her health, it crying and being upset."

"Hell she wont even take my calls, I doubt that will be a problem." Jeff snapped.

"Well you picked a real shitty way to dump the news you're not going to be home for Thanksgiving, did you tell her about Christmas too?"

"No, and I didn't mean to just drop it like that, it just sorta happened, I'm going to tell her about Christmas as soon as I get home." Jeff said.

"Man, you really need to do some thinking before you get home, this whole thing is a dumb reason to mess up your marriage." Mark said.

"Kimi needs to learn to consult me before she makes a major decision, like taking in four kids." Jeff said sounding more and more irritated.

"I can see this is getting no where, get some sleep, call her tomorrow." Mark said.

"Okay..I'll talk to you later." Jeff said, he was exhausted from the last few days.

Mark hung up and put his phone on his table. He just hoped Jeff would try to be reasonable before he called Kimi back, backing her into a corner over the kids was a big mistake on his part.

Kimi was the first one up the next morning, she felt like shit, she hated fighting with Jeff, she loved him so much, but his narrow view of things really hurt her. She started breakfast, fixing pancakes for the kids. 

She smiled, when she saw Dakota come in dragging her teddy bear. "Good morning Dakota."

The little girl smiled. "Mama." She said holding up her arms. Kimi picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Hungry baby?"

Dakota nodded and Kimi sat her down in a chair and poured her some juice.

"mama mama mama."

Kimi grinned as Ozee came in running and stopped in front of her. Kim bent and hugged the little boy. "Good morning Ozee."

He giggled and climbed in a chair.

Taki and Mato came in together. "Morning." They said.

"Good morning boys, sit down breakfast is ready."

Kimi fixed the kids there food and set it in front of them, Taki saying the prayer this morning.

Kimi leaned against the counter watching the children, She made a decision right then, she wasn't sending these babies back just to be separated, they had been through enough, she would keep them here together, and Jeff would just have to accept it.

Mato was having much the same thoughts, he looked at his two brothers and his sister, they were happy and he would do what he had to, to make sure it stayed this way.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews..Here a new chapter for you..I was inspired by all the reviews,lol...enjoy.**

* * *

Kimi laughed as she watched Gil chase Ozee and Dakota in the back yard. The kids had taken to him immediately. He had come in yesterday to help her get ready for Thanksgiving.

Kimi hadn't got into the fight she had with Jeff, she just told him about the fire and told him the kids were staying with her for a while.

The kids were adjusting well, the only one she worried about was Mato, he was only seven, but he acted like a adult, she tried to get him to play, but he resisted, and insisted on helping Kimi or Mark and just trying to take care of his brothers and sister.

Kimi wanted him to realize he didn't have to be a little grown up anymore, that he could play and have fun, but Mato was having none of it.

"Ina..I think your Turkey is done."

Kimi turned to find him looking in the oven. "Mato, don't burn yourself."

"I'm not, I know what to do." he said appearing insulted that she would even suggest it.

Mark came in with Taki following close behind. "Mato back up." Mark said and grabbed the pot holders and pulled the turkey out sitting it on a free space on the counter.

Mato looked upset. "I could do that Leksi."

Mark turned to look at the boy. "Mato, you are not to touch the stove, you'll get burned." Mark said firmly.

For a moment, Kimi thought Mato was going to get mad, but he looked down. "Yes sir."

Kimi felt bad for him, he just wanted to please, but he seemed to forget he was a child.

"Mato, why don't you go call Gil and the babies, and tell them dinner will be ready in half and hour." Kimi said.

"yes Ina." Mato said and went to put his coat on.

"Taki will you put the silverware on the table." Kimi asked.

"Yes Mama." he said smiling.

Mark walked over to Kimi. "Stop looking so worried, Mato will adjust, he's used to being the head of his little family, he doesn't know how to be a kid, but he'll learn."

Kimi smiled up at Mark. "I know, it just breaks my heart, he tries so hard to be perfect."

"Stop worrying Kimi girl, has Jeff called.?"

Kimi's eyes clouded and she shook her head. "He must be really mad." She hadn't heard from him since the night she had hung up on him.

Mark put his arm around her. "He'll be fine, he's just stewing about it, you know he has a whole week off after Thanksgiving, you two can spend some time together and have a nice long talk, work things out, it'll be fine."

Kimi wished she could be as confident as Mark. But Jeff not calling in three days was not a good sign.

* * *

"Paw Paw..you like pie?" Ozee asked.

Gil grinned at the little boy. "I sure do, Kimi is a good cook huh?"

Ozee nodded and dug into his pumpkin pie. Gil had insisted the kids call him Paw Paw and they did, even Mato, who wasn't usually so outgoing.

Kimi had let the kids watch wrestling the other night because they wanted to see what Mark and Jeff did for a living. The older boys had seem fascinated. Mark had taken them down to Jeff's gym the last couple of days when he worked out and Mark said they loved the wrestling ring.

After the big meal, Mark and Gil insisted on cleaning up and Mato insisted on helping. Kimi took the other children downstairs to watch TV and play candy land with them.

She laughed as Ozee and Dakota learned the play, since they were much younger, there concept of game rules were a little cloudy, Taki was very patient and didn't get mad as he and Kimi tried to explain the rules to them.

Mark and Mato came down a little while later. "Gil wants to talk to you honey." Mark said and settled on the floor beside the kids. "I'll take over here."

Kimi nodded and made her way upstairs to talk to Gil. Kimi found him in the kitchen making coffee. "Sit down sugar." He said.

Kimi sat down and when the coffee was done he poured them both a cup and sat down across from her.

"Want to tell me whats wrong?" The older man asked.

Kimi sighed. "What do you mean?"

Gil chuckled. "I may be a old man Kimi, but I'm not dumb, you're tense, Jeff hasn't called since I been here, whats going on?"

"Jeff is upset cause I took the kids in, he thinks its to much on me, we had a fight, he said when he got back he's flying them back home, he wouldn't listen to a thing I said, just told me how it was going to be." Kimi said staring down at her coffee.

"Want me to knock his head in?" Gil asked.

Kimi smiled. "No, I probably should have waited to talk to him about before I just brought them out here, but it was important to me to help, I didn't want them separated, I just went on instinct, I really didn't think he would mind, boy was I wrong."

Gil patted her hand. "Kimi you're doing a good thing helping these kids, don't let Jeff push ya around too much, he'll try, he's used to his own way, but he loves you, just try to be patient with him, he'll come around."

"Dad what if he insists on taking them back to South Dakota, what do I do then, just let him?" Kimi asked clearly worried.

"I don't think it will come to that, the last thing you need to is to be fighting with him, I know my son, before he goes and gets you all upset, he'll back down, he's not going to have a big fight with you, he worries to much to do that, just try to explain to him, why its important to you and if he don't listen, call me , I'll straighten him out." Gil said

Kimi smiled. "Thanks dad, I'm glad I got you to talk to, I just been so worried about all this."

Gil got up and bent down hugging her. "No more worrying, it will work out, I promise."

Kimi smiled, maybe Gil was right, she needed to stop worrying, she knew Jeff loved her and she loved him, they would work it out.

* * *

The next day Kimi hugged Gil goodbye and the kids did also, they liked the older man, and seemed to adopted him as their grandpa.

Kimi spent the whole day full of nerves, Jeff was arriving this evening, he had called Mark and asked Mark to pick him up. Kimi was hurt that he called Mark and not her, it only served to increase bad feelings between the two.

Around five Mark got ready to go. "I'll be back in a little while."

Kimi nodded, not saying anything. Her and Mark was both surprised when Mato spoke up. "Leksi can I go with you?"

Mark looked at Kimi and she shrugged, what was the harm. "Sure come on kid."

Kimi watched Mato follow him out to the truck and wondered why Mato wanted to go with him to pick up Jeff. "Mama will you play with us?"

Kimi turned to see three smiling faces looking at her expectantly. "Chutes and ladders?"

Ozee was bouncing as usual. "Yeah!" He said and raced for the basement. "Ozee stop that running." Kimi called after him. "Yes Mama." and she laughed as she heard him slow down. For now she put her worries about Jeff out of her mind.

* * *

Jeff sat on the plane as it taxied in thinking about Kimi. He had thought a lot over the past few days and talked to Mark several times, Mark was Kimi's best friend and knew her better than anyone probably, he knew Mark was most likely right and that if he pushed Kimi on this she would take the kids back to Pine Ridge, he decided he wasn't going to fight her on it, he wasn't about to lose Kimi over this, he had been down that road before and that wasn't happening.

However he wasn't thrilled with her right now, she hadn't called him once, she refused to see that what he said and did was based on concern for her and their children, she was being stubborn. He decided that he was having a long talk with her about making spur of the moment decisions that affected both of them with out even talking to him, that still really pissed him off, they were in this marriage together and she gave no thought to whether he would want this handed to him or not.

Jeff was going to make sure she was clear on how marriage worked she couldn't just go around making major decisions without talking to him, at least talking to him before she just jumped into something like this.

On the other hand he missed her like crazy and all he wanted to do was pull her in his arms and hold her, Jeff loved her so much, he might be pissed but, his need to touch her and hold her still was strong.

Jeff just hoped she had calmed down a bit since he last talked to her.

* * *

Jeff walked in the terminal and looked around and waved when he spotted Mark. Then he spotted the little kid standing beside Mark. He at first wondered if Kimi sent him in order to soften him up, but he rejected that, Kimi wouldn't use a kid like that, she fought her own battles.

"Hey Jeff." Mark said.

"Hey man, I'm so tired..I haven't stopped in days."

Mark smiled, he knew how hectic it was first hand. "Jeff this is Mato..Mato This is Jeff Kimi's husband."

Jeff watched as the little guy stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you sir."

Jeff shook his hand, what did the kid think he was thirty, he never seen a little kid act so serious before.

Jeff couldn't help but smile, he was a cute little thing. "Hey there Mato, you're a cute little guy." He said ruffling the boys hair.

Mato took a step back, he wasn't some baby. "I'm a man, not some baby." He said.

Jeff raised a brow and looked at Mark who was trying not to laugh. "We'll talk later."

Jeff nodded, the kid was definitely ruffled by his comment.

Mato looked at Jeff. "I wish to talk to you man to man."

Jeff smiled. "Okay come on over here and have a seat for a minute."

Mark stood where he was and watched amused. Mato really needed to loosen up, God knows he had tried, but Mato was a grown man trapped in a kids body, it was a shame, he felt for the boy.

Jeff sat down and Mato sat next to him. "I know you don't want us here."

Jeff looked at the boy, he had a straight face and he was trying his best to appear tough. He knew Kimi wouldn't have told the boy that. "How do you know that Mato?"

"I heard Ina talking to you on the phone, she started to cry." The boy said looking none to pleased with Jeff.

Jeff just nodded and waited for the boy to continue. "I know theres too many of us, but the babies love Ina, me and Taki will be fine, you send us back, and let the babies stay."

Jeff looked at the tough little face trying to show no emotions, Jeff thought he could see every Sioux warrior that had ever lived through this child's so serious eyes, any other little kid would be upset and crying at feeling unwanted, but not this one, he was trying so hard to be a man and make a right decision for his younger brother and sister.

Jeff couldn't help but be touched by him."Mato, you all will be staying, I don't want you worrying any more."

Mato looked at the man. "You don't want us here."

Jeff sighed. "The disagreement between me and Kimi wasn't about you, not really, it was more about us not discussing things, okay, so its been decided, you will all stay." Jeff said.

Mato nodded slightly. "Ina is your woman, she has to do as you say, I know she would be upset, if you sent the babies away."

Jeff grinned, boy was he wrong Kimi was more than likely to do as she pleased and he was sure she wouldn't care for Mato's assumption that she was obliged to do what her husband said. "I'm sure Kimi would be upset if you left too, something tells me she likes you a lot."

Mato lowered his head. "Thank you for letting us stay."

The boys gratitude made him feel like shit, his plan at first to take them and dump them back with Kimi's parents made him feel like a rat.

Jeff stood. "C'mon, I'm starving...I sure hope Kimi saved me some thanksgiving leftovers."

Mato nodded. "She has lots of food left."

Jeff thoughts turned to Kimi, he just hoped she had cooled down some so they could have a descent conversation.

* * *

Jeff walked in the house and sat his bag down. Mato grabbed it. "I will take it to the laundry room for you." And he was off like a shot before Jeff could stop him.

"Is he always like that?" Jeff asked Mark.

"Yeah, Kimi is trying to get him to loosen up some, but it ain't easy."

Jeff promised himself he was going to work on that. He heard laughter coming from the basement, he figured it was time to talk to Kimi, no sense putting it off.

"I'll get the kids up here and give em a snack or something." Mark said.

Jeff nodded gratefully and they walked down to the basement. Jeff just stopped as he watched Kimi laughing with the children, he always knew she was a born mother, but seeing her here like this just cinched it.

Kimi looked up and the smile fell from her face. The kids sensing her mood change stopped and looked at Jeff.

"Want to introduce me." Jeff said walking over to the group.

"Sakima, this is Dakota." She said indicating the little girl.

She smiled shyly at Jeff. "Hello Dakota."

"This is Taki." Kimi said.

"Hello sir." Taki said

Jeff noticed that he didn't look like the other kids, he was much lighter and had deep green eyes. "Nice to meet you Taki."

"And the little one here is Ozee." Kimi said smiling at the wiggling little boy.

"Hey Papa." The little boy said giggling.

Jeff's eyes got wide ,Papa, good grief, What had Kimi adopted them already, he wouldn't be surprised. "Hello there Ozee."

"Alright munchkins time for a snack." Mark said. Ozee and Dakota ran and jumped in Mark's arms and he laughed catching them. Taki followed them up the stairs.

Jeff sat down across from Kimi. "You ready to talk?"

"About?" She said not looking at him, she was still hurt he hadn't called her.

Jeff frowned, he was trying and she still had a shitty attitude. "About the fact you made a major decision with out talking to me first Kimi." he snapped.

Kimi glared at him. "I do what I want Sakima, I don't have to have permission."

Jeff stood up, this was getting no where. "Kimi, you get your way, the kids can stay, happy now, did you really think I was going to let you just take off to Pine Ridge? You'll stay right here with the kids, when you get over your shitty attitude, come talk to me, you're acting like a child."

"You're a jerk." She snapped.

Jeff stopped in his tracks. "I'm a jerk? You're getting your way aren't you, I'm agreeing to let you keep the kids here, so lose the attitude."

"Oh thank you master." She said sarcastically, tired of his high handed attitude.

Jeff stalked back over and bent down in front of her. "You're lucky you're pregnant." He snapped, anger flashing in his eyes.

Kimi glared right back at him. "Whys that?"

"Cause if you wasn't I would put you across my knee and spank the attitude right out of you,brat." he said looking at her intently.

Kimi flushed red. "I would like to see you try Sakima..I would kick your ass,"

Jeff shook his head. "No you wouldn't..times ticking Kimi once you have Ruby and Will, I'm going to show you who really wears the pants in this family, I wont be putting up with any attitude on your part, now you think about that little girl, long and hard, because this wont be happening again, now you calm down and when you feel like discussing this like an adult, you let me know."

With that he got up and walked off. Kimi sat stewing. How dare he threaten her, treat her like a kid, she didn't need his approval."High handed jerk." She cursed.

The she glanced up quickly to make sure she hadn't said it too loud. The last thing she wanted to do was fight with him, all she wanted was to be in his arms, so why did she purposely pick a fight with him?

She was still hurt over him not calling her, and then he had sprung on her at the last minute that he wouldn't be home for Thanksgiving. Kimi pulled herself up from the floor, she was still his wife, he must be starved, she would at least go fix him a meal.

Kimi sighed as she headed up the stairs, she just hoped he wouldn't take their fight out on the kids, she knew he really didn't want them here, she just hoped he would try to be nice to them while he was here.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you so much for the awesome review..Keep em coming.**

* * *

Kimi walked in the kitchen to find Jeff rooting through the refrigerator. The kids and Mark were at the table having a snack .

"Sit down." Kimi said pushing in front of him, she could still feed him, he acted like he had to fend for himself, she wanted to smack him. Jeff backed up and sighed and went and sat down at the table.

The kids were surprisingly quite, sensing the tension. Mato came rushing into the kitchen. "Ina I put your man's clothes in the washing machine."

"Thank you Mato." Kimi said , as she had given up trying to get Mato to act like a kid. She was at a loss what to do to show him, he didn't have to be a grown up here.

Jeff shook his head. Mato was far to grown up for his own good, he watched as Kimi assembled him a big meal of leftovers and cut him a huge piece of Pecan pie , his favorite.

"Jeff hows things at work?" Mark asked breaking the silence.

Jeff turned gratefully toward Mark, happy to break the tension in the room. "Great, I got a chance to get the championship belt next year sometime, Vince says its my time..I'm really pumped."

Mark nodded. He knew the importance of getting a big push, Jeff was getting one and he deserved it.

"Vince wants Maria to valet for me maybe, he hasn't decided yet, but he thinks that might work well for me." Jeff said.

Kimi bit her lip. Thats just what she needed, Jeff working with some perfect playboy bunny, while she was stuck at home looking like a beached whale.

She sat the heated food in front of him, the plate slapping the table hard.

Mark shook his head, she wasn't giving a inch. "Well kids, you have a good visit, I'm heading to Charlotte for a while, I got a friend down there I'm going to visit.

Kimi stopped and looked at Mark. "You're leaving? She was hoping to have Mark here as a buffer, not that she could blame him, he was probably ready for some free time from babysitting her.

Mark grinned and got up and came around the table. "Yeah, I'm sure you guys need some time to yourself." He hugged Kimi and she hugged him back, she really didn't want him to go.

The kids realized he was leaving and they all jumped up at once. Dakota attached herself to his leg. "No go Leksi."

Mark smiled and picked the girl up and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back.

Ozee started jumping up and down. "I go, I go."

Mark set the little girl down and swung Ozee up in his arms. "Not this time, little guy."

Ozee pouted and hung his head. Jeff watched the kids, they had quickly became attached so Mark.

Taki ran up to Mark hugging him. "Come back soon Leksi, you told me you would teach me to box."

Mark smiled and bent down with a pouting Ozee in his arms. "I will I promise."

Mato stuck out his hand to Mark. "Have a safe trip Leksi."

Mark smiled and shook the little boys hand. "Kimi walk me out to the truck."

Mark sat Ozee down, who was still looking pitiful and he hugged the boy. You stay out of trouble."

Kimi and Mark walked out of the kitchen and Ozee started crying. Mato went to stand in front of his little brother. "Ozee bigs boys don't cry."

Jeff shook his head. He got up and picked up Ozee and sat back down with the boy on his lap, patting his back. "Mato, there nothing to be ashamed of, about crying, besides he's just a kid, you cant expect him to act like a grown up."

Ozee lifted his head and looked at Jeff and smiled. "I hungry."

Jeff smiled and handed the boy his fork. "I'll share with you."

"Thank you papa."

Jeff knew he should correct him, but he let it slide for now.

* * *

Kimi looked up at Mark with a look similar to the one that had been on Ozee's face. "Kimi I want you to stop acting like a brat and give Jeff a break, okay, he's agreed to let the kids stay here, now how about you compromising a little bit, you should be happy he's home for a week, not walking around here pouting."

Kimi was surprised that Mark was taking Jeff's side."

"Mark, he don't want the kids here, he threatened to spank me, he said I was a brat."

Mark couldn't help but chuckle. "Kimi, he's here and he loves you and you love him, quit being so stubborn, any man would freak out to find his wife took in four kids without a word to him."

Kimi leaned back against Mark's truck. "Not Sin, he would have took in twenty of those kids."

Mark frowned. "Jeff is not Sin, thats unfair, Sin was Sioux just like you, he thought like you, you cant expect Jeff to feel the same way you do, talk to him Kimi, he's trying."

Kimi reddened at his sharp words, maybe he was right, tonight after the kids were in bed, she would make some popcorn and put on a movie, just like they used too, maybe she should apologize for being so bitchy when he came in, she supposed it was hormones making her crazy.

Kimi walked back in the kitchen to find Ozee and Dakota on his lap and he was sharing his food with them.

She had to stop herself from throwing her arms around him, she looked at his long blond locks with red and black streaked in this week, she wanted to run her fingers through his hair, bury her face in his neck and just hold him. "Are they bothering you?"

Jeff shook his head. "They're fine."

"Taki, Mato, why don't you two go play, its getting late, it'll be time for a bath and bed soon."

"Mama, can I go downstairs and play on the playstation?" Taki asked.

Jeff looked at her sharply, she had already had these kids calling her mama, he wondered if that was a good idea.

Kimi smiled. "Yes, for a while, then its bath time."

Taki smiled running over to hug her, he put his hands on her belly. "Are Ruby and Will awake?"

"No, they'll wait till I'm ready for bed." She said laughing.

Jeff just sat there feeding the little ones. He could see she cared deeply for these kids, too much maybe.

Taki smiled and left to go play, but Mato remained at the table. "Mato, go play."

"I'll help you." He insisted remaining where he was.

Jeff set the little ones off his lap. "You ate every bit." he said setting the plate in the sink. "C'mon, let's go play with Taki, c'mon Mato."

Dakota followed Jeff and Ozee ran after him , Jeff turned and looked at Mato, he was going to get this little boy to realize he was a child. "Mato..." He said waiting.

"Go on Mato." Kimi said.

Mato reluctantly got up and followed Jeff. Kimi hoped Jeff would be good for him, he didn't take no for a answer, maybe Jeff could bring the boy out of his shell and loosen him up a bit.

Kimi spent the next hour and half doing laundry, with four kids it the house it was never ending, she washed dried and folded and got everyone's separated.

She put each child's in a basket and Jeff's in one and picked one up and started through the kitchen and to the hallway.

By the time she had made the third trip with laundry her back was aching , she set the clothes on the bottom stairs rubbing her back. Jeff had just come out of the basement for a bottle of water when he seen her. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." She said quickly and picked up the clothes to start upstairs.

Jeff grabbed the basket from her hand. "You been hauling clothes up the stairs, I'll do that, go sit down for a minute and rest."

Kimi wanted to argue but her lower back was hurting, which was normal these days, the bigger she got the worse it ached. Jeff was startled when she didn't argue but watched her walk in the den and lay back on the couch. He was going to have to keep a closer eye on her, she was trying to do too much.

Kimi rested about thirty minutes and went down to round up the kids for a bath, she was thrilled to find Mato and Taki playing a game with each other and the two little ones were watching. "Bath time guys."

Mato got up and turned the game off and the two older boys headed upstairs. Jeff came and swung Ozee up in his arms. "I'll take care of the boys, you can give miss Dakota here a bath." he said winking at the little girl.

"Sakima, I can do it..."

Jeff cut her off with a look she didn't dare argue with. She took Dakota's hand and left the room. Jeff shook his head, she was a stubborn one.

* * *

Jeff ran water in the bathroom was that was between the boy's two room, he got Ozee and Taki in the tub, washing a squirming and laughing Ozee, who got him soaked in the process, Taki watched with trepidation, hoping Jeff didn't get made at Ozee, when Jeff started laughing, he relaxed. "Where's Mato." Jeff wondered aloud as he took a towel to try to dry some water off his soaked shirt.

Taki looked up at Jeff. "He don't take a bath with us, he's says he is to big to play in the bath like a little kid."

"Oh really, watch your brother Taki, I'll be right back."

Taki nodded and Jeff went through the door that connected the bathroom with Mato's room. He found Mato sitting on the bed. "C'mon Mato."

The little boy looked up at him. "I'll take a bath when the kids are done, I'm too big to bath with them, they just want to play."

Jeff sat down next to the boy. "Mato, you're not a man you're a child, you don't need to be a grown up here. I want you to try really hard to act like a kid, at your age I was still taking a bath with Matt, we used to make a huge mess, my dad just laughed, he knew it was part of being a kid."

Mato looked at him doubtfully. "C'mon it'll be fun, I got water balloons, you guys can fill em and have blast, what do you say?"

"Really water balloons?" Mato asked looking up at Jeff. "Yeah, you're going to miss all the fun, if you sit in here thinking you're too old to have fun." Jeff said grinning.

Mato smiled and got up. "Okay."

* * *

Kimi opened the boys bathroom door ,they had been in here quite a while. She opened the door just in time to see Mato nail his brother with a water balloon, both boys fell back in the water laughing and Ozee was splashing water on all of them including Jeff who had got so wet, he had shed his shirt and his jeans were soaked, so was the floor and every surface available.

All four stopped when Kimi appeared, holding their breath waiting for the yelling to begin. Kimi just shook her head, it was good to see Mato acting so care free even if it had caused a flood in the bathroom. "Looks like I missed all the fun."

The boys smiled relieved she wasn't mad and Jeff remembered why he had fell in love with Kimi, of course she wouldn't get mad cause they were having a little fun.

"I'll have them out in a minute." Jeff said.

Kimi nodded. "You boys come say goodnight to your sister and I'll read you a story before bedtime."

"Yes mama." Taki said smiling.

Kimi grinned and shut the door. "Alright guys, lets get moving." Jeff grabbed a towel and lifted Ozee out. "We'll start with you."

Jeff managed to get Ozee dressed in spite of his squirming and acting silly and went to check on the two older boys, after he sent Ozee on to Dakota's room.

He found them dressed, but their hair was a mess and he grabbed a towel and dried off Taki's hair. "Cant go to bed with wet hair, kid."

Taki smiled up at him. "Thank you sir, we had a good time."

"Drop the sir stuff, call me Jeff." He said as he grabbed a comb and combed the little boy's hair.

Taki didn't say anything and Jeff patted his shoulder. "All done." Taki bounced out of the bathroom to go down to Dakota's room. Jeff took the towel and started drying Mato's hair. "I can do that." Mato said looking perplexed. "Uhh huh." Jeff said and grabbed the comb running through the boys thick dark hair.

Mato was unused to anyone taking care of him, he took care of himself, but a small part of him liked it, although he would never admit it.

Mato grabbed Jeff's hands and looked at the black nail polish. "Cool."

Jeff laughed. "Like that huh?"

"Yeah, I like you and Leksi tattoos, when I have my manhood ceremony, I can get a tattoo..I'm going to have lots."

Jeff smiled and lifted the boy in his arms, shocking Mato. "You have a while to worry about getting tattoos."

Mato was stiff in Jeff's arms, he wasn't a baby, he didn't need to be carried. But Jeff carted him down to Dakota's room, and he relaxed a bit, by the time they got there Mato had his arms around Jeff's neck, he really liked Jeff, nobody had ever treated him the way Jeff did, he knew the babies were cute, thats why people carried them around, but Jeff acted like he was just like them, not a grown up at all.

Kimi looked up and was amazed to Jeff carrying Mato in the room, she had to give Jeff points for getting through to Mato, where she hadn't been able too. Jeff sat the boy on the bed with the other kids and he sat himself down on the edge.

Jeff just sat and observed his wife, the kids gravitated toward her the little heads resting on her, little hands touching her arms and he smiled as Ozee patted her belly. He listened to her read the story as mesmerized as the children by her voice so strong and sweet.

When she was done, he had to smile as each child pressed their hands to her belly to feel the babies kick, looks of awe on their face.

Kimi gave each boy a kiss and hug and Jeff stood. "C'mon guys bedtime."

The boy's kissed their sister and hopped off the bed.

Jeff bent over the little girl. "Good night Dakota."

She smiled at him and Jeff pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Alright boys lets go."

Kimi watched Jeff leave the room, she got up and kissed Dakota. "Night baby."

"Night Mama."

Kimi headed downstairs. It was still early, Jeff wouldn't want to go to bed this early, She would make some popcorn and wait downstairs for him, pick out a move and they could talk, Mark was right, maybe she had been a little to hard on him.

Jeff tucked in Ozee and kissed him goodnight, laughing as the little boy squirmed around as he got settled under the covers.

Jeff got up and tucked the cover around Taki and smiled, he could see why Kimi was so attached to these kids. They were so sweet and loving. "Night Taki."

"Goodnight ."

The little boy reached up and hugged him and Jeff wrapped his arms around the boy. "Tomorrow me and you and Mato are going to go shopping,you boys need a bike."

Taki pulled back with a smile on his face. "Really?"

Jeff nodded and tucked the boy back under the covers. Then Taki got a worried look on his face. "I don't know how to ride a bike and neither does Mato, but don't tell him I told you."

Jeff shrugged. "I'll teach you tomorrow..Now get some sleep."

Jeff smiled and turned on the night light and left the room to go and say goodnight to Mato. He found the boy laying back in his bed, hands behind his head. Jeff sat down. "I'm going to take you and Taki to get bikes tomorrow."

"Ina has to take us and register us for school." Mato said.

"I'll take you when you get back, we''ll go out to lunch and hang out, I know this cool empty parking lot, I can teach you two how to ride."

Mato nodded. "I don't want training wheels." Jeff smiled. "Okay, no training wheels." He bent and kissed the boy on the forehead. "Good night Mato."

"Good night sir."

Jeff tucked the covers around him and left, somehow he knew without asking, the boy would balk at the night light.

Jeff went in their bedroom and fell back on the bed, he was exhausted. He sighed and got up and took a shower and dried off, pulling on a pair of shorts. Jeff lay down on the bed, the last few busy weeks catching up with him, he wished Kimi would come on up, they needed to talk before he passed out, that was his last thought as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Kimi sat on the sofa in the basement, she finally figured Jeff was still pissed at her and wasn't coming down. She sniffed back tears, she shouldn't have been so bitchy with him earlier today, he probably hated her, Jeff would probably be glad to get back to work with his beautiful Diva's instead of having to deal with his fat cranky wife, Kimi worked herself up into a pretty good crying jag, feeling sorry for herself . She stared at the TV sightlessly and finally fell into an exhausted sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks so much for the reviews..please keep reading and reviewing. You guys enjoy WrestleMania.  
**

* * *

Jeff thought he was having a nightmare as he woke to hear crying. He groaned and looked beside him in the bed, where the hell was Kimi, he got up stubbing his toe on the edge of the bed. "Shit."

He stumbled out of the room and down the hall to Dakota's room where he could hear her wailing. He seen her, the night light was on and she was sitting up in the bed clutching her teddy bear and bawling her eyes out.

Jeff sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the crying girl on his lap. "Here now little miss, whats wrong?"

"Momster papa." she wailed burying her face in his neck.

"Monster huh." he said patting her back. "We cant have this, I have a no monster rule in my house, ya know."

Dakota pulled back and looked at Jeff. " No Momster?"

"Thats right and if I find any in the house their going to be in big trouble, mind if I take a look?" Jeff asked.

Dakota nodded and he sat her on the bed and she watched as Jeff checked every corner, under the bed and in the closet. He came back and sat down next to the girl. "Couldn't find any monster."

Dakota climbed in his lap and hugged his neck. Jeff sighed and got up. "Okay, you can crash with me, for a while."

Jeff took the girl back to their bedroom and he sat back against the headboard and let the little girl lay on his chest, while he rubbed her back. "Papa no momster?"

Jeff smiled. "No monster baby."

He felt the little girl start to relax and his mind was pulled to Kimi , where the hell was she, he knew she was pissed, but hell if he was going to put up with her sleeping in another bed, she would damn well sleep in their bed, even if she was pissed off. Jeff held the girl till she was asleep and he carried her back to her room and tucked her , leaving her door open in case she woke again.

The first place he checked was her room that she used to sketch in, he frowned , where the hell was she.

He walked down the stairs looking in the den and the kitchen, then headed down to the basement. Jeff stopped and shook his head, she had fell asleep on the sofa, that had to be uncomfortable. He frowned , he seen the popcorn and bottles of water, was she waiting on him?

He had fucked up once again, by falling asleep on her. Jeff bent and lifted Kimi in his arms, she stirred a bit, but didn't awaken.

Jeff smiled at her sweet sleeping face, it felt so good to touch her, God how he wanted this spat to be over, he wanted to make sweet love to her, he felt like he could kiss her for hours. Jeff walked in their bedroom and laid her down, he sat down on the edge of the bed just watching her, she was so damn beautiful she took his breath away, her pushed a long lock of her coal black hair off her cheek and he bent and kissed her gently. "I love you Kimi."

Jeff got up and went to the other side of the bed sliding in beside her. He scooted closer and pulled her next to him, wrapping his arm around her stroking her belly, he smiled when the babies started kicking.

Jeff closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep, happy for the moment to have his girl safe in his arms.

* * *

Jeff opened his eyes and turned to find the bed empty, he rolled over to look at the clock. It was after ten.He got up and stretched and went to his drawers to pull out some clothes. He got dress in a white t-shirt and jeans and headed downstairs, the house was too quite, he wandered in the kitchen to find a note on the table. Kimi had took the boys to register for school.

He looked on the stove for the breakfast, she said she left for him.

Jeff smiled,she fixed his favorite, Pecan waffles with caramel topping. He heated them up and sat down to eat, she might be mad at him, but she loved him. It pleased him to no end that she had fixed his favorite breakfast. He sat there and enjoyed his breakfast and got up and washed the few dishes up.

He decided to go work out and then shower.

* * *

Jeff was waiting in the den, when Kimi got back with the kids. The two smaller kids rushed in giving him a hug. Jeff pulled them in his lap. "You two have a good time?"

Ozee nodded. "We played on da school pwayground."

"You did, wow..I bet you had fun." Jeff said grinning.

Dakota nodded. "Uhh huh."

Jeff talked to them for a few minutes and then sat them on the couch. "Thanks for breakfast Kimi, it was great."

Kimi looked at him. "You're welcome."

'Boys you ready to go?" he asked the older boys.

They both nodded eagerly.

"Where are you going?" Kimi asked curiously.

"Guy stuff." Jeff said and bent down in front of the little ones. "I'll bring you back a surprise, Okay?"

Ozee and Dakota nodded happily and Jeff received a kiss from both of them. Kimi sighed, she was really hoping to spend some time with Jeff today, she knew he must have carried her up to bed last night and she had awakened in his arms, she was quickly forgetting why she was mad at him in the first place or just didn't care anymore. "They need to eat, its well past lunch time."

"We'll stop and grab a bite, you guys gets some lunch, they look like their ready for a nap and you get one too." Jeff said and before Kimi could blink Jeff's hand was on the back of her neck, urging her gently forward and he planted a sizzling kiss on her lips, Kimi leaned against him and returned his deep kiss both of them lost till they heard four kids giggling. Jeff lifted his head grinning. "Nap, I mean it, cause me and you need to talk tonight."

Kimi sighed, there was no way in hell she could argue after the kiss he just laid on her. "Okay." She said as meek as a lamb and Jeff's grin grew even wider, hell he would just kiss her bad mood away, he should have thought of that the other day.

The kids were still giggling over the kiss and Jeff laughed, he grabbed each boy causing them to squeal and threw them over each shoulder heading toward the front door. The boys laughed and Kimi smiled, Jeff was going to be a great father, she could see that.

"Bye Mama." Taki said grinning from over Jeff's shoulder.

She waved and Mato waved at her as they walked out of the room.

"C'mon, lets have lunch and then its nap time." Kimi said.

"Nooo Nap." Ozee squalled..

Kimi took his hand and Dakota's. "Sorry Ozee, but we're all having a nap today."

Ozee followed, but he was pouting. She sat the kids down at the table and poured them a glass of milk and one for herself and made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and cut up a apple for them.

She smiled as the kids ate and Dakota chattered away, Ozee was eating, but he was still pouting. When they got done Kimi cleaned up the few dishes and turned to the kids. "Okay, nap time, you guys can take a nap with me, I'll put the TV on cartoons and you can watch till you go to sleep." Ozee was not happy and stomped up the stairs ahead of Kimi and Dakota. "Ozee mad." Dakota whispered to Kimi.

Kimi smiled down at the little girl. "Ozee is sleepy."

Kimi walked in the bedroom to find Ozee laying on her and Jeff's bed. Kimi lifted the little girls on one side and turned the TV on to the Disney channel, Kimi lay down on the bed yawning. Ozee rolled over to lay next to her. Kimi smiled bent to kiss his cheek.

Kimi already loved these kids, she knew she was going to have a hard time when it was time to send them back. Kimi grinned Ozee was already asleep and so was Dakota, she closed her eyes and drifted off herself.

* * *

Jeff laughed as the boys looked at all the bikes, they were having a a hard time deciding, he had already picked out a little pink toddler bike for Dakota and a slightly bigger blue one with training wheels for Ozee.

Mato was looking at a black bike that had flames on it, but he kept looking at others and going back to the black on.

Jeff walked over bending down beside him. "That the one you want?"

Mato bit his lip looking down. "It costs a lot of money."

Jeff looked at the price tag, it wasn't that much. "Its okay, I just want you to have the one you want."

Mato looked up at Jeff. "Well, if you get it, you don't have to get me no Christmas presents."

Jeff put his arm around the boy. "You'll get plenty of Christmas presents."

Jeff stood and told the clerk, he was taking the black one and called Taki over. "Find one you like?"

Taki nodded and took Jeff's hand and pulled him over to the other side. "That one."

Jeff started laughing and couldn't stop, he hardly paid attention to WWE merchandise except for the royalty checks he got. It was a purple and black Hardy's boys bike. Taki smiled. "It has you on it, is that your brother?"

Jeff nodded. "You'll get to meet him next week, he is going to drop in on you guys for a visit.

Taki grinned. "I like the bike, Mama says I have eyes like yours."

Jeff ruffled the little fellows sandy hair. "Yeah you do."

Taki looked down at the floor. "I bet people think you're my real Papa."

Jeff wasn't sure what to say to that, he liked these kids, they were good kids, but he didn't know if he should be encouraging too much attachment in them.

Mato stood back and watched, Jeff was nice, but he didn't really want them, he was just letting them stay so Kimi wouldn't get mad.

Taki raised his eyes to look at Jeff, and Jeff saw the insecurity the fear of rejection, it broke his heart.

He bent down in front of Taki. "You know I bet they do, I would be proud if you was my boy Taki."

Taki smiled and wrapped his arms around Jeff. "Can I call you Papa, please."

Jeff felt a ache in his heart, these children wanted to be loved so bad. He knew they would all hurt when they had to send them back, but he couldn't bring himself to tell the boy no. "Sure you can."

Taki smiled and Jeff stood to go get the clerk.

Taki ran over to Mato. "We have a mama and a papa now."

Mato didn't say anything, they were just here till the orphanage was rebuilt, then they would have to go away. Mato blinked hard to keep the tears back, he really wanted to believe they could stay, but he knew they couldn't, Ina was having two babies, plus them, six kids was too much, he knew that.

Jeff walked over. "C'mon we have to go get the truck, so they can load these bikes. Taki fairly hopped in front of Jeff, but Mato seemed to be in a daze. Jeff looked at the boy, he was back in serious mode, so it seemed. Jeff lifted the boy up in his arms. "Come on kid, we got a lot to do."

Mato looked at Jeff and surprised him by putting his arms around his neck and laying his head on his shoulder. 'You okay?"

"Yes sir." Mato said.

Jeff wasn't sure that was true, but he didn't push, Mato would come around, it would just take time.

* * *

"Papa, I never been in a big place like this."

Jeff grinned at Taki. The boys had spent two hours in empty parking lot learning how to rid their bikes, they caught on quick though and seemed like little experts now.

Jeff had taken them to Friday's for a late lunch. 'Its not that big." Jeff said ordering them soda's and cheese sticks and popcorn chicken for appetizers.

Jeff smiled at their manners, they said please and thank you to the waiter, a lot better behaved than he had ever been as a kid.

The boys decided on chicken wings and fries, while Jeff ordered the Jack Danial's burger. "Mr hardy, you have some very polite children." the waiter said recognizing Jeff.

"Thanks." Jeff said and happily gave the waiter an autograph.

"Papa you're famous." Taki said as he ate another cheese stick.

"Sort of I guess." Jeff said sipping his tea. Mato was stewing something over, Jeff could tell, he seemed to have fun today, they all had.

"Mato, you okay?" Jeff asked.

Taki piped up. "He wants to call you papa too, he's just afraid to ask."

"Taki Shut up!" Mato snapped turning red in embarrassment. Taki looked hurt and dropped his head.

"Taki will you go over to the jukebox and pick out a few songs?" Jeff asked dropping a handful of quarters in his hand.

Taki nodded and with one last sad look a this brother walked over to the jukebox. "Mato, come over here."

Mato got up and slid to Jeff's side of the booth, keeping his head down. "Mato, its okay ya know, if you want too, I don't mind." Jeff said putting one arm around the boy.

Mato looked up at him. "You sure?"

Jeff pulled the boy in his lap. "Yeah I'm sure, okay?"

Mato nodded and hugged Jeff. "I'm sorry I yelled at Taki."

"Well, he's headed back, you can tell him yourself." Jeff said.

Mato scooted out of the booth and back to his side of the booth as Taki walked up. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Taki smiled and took a seat by his brother. "It's okay." Their food arrived and both boys dug in and so did Jeff, he was a little worried about letting the kids call him Papa, but no way could he just tell the boys no. Jeff put it out of his mind for now, they were having a good time, and Mato was loosening up a bit.

* * *

Kimi was up washing clothes when Jeff and the boys came in, she laughed when Mato and Taki ran in the laundry room telling her about their bikes and what the had for lunch. Mato was so animated.

"Papa." Ozee said running up to Jeff. Jeff swung the boy in his arms. "Hey fella, where's Dakota?"

"Right here." Kimi said and Dakota peeked up at Jeff from the folding table, where she was trying her best to help Kimi. "Papa." She said delighted to see Jeff.

Jeff picked up the little girl with his other arm. "Kimi leave the laundry and me and Mato will take it up later."

Kimi nodded, she was so happy to see him, she didn't even care that he was being bossy again."Come on outside with us." Jeff said.

Kimi set down the clothes she was folding and followed the group though the house and out the front door.

Kimi sat on the steps smiling as Jeff set the smaller kids on their new bikes and made sure they knew how to work them, when all the kids were settled riding around on the big circular driveway, Jeff came and set down beside her. "You get a nap?"

Kimi nodded. "We all three crashed for a while."

"Good...I think we may stay up a little late tonight." Jeff said as moved his hand on her lower back rubbing. "That feels good." Kimi said leaning against him. "Your back hurt much?"

"Some but Doctor Collins said that was pretty much normal, cause I'm getting so big."

Jeff continued to rub her back. "Kimi I'm sorry."

Kimi shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, I should never have brought the kids here with out checking with you, but honestly I never thought you would mind."

Jeff wrapped his arm around. "Really I mean you didn't think it would bother me at all?"

Kimi shook her head. "I really didn't."

Jeff turned and looked at her. "If it was Sin, he wouldn't have cared would he?"

Kimi sighed and tried to answer in a way so as not to upset Jeff. "We took in kids before, nothing permanent, just when it was needed, in cases of parents dying ya know until the children could be placed, it wasn't that unusual for us to help out when it was needed, and no I never asked him, I didn't feel like I had too, he didn't care, so maybe thats my fault, Sakima I forget sometimes, you and I are so different, you don't think like I do about some things, I never stopped to think at the time, that you would have any negative reaction, I should have told you, I realize that now."

Jeff relished the feel of her warm skin beneath her hands, but he couldn't help feeling, he had fell short of her expectations. Kimi was a woman who deserved the best man possible, above reproach, a hero, and what had done, when she called, expecting his support, he had lashed out and acted like a complete ass.

Jeff felt like he would never live up to Sin's memory, he would have probably went back and got five more kids.

"Papa Mama, come watch me." Ozee said running up to the porch. Kimi kissed Jeff's cheek. "We'll talk later."

Jeff helped her up from the steps and watched her smile at Ozee, she was so beautiful, but did he really deserve her, after talking to her, he couldn't get past the feeling, he had failed her miserably.


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Jeff was sitting in the basement sketching a picture of Kimi and the kids, who were sitting in a circle on the floor. She was teaching the kids Sioux. He smiled as the kids repeated back the words.

Kimi was amazing, he thought again how lucky he was to have her.

Jeff looked down at the picture he was drawing, she looked so happy with the kids, he always planned to have a few more kids down the road, but the thought of six right off the bat was overwhelming, he liked the kids, a lot, but he also traveled three hundred days a year, Kimi would wear herself down in no time trying to take care of six kids, then what if they decided to have more, he shook his head, it was to much for one person and Mark wasn't going to be here forever.

He looked up and saw Taki struggling a bit to get the pronunciation right on the words, he looked upset and Kimi reach across patting his hand. "You're doing good Taki, just take your time."

Jeff laid his sketch book down and walked over. "Ya know, I guess I should be learning right along with you guys, huh?"

Mato looked up grinning. "Yes Papa, you should know how to talk to your woman in Sioux."

Jeff grinned and sat down pulling Taki in his lap." Taki, I'm really terrible, Kimi tried to teach me a few words before, maybe you could help me a bit."

Taki's whole face lit up."Me?"

Jeff nodded. Kimi couldn't help but smile as Jeff badly mangled the Sioux language, and Taki gently corrected him. Kimi loved him even more, he seemed to know which child needed a extra boost at any given moment and gave them what they needed.

They practiced for another half an hour and Jeff hugged Taki. "You're a great teacher Taki, thanks for the help."

Taki looked so proud that Kimi wanted to hug Jeff right on the spot, he had given the boy the confidence boost he needed.

Jeff stood."Okay I was thinking instead of a regular bath tonight, we go play in the hot tub, you can make a big as mess as you want."

The kids started jumping up and down, even Mato.

"I don't know Sakima, is that really considered a proper bath?" Kimi asked laughing.

Jeff winked at her. "Come on Mama, pleaseeeee."

The kids started in too. "Mama please." Mato said hugging her. Kimi smiled, he had never called her Mama, Jeff was really starting to have a great effect on him. "Okay, fine..Go get your swimsuits on and Jeff you're in charge of the clean up."

Jeff grinned. "Yes ma'am."

The kids started up the stairs and Jeff pulled Kimi in his arms. "I'll keep them in the hot tub for a while and let them play...I want you to make yourself a nice cup of that herbal tea you like, sit down somewhere and rest, okay?"

Kimi nodded. "Okay." It sounded good to her. "Call me when they get out and I'll help you get them ready for bed."

Jeff kissed her. "Okay, now go rest." he said and followed the kids upstairs to help the little ones get changed.

Kimi smiled, it seemed she only got happier and happier with Jeff. He was being so wonderful with the kids, she could just imagine what a great dad he was going to make.

* * *

Jeff laughed as the kids splashed each other and jumped around. He sat on the edge making sure things didn't get too out of hand. Mato pulled himself up to sit beside Jeff. "Whats up kid?" Jeff asked smiling at the boy.

"I had a real good time today."

Jeff tousled the boy's wet hair. "I did too."

Mato looked at Jeff's tattoos. "When I'm thirteen I can get one." He said. "thats when I'll have my manhood ceremony."

Jeff was about to tell him, no kid of his was getting a tattoo when he was thirteen, but then he realized Mato was not his kid, Jeff wouldn't even be around when he was thirteen. "I think maybe you want to wait a few years, ya know till you're a little older."

Mato shrugged. "Its part of being a man, It shows I've passed from being a boy into a man, Sioux wear there tattoos proudly."

Jeff nodded, but he still thought that was way to young to be getting tattoos.

"Taki is nervous about starting School Wednesday."

"He is huh, why?" Jeff asked.

"Well cause he got picked on a lot back in Standing Rock , cause he looks white, now I think he thinks maybe cause he has a Sioux name, kids will thinks he's weird or something." Mato said.

"Why don't I take you guys on your first day, I don't leave till Thursday, maybe that will make him feel a little better, what do you think?"

Mato nodded. "I think thats a good idea." Jeff smiled and hugged the boy. "Everything is going to be fine, okay."

"Okay." Mato said and jumped back in the hot tub. Jeff knew that Taki wasn't the only one who was nervous. Mato was too, but he couldn't voice it, he had to be tough and fearless. Jeff smiled, he was a good kid.

Just about that time Ozee decided it would be fun to dunk Dakota under water, he held the girl under for a second and the let her up, the little girl came up screaming, Jeff jumped down and picked her up in his arms. "Its okay honey." Jeff said patting her back.

The three boys stood froze for a minute and Mato looked at his little brother, Ozee sometimes got carried away, but he should know better, Dakota was a baby.

Jeff got her calmed down and sat her on the edge of the hot tub and lifted Ozee out of the hot tub and gave him a firm pop on his bottom. "We don't ever play like that in the water, Dakota is little, she could get hurt."

Mato closed his eyes, Ozee was going to get beating and he didn't want to watch. Taki too was terrified, even though it had been two years, he still remembered how their father used to beat on them.

Jeff sat the little boy down, who had tears dripping down his cheeks. "Sorry Papa."

Jeff rubbed the little boys head. "I know, just don't do it again and tell your sister sorry."

Ozee leaned over hugging his still tearful sister. "I'm sorry. Dakota hugged him back and Jeff was satisfied this crisis was over till he turned around to find Taki looking scared to death and Mato with his eyes closed tight.

Jeff walked over and lifted Taki to sit on the edge of the hot tub and then sat Mato beside him. "Whats wrong?"

Taki looked at Jeff. "I thought you was going to beat him."

Jeff frowned, he only knew the little bit that Kimi had told him about the kids background, he knew their father had pretty much dumped them on the reservation. "Taki I don't beat on kids, you never have to worry about that, you too Mato."

Mato finally looked up at Jeff. "Never, no matter what?"

Jeff sat down beside the boys keeping a eye on the two younger children who were now splashing there feet in the water. "No, and I wouldn't even have swatted him, if I knew it would bother you two so bad."

Mato looked down. "Its not that, its just we thought you would hurt him."

"I'll never hurt any of you beyond a swat or two if you act like heathens." He said grinning.

Taki smiled. "Deal." he said holding out his little hand. Jeff smiled and shook it.

Mato looked back up. "Deal." He said and grabbed Jeff's hand and shook it.

Jeff let them get back in to play watching them, these kids needed someone permanent in their lives, they would go through life not trusting anyone if they didn't get some stability in their lives. Maybe while they were staying in Pine Ridge, they could look for a family to take all four of the kids, thats what they needed a famliy.

* * *

_Warning this chapter contains sexual content!_

Jeff walked out of his shower and dried off pulling a pair of boxers on. Jeff smiled, Kimi was lying on the bed in one of his shirts, waiting for him, he stretched out beside her with a groan. "Tired? Kimi asked. "Yeah a little." He said pulling her snugly in his arms.

"I think I screwed up today." He said rubbing her back.

Kimi played with his loose locks. "Hmm what did you do?"

"I popped Ozee on the butt for holding Dakota under water." he said relaxing under Kimi's stroking fingers.

"Well, now I don't think thats the end of the world." She said easing her fingers down to trace the patterns of his beard.

"I thought I had fucked up, I mean do Indians pop their kids, did I break some kinda rule."

Kimi laughed. "If thats a rule, my Papa never got the memo, he tore my butt up on more than one occasion, but I deserved everyone I ever got."

Jeff grinned. "I bet, you got a evil little temper on occasion." Kimi just smiled and leaned in kissing him sweetly. Jeff melted into the kiss deepening it, but he pulled back suddenly. "I have to tell you something."

Kimi frowned. "Whats wrong?"

Jeff knew she was probably going to get mad and throw a fit, but he wasn't waiting like he did before.

"Is this about Maria? You didn't kiss her did you?" Kimi asked looking fierce.

Jeff started laughing. "Kimi you're jealous."

"I am not." She denied trying to roll away from him.

"You are too, its cute." He said pulling her back and nuzzling her neck. It sent shiver down her spine. "No, I didn't kiss Maria, silly, why would I want another woman, when I have the most beautiful woman in the world." he said resting his forehead against hers.

Kimi smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a peck on the lips. "Okay then what's wrong?"

"I'm not going to be home for Christmas, I'm going to be in Iraq for two weeks." he said waiting for her to punch him.

Kimi looked in his green orbs, she loved this man so much, he was scared to tell her, she could see that. "Well I guess we'll have to have our own Christmas when you get home." She said laying her head on his chest.

Jeff was stunned, thats it she wasn't going to raise hell? "Kimi, I'm sorry, I know your were looking forward to our first Christmas together."

Kimi cupped his face and kissed his jaw. "Sakima, we will have our first Christmas when you get home, whatever day that is, it don't matter, I know you have a job, you have to do, I'm not mad, I'm just grateful I have such a wonderful husband, thats enough."

Jeff didn't know how wonderful he was, leaving her all the time, and then the way he had acted about the kids. "I'm lucky to have you Kimi, lucky you love me."

Jeff pressed a kiss to her lips, and his tongue nudged at her lips, Kimi parted for him and welcomed his tongue with hers.

Jeff groaned and quickly slid her panties off, pressing his fingers to her wet heat, sinking his fingers in, sighing at the feel of her.

"Sakima, make love to me." She whispered in his ear.

Jeff didn't have to be told twice, he sat long enough to shed his boxers and pull off her shirt, he got distracted by her breasts and his mouth latched on to one breast as he suckled it deep in his mouth.

Kimi whimpered with need. "Sakima." She pleaded. Jeff pulled back and realized as big as she was, there was a bit of a limitation on how they made love.

Kimi saw the look and smiled. "Its either me on top, or you from behind." She said grinning.

Jeff pulled her on top of him. "I want to see you." He said as his swollen shaft pushed its way slowly into her wet inner passage. Kimi moaned as he slowly filled her, she had missed this so much, she could never get enough of Jeff.

Jeff gritted his teeth trying to control himself, she was so wet and hot and tight, it about undid him. "Kimi." He moaned as he sank deeply in her willing heat.

Kimi started to move up and down on his shaft and Jeff moved his hands up over her belly to her breasts, his fingers teasing her nipples.

Kimi groaned, she was so damn close, she couldn't stop it, she moved faster as his hands roamed her body.

Jeff was close himself as her pace quickened, his fingers moved back to her breasts and he playfully pinched her nipples, and was rewarded by the sounds of her low moans as she came, Jeff surged upward as her muscles tightened over his shaft.

Jeff clung to her as his release washed over him. "Kimi." he groaned over and over as he pushed into her.

Kimi too was lost in her release as her head fell forward and pleasure rushed through her body, making her head spin.

They lay there, both breathing heavy and Jeff helped her off him and she lay down by his side wrapping her arm around him, her head resting on his chest. Jeff smiled and played with her long hair. "I love you Kimi."

"I love you too Sakima."

He bent and kissed her. 'I know that was a little quick, but I couldn't help myself, I've missed making love to you, if you feel like it, we do it again, in a little while, and this time, I'll go slow." he said.

Kimi smiled. "Sakima it was wonderful, fast slow it don't matter, anytime we make love its magic for me."

Jeff smiled and pulled her closer running his hand over her belly. "Kimi I think we need to talk about the kids."

Kimi knew where this conversation was going, but he was right, they did need to talk about it. "Okay."

"Kimi the kids are great, their wonderful kids, but I need to know what your plans are when its time for them to go home, back to Standing Rock."

Kimi sighed, in her dreams, her and Jeff would keep the kids, she loved them already. Kimi didn't say anything. "Kimi I want you to listen to me, and when I get done, tell me what you think." Kimi nodded her head her arms still around Jeff.

"I know you love them already I can see that, but baby I'm on the road three hundred days of the year, if you kept them, everything would fall on you, throw in the

twins when their born, and thats six kids you're trying to raise by yourself. Can you imagine trying to get up with the twins, get them fed and dress and getting four

more kids dressed and ready for school, dropping them off, picking them up, hauling six kids everywhere, having to drag the twins out every morning and every

evening, not to mention School activities, I know you want to eventually go back to work, if you kept them, that would never happen, I can see in your eyes how you

feel Kimi, I know you would love to keep them, but we need to look at everything, take everything into consideration."

Kimi closed her eye, she wanted to argue with him, tell them they should just adopt the kids and not worry about the details, but she couldn't, Jeff was right, Mark would be gone after March, then Jeff would go back to work, the four kids kept her going all day even with help, throw the twins in, and she would be overwhelmed quickly, she wish she could argue, find some way to make it work, it saddened her that there was no solution. "Kimi honey..."

"You're right Sakima, we'll take them back to Standing Rock, when the time comes."

Jeff rubbed her back. "Call your dad and have him work on finding a home for them, when we get to Pine Ridge, we'll both work on finding them a family that can take all of them, okay, we're not just going to dump them anywhere, I promise okay?"

Kimi nodded. "Okay Sakima." Jeff bent and kissed her cheek. "Get some sleep." he watched Kimi settle more deeply against him.

She was asleep quickly and Jeff ran his finger through her thick dark hair. He should feel relieved, not one argument.

They had reached a agreement with out any fuss. Jeff kept telling himself he should be glad she had agreed with him, but deep down, he wished she had offered some kind of argument against logic.

For some reason he didn't feel like he had won anything.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you for the review..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Kimi stood on the back deck just staring at the three. "You really don't think I'm letting you in my house, do you?"

The trio all put on their best puppy dog look. "C'mon Kimi we have to shower." Jeff said with a grin.

Kimi just shook her head. "Serve you right if I hosed you off in the yard."

Mato grinned. "You wouldn't do that Mama."

"Yeah." Taki chimed in.

Ozee who had come out behind Kimi looked at the three in shock. "You dirty."

"I hate to see your bikes." Kimi said.

"We hosed those off first, their clean as a whistle." Jeff said.

"Okay. Strip off those muddy clothes, I'll bring you towels and go straight up and take a shower."

Kimi shook her head, Jeff had basically flooded the big bare patch of dirt beyond the woods and they had spent the morning riding their bikes through mud, and they were covered in it. She walked to the laundry room grabbing three big towels and went back to the deck, to find them stripped to their underwear. "You guys are lucky its so mild out today, or you would all be sick."

They took the towels and wrapped them around them."Do not drip mud all over my house, straight upstairs."

Jeff grinned at her. "Yes Ma'am." But he stooped long enough to plant a kiss on her lips and Kimi couldn't keep a straight face.

The two boys giggled and took off and Jeff followed. Kimi just shook her head and went back in the kitchen to find Dakota at the table drawing with her crayons. "Thats beautiful baby." Kimi said stopping to look at her picture.

Dakota grinned. "Thank you."

The security gate buzzed and Kimi went over pressing the button. "Yes."

"I'm hurt, you got me locked out."

Kimi smiled. "Randy Hold on, I'll put the code in."

"Okay."

Kimi put the code in and smiled. She hadn't seen Randy in a while. Ozee popped up from beneath the kitchen table covered in marker.

"Ozee where did you get the markers?" Kimi asked with a sigh.

Mato's room." Ozee said smiling.

The child had drew all over himself. "I hope their washable." Kimi muttered.

"Honey I'm home."

Kimi looked up with a smile. "Randy its so good to see you." She said giving him a hug. Randy enfolded her in his arms. "You look more beautiful every time I see you."

"Sweet talker, I look like a river barge."

Randy lifted her chin. "No you don't, you're gorgeous."

Randy looked at the two kids. "I heard you had a bunch of rug rats living here."

"Hey." Ozee said hopping over.

"Hey little dude." Randy said smiling at the boy. "What the hell happened to him?"

"Markers, he went in his older brothers room and took his markers, and decided to draw all over himself." Kimi said.

"Da Tattoos, like Papa and Leksi." Ozee said.

Kimi rolled her eyes. "Well were going to have a long talk about that in a little while."

Randy laughed. "I bet you have your hands full."

Kimi nodded. "Yeah, but I love it truthfully." She went over making him some coffee."

"Dakota, this is Randy, he's a friend of mine and Papa's." Kimi said.

Randy sat down beside the little girl. "Hey sweet thing, you're beautiful."

Dakota took one look at Randy and smiled and then shocked Kimi by climbing in his lap, she was usually a bit more shy with strangers.  
Randy grinned as the little girl showed him her picture. "You charm all ages don't you." Kimi asked sitting his coffee down beside him.

"Its a gift." He said winking at Kimi. She just shook her head.

Jeff came in and saw Randy. "Hey Bro."

"Hey thought I would drop in and see how everything is going?"

"Great." Jeff said putting his arm around Kimi.

Randy was happy to see them looking so happy, when Jeff had told him about Kimi taking the kids in, he had been pissed, it looked like they had come to some sort of understanding.

"Do you guys mind if I crash here tonight?" Randy asked.

"Dude you don't even have to ask." Jeff said.

"You're family Randy, you're always welcome here." Kimi said.

Jeff looked down at Ozee and frowned. "What the hell happened to him?"

"He took Mato's markers so he could have Tattoos." Kimi said.

Jeff sighed. "Are they washable?" Kimi shrugged. "I'm afraid to look, they're under the table."

Jeff dropped down and crawled under the table. Randy watched with some amusement. What had happened to his friends, if this is what kids did to you, he would pass, he liked kids well enough as long as they were someone else's.

"Yessssss." Jeff crawled out holding the markers. "They're washable." He said sounding ecstatic.

Just then Mato and Taki came in stopping short when they seen Ozee. "You're going to get it." Taki said shaking his head.

Ozee finally realizing he was in trouble started to wail.

"Hey those are my markers, you went in my room!" Mato yelled causing Ozee to wail even louder.

Jeff and Kimi just looked at each other for a minute. "Thats enough." Jeff said

Mato closed his mouth but Ozee still was crying. "Okay kid, lets get you cleaned up." Jeff swung the boy up in his arms and handed the markers back to Mato and left to go try to clean the marker off the boy.

"Randy this is Mato and Taki." She said introducing the two boys.

They both shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, I seen you on one of Papa's wrestling tapes." Taki said.

"You boys like wrestling?"

Mato nodded. "I told Papa, I want to be a wrestler, are you our uncle like Leksi"

Randy looked confused.

"Leksi is Sioux for uncle. Thats what they call Mark." Kimi explained.

"Well I guess so, Jeff is like my brother." Randy said smiling as the little girl patted his cheek, she was obviously taken with him.

"How about Uncle Randy so you don't confuse him and Mark." Kimi suggested.

"Okay." Both boys said looking pleased.

"I was about to start dinner, you hungry?" Kimi asked. "Starved." He replied.

"You tired you got time for a nap, if you want?" Randy shook his head. "I know you guys got Raw Vs. Smack down, I was thinking we might have a little tournament, see if anyone can beat me?"

"Sure." Taki said

Mato smiled. "Yeah..can we Mama?"

"Sure I'll call you when dinner is ready." Kimi said.

Randy stood and put Dakota on his shoulders. "C'mom Princess, you can help me play."

Dakota patted his head happily and they headed for the basement.

Kimi had dinner well under way, by the time Jeff came back down with Ozee. "Calling those washable is a misconception, depends on how much washing you do, it took three scrubbings to get it all off and his damn foot is just going to be blue for a while."

Kimi laughed. "Oh well, he'll be okay with a blue foot."

Jeff sat Ozee and he ran over to Kimi. "Sorry Mama."

Kimi bent and hugged him. "Its okay baby, just don't go in Mato's room anymore unless he's in there, and no taking things that don't belong to you."

Ozee nodded. "I play with Taki and Mato?"

Kimi nodded and the boy dashed off to the basement.

"Ozee stop running!" Kimi called after him.

"Okay Mama." He yelled back.

Jeff came behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Whatcha cooking?"

"Spaghetti, is that okay?" Jeff turned his head and kissed her cheek. "Thats great, I had a talk with Ozee about Tattoos, I told him that he couldn't use markers to make tattoos."

Kimi smiled. "Well hopefully he'll remember that."

"Randy is downstairs playing wrestling with them if you want to go play with them." Kimi said stirring the sauce.

"Sure, do you need any help?" Jeff asked rubbing his hand over her lower back.

Kimi leaned back against him. "Well that feels awfully good." She said as his hands rubbed her back.

Jeff smiled. "I'll give you a good back rub tonight, okay?" Kimi nodded. "Go on down with the kids and Randy, I got this." She said.

Jeff turned her to plant a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

Kimi smiled. "I love you to Sakima."

* * *

Randy smiled, dinner was aloud noisy affair, with four kids, but Kimi and Jeff seemed to be in their element as they handled minor arguments and spills with out breaking a syllable in their conversation.

He would have never though being a dad would be so comfortable for Jeff, he had known him for a long time , and Jeff just always seemed like a free spirit, like this sort of scene would tie him down, but it didn't seem too, Jeff seemed to enjoy the kids.

Randy and Jeff talked about their upcoming story lines and all the kids settled down and listened, they seemed fascinated with Jeff's job.

After dinner Jeff and Mato helped clean up while Randy took the other kids out back to let them play on the swing set Kim had ordered for them.

"You excited about your first day of school Mato?" Kimi asked as he dried the dishes.

Mato handed the dry plate to Jeff to put up. "Yes I guess so."

Kimi and Jeff looked at each other, he was nervous. "You don't sound very excited." Jeff said.

"Its not that, I'm sure it will be okay." He said drying another plate.

Jeff took the last plate and put it away. He lifted Mato sitting him on the counter in front of him. "Alright kid, what gives, talk to me." Jeff said.

"I'm really not nervous about school, You're taking me and I know it will be okay." He said.

Kimi smiled, Mato thought Jeff would make anything okay, the young boy thought a lot of Jeff.

Jeff nodded. "Okay ,then what's wrong?"

Mato sighed. "I know you have to go back to work Thursday, I wish you didn't have to."

Jeff picked the boy up and sat down at the table sitting him on his lap. "I'm going to miss you guys too, I love my job though, but thats the bad part of it having to be away from home so much, but I promise I will call you guys everyday, you can call me if you need to talk anytime. I'll write down my cell number for you and if you want to talk to me, you call me okay."

Mato nodded. "I'm going to miss you." The boy said and hugged him. Jeff wrapped his arms around the boy, he cared about all these kids, but there was something about Mato that tugged at his heart.

* * *

Jeff and Randy sat on the deck sipping a beer. The kids were asleep and Kimi was too, Jeff had tucked her in like he had the kids, she was tired, he could tell the farther along she got, the more her energy seemed sapped quickly.

"So buddy last time I seen you, you were coming home to set your woman straight and take these kids back to the reservation, now I come here and their calling you Papa, what gives?"

Jeff smiled as he sipped the beer. "I guess I was just blowing hot air, I love Kimi, I was upset she didn't talk to me before she did this, but when we talked I realized she thought I would be cool with it, she really didn't think I would care, but we agreed we communicate about anything major from now on, and their nice kids."

Randy grinned. "Nice or not I couldn't deal with a bunch of kids 24/7, you and Kimi on the other hand, seem born to it."

"Well its just for a little while, when we go to Pine Ridge, we're going to find them a home, or they'll go back to the orphanage when its rebuilt."

"Oh really, I mean you seemed really attached to them, you're going to just send them back." Randy asked setting his empty bottle down.

"Randy you see how much work they are for two people, how can Kimi take care of them and the babies by herself, it would wear her down, oh she would try, but its just to much." Jeff said.

"I guess I see your point, you being gone so much." Randy said.

They changed the subject to the next PPV, but Randy was thinking about what Jeff said, he knew Jeff meant it, but come time to send those kids back, Randy didn't see Jeff just walking away from those kids, he might be wrong, but he knew his friend pretty well.

* * *

Jeff flipped pancakes while Kimi fussed over the boys. She asked them a million times if they had their backpacks ready and not forget their lunch. Jeff looked over at the boys and winked and they smiled as Kimi fussed with their hair.

"Well I guess you two are ready, I would go with you boys, but the little ones are still asleep." Kimi said pouring them some milk.

"Its okay Mama, we'll be fine." Mato said.

Taki nodded and he dug into his pancake. "Yeah, Papa is going to take us."

Kimi smiled, the kids had become so close to him in a short week, she knew they were going to miss him like crazy.

* * *

Jeff drove up to the school and looked at the boys. "Okay guys, you ready." Mato nodded and jumped out of the truck.

Taki looked up at Jeff. "I'm kinda scared but don't tell Mato."

Jeff wrapped a arm around the boy's shoulder. "Its okay, I get scared sometimes too."

"Really?" Taki asked looking unbelieving.

Jeff smiled. "My first day of school my mother had to drag me out from under the bed, it was embarrassing, ask Uncle Matt about it when you see him."

Taki hugged Jeff and then climbed out of the truck to stand beside Mato.

Jeff walked them to the office and found out where their classes were at, Jeff and the principal walked Mato down to his class first. Mato stopped at the door. "I'll be fine Papa, you take Taki on to his class."

Jeff hugged the boy. "I'll see you out front at three, okay." Mato nodded and the principal walked him

in.

She was out a minute later. "He'll be fine, don't look so worried.

Jeff felt Taki's little hand slide in his. Jeff gave him a smile and the pricipal took them to another corridor to Taki's class.

Jeff looked down. "You want me to go in with you?"

Taki nodded looking scared to death. They walked in a Taki wanted to die, there were so many kids, what if they didn't like him.

"Oh my God, your dad s Jeff Hardy." On little blond boy said running up to him.

The teacher smiled. "Ethan, you need to go back to your seat, but you can have Taki sit next to you."

Ethan grabbed Taki's hand and pulled him along.

Taki looked back at Jeff but Ethan was already talking to him and Taki pulled his gaze away from Jeff.

The principal smiled at Jeff as soon as they left the room. "The boys will be fine, I promise, we already filled the children in on the new additions, and told them a little about the boys being Sioux and where they were from, all of them were thrilled to have real Native Americans in their class."

Jeff smiled. "Thanks Taki has been real worried."

"I assure you they will be happy here."

Jeff shook the principals hand and headed for the front doors of the school. When he got to his truck, he sat there for a half and hour trying to make himself leave. Jeff shook his head, the kids were fine, he was acting worse than a mother hen. He started the truck and headed home, if it was this hard to leave them at school, how hard was it going to be to leave them in Standing Rock or Pine Ridge when the time came.


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

* * *

Jeff and Kimi smiled as the boys chattered away at bedtime. "Mama I made so many friends, I taught them Sioux words and everything." Taki said.

They were all in Jeff and Kimi's bedroom and they had just finished listening to a story.

"Yeah Papa, I have a new friend, his name is Jonah and he wants me to come play at his house this weekend, he gave me his phone number and told me to have Mama call his Mama."

Kimi and Jeff smiled, the boys had been talking about school all day since they got home. "I'm so glad you guys like it."

Kimi looked up. "Wheres Ozee?"

Jeff jumped up, he knew it only took Ozee seconds to find trouble.

"Ozee!" Jeff called.

Ozee peeked out of their bathroom. "I'm here."

Kimi looked at him and groaned. "Ozee come here." Ozee walked out buck naked covered in powder and lotion. "I smell good." He said grinning.

Mato rolled his eyes. "Ozee you shouldn't get into Mama's stuff."

Jeff swung the little boy up in his arms. "C'mon lets clean you up."

Kimi just laughed and took Dakota to her romm and tucked her in kissing her goodnight. She walked down to tuck Taki, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Night Taki, I'm glad you had a good day."

"Night Mama." He said already sleepy. Kimi got up and walked down to Mato's room. He was laying back in bed.

"Goodnight."

"Mama, I'm sorry Ozee gets in so much trouble."

Kimi smiled. "Thats not your fault, besides thats just Ozee, he's a little mischievous, but he don't mean any harm."

Mato frowned. "Papa might not let us stay if he gets tired of Ozee always being trouble."

Kimi shook her head and bent pressing a kiss to boys head. "Sakima is not going to do that, okay? You guys are staying till we can find you a place together, I promise."

Mato nodded but he lay awake long after Kimi left, he was hoping maybe they would keep them forever, he hoped they would anyway. He closed his eyes to pray that maybe, just maybe Papa and Mama would adopt them.

* * *

Jeff and Kimi stayed up a while visiting with Randy. He told them about all the goings on behind the scenes at work. John had some new girlfriend that was a bitch from hell.

"Thats hard to believe John is so sweet." Kimi said.

Randy rolled his eyes, girls always think John is sweet. "He's a pin head." He said grinning to show he didn't mean it in a malicious way.

Kimi looked at Jeff, who was already trying to fall asleep, he and Randy had to leave in the morning. "Randy I guess we better get to bed, I think the kids wore him out." Kimi said smiling.

Jeff sat up and grinned. "Yeah I'm a little tired, night Randy."

"Goodnight you two." Randy said heading upstairs. Jeff checked the door and came over putting his arm around Kimi and leading her upstairs. Jeff watched as she undressed and he pulled his own clothes off throwing them on the chair. Jeff got on the bed and pulled her close in his arms. He started laughing.

"What?" Kimi asked laying her head next to his so she could look at him. "Ozee, I cant help but laugh, he such a sweet little fellow, he just finds so many ways to find trouble."

Kimi smiled. "I know, he is adorable."

Jeff kissed her lightly. "I wish I didn't have to leave you guys Kimi, I'm going to miss you so much."

Kimi wrapped her arms around him. "I'm going to miss you too."

"Look we're going to be in South Carolina in a couple of week, I was wondering if Mark could bring the kids down for the show, I know thats to much for you right now, but I think they would love it, I know its a school night, but we could make an exception right?"

Kimi smiled. "I thinks thats a great Idea, but I want to come too."

"I don't know Kimi, I don't want you to get tired and theres so many people around, I don't want you getting tossed around."

Kimi frowned. "Please Sakima, I'll stay back in your dressing room, I wont even go out to the arena, just so I can see you for a few hours?"

Jeff wanted to say yes, but he was worried about the long drive. Kimi kissed him rubbing her hand down over his chest. "Pretty please." She asked as she kissed him softy

When her lips traveled down his chest and she started fumbling with the waistband of his sweats , Jeff thought he would die, when her warm mouth covered his throbbing erection, Jeff moaned and his head fell back.

The feel of her hot mouth moving up and down on his shaft caused him to moan even louder and his hand came to gently cup her head, his head lifting again as he watched her. "God Kimi." He groaned as she took his length in his mouth. Jeff lasted a minute longer as her tongue worked magic on him, but before long he arched his back and called her name as he released. Jeff closed his eyes as the climax washed over him, her tongue still soothing him. He opened his eyes when he felt her moving back up beside him.

Jeff cuddled her close. "You can come to the show." He said before he closed his sleepy eyes.

Kimi smiled and cuddled deeper in his arms.

"I love you little girl." Jeff said.

"I love you to my handsome king." She said smiling. Jeff relaxed as his last thought as he went to sleep was how that was so much better than fighting.

* * *

The next morning there was glum faces all around the table.

"Boy, I never seen such sad faces in my life." Randy said as he poured a cup of coffee. Kimi and Jeff tried cheering them up with no luck. Kimi wasn't happy herself ,but she was determined she wasn't going to make things worse by pouting like the kids, she was a adult, she would have to act like one for the kids sake.

Jeff looked up from his waffles. "You know, I better see some smiles soon, Mama said you guys can come to one of my shows in South Carolina, but if y'all don't stop pouting, I guess that means you don't want to come."

Mato and Taki jumped up rushing at Jeff. "Really Papa, when" Mato asked.

"Two weeks."

Yesss." Taki said jumping up and down. "I get to see Papa wrestle."

Ozee and Dakota ran over. "Us too Papa?" Ozee asked and Dakota climbed on his lap."Yep you too and Mama."

Kimi smiled as she watched the kids clamor over him.

They finished breakfast and Kimi made sure the kids were all dressed and ready as she had to take them to school.

Jeff came up behind her as she was making sure the boys had their lunches in their back packs. He wrapped his arms around her. "When is Mark going to be back?"

"He called last night, around ten." She said turning in his arms. Jeff kissed her. "Good, I don't want you here alone."

"I got to go." He said. Kimi nodded, she knew he had a early flight. "I know, I love you Sakima." She said hugging him tight. This never got any easier for her saying goodbye to him.

"I love you too Kimi." He said placing a kiss on top of her head.

Kimi let him go and called the kids. "Come say bye to Papa."

The kids came running up and Dakota jumped in his arms. "Papa no go." She said and started crying. Kimi sighed she knew this was going to break down. Ozee Tugged on Jeff's pant leg. "I go I go."

Mato and Taki stood there, trying their best to be little men, but Kimi could see they weren't happy.

"Dakota, I'll see you soon baby." Jeff kissed her cheek and handed her to Kimi, he picked up Ozee kissing his cheek. "You cant go this time, But I'll see you soon."

Ozee cried but Jeff patted his back for a moment and sat him down.

Taki hugged Jeff. "I'm going to miss you."

Jeff lifted the boy and kissed him. "I'll miss you too, be good okay?"

Taki nodded and Mato hugged Jeff wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist. "Bye Papa, I cant wait to come to your show."

Jeff smiled and lifted Mato for a moment. "I'll see you soon, okay, be good and help Mama."

"I will, I promise." Mato said and Jeff pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'll call you guys tonight."

Jeff pressed a kiss to Kimi's lips. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Randy gave her a hug and bent to say bye to the kids and they were gone.

Kimi bent and kissed Ozee and Dakota who still had tears on their cheeks. "Stop crying little ones, I'll stop and get us some donuts huh?

They nodded and Kimi put her arms around the boys. "Ready for School?"

They nodded and Kim grabbed her car keys. "Okay, lets go."

* * *

Kimi sat at the kitchen table with the the little ones, all of them happily pigging out on donuts.

"Hey brats."

Kimi jumped and grabbed Mark in a hug. "I missed you Mark."

Mark smiled and kissed her cheek." I missed you too, and these rug rats." He said laughing as the kids launched themselves at him. "Leksi, Leksi." They both yelled as Mark swung them up in his arms receiving a ton of kisses.

Kimi smiled and made some coffee. Mark sat down with the kids on his lap telling him about Papa and their bikes.

Mark looked over at Kimi. "Papa?"

Kimi shrugged and smiled. "You were right, when we both talked everything was fine, he's great with the kids, he even has Mato acting like a kid, instead of a grown up." Kimi said as she put a coffee in front of him.

Mark smiled and set the two kids down so he could drink his coffee. Kimi pulled out their blocks so they could play on the kitchen floor and they settled down to play Kimi sat across from Mark. "Donuts?"

Kimi rolled her eyes. "I been good all week."

"Yeah cause you didn't have a choice." Mark said laughing.

"True." Kimi said smiling. "But one donut is not going to kill me."

"One?" he asked looking at her in disbelief.

"Okay three." She said grinning.

Mark just shook his head. "I'm glad you and Jeff worked things out Kimi, you two love each other, you shouldn't be wasting time fighting."

"I know, a lot of it was my fault, I should have told him, before I agreed to take the kids, but from now on we'll make decisions together without fighting."

"Good..I'm happy for you Kimi, you deserve some happiness."

Kimi smiled, she was happy and having the kids here just seemed to make it complete.

Mark picked the kids up from school and they were excited to see him. Mark could see the change in Mato right away. He was laughing and talking about going to his friends house to play.

* * *

The kids sat around on the basement floor as Maddy opened the big package that had come in the mail. She grinned as they all wiggled with anticipation. Jeff had been gone a week and the closer it got to their trip to South Carolina, the more excited they got.

"Mama we never got no package in the mail." Taki said grinning.

"Well Papa wanted to send you something."

Mark came down the stairs. "You ain't got that open yet, your making them kids crazy." Mark teased.

Kimi grinned. "Its all this packing tape. Mark smiled and pulled out his pocket knife and shooed the kids back and had the package opened quickly.

Kimi pulled out separate packaged with the kids names on them and smiled as they opened them. Jeff had sent the older boys a ton of wrestling shirts, some of his and Randy's and Mark's, he also sent them a ton of wrestling figures to play with. The boys yelled with delight and both pulled Jeff's shirt over their head and went to show Mark.

She helped Dakota open her package, she was having time. Dakota squealed as she pulled a very life like baby doll out complete with clothes and diapers, when she picked up the doll it started crying and Dakota smiled at Kimi. "Real baby mama."

Kimi nodded and Dakota dragged the baby over and climbed on Mark's lap.

Ozee pulled out big dump truck, he had a truck obsession, he grinned and then pulled out a wrestling shirt of Jeff's. "Papa." he said giggling.

He handed Kimi a package of what looked like stickers and Kimi grinned. "There tattoos Ozee." She grinned, Jeff had remembered how bad Ozee wanted some tattoos.

Leksi I gots tattoos." He yelled running over to Mark to show him. Mark promised Ozee he would help the boy put them on after bath.

Kimi was about to throw the box away when she saw another box in there, she picked it up and it had her name on it. She opened it and smiled, it was a beautiful set of dream catchers, there was one for each child, and one for each baby. Tears pricked her eyes, she loved him so much, then at the bottom of that box was another small box, Kimi opened it and grinned at the ring inside, it was a beautiful ring, gold with ruby settings and two small diamonds on the side, it was her birthstones.

Kimi got up. "You guys can call Papa and thank him."

The kids jumped up eager to talk to Jeff. She smiled as they took turns thanking him and telling him they missed him.

Ozee finally got the phone. "Papa thank you for da tattoos."

"Your welcome Ozee, you being a good boy?" Jeff asked.

"Umm.." Ozee said not sure how much to tell Jeff.

"Ozee what have you got into little boy?"

"I paint da deck." Ozee said.

Jeff grinned. "With what?"

"Grape Jeddy. Ders lots of bugs out der now." Ozee said.

"Ozee boy, what am I going to do with you?" Jeff said trying not to laugh.

"Leksi gonna clean it off." Ozee said.

"Okay..I'll see you soon and you be good okay?"

Ozee nodded his head. "I love you Papa." Jeff felt his eyes burn, it was the first time one of the kids said that. "I love you too Ozee, put Mama on."

Mark got up , the kids already had their baths. "I'll put them to bed." Kimi nodded and got on the phone. "Hey Sakima."

"Hey beautiful."

"I love the dream catchers and the ring, thank you." Kimi said.

"Your welcome, I cant wait to see you guys I miss you like crazy." Jeff said laying back on the hotel bed.

"We miss you too..the kids are so excited about the show." Kimi said.

They talked for a while about the kids and how the boys were doing in school, and Ozee's antics. "I guess I better let you go, you need to get to bed." Jeff said looking at the time.

"I love you Sakima."

"I love you too Kimi." Jeff said . Kimi hung up and started upstairs meeting Mark in the hallway. "The little ones are asleep, but Taki and Mato are wired, excitement I think."

Kimi hugged and kissed Mark's cheek. "Thank you Mark, I couldn't do this without you."

Mark smiled and hugged her tight. "Thats what friends are for, now go say goodnight to the boys and get your butt in bed."

Kimi grinned. "Yes sir."

Kimi walked down to slip in and say goodnight to Taki. She sat down bending over to kiss his cheek. "You look wide awake."

Taki grinned. "I cant stop thinking about next week, I cant wait to see Papa."

"I know, me either." Kimi said.

"Night mama." "Goodnight Taki."

Kimi got up and walked down to Mato's room, she smiled, he too was wide awake. "You okay?"

Mato nodded. "Yes Ma'am, I just miss Papa..I wish we could travel with him, all of us."

"I know, but that would be a little crazy, too many of us, you know." She said bending to kiss his cheek.

"Night Mama."

"Goodnight Mato." Kimi left and Mato turned to his side. He loved his brothers and his sister and mama, but maybe he could travel with Papa, just him wouldn't be too much, maybe he would ask him when he seen him.


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks so much for the great reviews.**

* * *

Kimi lay in Jeff's dressing room, thinking maybe she should have listened to him, the three hour drive had taken a toll on her. Kimi yawned and smiled when Jeff bent to kiss her. "I want you to sleep, Matt has the kids and he showing them around, I'm going to catch up with them, Randy is going to come set with you, he'll be down in a bit."

"I don't need a babysitter." She complained.

"But you'll have one anyway, go to sleep. And I'll see you in a little while." Jeff said and pulled a light blanket over her.

Kimi sighed, arguing with Jeff got her no where, and she soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Uncle Matt...I need to talk to Papa." Mato said.

"He'll find us in a bit, okay?"

Mato nodded and watched two wrestlers practicing in the ring.

Dakota started yelling and running toward the ramp. "Uwcle Randy!"

Randy stopped and bent to catch the little girl. "Hey Princess."

Dakota kissed his cheek and Randy brought her back down to Matt. "I gotta go keep an eye on Kimi, but I'll catch up with you guys later."

The kids all gave him a hug and Randy handed Dakota back to Matt.

Jeff came running down. "Hey guys, you hungry, we got time to grab a bite before the show."

The kid's all agreed they were starving, and Jeff told them he would show them where they were sitting when they got done.

He got the kids situated and eating in catering, but it was hard, every time a wrestler walked in Mato and Taki stopped eating and wanted to meet them.

Ozee was pouting because Jeff wouldn't let him get cake for dinner, he had been eying the big table set up with desserts.

Ken Anderson came over and chatted with Jeff, Matt and the kids. "So who's watching your rug rats while you work tonight?" Ken asked.

"Well, they got seats right behind JR and King, Mark is going to sit with them, hopefully he wont get mobbed too bad." Jeff said laughing.

The kids finished up eating and he cleaned up Dakota's face. "Matt have you seen Ozee?"

Matt shook his head. "No, he was sitting right there a few minutes ago."

Jeff looked around and started to panic, a arena of this size was no place to lose a child. "Ozee!" He yelled. Matt picked up Dakota and they all started hunting for the boy.

Jeff felt seized by a panic, he had never known in his life, all kinds of people were milling around the arena, anything could happen to the boy, Kimi would have a fit, the thought of her reaction spurred him to yell louder.

The door to catering burst open. "This belong to you?"

Jeff looked up to see John holding Ozee under his arms the boys face was covered with chocolate, from what Jeff assumed was chocolate cake.

Ozee seen the look on Jeff's face and looked at John, like help me. John laughed.. "Might want to try you cant see me."

Ozee who had been watching wrestling since he had been with Kimi, was familiar with John and had run up to the man, when he had seen him, John figuring who he was questioned him and brought him here to find Jeff.

Jeff took the boy from John and hugged him tight, he had been so scared. "Ozee, you better never run off like that again."

Mato and Taki were relieved, they had been scared when they couldn't find him, but that out weighed the fact that John Cena was standing there. Taki ran over. "You're the coolest. Mr. Cena."

John grinned. "Thanks Kid and who are you?"

"I'm Taki, thats my Papa." He said pointing at Jeff.

John shook his hand and turned to Mato. "I'm Mato, you are so cool."

John grinned. "Jeff why I don't take these guys with me for a while, I'll get em some shirts and hats."

"Papa Papa, can we please." Taki and Mato pleaded.

Jeff nodded, he couldn't even think right now, Ozee had scared him so bad.

"Me too." Dakota said holding out her arms.

"Honey you stay with me." Matt said.

John backed up. "Well now, I didn't see this little princess, hey Sugar."

Dakota smiled at him, she recognized him from wrestling. "Hey." She said shyly.

"You wanna go with me?" He asked holding out his arms. Dakota nodded and John lifted her in his arms. "She'll be fine, I'll keep them with me till the show starts and then I'll drop them off with Mark."

"You sure?" Jeff asked.

John nodded. "Sure we'll have a blast."

Jeff sat down still holding Ozee and Matt patted him on the back. "He's fine Jeff, calm down."

Jeff looked at Ozee. "You are not leaving my site for the rest of the night."

Ozee looked at Jeff. "I'm sorry Papa."

Jeff hugged the boy and stood up. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Matt watched his brother , he was crazy about these kids, yet he insisted they were sending them back when Kimi went to Pine Ridge, he just didn't see it, it would break Jeff's heart as bad as Kimi's.

Jeff cleaned Ozee up and took him back to his dressing room, Kimi was still sound asleep and Randy was sitting in a chair playing on his laptop. "Wheres the rest of the gang?"

"With John, this one is in big trouble, he wandered off and took about ten years off my life, and stole a piece of cake after I told him no." Jeff said flopping back in a chair.

Randy could see the worry on his friends face. "Hey the little guy is fine."

Ozee walked over to Randy and laid his head on his lap. "You okay little man?"

Ozee nodded and Randy lifted him on his lap. The little boy was way more subdued than usual, probably cause he got in trouble. "Don't you run off again Ozee."

Ozee shook his head. "I wont uncle Randy."

"You okay?" He asked Jeff who looked drained. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Look why don't I take the little guy with me, I'll drop him with Mark before the show, you rest or just spend some time with Kimi, We have a flight right after the show, so you might want to wake her up, she be pissed, if she doesn't get to spend any time with you."

"I don't know, what if Ozee wanders off again?" Jeff said.

"He wont, I'll keep him right with me." Randy said standing up with the boy in his arms.

Jeff walked over and lifted Ozee's chin. "Ozee , you remember our talk?"

The little boy nodded. "I wont wander papa, I promise."

"You better not." Jeff said and bent to kiss his cheek. "I love you Ozee, be good for Randy, okay?"

Ozee smiled. "Love you too Papa."

Randy took the boy and left and Jeff sank to the floor beside Kimi, just looking at her. Ozee had scared him to death, but what scared him more, was when they sent the kids back or even to new home, what if his new family didn't watch him so good, hell even Jeff had turned his back for a moment, what would happen to the boy, without Kimi.

Kimi turned and opened her eyes smiling when she seen Jeff beside her on the floor. "Hey handsome."

Jeff smiled and bent kissing her. "Hey Beautiful, you have a nice nap?"

Kimi nodded. "Wheres the kids?"

"Dakota, Taki and Mato are with John and Ozee is with Randy." He said.

Kimi sat up and tugged his hand till he sat down beside her. "Whats wrong?"

"I lost Ozee, just for a minute, he wondered off, he scared me to death Kimi, I swear I felt like I was having a heart attack, John found him out in the hallway and brought him back, but anything could have happened o him."

Kimi felt her own heart race at the thought of the boy wandering off. She could see it was really eating Jeff up. "Sakima, its okay, he's fine, okay."

Jeff nodded. "This time, but what if he does that when he is somewhere else, I mean are new people going to know Ozee the way we do, I mean he is into something all the time."

Kimi cupped his face and kissed him, she realized how much he cared for these kids. "Sakima, wherever we leave them, we will explain about Ozee, we're not just going to dump them somewhere and take off, okay?"

Jeff nodded, but it didn't make him feel any better.

"You're a fine man Sakima Hardy, I'm lucky to have you." Kimi said and leaned on him resting her head on his chest, listening to his strong stead heart beat. "You're tired, I can tell, the drive was too much."

"I'm fine, now stop worrying." She said. Jeff stroked her back, he loved his career, but all he wanted to do was pack up her and the kids and drive back home, at this moment he could care less about being here.

Mark burst in covered in something wet, dripping all over the floor. Kimi started laughing. "What happened to you?

Mark frowned. "Some idiot carrying drinks ran into me, I swear they let just anybody back here." he said slamming the door.

Jeff grinned. "C'mon Mark, chill man, it was a accident."

"No it was a walking disaster, some ugly dork, she ran over me, God why do I always run into idiots like that."

"Mark Calaway, I cant believe you would say such hateful things about someone, you should be ashamed."

Mark had enough good sense to look embarrassed. "Sorry Kimi, I'm just pissed."

"Whatever, you still shouldn't be so hateful, the kids spill stuff on you all the time, you don't yell at them." She said.

Mark rolled his eyes, they were kids. "Sorry Kimi."

Jeff laughed, Mark knew better than to argue with her. "Umm it kind of sounds like Mayah."

"Who the hell is that?" Mark asked flopping back in a chair. "Mayah Justice , from what I know, her father knew Vince, he gave her a job her, not much of one, she's every bodies gopher, not even a gopher for one person, shes very sweet, just sorta.." he trailed off and Kimi gave him a look.

Mark filled in for him, "A damn mess, looks like she hasn't brushed her hair in a week, ugly as sin and what the hell is with those rags shes wearing." Mark just shook his head. "And then after she dumps drinks all over me, you know what she does, she says Hey Mr. Undertaker its so nice to meet you, the girl is cracked."

Kimi glared at Mark. "Since when do you judge people on how they look Mark, I thought better of you."

Mark sighed, now Kimi was pissed. Mark stood. "I'm going to clean up and go meet the kids."

Kimi just shook her head. "I cant believe him."

Jeff bent and kissed her. "Stop worrying about him, he'll be out of here after the show and wont have to deal with her no more."

* * *

Mark had his hands full during the show, the kids were excited and jumping all over the place and they were up and cheering for Jeff in his match against Randy. They Cheered their new buddy John on too in his match, Mark was glad he brought them they were having the time of their life.

After the show Mark took them back to the dressing room to meet up with Kimi and Jeff.

Mato finally had Jeff in his sights. "Papa I need to talk to you."

"What is it Mato?"

"Alone Papa." Jeff nodded and told Kimi they would be back in a minute.

Jeff walked out in the hallway with Mato and shut the door. "Whats up kid?" Jeff asked both of them taking a seat on the floor. "Papa I want to travel with you, I know Mama said we all couldn't that it was too many people, but I could, I wouldn't be no trouble."

Jeff sighed he hated to disappoint the boy."Mato, you have school, besides how do you think Taki would feel if I took you and not him, traveling around is no way for a kid to live, you need to go to school an have normal hours, I'm sorry Mato, but you cant."

Mato lowered his head. " Mato, come on don't be upset, I'll be home right after Christmas, we'll have a whole week to hang out."

Mato nodded and Jeff lifted the boys head. "I'm sorry Mato."

Mato nodded. "Its okay." But Jeff could see it wasn't. He knew their Christmas break started soon, but he was leaving for Iraq, Mato couldn't go with him.

"How about this summer, maybe you could go with me a couple of weeks." Jeff said.

"But we wont be with you this summer." Mato said looking like he was going to cry.

"Look, no matter where you're at, I'll come get you for a couple of weeks, we'll work it out, I promise, okay?" Jeff said pulling the boy close for a hug.

"Okay." Mato said smiling. Jeff grinned and tousled the boys hair. "I got a flight to catch, let me get and there and say bye to Mama, and everybody else okay?"

Mato nodded and jumped up following Jeff back in his dressing room.

Jeff bent and kissed Kimi. "I 'll call you tomorrow, I want you to get home and get some rest."

Kimi nodded and hugged him tight. "See ya."

Jeff nodded and let her go and turned to hug and kiss the kids.

Once Jeff had left Mark gathered the little ones who were practically asleep on their feet. "Okay lets get on the road.

They had started down the hall way when Mark froze. "Its her." He whispered to Kimi. "Her who?" Kimi asked.

"That crazy person." He said looking horrified. Kimi rolled her eyes and looked at the woman coming down the hallway. She was about 5'3 with short black curly hair, well unmanageable curly hair, she had blue eyes behind the horrible glasses she was wearing, she wasn't skinny, but Kimi couldn't tell to much because of the horribly too big clothes she had on, a huge sweatshirt and baggy gray pants. Okay so she wasn't a diva, but Kimi would hardly describe her as ugly.

The girl smiled. "I just wanted to apologize again for earlier sir."

Mark backed up, with two sleeping kids in his arms, he wasn't taking no chances. "Just stay away from me okay?"

Kimi elbowed him. "Be nice." She smiled at the girl "I'm Kimi Hardy and this is Mato and Taki." She said introducing the two boys.

Mato and Taki shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Ma'am."

"I'm Mayah , its nice to meet you too, I would know you guys anywhere, Mr. Hardy carries around pictures, he always showing me new pictures you sent him."

Kimi smiled, what was Mark's problem the girl was sweet.

"Kimi we need to get going." Mark growled.

Kimi glared at him. "We have to get going we have a long drive, it was so nice to meet you."

Mayah smiled. "You too, Mr. Taker, I'm really really sorry I dumped soda on you." She said grinning at him.

"Whatever, lets go." Mark snapped.

Kimi wanted to slap him good, but since he was carrying the babies, she settled for glaring at him.

The girl waved and started away and tripped and the papers she were carrying went everywhere.

Mark rolled his eyes "See what I mean, she's a disaster."

Mato and Taki ran over. "You okay miss?" Mato asked and Taki started picking her papers up.

"I'm fine." She said getting up and took the papers from Taki. "Thank you boys, you're very sweet."

She went off down the hallway and Kimi looked at Mark. "You're a jerk." She said and started walking.

"Kimi come on, she's a menace." He said following her.

"I thought she was nice Leksi." Mato said.

Taki nodded. "Me too."

Mark just shook his head, they had a right to their own opinion, but as far as Mark was concerned, she was irritating.


	42. Chapter 42

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry about the slow updates on this one, but I'm on a roll with my other fic, i have going.**

* * *

Kimi looked at the kids and smiled. She had done everything to make sure they had the best Christmas ever. They sat around the tree playing, Dakota though couldn't take her eyes off the big twinkling tree and the look of awe and happiness on her face filled Kimi's heart.

It was Christmas Eve and the kids were excited, about Christmas Yes, Gil and Mark were here and they would open some of their presents tomorrow and Kimi was fixing a nice dinner for them all, but they were more excited that Jeff would be home the day after Christmas and they were going to celebrate again with him.

Phone calls hadn't been as often, him being in Iraq, but she treasured the few she had got from him, she missed him like crazy and so did the kids.

Maybe Mato most of all, he seemed to have developed a special bond with Jeff, and she could tell he missed him terribly.

Mark kept them all busy though, he took extra time with them, teaching the older boys to box, showing them a few simple moves in the ring, Mark was great with them, she told him he was wasting himself, he needed to settle down and have some kids.

Mark just scoffed. "No thanks, I'll just play with yours."

Kimi however thought he would make a wonderful father.

Mark came in and sat down beside her. "Here."

Kimi took the tea. "Thanks Mark."

"You're welcome, they look happy, don't they?"

Kimi nodded. "Yeah, I want them to have the best Christmas."

Mark sipped at the beer in his hand. "So you guys sending them back in March?'

Kimi nodded. "Sakima thinks it would be too much on me all alone, plus the twins, he's probably right."

Mark was surprised she hadn't put up a fuss, but he knew she was trying to make her marriage work. "Well yeah, it would be hard on you, Jeff being gone so much."

Kimi nodded. "Don't make you feel any better though does it?" Mark asked.

Kimi shook her head tears pricking her eyes. Mark wrapped his arm around her. "'Don't cry Kimi, things have a way of working out okay, I don't want ya fretting over this, okay?"

Kimi sniffed back tears and nodded. "Okay."

Mark knew Jeff pretty well, he loved these kids, he had a hard time seeing Jeff just handing these kids off to anyone, when the time came, he hoped Jeff would come to his senses and realize these kids were all ready his and Kimi's.

* * *

"Mama."

Kimi opened her eyes and smiled. "Taki what time is it?"

"Umm it's five, But I heard Paw Paw in the kitchen, Can I get Leksi , so we can open some presents."

Kimi sat up and hugged the boy. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Mama." Taki said kissing her cheek.

"Your brothers and sister up?"

"Mato is, but I can go wake Dakota, but I didn't see Ozee." He said.

Kimi sat up. "Go get Dakota up, while I find Ozee, let Mama get a cup of coffee, the we'll open presents."

Taki ran off down the hallway and Kimi smiled and got up to get dressed.

Kimi pulled on some Maternity jeans and light blue t-shirt and brushed her long hair and braided it.

Kimi headed downstairs and went in the den to turn the tree on and stopped cold. "Ozee, little boy, just what do you think, you're doing?"

Ozee looked up and dropped the stocking. "Nothing Mama."

Kimi marched over and took the stocking. "Nothing huh? Thats why you have chocolate all over your face?"

Ozee looked at his hand that had chocolate all over them from the chocolate Santa in his stocking. "Ummm don't know."

Gil came in and started laughing and grabbed the digital camera snapping a picture of Ozee, covered in chocolate. "Jeff has to see this."

Just then a very sleepy looking Mark came in followed by Taki, Mato and Dakota, who was still half asleep herself, clutching her stuffed bear.

"Uhh ohhhh, he's in trouble again." Mato said shaking his head.

Ozee looked up at Kimi, his lower lip trembling. "I'm sorry Mama."

Kimi sighed and bent down as best she could in front of the boy. "You don't ever have to lie to me Ozee, okay?"

He nodded and stood up hugging Kimi.

Kimi kissed the boy pushing his curls off his forehead. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Gil came over. "Here let me, theres coffee in the kitchen."

Kimi smiled her thanks at Gil and went and grabbed her a cup and decaf and got Mark a cup of regular.

Kimi smiled when she came back the kids were sitting by the tree fidgeting. She handed Mark his coffee and when Ozee came back in, Kimi told them to go ahead and open the presents they had decided to open today, the rest they were saving for when Jeff came home.

Gil snapped pictures and Kimi just grinned at the happiness on the kids face. "Look Leksi." Taki said running over with his new DS.

Mark smiled. "I see, you like it?"

"Yes sir, thank you." He said hugging Mark's neck.

Mark had got all the kids one along with several games and he smiled as he accepted hugs and kisses from each one.

The kids made quick work of the few things they had agreed to open. Mato nudged the kids and they all ran over to Kimi, Gil and Mark, who were sitting on the sofa. "We have something for you."

Kimi smiled. She had helped with their presents for Mark and Gil.

Dakota handed Gil his present and the kids smiled as he opened it. It was a leather knife holder for the knife he always carried, his was old and falling apart and Kimi had helped the kids make him a new one, with the words Paw Paw engraved on it.

Gil pulled Dakota in his lap. "I love, it, just what I been needing." The other children hugged and kissed Gil. Kimi smiled, he loved the kids to pieces, it was easy to see that.

Taki ran over to Mark. "For you Leksi."

Mark smiled and opened the present, Mato came over. "Mama helped up make it."

Mark turned it in his hands, it was a totem pouch, he knew what they were, Kimi and Jeff never took theirs off except to shower. It had Leksi engraved on the front.

"It has a lock of hair from each of us, so you don't ever forget us, and our spirits will always be together." Mato said.

Mark was was tough hard man, not much got to him, but that did, he blinked back tears, he loved these kids.

Ozee climbed in his lap. "Love you."

Mark hugged the little boy fiercely. "I love you to brat."

Ozee giggled and Mark pulled the boys down for a hug. "I wouldn't ever forget you guys anyway, okay?"

Mato and Taki nodded and Dakota climbed over on his lap. "Lub you Leksi." She said kissing his cheek.

Mark hugged the little girl, he wished to God, he was Sioux and he would adopt them himself, but he knew that wouldn't happen, he just hoped Jeff came to his senses before they had to go back, the thought of the kids being anywhere but here with Kimi, upset him, they needed her and Jeff.

Mato pulled another present out for Kimi. "For you Mama."

Kimi smiled surprised and Mark grinned, he had helped the kids out on this one. Kimi opened the package and smiled, Mark must have taken them to have a portrait made on one of the days they all went out. It was beautifully framed in a leather frame. Kimi sniffed, her babies were so beautiful.

"Mama don't cry." Taki said hugging her.

Kimi smiled. "There happy tears, you guys are just so beautiful."

Mato hugged her hard, he knew Mama didn't want them to go. Ozee patted her cheek and Dakota leaned over for a kiss. "I bet you guys are hungry, well everyone except Ozee." She said grinning.

Mark jumped up. "You're fixing dinner, I'll take care of breakfast."

"Thanks Mark." The kids tagged along behind him to help.

Gil knew what was bothering Kimi. "Kimi, I'll have a chat with Jeff tomorrow, He shouldn't make you send them kids back, they love you."

Kimi shook her head, "Dad, don't, me and Sakima discussed it and we agreed to send them back, It would be to much for me to handle on my own with him gone so much, I'm trying to do things the right way this time, if you went to Sakima, he would think I was going behind his back."

"You know, I could help you two out, I could come and stay a couple a days a week, give you a hand." Gil said.

""I really appreciate that Dad, but you raised your kids, this is time for you to relax and take it easy, if me and Jeff cant handle this on our own, well we cant expect other people to have to carry the burden." Kimi said.

Gil could understand why they felt this way, they were trying hard to make their marriage work, even with two babies, it was going to be hard on them. Gil patted her hand. "Well my offer stands, if you change your mind."

Kimi kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Gil got up to go help Mark feed the kids. Kimi got up and grabbed her cell and hit the number for her parents. "Hello."

"Merry Christmas Papa."

"Little girl, Merry Christmas, we miss you so much." Chayton said.

"I miss you and Maki so much, I cant wait to see you." Kimi said sitting back down on the couch.

"We miss you too baby, did the little ones have a good Christmas? He asked.

"Yes, but we only opened part of the presents, Sakima will be home tomorrow, we'll celebrate then." She said.

"Good, I know you must be missing him, he called me a few weeks ago, he has me looking for a permanent home for the kids, I haven't found anything yet, but I'm looking, hopefully maybe when you're in Pine Ridge, you can find something there, I can tell he cares for those children a lot, he's a good man Kimi." Chayton said, any reservations he had about Jeff were long gone.

"I know Papa, he is, he's great with the kids." Kimi said.

Chayton frowned, he knew his daughter, she was upset. "Little girl whats wrong?"

"Nothing papa." Kimi said but all she could think of was the kids leaving."

Chayton sighed. "Kimi, I know somethings wrong, you want to keep the kids don't you?"

"Sakima and I agreed they would go back, we discussed it and came to a agreement, I know it would be to much for me, with him away all the time."

Chayton knew she was upset, but she was trying to do the right thing in her marriage, she didn't want to fight with Jeff, and it was a valid point that having six kids alone was too much for her, especially when two of them would be babies. "Kimi, I know you love them, but we'll find them a good home, I promise."

"Okay Papa." Kimi said just wanting to cry.

"Little girl, I wish I was there with you, you need your papa, huh?" Chayton said, wishing he was there with his girl.

"Yeah I do." Kimi said, she might not like Papa high handed ways sometimes, but she was a daddy's girl, always had been, she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms right now, somehow Papa always made things right.

"Kimi, as soon as you get to Pine Ridge, I'm coming to see you , okay, I promise, me and Maki both, we'll leave the kids with Sin's parents and come see you, I been missing my baby."

Kimi smiled. "Promise Papa?"

Chayton smiled. "I promise." He wanted to see his girl, she was pregnant with his grandchildren and he and his wife both longed to near her.

"I love you Papa."

Chayton smiled. "I love you to baby."

Kimi talked to her mother for a while and then called Sin's parents to wish them a merry Christmas.

She felt better after she got off the phone, touching base with her family really helped.

* * *

Jeff smiled as he opened the door, it was four in the morning, he doubted anyone was up. He walked quietly into the den and unloaded the bag of presents under the tree and bent to tun the lights on, it was good to be home. He was dead tired, he just wanted to go crawl in bed with his wife, that when he heard a noise, Jeff looked over behind the tree where the noise was coming from. "Ozee what are you doing?"

The little boy looked up and grinned, he was happy to see Jeff, but then his face fell, he was probably in trouble.

Kimi had put his stocking away earlier telling him no more candy and Ozee had come down to look for it and found it, he had hid behind the tree and pulled out his candy and was happily munching on it, till Jeff caught him.

"Come out here right now." Jeff said.

Ozee came out and handed the stocking to Jeff. "Did Mama say you could have candy?" Although Jeff already knew the answer to that question.

Ozee shook his head. "Mama said no more candy."

Jeff sighed and picked the boy up and headed to the kitchen. He missed the kids terrible, more than he thought he would, he didn't want to jump on Ozee first thing.

Jeff grabbed a bottle of water and sat down with Ozee on his lap. He took a few drinks and offered some to the boy. Jeff sat the bottle down and looked at Ozee, who was looking worried. "Ozee what am I going to do with you?"

Ozee laid his head on Jeff's shoulder and yawned. "Sorry papa."

Jeff picked the boy up and carried him up to his room and tucked him in. Jeff bent and kissed her forehead. "Stay in bed, little boy, go back to sleep."

Ozee hugged him. "Love you papa."

Jeff smiled as he tucked the covers around him. "Love you too."

Jeff got up and checked on Taki who was sound asleep, and then walked over to Mato's room, he smiled, he was sound asleep too, with the covers kicked off. Jeff pulled the covers over him and then went to check on Dakota, he smiled and sat on the edge of her bed, she was sleeping with her teddy bear clutched to her. Jeff bent and kissed her cheek and then got up to head to his and Kimi's room.

Jeff smiled as he opened the door, she was laying on her side, probably the only comfortable way for her to lay, her dark hair fanned out around her, wearing one of his shirts. Jeff pulled off his clothes and slid in beside her wrapping his arm around her rubbing her growing belly. Kimi shifted and her hand covered his. "I'm so glad you're home Sakima."

Jeff smiled and bent over her kissing her gently. "I am too baby."

Kimi turned in his arms and ran her hand through his loose hair and kissed him. Jeff deepened the kiss, cupping her face as he explored her sweet mouth. "God I missed you."

Kimi smiled and lay her head on his chest, relaxing under his hands as he stroked her belly.

"I found Ozee under the tree with his stocking, eating candy." Jeff said.

Kimi laughed. "That boy, I swear, I don't know what to do with him."

"I know, he's so sweet, I cant get mad at him." Jeff said kissing her neck.

Kimi smiled and cuddled closer. "So what did you do?"

"Gave him some water and put him to bed." Jeff said.

Kimi kissed him. "You're as bad as me, I just cant get on him too bad, I guess we need to start being a little stricter with him though, he always promises not to do it again, then he does it again." Kimi said closing her eyes and he rubbed her back.

"He'll be fine, he's just a little high strung." He said.

Kimi nodded sleepily and Jeff smiled as she drifted back off to sleep. He figured he better get some sleep to, it wouldn't be long till the kids were up.


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you for the reviews! i think I have the end in site on this one, not sure exactly how many chapter maybe three or four.  
**

* * *

Jeff felt someone shaking his shoulder, he rolled over to see Mato standing beside the bed smiling. "Hey Papa."

Jeff grinned. "Hey kid, what time is it?" "Its early, nobody else is awake, I made you breakfast." Mato said setting a tray on the bedside table.

Jeff sat up. "Give me a hug, I missed you."

Mato sat down and hugged Jeff. "I missed you too, I'm glad your home."

Jeff ruffled his hair and sat back in the bed. Kimi was still dead asleep.

Mato put the tray across his lap. "I didn't use the stove."

Jeff smiled and patted the spot beside him. Mato sat down next to Jeff. "Lets see, Peanut butter toast and waffles and fruit, looks good."

"Well I could only use the toaster, I even made coffee Paw Paw taught me." Mato said.

"Thank you Mato." Jeff sipped the coffee which was pretty darn good and grabbed a piece of the toast and handed Mato one. "How was Christmas yesterday?"

Mato grinned. "Good, Leksi got me a DS and lots of games for it and Paw Paw got me a go-cart, but he said I can only use it when a grown up is outside with me, and Mama made a big dinner, would have been better with you here though."

"Well I'm here now, we'll have a great day, Uncle Matt will be here this afternoon." Jeff said starting in on the fruit.

"Cool." The boy said grabbing a strawberry.

Kimi rolled over and smiled. "Am I invited."

"Sure Mama." Mato said leaning over Jeff to hug Kimi.

Kimi sat up and grabbed piece of toast and sat back munching on it. "Breakfast in bed huh?"

Mato grinned. "I thought it would be a nice surprise for Papa."

Jeff put a arm around the boy."It was, thanks Mato."

Kimi grinned at the two, it was obvious Mato had a case of hero worship for Jeff.

They got done and Jeff moved the tray and got up. "I cant believe no one else is up."

"Me either, they know they get to open the rest of their presents today." Kimi said sitting up on the side of the bed.

Mato jumped up. "I'm going down to the den, I'll be waiting." He said taking off.

Jeff laughed and went and sat down beside Kimi kissing her gently. "I missed you so much."

Kimi cupped his cheek, gazing in his deep green eyes. "I missed you too, Sakima."

"Let me get a shower and then I'll be downstairs." Jeff said giving her another kiss, then getting up.

Kimi nodded and went to pull out so clothes so she could get dressed.

Kimi brushed her long hair and then went out in the hallway, she found Dakota standing there looking sleepy and rubbing her eyes, with her teddy bear clutched in one hand."Good morning Dakota."

Dakota leaned against Kimi and looked up at her. "Mornin Mama, wheres my Papa?" Remembering Kimi said he would be home soon.

"C'mon, you can surprise Papa." Kimi said leading the little girl in her bedroom. Dakota perked up and giggled when she realized her Papa was home.

"Sakima, theres a surprise for you on the bed." Kimi shouted into the bathroom, sitting the little girl down. "Wait here for Papa, okay?"

The little girl nodded and wiggled with excitement, Kimi smiled and kissed her cheek.

Dakota hugged her teddy bear and waited for Jeff. He walked out a few minutes later in jeans and a white t-shirt. "Supise Papa." Dakota said jumping off the bed.

"Baby girl." Jeff said smiling and catching the little girls in his arms. "I missed you."

"Miss Papa dis much." She said holding her little arms out as far as they would go."

Jeff hugged her tight and kisses her cheek. "I love you baby." Jeff said.

The little girl grinned. Wuv you,"

"Lets go see where everyone is at?"

"Kay." She said and laid her head on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff was hardly surprised by how much he missed the kids, he knew he would. But the feelings he was having surprised him the depth of them, when he imagined Dakota with a new family or calling another man Papa, it made his heart lurch painfully in his chest, how much worse must it be for Kimi who was with them everyday.

Jeff walked in the den to find Mato and Taki sitting near the tree. "Taki, come here boy." Jeff said sitting Dakota on the couch.

"Papa!" the boy shouted and ran jumping into Jeff's arms. Taki hugged his neck. "I missed you so much,

Jeff looked at the boy. "Have you grew in the last few weeks, you look bigger, you need a haircut, your hair's in your eyes, I'll take you tomorrow to get a haircut."

"Mama said I was sprouting up like a weed, my pants are getting to short, I must be getting bigger." he said pleased that Jeff noticed.

Jeff sat him down, how could someone just go and get bigger in a few weeks time, Jeff frowned, he didn't like missing things going on with the kids. "Wheres Ozee?"

Mato just shook his head. "In the corner, Mama told him to stay there, I think she's mad, but she didn't yell, she told him to wait till your Papa comes downstairs, I think you're supposed to do something with him."

Jeff looked over in the corner and sure enough Ozee was standing there, he turned and looked at Jeff, Jeff swore he never seen anyone look so pitiful. "What did he do?" Jeff asked.

"Go look in the hallway." Taki said.

Jeff was almost afraid to look, he walked out of the den and looked at the hallway leading down to the kitchen, Jeff sighed not knowing how he missed it the first time, looked like Ozee had been busy doing a crayon mural on the white walls and not just a little picture, he had drew on a nice size chuck of wall, it was going to take a lot of work to get it off.

Jeff bent down and looked, the little guy wasn't half bad, he could see he had drawn picture of his whole family, the house, even a wrestling ring. Jeff smiled, the kid was good. Kimi came up behind him. "I see you found Ozee's art."

Jeff got up and he smiled. "Yeah the kids good huh?"

Kimi grinned. "Yeah, but I think we need to impress upon him not to draw on the walls."

Jeff smiled. "I'll talk to him, but don't wash it off, I kinda like it, the hallway was boring anyway."

Kimi shook her head. "Sakima, you'll have him drawing all over the walls."

"No, I''ll take him and get him some art supplies and I'll tell him no more drawing on walls, okay, you're not mad at him are you? Jeff asked.

Kimi laughed. "Well I will admit I was was a little irritated with him, but I'm not mad. I guess I should let him out of the corner."

Jeff kissed her. "Yeah I think so, he looked like he was about to face a firing squad, poor little guy."

When the two walked in Ozee turned around and looked so distraught that Kimi held out her arms to him. "C'mere baby."

Ozee ran over to Kimi hugging. "I'm sorry Mama."

Kimi kissed him and hugged him. "I know Ozee, just no more drawing on the walls, okay?"

"No more." He agreed.

Jeff picked him up. "We mean it Ozee, you cant draw on the walls, understand?"

He nodded. "Wheres Mark and dad at?"

Kimi smiled. "Still asleep, I guess I'll have to send one of the kids to get them up, they look more than ready to open presents."

Ozee wiggled in Jeff's arms. "I go, I wanna wake them up."

Jeff sat him down. "Go on then."

Kimi turned to Jeff. "Want some coffee."

"I'll get it, you sit down." Kimi smiled and took a seat on the couch, a few minutes later Ozee came in followed by a grumpy looking Mark and by Gil. "Morning."

"Good morning." Kimi said smiling.

Jeff came in with a tray with a pot of coffee and cups and sat it down. Gil hugged his son. "Hey son, good to see you."

"You too dad." Jeff said.

Every body poured themselves coffee and the kid jumped into opening the rest of their presents. Gil took pictures for them. The kids jumped up and down and raved over each present.

Jeff had got the boys more wrestling figures and a toy wrestling ring, which all three started playing with. He had got Dakota a new doll house, and she sat on the floor totally occupied with it.

Gil got up and said he was going to start breakfast and Mark stood and stretched. "I know you're going to be home a few days, I thought I would fly home for a couple of days and check on my house."

Kimi nodded. "Of course, I know you're tired of babysitting."

Mark took her hand. "I'm not tired of you or the kids brat, I just thought you guys could use a few days together."

Kimi smiled. "Thanks Mark."

He just nodded and hugged her. "I'm going to get dressed, I'll be heading out in a hour or so."

Kimi turned to Jeff. " Whatever will we do with a few days alone?"

Jeff leaned over and kissed her. "I'll think of something."

"Papa."

Jeff pulled away and turned to find the kids standing next to the sofa. "We got some presents for you Papa." Mato said handing him two presents.

Jeff smiled. "Well thank you."

Kimi knew what the one was, she had helped the kids with it. It was a picture she had taken of all of them together, last time he was home, the kids had made the frame from cherry wood, and Kimi had used the heat gun to put each child's name on the frame. Jeff opened it and smiled. "I love it kids, its beautiful, I'll take it on the road with me, and I can see you guys everyday."

He hugged the kids and pulled Ozee and Dakota on his lap. "I love all of you."

Jeff was bombarded by I love yous and hugs and he laughed. "Okay, let me open this other present here, its pretty big." The little ones slid down beside him and Jeff opened the present and tears clogged his eyes. The kids had obviously done this on their own. "Leksi got the fame for it, but we did the rest."

Kimi smile, she hadn't known about this, it was sweet. The kids had used finger paint and they had all put their hand prints on a piece of poster board, each child's name was written under their hand print, Mato, she assume had wrote world's greatest dad, at the top.

Jeff was silent so long, that Taki and Mato looked at each other. "Do you like it Papa?"

Jeff looked up at the boys. "I love it, thank you."

The boys smiled and hugged him.

"Why don't you guys go help Paw Paw with breakfast," Kimi suggested.

They nodded and took off for the kitchen, the little ones following close behind.

Kimi looked at Jeff. "They don't make it easy, do they?"

Jeff shook his head. "I'm going to go put this in my studio." He said and got up. Kimi watched him head out of the room, he used his studio to draw and paint in, it was the perfect place to hang it, she knew the kids had got to him, but they were loving kids and they adored him.

She knew the longer they had them, the harder it was going to get.

* * *

The few days Jeff had off seemed to fly by, Matt came to stay and Gill stayed on, so he could visit with his sons. Jeff spent time with the boys down in the gym, teaching them safe moves in the ring and letting them work out with him.

He even played dolls with Dakota. He stayed busy with the kids, but Kimi didn't mind, she knew he was having a hard time coping with his deep feelings for the kids.

At night after the kids were in bed, she had him to herself, the bigger she got the more difficult it was to make love, and after they got it accomplished they both laughed. "I think till after the baby's get here, we'll just cuddle." Jeff said pulling her close.

Kimi smiled and lay her head on his chest. "Might be a good idea, I can barely move."

Jeff ran his hands over the soft skin of her shoulder. "Kimi I love you."

Kimi kissed his chest and ran her fingers over his firm abs." I kinda love you too."

Jeff wanted to talk about the kids, but he knew that Kimi was as attached as he was, he wasn't going to make it harder on her by voicing his unhappiness about having to send them back, they were doing what was best for everyone, including the kids, there was no way, he could be a good father to so many kids, he would never have time for any of them, coming home dead tired, trying to parent six kids and divide his time six ways, when he only saw them a few days out of the month, it wasn't fair to them either, they needed two parents who would be there all the time for them.

"You okay." Kimi asked sleepily.

"Yeah baby, go to sleep." Jeff said kissing her forehead.

Kimi cuddled as close as her belly would let her and drifted off. Jeff watched her and smiled. She was a good wife, she would be a good mother, he thought about all the adaption she had to make to his lifestyle, moving from her home to his, being in a strange place with no family around, him never being at home.

Jeff realized how lucky he was to have her in his life. He vowed to make sure she knew how much he loved her.

* * *

The day for Jeff to leave came too soon, Gill was going to drop him and Matt off at the airport and head home himself.

The kids were walking around tearful and with long faces and Kimi or Jeff hadn't been able to cheer them up.

Gil hugged the kids and told them he would see them next week. Then Matt gave them hugs and reminded them that he would send them some new wrestling gear, but nothing would cheer them up.

Jeff called the kids over to him while Kimi was saying by to Gil and Matt. He bent down looking at them. "Look kids, if your Mama sees you upset then she gets upset, it makes her sad when I have to go back on the road, so for me, I want you to stop looking so sad and try not to cry, I'll be back for a couple of days next week, it wont be so long, okay?"

Mato nodded and so did Taki. "Okay Papa." They said together.

Ozee gave him a smile and Dakota nodded. Jeff pulled the little ones in his arms. "I love you guys, I'll see you soon."

Ozee and Dakota hugged him tight. When Jeff let them go, the boys threw their arms around him. "See you soon Papa." Mato said.

"Sure will, you boys be good, and help Mama, okay?" Jeff said.

They both nodded. Jeff gave them a last hug and got up and walked over to Kimi, it never got any easier leaving her. Kimi leaned against him and closed her eyes. Jeff bent pressing a kiss to the to pf her head. "I'll see you soon little girl."

Kimi smiled and tilted her head. "Kiss me."

He grinned and planted a searing kiss on her lips, that left her head spinning. The kids giggled at the two of them. "How was that?" Jeff asked winking at her.

"Wow." Kimi said and hugged him.

"When will Mark be in?" Jeff asked.

"A couple of hours, we'll be fine, don't worry." Kimi said. Jeff bent and gave her another quick kiss. "See you soon."

Kimi nodded and watched him leave, she just wanted to cry, but she didn't. She turned and looked at the kids, she had to stay in good spirits for them. "Okay guys, what do you say, we make ice cream sundaes, I'm starving." She said smiling.

Mato smiled, he knew she was trying to cheer them up, they had to be brave for her, hehad the feeling if they started crying, she would too.

"Mama that sounds great, don't it Taki?" Mato said.

Taki nodded. "Yesss Ice cream." The two little ones got caught in the excitement and mad a mad dash for the kitchen.

Kimi followed behind the kids. Kimi just prayed that March would get here soon, then she would have Jeff for a whole month.


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

"Just sit there, I think the less moving you do the better." Mark said.

Kimi just sighed, they had been in Pine Ridge since the first of February, a whole month. Kimi was only three weeks away from her due date.

She was surprised she had went this long, she was as big as a barge and wanted nothing more than to have these babies. Her doctor said anytime she wnet now would be fine, since the babies were fully developed.

Her parents had come down when she first arrived and spent a week with her, she missed them now though, she knew her time was near, she just didn't want to freak Mark out, Jeff was due for his leave in two days , so she hoped the slight pains she had been having all day were just back aches and nothing else.

"Okay, I guess you're right, would you get me some hot tea please, I hate to be a pain." Kimi said trying to get comfortable on the couch but she couldn't.

"Sure darlin'." Mark said hopping up.

Kimi smiled, but her smiled faded when she looked at the kids, they were sitting on the floor, Mato and Taki were playing with their DS and the little ones were coloring.

They had been here two weeks when she got the call from her father, that there was a small group home in Pine Ridge that would take the kids, it was small they only had room for six kids, they already had two, they were a nice middle aged couple.

Kimi of course had went to meet them, and they were nice people, who wanted to help orphaned kids. Mr and Mrs. Ehawee were nice sweet loving people, she had visited several times. They would be good to the kids, she knew that, when Jeff was home for a few days, she had took him to meet them, they had sat down and discussed it, and agreed, it would be a good place for the kids, the couple had said they could visit the kids and come get them for visits anytime they wanted.

So then Kimi had started to take the kids for visits, she wanted it to be a smooth gradual transition for them. Mato caught on right away, he knew thats where they were going to live.

The other kids over the last few weeks had warmed up to the couple and liked them, Mato was polite but he kept himself aloof from the couple.

The two couples had sat down and come up with a date for the kids to move in and they agreed first week in April. By that time they would be heading back to North Carolina, so the time just made sense.

She had sat the kids down and told them a couple of nights ago, Dakota and Ozee had cried, and it had broke her heart, but Mato and Taki had sat there like little men, being brave.

Kimi made a face as another pain hit her middle. "Mama whats wrong."

She opened her eyes to see Mato standing there. "Nothing, just a little pain, nothing to worry about."

"Its time for the babies, isn't it?" he asked.

Kimi tried to smile. "I'm not sure." She said truthfully.

Mato panicked. "LEKSI!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

Mark came running. "Whats wrong?"

"Mama is having the babies." He said.

The other kids had ran over by this time. "Kimi, you having pains?" Mark asked.

"Umm yeah on and off all day, but not bad, its just the last one was a doozy."

"I cant believe you didn't tell me." Mark flipped open his phone and called Jeff. "Get you ass home, like now, she's in labor."

He shut the phone. "Mato go get her suitcase." He picked up Dakota. "You two get in the car."

The two boys ran out the door and was in their seat belts by the time Mark had helped her to the car, Mato ran out carrying the suitcase.

"I'll take the kids to the Ehawee's." Mark said.

"No." Mato said. "I can watch the little ones until Papa gets here, you can go with Mama until then, I promise I'll watch them good, I want to be there when my brother and sister are born." he said looking Mark in the eye.

Kimi blinked back tears, how bad she wanted Mato and the rest of the kids to stay with them. Mark nodded. "Okay, then get in."

Kimi had another strong pain and Mark ran to the other side of the car, he just hoped Jeff got his ass down here and fast.

* * *

Jeff shoved his stuff in his bag and tried to get Vince on the phone, he was in his dressing room at the arena. "Shit." He would just have to hunt Vince down her really didn't have time for this crap.

"Mr. Hardy, you okay?"

Jeff looked up to see Mayah peeking in the door. "Mayah, I need to you to book me a flight out to Pine Ridge, South Dakota, and do whatever you have to do, I need to leave here in a hour."

Mayah nodded and flipped opened her cell phone.

"Kimi is in labor." He said grabbing his bag.

"Don't worry we'll get you home." She said smiling.

"Thanks, I have to find Vince, can you call me and give the flight number when you have it?" Jeff asked opening the door.

"Sure go ahead." She said already on the phone with the airline.

Jeff ran down the hallway, making the twists and turns that lead to Vince's makeshift office, he almost ran into Randy coming out.

"Hey man, slow down." Randy said grinning.

"Kimi's in labor, I have to get home now." Jeff said grabbing Randy's arm in a death grip.

"Whoa bro, just calm down take a deep breath, have you booked a flight out?" Randy asked.

"Umm Mayah is taking care of that, is Vince in?" Jeff said trying to breathe.

"Yeah, go on in, I'll wait here for you and drive you to the airport." Randy said .

Jeff nodded and rushed in Vince's door shutting it.

"Hey Jeff." Vince said looking up, and then noticing the man was pale as a ghost. "Jeff whats wrong?"

"Its Kimi, she's in labor, I have to go."

Vince jumped up. "Go on get going, do you have a flight yet?"

"Mayah is working on it." Jeff said looking a little green to Vince. ""I'll call Mayah, my jet is at the airport, I'll call them, they'll be waiting on you, gate 24, get moving." Vince said.

"Thanks Vince." Jeff said and ran out the door.

Vince just grinned. He picked up his phone and dialed Mayah's number. "Hey Buttercup."

"Hey Uncle Vince." Mayah said smiling, Vince wasn't her real Uncle, but him and her dad had been best friends, besides her dad, Vince was the only one that called her that. "Jeff is going home on my Jet, so forget about booking him a flight."

"Good cause, the first one out was in the morning." She said sounding relieved.

"Look you been doing a great job, I been thinking about a promotion soon." Vince said grinning.

"Really, I mean thats great Uncle Vince, but only if you think I deserve it, I don't want Charity." She said pushing her glasses back up on her nose.

Vince rolled his eyes, if it was up to him, she would be going to collage on his dime, but she refused to take anything she didn't work for, he was forced to give her the lowest job he could find her, just to satisfy her, he wasn't trying to give her money. She wanted to earn it. "You deserve it, you been doing great, look, we'll talk about it in a few weeks, okay, but you're going to be a personal assistant, instead of a gopher, you've proved yourself."

Mayah smiled. "Thanks Uncle Vince."

"I'll talk to you later." Vince said and hung up. Now he had to figure out who to put her with, someone who wouldn't try to take advantage of her, Mayah was very naive about the world, through no fault of her own, she had zip social skills although that seemed to be improving, he would have to think on this.

* * *

Jeff about fell going into the airport and Randy stopped him. "Man its going to be okay, you'll get there."

Jeff nodded and hugged Randy. "Thanks for everything, and I'll call you, okay."

Randy nodded and grinned, fatherhood, being married, it agreed with Jeff, him on the otherhand , never, he had once thought he was attracted to Kimi, well he had been , but he was better off being single, he knew married life was definitely not for him.

* * *

Kimi was trying to breathe, but the pain was so bad. "Dammit Doc, do something, like take these babies out or something." Mark demanded of the short dark haired doctor.

"Mr. Calaway, Kimi is only 5 centimeters dilated, we cant just take the babies out, she is not having a c-section, she having them vaginally, so you'll just have to be patient."

"But she's in pain." Mark snapped, wincing as she crushed his hand through another contraction.

The doctor gave Mark a pitying look. "Childbirth hurts Mr. Calaway."

Mark looked at Kimi as the doctor left the room. "I want to fire him, I'll get you a new doctor, he's no good." Mark said.

Kimi smiled. "Mark he's right, theres nothing he can do right now, I just hope Sakima gets here soon." She said.

"Yeah me too." Mark said. He loved Kimi to death, but he did not want to watch her give birth, the whole thing was making him feel faint.

"Mark go check on the kids." Kimi said.

"Okay, but I'll be right back, okay?" He said.

Kimi nodded. "Okay, just make sure their fine." Kimi lay back and sighed as Mark left, she just hoped Jeff got here and soon, cause she didn't think Mark was going to be able to handle this.

Mark walked out to the waiting room, he seen Mato and Taki had things under control, Dakota was in Taki's lap and he was reading her a book , he had got off one of the tables.

Mato was helping Ozee draw a picture."Is she all right?" Mato asked jumping up.

The rest of the kids ran over to Mark. "Mama okay?" Ozee asked.

Mark picked the boy up in his arms. "She's fine, its going to be a while, the doctor says it takes a little time to have babies."

Taki and Mato nodded seriously. "Okay, we'll be fine, you go back to Mama."

Dakota tugged on Mark's leg. "Yeah baby?"

"I lub Mama."

Mark smiled and bent down and set Ozee to his feet, he reached over and hugged Dakota. "I'll tell her."

He gave Mato some money and told him to get themselves something to eat and drink from the vending machines.

"Okay, go back to Mama." Mato said worried, he didn't want her to be alone.

Mark hugged the kids and told them he would check on them in a while, he just hoped Jeff got here and soon.

* * *

Kimi screamed and about ripped Mark's hand off. "Breathe Kimi." He encouraged. He vowed to kill Jeff, where the fuck was he, what if he couldn't get a flight, it had been six hours since they had got to the hospital and the idiot doctor said she was breezing along fast, she was already dilated to 9 centimeters , Mark wasn't no genius when it came to birthing kids, but even he knew it wouldn't be long now.

Kimi was breathing and trying not to scream, but this shit hurt like hell. "Mark where is Sakima?" She manged to get out. "He's on his way Kimi, I promise."

Mark couldn't stand to see her hurting, damned if he could figure out why there were so many kids around, if it hurt this bad, what were women thinking, if he had to go through what Kimi was going through, he would cut his dick off before he had another one.

Kimi screamed as another intense contraction hit her. "Kimi girl, its going to be okay." He said keeping his hand on hers, he bent to kiss her forehead. "You're doing great."

Kimi looked up at him. "Sorry I'm being a big baby." She said tears in her eyes.

Mark brushed her hair out of her face. "You can be as big a baby as you want, girl, you scream and cry all you want, I know it hurts baby, its not going to be too much longer."

Kimi leaned back panting. "I just wish Sakima would get here."

"I know darlin', you know your parents should be here soon too." Mark said.

Kimi nodded, the only person she wanted at the moment was Jeff.

* * *

Jeff rushed in the waiting room seeing the kids. "Papa Papa." all the kids ran over hugging him.

Jeff bent down drawing them near him. "You guys okay?"

Mato nodded. "You need to go Papa, the babies will be here soon."

Jeff nodded and stood up. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Kimi looked up as the door opened and started crying. "Sakima."

Jeff rushed over. "I'm sorry little girl, I got here as fast as I could."

Mark clapped Jeff on the back. "I'm outta here, I'm going to take the kids downstairs and feed them."

Jeff took his friends hand. "Thank you Mark."

Mark just smiled and bent to kiss Kimi. "You'll do fine Kimi girl."

Kimi squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

Mark smiled and left the room and Jeff took her hand. "Okay Mrs. Hardy lets get Ruby and Will born."

Kimi smiled and leaned up for a kiss and Jeff bent and brushed her lips.

"Okay Kimi, I need you to start pushing on the next contraction." the doctor said.

Kimi nodded and Jeff braced her back as she screamed through another long contraction. "Good." the doctor said.

Jeff held her hand and braced her for each long and painful contraction, until the doctor handed the nurse their squalling son. "Hes a beauty." The nurse said cleaning him up.

"Okay Kimi, come on, we got one more here." The doctor said.

Jeff braced her but his eyes were on his son, he wanted nothing more than to hold him.

Kimi screamed as the contraction hit her hard. "Come on Kimi, push, you're almost done baby. " Jeff said holding on tight to her.

Kimi closed her eyes and pushed with all her might and was rewarded to hear a second baby crying.

"Are they all right?" Kimi asked.

The nurse brought their son over wrapped in a blue blanket. "Right as rain." The nurse said handing her son to her.

Kimi cried as she looked at him, he had a head full of black hair and brown eyes.

Jeff felt tears roll down his cheeks as he looked at his son. "Hey Will." he said.

Kimi smiled and kissed the baby's cheek. "He's so beautiful."

"Yeah he looks just like his mama." Jeff said smiling.

"Okay here's number two." The nurse said putting the baby in Kimi's left arm, Kimi caught her breathe. "Sakima, she looks just like you."

Jeff smiled, indeed she did, with a sandy light hair and green eyes. "Hey Ruby." He said and bent to kiss her soft cheek.

"Thank you Kimi." He said and kissed her lips.

Kimi sighed and kissed him back, she had never been happier in her life.

* * *

Mark sat with the kids and Kimi's parents, they had just got here a few minutes ago.

"Mark are you sure Kimi was fine?" Chayton asked again.

"Yeah, I mean she was having babies, she was hurting, but the doctor said everything was fine." Mark answered.

Aponi patted her husbands hand. "She's fine Chayton, it just takes time."

Jeff came out grinning from ear to ear. "You should see em, their beautiful."

Aponi got up hugging Jeff. "Congratulations dad." She said smiling.

Chayton got up shaking Jeff's hand. "When can we see Kimi?"

"Its going to be a hour or so, and she's got the babies in the room with her, so you can see them when they let you in to see her."

Mark clapped him on the back. "Congratulations Jeff."

Jeff just beamed. "Papa can we see the babies?" Mato asked.

Jeff bent down to Mato. " They wont let kids back there, they said cause of germs or something, I already asked. But they'll be home in a couple of days, I'll take some pictures to show you."

Mato who was usually the most well behaved child in the world snapped. "No I want to see them why cant I, its because we're not really your family." He said and stomped off.

Jeff was stunned, he knew the kids were upset about having to leave in a month, he didn't like it either, but Mato had never acted like this.

"Jeff their just tired, I'll take them home." Mark said.

Jeff shook his head. "No, I'll take care of it." He turned and left the waiting room.

Chayton looked at Mark. "They are going to have a hard time letting these kids go."

Mark nodded. "yeah, its not going to be easy, Kimi and Jeff both love them.

Taki looked like he was going to cry and Mark picked him up."Hey big guys, its okay, Mato is just tired."

Ozee and Dakota looked ready to cry too. Aponi pulled the little ones close. "I have some gum in my purse, you two want a piece?"

They nodded and Mark looked at Mato who was sitting across the lobby looking angry, he shook his head, he wished he could help these kids but he didn't know what to do.

Jeff had argued with the doctor till he gave in and Kimi smiled. He loved the kids so much. He had told Kimi what Mato said and it just broke her heart. She looked at the two babies sleeping in there little bassinets, she was overwhelmed every time she looked at them. "I'll be back." Jeff said .

Kimi nodded, Jeff was a good father already.

Jeff walked out into the waiting room and over to Mato. "Come on."

Mato just sat there. Jeff bent down in front of him. "Move little man, right now." and his voice brooked now argument. Mato got up and Jeff picked up Dakota and Ozee and called Taki. He looked at Mark. "Their going to see the babies, when their done, you guys can go back."

Chayton grinned at his wife. The more he got to know Jeff the more he liked him.

* * *

Kimi smiled when Jeff brought the kids in Jeff held Ozee near Kimi so the boy could give her a kiss. "Hey mama."

"Hey Baby." She said smiling.

Jeff lifted Dakota next and Kimi hugged the little girl. "Lub you."

"Love you to Dakota."

Taki stood beside her bed. "Hey mama, I'm glad you're okay."

Kimi leaned over kissing the boy on the cheek.

Jeff led the three over to look at the Will and Ruby and the kids oooed and awwed over them.

"Mato come here." Kimi said.

Mato walked over looking upset. Kimi took his hand. "Mato, I love you and Sakima loves you, you know that."

"I'm so sorry I talked to Papa that way, I just..I don't know why I said that." He said. Kimi hugged him, she knew why because he was so miserable they were sending him away.

"Its okay Mato, you're just tired, now go see Ruby and Will." Mato leaned over kissing Kimi's cheek. "I love you." Kimi smiled. "I love you too."

Jeff smiled at Mato and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm taking them back out to Mark, you stay for a few minutes."

Mato smiled at Jeff. "Okay."

Mato stared down at the babies, they were cute, he thought. He bent over the ends of the bassinets. "You are my brother and sister, no matter what anyone says." he whispered.  
Ruby and Will both opened there eyes and stared up at him and Mato smiled. They knew him, he just knew they did.

Kimi watched him sadly, she just wished things could be different , but she vowed she would see the kids as often as she could, she would make sure they were a part of her family in some kind of way.


	45. Chapter 45

**Okay folks this is it, the last chapter, hope you enjoyed it, I know i had a blast writing it, thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

Kimi smiled at Mark, she had been home a few weeks, even though he was back at work, he had came to visit on his days off. He was bouncing both babies in his arms, talking baby talk, actually he was quite cute. "You look good holding Will and Ruby, you need to get a few of your own."

Mark looked at Kimi and made a face. "No thanks, I like all yours just fine, but thats because their exceptional, and I can give em back when I'm tired of them."

Kimi laughed and stood up and Mark handed her Ruby. "You know they are cute as hell." He said.

Kimi smiled and kissed Ruby, everything would be perfect, Jeff was home, he was enjoying being a daddy, and not just to Ruby and Will, he had really fallen into the roll of being a stay at home dad, with all the kids.

He had the older kids out now, they had drove down to a local playground for the afternoon.

Mark sat down holding the boy cradled in his arms. "So you got one week before you take the kids to their new home?"

He saw Kimi actually wince, he knew she was going to grieve over the kids when they were gone. "Yeah, Dakota and Ozee like the Ehawee 's, but they don't want to live there and Taki and Mato just try to be brave little soldiers, they don't say much of anything about it, we have done everything we could to make the adjustment smooth, but I just don't know Mark." She said laying a sleeping Ruby down in the extra cradles they kept in the living room.

Mark knew that Kimi wanted to keep the kids and Jeff did to, they just didn't think they could handle it, with Jeff gone so much and maybe they were right, but it didn't make them feel any better, or Mark either he loved the kids. "You know I would help you, all I could."

Kimi smiled. "I know Mark and its means a lot to me you would offer, but you have a demanding career and a life of your own you have to live, Jeff and I cant ask people to put their life on hold to help us raise our kids, its not fair, if we cant do it on our own, then we cant do it."

Mark understood where she was coming from, but he just felt so helpless, he looked down at the sleeping baby and smiled, he just prayed Jeff would change his mind, he knew that Kimi would keep the kids in a heartbeat if Jeff would back down from sending them away, Kimi was trying to be a good wife and not cross Jeff, they had made the decision together and she wouldn't back down from it.

* * *

Jeff looked at his wife feeding Will. "You sure tying to breastfeed two babies is not too much for you?"

Kimi smiled up at Jeff. "No, I want too, besides it much easing than getting up in the middle of the night and heating up bottles." She said easing the sleepy baby off her breast.

Jeff took Will and put him on his should rubbing his little back till he burped. He held him for a few minutes just smiling at his beautiful son and then got up and put him in the crib, they had set up in the bedroom beside his sleeping twin.

Jeff got back in the bed and pulled Kimi next to him. "It was nice of Mark to come down on his days off."

Kimi nodded. "He's a sweetheart, and he wanted to spend some time with the kids."

Jeff knew Mark wanted to see the kids before they had to leave, he felt like shit about the whole situation, but his hands were tied.

"He has to leave in the morning. I told him you would drive him to the airport."

Jeff nodded, but his mind was on the kids, they were so subdued lately, even Ozee hadn't gotten in trouble in two weeks, they were too quite.

Jeff looked own at Kimi who had fallen asleep, why didn't she raise hell with him, refuse to send them back, she had put the whole decision on him, with no arguments, he sighed, Life was not fair.

* * *

The kids all descended on Mark before he left. "Leksi, I love you." Mato said hugging him tight.

Mark wanted to cry, next week the kids would be gone from his life and he didn't like it one bit. "I love you too Boy." He said gruffly.

He picked Taki up hugging. "You be a good boy."

Taki nodded and wrapped his arms around Mark's neck. "You're the best Uncle in the world, Leksi."

Ozee stood beside Mark and looked up at the big man. "I go wif you."

Mark picked the small boy up and hugged him. "I wish you could little man."

Jeff and Kim watched both with a urge to cry, the big man getting emotional was about to do both of them in.

Mark set Ozee down and swung the ting girl in his arms. "I love ya Princess."

Dakota placed a kiss on his cheek. "I lub you Leksi"

Mark hugged her tight and set her down and left quickly.

Kimi shook her head as Jeff followed. One of the babies started crying and all of the kids rushed over to the cradles to see which one it was, the only thing that made them happy these days were the babies.

Mato smiled. "It's Ruby."

Kimi picked her up. "As soon as I feed her, you can hold her a few minutes."

The kids all smiled, Knowing Kimi would let each one hold her for a minute, of course she stay right on top of Ozee and Dakota, when they help her, but Mato and Taki had become little experts, they loved to help with Ruby and Will.

Taki ran and got a diaper for her. "Thank you Taki, you're a big help." She said as she fed Ruby.

Taki smiled. "Me and Mato, we can do a lot to help you with Ruby and Will." He said looking at Kimi.

He kept hoping they would notice what a big help he could be, and let them stay.

Kimi smiled gently at Taki, she knew he was trying to show her how much help they could be. "I know baby." It wasn't up to her, she would let them stay in a flat minute, she couldn't go against Jeff, they were in a marriage, if he thought it was too much, then she couldn't go against him.

She was torn into, but she had made vows to him and she wanted her marriage to work, if they were to keep the kids, Jeff had to come to that conclusion on his own, she wasn't angry with Jeff, he made lots of valid points, but sometimes, you just had to go with your heart and she hoped Jeff would realize that, if he didn't she would accept it, she wouldn't like it but she loved Jeff and trusted him to do the right thing, she knew his heart was in the right place and he loved the kids, he was trying to do the right thing for everyone.

* * *

Jeff lay on the floor in front of the TV, he smiled, Dakota was asleep on his chest. He patted her back and wrapped arm around her. Ozee lay beside him looking sleepy, but not asleep yet.

"Papa, can I have candy?"

Jeff smiled won at Ozee. "No little man, no candy, we're napping remember?"

Ozee poked out his lip, but didn't argue, Kimi was upstairs packing the kids stuff up, he should be helping her, but when Dakota had climbed up on him and fell asleep, he didn't have the heart to put her down, times like these he would never get back, at the moment this seemed a lot more important than packing the kids stuff up, it was a hour drive to The Ehawee's. He had time to lay here with them for a while. "Ozee I love you."

Ozee looked up at Jeff. "I love you."

Jeff closed his eyes, this was the hardest thing he ever had to do, Kimi wasn't going, she told him straight out she couldn't go with him, and he didn't push her.

* * *

Kimi packed the kids things up and did her best not to cry, Taki and Mato was in her room, just sitting there watching the babies sleep.

Kimi finished up, she would send the rest of their things from North Carolina through the mail. She walked over to her bedroom and bent down in front of the boys. "You guys know I love you, in my heart you're my sons."

Mato hugged Kimi. "We know Mama, we love you too."

Taki hugged Kimi tight. "Me and Jeff will visit all the time, when school is out, you can come visit us, I promise."

The boys nodded, but they both had tears in their eyes and so did Kimi, Jeff walked in the room Dakota in his arms. He handed her to Kimi. "I'll get the car packed up."

Kimi saw the look in Jeff's eyes, he was miserable. Mato and Taki walked over and both bent to kiss the babies, then they walked over to Jeff. "We'll help you Papa." Mato said.

Kimi sat down with Dakota on her lap. "Mama I no leb you, stay with Mama."

Kimi hugged the little girl. "We''ll come visit Dakota." Its the only consolation she could offer.

Dakota didn't cry, but looked so sad, Kimi took her over to look at the babies which drew a smile out of the girl.

Ozee wandered in and walked over leaning on Kimi's legs, he smiled at the babies. "Hey little man."

Ozee grinned. "Hey Mama, babies sleepy."

Kimi nodded. "Yeah, they are."

Kimi lifted Dakota and let her kiss Ruby and Will and then did the same for Ozee. Then she bent of front of the little ones. "I love both of you very much." She said pulling then in her arms.

Kimi figured she wouldn't make it through this, it hurt so bad.

Taki and Mato helped Jeff make several trips to the car to load their stuff. Jeff stopped after they were done. "Thanks boys."

They both nodded. "Papa can me and Taki still come with you this summer for a few weeks traveling?"

Jeff nodded. "I already talked to the Ehawee's, they said it was fine."

Mato nodded, he was trying to be brave, he wasn't going to cry like a big baby.

Taki looked up at Jeff, he wasn't crying but he looked like he wanted to. "You're my Papa, I'm not calling anyone else Papa." he said and ran back in the house.

Jeff just hung his head. "He'll be okay Papa, at least we will all be together, I'll take care of them. Mato said and walked back to the house.

* * *

Kimi stood at the door, her babies lined up, looking like little soldiers. Kimi bent to hug and kiss each one. "I love you guys, okay, Mato keep a good eye on Ozee, you know how he is, and remember Dakota likes to be read a story at bedtime, or she wont sleep." She said trying to think if there was anything else important.

Mato nodded. "We'll be fine Mama, don't worry."

Kimi had to blink hard to keep from crying, she couldn't break down in front of the kids, it would make it harder for them.

Kimi nodded and they turned and followed Jeff out to the car. Ozee turned back and ran to Kimi throwing his arms around her legs. "Mama I no go, please."

Kimi lifted the boy hugging him tight. "I love you baby."

Ozee looked at her with tears in his big brown eyes, she bit her lip and handed him to Jeff and turned and went in the house shutting the door, she sank to the floor and started bawling, her heart breaking.

She had prayed for the last month that Jeff would change his mind, but he didn't and now she just didn't know what to do with the emotions that overwhelmed her. What would she do without her kids, she felt like someone was stealing her children away. She loved Jeff but she wanted to shake him and scream at him, to wake up, that these children belonged with them.

* * *

Jeff drove down the highway, he had been sure Kim was going to tell him the kids weren't going anywhere, especially after Ozee had ran back to her, but she had just handed him the boy and went in the house, deep down he wanted her to throw a fit, and insist the kids stay, bur she hadn't, she had abided by his decision, it left him feeling helpless and mad, why did she just let him take the kids away, she was putting the decision on him fully and he didn't like it, he knew she didn't approve, he could see it in her eyes when she looked at him, but she didn't open her mouth to argue.

Jeff looked at Mato, who sat beside him so stoically, looking like a little man.

Then he looked in the rear view mirror, Dakota had her thumb in her mouth, she had stopped that after she first came to them, now she was at it again and she looked scared, he looked at Ozee and his heart lurched, he wasn't throwing a fit, he sat in his booster seat with fat tears coursing down his cheeks, not making a sound ,and Taki was wiping the tears from his own eyes trying not to cry.

Jeff wasn't sure how long he had been driving, he looked down at the clock, a half and hour, they weren't far now. Jeff's head pounded and he felt like throwing up, he should call Kimi, or Mark or Chayton and talk to them. Then he shook his head, this wasn't about any of them really, he knew all along Kimi would keep the kids if he agreed, this was all about him, he thought about how his life had changed in one short year.

Nobody could make decisions for him , he was grown now a married man with children, he had to make up his own mind about things.

Jeff pulled the car to the side of the road and turned it off. "Ozee come here."

The boy climbed out of his booster seat and climbed over the seat and into Jeff's lap.

Mato turned and was looking at Jeff wondering what was wrong. Jeff held the little boy close and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thats my boy, stop crying son."

"Dakota , Taki get up here." He said.

Taki helped Dakota out of her car seat and they both climbed over the seat, Jeff smiled, he bet they made a site all of them crammed in the front seat.

"Guys, its not going to be easy, I work all the time, Kimi has the babies now, if you guys stay it will be crazy, I mean I'm hardly ever home, Kimi will be the one taking care of you all the time, you might not get as much attention as you need, I want you guys to have what you need, I don't want you to feel like we don't have enough time for you."

Mato and Taki looked at each other, was he saying what they thought he was saying.

"Papa we don't care we want to be with you and Mama, we're a family, we love you." Mato said.

"We love you guys too, You'll have to help Mama as much as you can, I mean we will all have to work together to make this work, you guys think we can make it work?"

He was met with a chorus of happy cheers and he smiled. "I have to call the Ehawee's, then me and Kimi need to set up a custody hearing with the tribal counsel."

Mato looked at Jeff. "You mean you want to adopt us?" He asked his eyes getting wide.

Jeff nodded. "Yes, You are my kids already, just took me a little time to figure that out." Ozee hugged Jeff. "Go home?"

Jeff tousled the boys unruly curls. "Yeah son we're going home."

Jeff got out and put the little ones back in the car seat and booster. Dakota hugged him as he clicked her in. "Lub you Papa,"

He kissed the little girl. "I love you too angel."

Taki hugged Jeff fiercely and then climbed in the middle putting on his seat belt. When he got back in the front and his heart nearly broke when he found Mato with his face buried in his hands crying.

"Come here, my boy." He said pulling the child in his arms. "Its okay Mato, Papa loves you, you're my boy." He said stroking the boy's head. Mato clung to Jeff till his tears finally slowed down. "Sorry Papa, I don't mean to act like a baby."

"Shh now, its okay, its okay to show people how you feel Mato." He patted the boys back. "Now lets go home, so Mama can stop worrying her. Well surprise her."

Mato nodded and slid over buckling his car seat. "Mama will be happy."

Jeff smiled. "Yeah Very happy."

* * *

Kimi wiped her face trying to erase any trace of tears, she had fed Will and Ruby and they were in the wind up cradles in the living room, she heard the car pull up in the driveway and she tried to erase the unhappy look from her face.

She got up and stopped short, there was the slamming of three doors not just one, Kimi ran to the front door and threw it open.

"Mama, Mama ,Mama."

She smiled and caught Ozee and Dakota in her arms. "Oh my babies, I'm so happy to see you."

Taki and Mato was right behind and hugged her. "We're home Mama." Mato said grinning. Kimi looked at Jeff with a curious look.

"Mato take the kids in the kitchen and give them a snack." Jeff said.

Mato grinned and picked up Dakota. "Yes sir." He said.

"Sakima..."

Jeff smiled and pulled her in his arms. "Are you up for it?"

She hugged him and kissed him sweetly. "Of course, their our children."

Jeff smiled and held her close. "Sorry it took me so long to figure that out."

Kimi grinned and they walked in the house arm in arm. "Its okay, I always have faith in my handsome husband."

They stood looking at the twins. "You know its going to be nuts right?"

She nodded. "Its okay, we're a family." She looked up at him. "Thank you Sakima, you're the best husband a woman could ask for,"

The words washed over him and he smiled and bent to hug her. This was right where he belonged.

* * *

_Epilogue_

_June, Bear Butte, Black Hill South Dakota_

_Jeff sat on the windy Peak of Bear Butte with both babies in his arms , the other kids sat beside him in a row._

_He smiled Kimi looked beautiful with the wind whipping her hair around. She sat on her knees singing a song in Sioux, he knew just enough to follow the song, she was welcoming their children into the home of her ancestors._

_Kimi finished the song and turned to face her family, in her fist was handful of the fresh earth. "Great Father, knower of all I welcome my children into the home from which my ancestors sprang forth, I ask you to welcome them also as I name my children for all to hear."_

_Kimi stuck her thumb in the rich soil and smeared it across Mato's forehead. "My first born Mato Hardy, he accepts the ways of his people."_

"_My second born Taki Hardy, he accepts the ways of his people." She said smearing the soil on his forehead. He grinned at her and Kimi smiled._

_Ozee giggled as Kimi swiped the dirt on his forehead. " Ozee Hardy, My third born, accepts the ways of his people."_

_Dakota looked up at her mother and smiled. "My fourth born Child, fist born daughter, Dakota Hardy, accepts the ways of her people."_

_Kimi looked at the fat little three month olds kicking in their fathers arms. "My fifth born child Will Hardy." She said wiping the dirt on his forehead. "He accepts the ways of his people."_

_The boy squealed and waved his little hands and Jeff smiled down at his boy._

_Kimi looked at her daughter who looked so like Jeff. _

"_My sixth born child, my second born daughter, Ruby Hardy, she accepts the ways of her people." She said wiping the dirt to her forehead._

_The little girl looked at her with so serious eyes as if she understood._

_Kimi looked at her husband and smiled. This ceremony was for the kids, but she figured she could always change tradition a bit. "My husband Sakima Hardy, I accept the ways of his people and he accepts the ways of mine, we will raise our children in love and wisdom of both." She said swiping a bit of dirt across his forehead._

_Jeff smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips and Kimi melted as always._

_She stood and faced the rising sun and sang a song of joy to the great spirit for his blessings on her. She smiled as the wind moved over her and she knew it was Sin giving her his blessing, she felt the kids beside her singing along and when Jeff handed her Ruby and put his arm around her, she knew that she had found her perfect match._


End file.
